A Window to the Past
by CopruxW
Summary: Draco Malfoy est mort, seul détenteur du secret permettant de mettre fin à la Guerre faisant rage. Harry et ses fidèles alliés organisent alors un voyage dans le temps afin de découvrir ce secret avant que le Mangemort ne périsse, mais le sortilège se détraque lors du rituel... Harry est bien emmené dans le passé, mais sept ans plus tôt, dans son placard sous l'escalier. HPDM
1. Prologue

_Salut tout le monde ! Me revoici pour une toute nouvelle fiction (merci Captain Obvious) qui, je l'espère, vous plaira._

 _Il s'agit d'un HPDM, mais d'autres couples pourront faire leur apparition au cours de l'histoire. Je vous demanderai vos avis dessus aux moments propices je pense._

 _Avertissement : HPDM signifie Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy, donc une relation amoureuse et/ou sexuelle entre deux hommes. Si ça ne vous plaît pas libre à vous de quitter cette page, je n'oblige personne à lire :)_

 _Disclaimer : L'univers, la saga et les personnages appartiennent évidemment à la talentueuse JK Rowling. Seule l'histoire est mienne._

 _AVANT DE LIRE : Comme il s'agit de mon histoire, j'ai changé pas mal de choses pour ce prologue. Dans un premier lieu, Dumbledore n'est pas mort. Rogue non plus. En revanche, Draco l'est. Il était un sorcier très puissant totalement dévoué à Voldemort de son vivant, ce qui contraste beaucoup par rapport aux livres, je sais. Personne n'a connaissance des Horcruxes et Harry, Ron et Hermione ont passé leur 7ème année à Poudlard. Voilà :)_

 _Résumé : Draco Malfoy est mort, seul possesseur du secret capable de mettre fin à la deuxième Guerre des Sorciers faisant rage. Harry et ses fidèles alliés organisent alors un voyage dans le temps pour pouvoir découvrir ce secret avant que le sorcier ne périsse, mais durant le rituel, une attaque a lieu et le sortilège s'est détraqué : Harry est bien emmené dans le passé, mais sept ans plus tôt, dans son placard sous l'escalier._

 **PROLOGUE**

Harry Potter courait.

Son souffle était erratique, son corps endolori et son crâne était sur le point d'exploser.

Il fournissait un effort exceptionnel. Son corps menaçait de le lâcher à chaque instant.

Mais sa détermination sans failles lui permettait d'aller toujours plus loin dans sa course.

Il savait que ce soir, la chose la plus importante qu'il pouvait y avoir était qu'il continue à courir. Il n'avait que cet objectif en tête, que ce but. Sa baguette en main et une concentration hors du commun, le garçon avançait du plus vite qu'il le pouvait et sautait par moment au-dessus de cadavres ou de bouts d'escaliers se trouvant sur son chemin dans le but de ne pas perdre de temps. Il n'avait que sa destination en tête et était bien décidé à y parvenir sans être plus blessé.

De ce fait, il essayait de rester totalement insensible face aux hurlements, aux sanglots, aux regards terrifiés, aux appels au secours et aux bruits de corps qui tombaient lourdement après un échec cuisant.

Ce n'était pas un franc succès pour être honnête. Son cœur se fissurait à chaque fois un peu plus et il avait une irrépressible envie de vomir. Il essayait de faire abstraction de toute cette douleur, de cette couleur rouge prédominante qui semblait teindre le sol et les murs, de cette tuerie barbare qui l'entourait, mais il n'y arrivait tout simplement pas. Il était profondément horrifié de voir ses amis gisant au sol, ses camarades de dortoir démembrés, ses frères et sœurs de la maison Gryffondor perdre la vie les uns après les autres...

Mais il ne devait pas se déconcentrer du combat, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

Harry Potter était la cible numéro une du camp adverse et les sorts mortels ne cessaient de fuser dans sa direction – de ce fait, il envoyait des sortilèges à son tour dans l'unique but de se défendre. Il avait beaucoup tué ce soir, mais il n'arrivait pas à ressentir du regret face à cette vérité qui l'aurait effrayé quelques mois plus tôt. Il s'était transformé en guerrier, il n'y avait plus de lueur d'espoir dans les yeux du garçon, toute vie avait disparu de ceux-ci et il tuait machinalement parce que c'était son devoir.

C'était terrifiant mais c'était le jeu après tout, l'école livrait sa dernière bataille et il ne pouvait pas rester simple observateur.

C'était le 1er Mai 1998, le Seigneur des Ténèbres et son armée avaient attaqué Poudlard et l'école était complètement impuissante face à ça

L'école... Elle était en train de mourir. Son âme périssait en même temps que ses élèves et professeurs et le garçon se sentait totalement impuissant sur le champ de bataille, bien qu'il fasse de son mieux. Poudlard avait été sa maison, son échappatoire, l'endroit où il avait rencontré sa véritable famille, où il avait commencé à avoir confiance en lui en découvrant de nouvelles capacités exceptionnelles. C'était horrible de voir tout ça s'effacer de la main d'un dégénéré qui avait décidé d'attaquer à cause de sa présence ici et d'une fichue prophétie un peu douteuse... C'était difficile à vivre, à voir, Harry avait l'impression de mourir de l'intérieur alors qu'il était déjà bien amoché de l'extérieur.

Euphémisme.

Il saignait, sa cicatrice lui faisait horriblement mal. Des entailles plus ou moins profondes recouvraient chaque parcelle de peau visible, il sentait une douleur vive et du sang s'écouler de son dos et il aurait juré que son poignet était cassé en voyant l'angle assez inquiétant que celui-ci avait pris. Il était plus qu'abîmé : il avait été détruit.

Mais malgré cette douleur qui le rongeait de part en part, il continuait à avancer pour le bien de tout le monde. Toutes ces personnes qui étaient mortes, toutes ces personnes qui avaient vaillamment défendu le côté du bien et qui avaient péri, elles étaient dans un bien pire état que lui et Harry était encore en capacité de toutes les sauver – mais seulement s'il se dépêchait.

Il ne pourrait le faire qu'une fois arrivé sain et sauf au bureau de Dumbledore sa seule véritable mission. Bureau de Dumbledore. C'était tout. Alors il se fichait pas mal d'avoir l'air égoïste et de ne pas aider ceux qui hurlaient son nom, de les laisser se débrouiller avec leurs adversaires et de continuer sa route en les laissant mourir un par un.

Aujourd'hui, la vie d'Harry était plus importante que la leur et il ne devait surtout pas s'arrêter de courir.

Personne n'avait été capable de protéger l'école, personne n'avait réussi dans sa mission et ils étaient tous en train de mourir, de tomber un par un, laissant toute la responsabilité sur les épaules d'Harry. Malgré les protections qui avaient été installées autour du château par le personnel et les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, beaucoup trop de personnes de leurs rangs étaient mortes et ils ne pourraient jamais reprendre l'avantage s'il ne courait pas.

 _Comme si on l'avait pu à un seul moment de toute manière_ , pensa aigrement Harry en évitant habilement un sortilège perdu.

Harry n'était pas un garçon particulièrement pessimiste, mais certains facteurs rendaient la vérité inévitable : il n'aurait jamais pu gagner, malgré toutes les forces qui avaient pu être déployées. D'une façon ou d'une autre, Voldemort était devenu invincible au fur et à mesure des années et s'il n'avait pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour que l'Ordre s'en rende compte, il n'y en avait pas eu assez pour qu'ils l'admettent et l'acceptent enfin.

Voldemort était juste... immortel. Le sortilège de la mort ne fonctionnait plus sur lui et Harry avait l'impression qu'il était le seul à ne pas se voiler la face par rapport à ça, que ce soit dans l'Ordre ou la communauté sorcière. Cette dernière conservait ce stupide espoir qu'Harry puisse le vaincre, qu'il fallait simplement y croire et que quelques entraînements suffiraient pour que le jeune sorcier puisse le tuer. C'était stupide. Tout le monde l'avait traité de défaitiste lorsqu'il avait annoncé que le Mage Noir ne pouvait être assassiné et depuis, il n'avait plus rien dit publiquement à ce propos. Seuls ses plus fidèles proches étaient désormais au courant de l'avancée des choses et il n'avait besoin de personne d'autre pour l'approuver.

Les visions qu'il avait eu d'un Voldemort au sommet de sa puissance l'avaient rendu à l'évidence : Voldemort ne pouvait pas être vaincu en ce moment-même. Du moins, pas par lui. Pas en utilisant simplement sa magie.

Pas maintenant.

Lui et Dumbledore en étaient certains désormais. Ce que personne ne savait – et qui rendait Harry compréhensif quant au scepticisme de la population face à ses dires – à part l'homme âgé et ses deux meilleurs amis était que trois mois plus tôt, il avait fait une découverte plutôt troublante grâce à une de ses visions nocturnes.

Il avait intercepté les pensées du Seigneur des Ténèbres alors que celui-ci songeait à son Gardien des Secrets.

Voldemort avait apparemment été obligé de dévoiler l'ultime secret de son invincibilité pour pouvoir le conserver.

Harry n'avait, dans un premier temps, pas très bien compris pourquoi il avait dû faire appel à un Gardien des Secrets, tout ça ne lui paraissait absolument pas logique. Après tout, quel meilleur moyen de garder un secret que de le laisser inconnu de tous ? Mais Dumbledore lui avait expliqué qu'il s'agissait d'une forme de magie ancienne de la même souche que celle qui avait protégé la maison Potter en 1981. En donnant son secret à une personne dévouée, le secret s'effaçait tout simplement… de la Terre. Seuls l'initiateur du secret et son Gardien en connaissaient donc l'existence et la nature, et le secret ne se brisait que si le Gardien décidait de trahir l'initiateur, ce qui était quasiment impossible étant donné que pour que le sortilège fonctionne, il fallait que le Gardien soit entièrement dévoué à l'initiateur. C'était très complexe. Il fallait une totale dévotion de la part du Gardien et une magie très puissante chez les deux personnes.

Après de longues explications, Harry avait compris le principe.

Mais il n'avait absolument pas compris le choix du Gardien du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Ce garçon si insignifiant qu'il méprisait du plus profond de son être... Le jeune homme avait trouvé hallucinant le fait que le Mage Noir lui confie le secret de sa vie, à _lui_.

Ce garçon était actuellement la seule personne qui était capable d'arrêter cette guerre en livrant à l'Ordre les informations nécessaires et Harry était bien décidé à aller les lui soustraire par n'importe quel moyen.

Alors bien évidemment, ça allait être très compliqué de le faire pour deux raisons plus qu'évidentes : l'identité du garçon et son statut actuel.

Qui était-il ? Draco Lucius Malfoy. Déjà, c'était un sacré handicape étant donné qu'il n'avait jamais parlé à Malfoy autre que pour l'insulter. Ils éprouvaient une véritable haine mutuelle qui s'était approfondie avec le temps et la guerre et désormais, la simple mention du blond provoquait une envie de meurtre chez Harry.

Le second problème ? Et bien c'était très simple : Malfoy était mort au beau milieu de leur septième année, emportant le fameux secret avec lui. La protection du pouvoir du Gardien était évidemment plus faible, mais elle était toujours présente et trop importante pour qu'ils puissent un jour en découvrir la nature.

Face à tout ça, il n'y avait qu'une seule solution plutôt dangereuse pour remédier à ça.

Cette solution en question était le plan de dernier recours que Dumbledore comptait utiliser dans l'hypothèse que la Bataille de Poudlard de la Seconde Guerre se passe mal – ce qui était actuellement le cas. Les corps se multipliaient au fur et à mesure des minutes, leurs rangs diminuaient et toutes les personnes à qui il restait un semblant de bon sens savaient qu'ils avaient tout simplement perdu.

Harry avait donc décidé de se diriger vers les bureaux de son Directeur pour mettre ce plan à risques à exécution.

Arrivant devant la statue qui gardait le bureau, Harry murmura le mot de passe et observa sa montre alors qu'il montait les escaliers autour de la gargouille pour voir s'il était dans les temps.

Il pénétra enfin dans le bureau circulaire et fut plus que soulagé en voyant que Ron et Hermione se trouvaient également ici, positionnés sur des points bien précis d'un dessin inscrit au sol qu'ils avaient plus qu'étudié ces derniers mois. Ça faisait quelques heures qu'ils avaient été séparés, et s'ils n'avaient pas été si pressés, Harry leur aurait sauté dans les bras sous le coup du soulagement. Avant qu'ils ne soient séparés, Ron venait tout juste d'abattre Dolohov – qui avait attaqué Hermione par derrière –, et Harry avait à peine eu le temps de constater l'ampleur de leurs blessures qu'il était déjà engagé dans un autre combat un peu plus loin. Il n'avait pas arrêté de penser à eux et n'avait pas pu s'empêcher non plus de les imaginer morts tout le long de ses duels puis de sa course infernale.

Il savait qu'ils devaient venir avec lui si la Bataille Finale tournait mal, mais l'incertitude de leur mort rendait leur présence encore plus symbolique.

\- Es-tu prêt ?

C'était la voix de Dumbledore qui interrompait ses songes. Harry se tourna vers lui, et lui fit un signe de tête tout en lui répondant difficilement :

\- Oui monsieur... J'ai bu.. La potion... 52 minutes... Suffisant ?

Il avait l'impression que ses poumons allaient exploser et que son cœur allait sortir de sa cage thoracique. C'était une horreur, il arrivait à peine à respirer ! En plus de ça, il avait un horrible point de côté qui faisait qu'il se tenait courbé pour moins le ressentir. Puis, il ne fallait pas parler de ses jambes qui étaient sur le point de le lâcher tellement elles lui faisaient mal. Il avait peut-être trop forcé dessus... Il ressemblait à un véritable idiot ainsi, et il imaginait bien que sa tête rouge et ses cheveux en vrac ne devaient rien arranger.

\- Oui c'est bien, c'est très bien même, mais tout cela serait parfaitement inutile si tu venais à mourir d'un manque respiratoire... Alors respire Harry.

Dumbledore lui fit un petit sourire tout en positionnant une main sur son épaule, et le poussa gentiment vers sa partie du dessin pour qu'Harry prenne place au bon endroit. Il s'assura que son protégé ne soit pas sur le point de faire un malaise, et le vieil homme recula en inspectant le tout pour vérifier que rien ne manque et que tout soit parfait. Il attrapa ensuite un pot de poudre derrière lui, et commença à en disposer sur des points bien précis du dessin sur lequel ils étaient.

\- Tout est parfait maintenant, dit-il en fermant le bocal qui se trouvait entre ses mains. Ne perdez jamais votre objectif de vue, faites tout ce qui est nécessaire pour y parvenir mais n'oubliez pas de paraître le plus naturel possible tout de même. Rappelez-vous également que tout ceci n'est jamais arrivé et que ça n'arrivera jamais étant donné qu'à partir du moment où vous tournerez à gauche alors que dans le passé vous avez tourné à droite, vous changerez le cours du temps de façon définitive. La moindre action différente que vous exécuterez aura des répercussions pour le 1998 de maintenant. Ce monde-là n'existera plus jamais une fois que vous serez partis pour le changer, c'est pour cela que c'est préférable que vous y alliez tous les trois. Vous serez les seuls à connaître la Bataille Finale à jamais si vous parvenez au bout de votre mission. Une fois sur place, vous devrez immédiatement m'avertir de ce qu'il se passe, naturellement. Et...

\- Monsieur, interrompit Hermione. Excusez-moi de vous interrompre, mais ne serait-il pas plus judicieux de commencer immédiatement ?

\- Nous ne devons pas négliger les préparations.

\- Je sais bien… Mais on sait tout ça et on est en ce moment-même en guerre. Des gens sont en train de mourir actuellement et plus on perd de temps, plus on risque de se faire tuer à notre tour.

\- C'est vrai. Je serai bref dans ce cas, merci Miss Granger.

C'était étrange de ne voir aucune lueur taquine dans les yeux du vieil homme. La guerre l'avait aussi marqué, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus.

\- Je dois simplement vous rappeler vos buts car, comme vous le savez, votre mémoire risque de s'effacer avec le temps une fois que vous serez là-bas et vous risquerez de faire les mêmes erreurs que vous avez pu faire dans cette réalité-ci. Ce discours pourrait bien sauver votre subconscient et tous vos souvenirs de ce 1998 là. Alors écoutez bien ce que je dis et gravez ces mots dans vos têtes de sorte à ne jamais les oublier.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure et soupira longuement.

Oui, elle savait tout ça.

Elle savait parfaitement dans quoi elle s'engageait et avait fait un long discours à Ron pour qu'il le comprenne également avant de s'engager stupidement.

Ça lui faisait terriblement peur, mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser Harry réécrire l'histoire à lui tout seul. Ce serait bien trop dangereux. Le garçon avait changé depuis le début de la guerre deux ans plus tôt, et un accès de colère pouvait détruire tous leurs espoirs de gagner la Seconde Guerre et ce serait reparti pour une autre guerre. Dumbledore leur accordait une deuxième chance des plus risquées qui soient, il leur faisait confiance, il fallait donc absolument bien l'utiliser et Hermione était celle qui raisonnait le mieux de leur trio.

Elle ne pouvait pas simplement laisser son ignorant passé aider Harry, car son passé n'avait tout simplement pas vécu ce qu'elle avait pu vivre. Ça aurait été trop dangereux.

Un seul faux pas, un seul dérapage et les deux mondes se retrouveraient dans une faille qui, soit les détruirait et réduirait la Terre en poussière, soit les lieraient de façon irrémédiable. Ce ne serait alors plus un, mais deux Voldemort à tuer et ceci n'était même pas envisageable. Les sorciers de 1997 n'étaient pas prêts à vivre la violence de la Guerre de 1998, c'était évident, et les sorciers de 1998 n'étaient pas prêts à vivre une Guerre avec une violence redoublée avec tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus et vaincus auparavant. Mais outre le problème des sorciers, ce serait une Terre de plus de 14 milliards d'habitants qui ferait son apparition. Chacun aurait son double et ce serait là une catastrophe, ça créerait une véritable révolution. La Terre n'était pas encore prête pour accueillir tout ce monde, une grande partie de la population devrait mourir et elle ne voulait même pas imaginer quelles solutions le gouvernement utiliserait pour réduire cette population...

Ces deux résultats pouvaient s'obtenir d'une seule et même façon : l'oubli. Si le voyageur oubliait d'où il venait, le monde oublié ne dépendrait alors plus de lui et redeviendrait « réel », mais dans le monde où le voyageur serait après le voyage. C'est ainsi que la faille liant le 1997 et le 1998 apparaîtrait et qu'ils se retrouveraient à 14 milliards sur Terre avec deux Voldemort au pouvoir. De plus, le voyageur disparaîtrait automatiquement car le temps ne saurait plus où le placer et l'éliminerait aussi simplement que ça.

Pour la disparition de la Terre – qui était la meilleure solution catastrophe au final –, il s'agirait d'une simple confusion du temps et les différents effets Papillon des quelques voyages effectués seraient alors décuplés et la Terre disparaîtrait simplement. C'était assez complexe également et Hermione n'était pas certaine d'avoir saisi absolument tout sur cette possibilité-ci.

La jeune sorcière préféra arrêter de penser à toutes ces horribles choses que cette mission impliquait, et se concentra de nouveau sur le monologue du Directeur. Après tout, à trois, il n'y avait pas de raison que toutes ces choses arrivent. Ils seraient constamment là pour se rappeler d'où ils venaient réellement.

\- Donc comme prévu, je vais vous renvoyer au début de l'année scolaire pour que vous puissiez soutirer toutes les informations nécessaires au jeune Malfoy. Mais attention, vous devrez l'approcher très lentement et avec précaution afin de ne pas l'alarmer et donc, alarmer Voldemort. A cette époque-là, il est encore un Mangemort très important dans la hiérarchie de Voldemort et ne se laissera pas manipuler facilement. Ce Malfoy de 17 ans est puissant et très important. Vous devrez donc être plus que prudents.

Dumbledore leur adressa un léger sourire avant de souligner un point majeur qui pourrait faire la différence.

\- Vous avez un avantage majeur cependant, il ne sait pas que vous êtes au courant pour ce secret et il ne sait pas tout ce que vous savez sur l'avenir. Ça rendra la tâche plus facile pour vous. Vous avez quatre mois pour accomplir cette mission avant que le jeune Malfoy ne meurt... Sinon, tout ceci n'aura servi à rien et on aura anéanti un monde complet pour rien du tout. Vous devez réussir. Vous n'êtes plus des enfants et l'Ordre vous fait confiance.

Un dernier sourire de la part du vieil homme avant de finir avec une petite phrase :

\- Et surtout, n'oubliez pas.

Harry Potter avait toujours été un aimant à problèmes, les attirant comme s'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, mais il ne se serait jamais douté que le destin lui aurait fait aller jusque-là dans la dangerosité. Il était aujourd'hui un acteur majeur de la Seconde Guerre Sorcière et tout le destin de la communauté magique se retrouvait une nouvelle fois sur ses épaules, l'obligeant à retourner dans le passé pour soutirer des informations à une personne qu'il détestait cordialement...

Génial. C'était génial. Il regrettait parfois de ne pas être mort lors de ses nombreuses occasions au cours des années précédentes.

Harry observait ses amis tout en contractant sa mâchoire carrée, se demandant comment ils pourraient bien faire pour avoir la confiance de cet abruti de Malfoy qui était mort à cette époque-ci. Essayer d'avoir une retenue avec lui pour engager la conversation ? Tenter une approche amicale ? Lui tendre la main ? _Ugh_ , pensa finalement le garçon en coupant court à ses réflexions. La guerre lui avait fait mortellement haïr Draco Malfoy, qu'il ne considérait aujourd'hui que comme une pourriture de Mangemort dégoûtant et exécrable. Ça allait être vraiment dur pour lui de faire croire qu'il voulait être son ami et de se comporter de façon nonchalante, comme s'il n'avait pas connaissance de toutes les morts que le blond avait causé durant ces quatre mois de vie restante.

Le fait qu'il soit le Gardien du secret de Voldemort montrait bien qu'il était totalement dévoué à lui et qu'il faudrait bien plus qu'un comportement amical de la part du trio pour qu'il ne croie plus en la toute-puissance de son Seigneur. Ça dégoûtait Harry.

Comment pouvait-on croire en ce serpent répugnant ? Comment pouvait-on lui accorder sa vie et se faire marquer tel un animal ? Comment pouvait-on en être fier ?

Ça le dépassait totalement mais ce n'était pas les actuelles questions. Le plus important était Malfoy. Il faudrait qu'ils lui fassent perdre confiance en Voldemort, ou du moins qu'ils ébranlent sa totale dévotion pour pouvoir percer la recette de l'extermination de Voldemort à jour. À trois, ils allaient bien réussir n'est-ce pas ?

Finalement, il décida d'arrêter de penser et ferma ses yeux tout en levant sa baguette de la main gauche au moment propice. Toutes les personnes mortes qu'il avait vues ce soir ne le seraient plus dans l'espace de quelques instants, et ne le seraient plus jamais s'ils venaient à réussir cette mission.

Il entendit Dumbledore réciter une incantation en latin alors qu'il marchait en rond autour du cercle, et Harry récita sa partie des paroles en chœur avec ses deux meilleurs amis, qui avaient également fermé leurs yeux. Cette expérience n'aurait rien à voir avec celle du Retourneur de Temps qu'Hermione et lui avaient eu durant leur troisième année. Cette fois-ci, ils n'allaient pas se contenter d'observer ce qu'il se passait de loin, mais ils allaient être les acteurs de leur propre vie. C'était un peu étrange à dire ainsi, mais ils allaient récupérer le corps qu'ils avaient il y a un an pour réécrire entièrement l'histoire d'une autre façon.

C'était une procédure interdite par la loi depuis le premier siècle avant Jésus-Christ. À la création de ce rituel, les voyageurs temporels avaient failli faire sombrer le monde dans une faille et il y avait eu de nombreuses répercussions néfastes qui furent difficiles à annuler.

De ce fait, il avait été extrêmement difficile de réunir tous les bouquins qui contenaient une seule partie du rituel chacun et de tout remettre dans l'ordre. La concoction de la potion qui allait avec avait été compliquée également, mais Severus Rogue avait eu l'amabilité de faire tout le travail pour être certain que tout soit parfaitement réalisé.

Ce type de voyage dans le temps était vraiment très risqué, et c'est pour cela qu'ils utilisaient cette méthode en tout dernier recours. Tout le monde était en train de mourir et c'était la dernière carte à tenter. De toute manière et d'après Harry, si Voldemort gagnait ce soir (et il était en train de le faire), pas même les Moldus ne pourraient vivre après ça alors la Terre valait bien le coup d'être supprimée du système.

Le dessin s'anima. Les deux aiguilles de l'horloge représentées au centre commencèrent à s'activer dans le sens inverse de leur habituelle rotation et Harry fit tourner sa baguette trois fois en continuant à murmurer ses paroles en latin, faisant bien attention à les prononcer en même temps que ses deux meilleurs amis. D'après ce qu'il avait lu dans les divers bouquins ramenés par Dumbledore et Rogue ces derniers mois, le sable précédemment posé au sol s'élevant dans les airs était parfaitement normal et signifiait que le sortilège se déroulait correctement. Parfait.

Mais évidemment et comme tout ce qu'il se passait dans la vie d'Harry Potter, rien ne se déroula comme prévu à partir de ce moment-là. Au moment-même où ils s'apprêtaient à jeter le sortilège pour connecter leurs trois baguettes, la porte du bureau vola en éclat et une dizaine de Mangemorts entra dans la pièce circulaire en ricanant. Harry entendit un de ces abrutis crier « Bingo, quatre pour le prix d'un ! » et Harry contracta sa mâchoire pour se contrôler et ne pas déverser toute sa haine sur eux. Ça ne pouvait s'arrêter là, Dumbledore n'avait pas fini de réciter et ils devaient terminer le rituel pour que celui-ci fonctionne correctement. Ils ne devaient pas s'arrêter et ils ne devaient prononcer aucune autre parole – ce qui incluait les sorts de défense et d'attaque – pour ne pas que le cercle éjecte celui l'ayant brisé. Donc il ne dit rien, et pria pour que ces sbires ratent tout simplement leurs cibles afin qu'ils aient le temps de clôturer ce rituel.

Il avait pensé que tous les cerveaux avaient fonctionné comme le sien et que personne n'aurait été assez bête pour faire quoi que ce soit, mais de façon stupide, courageuse et totalement irréfléchie, Ron jeta un puissant sortilège de protection autour d'eux qui repoussa la première vague de sortilège.

À ce moment-là, le dessin sembla prendre vie pour se retourner contre le roux sous les yeux effarés et paniqués des deux autres adolescents, qui étaient plus qu'impuissants face à ce spectacle. Une traînée de fumée l'éjecta du cercle de façon violente de sorte à ce qu'il ne soit plus dans le rituel, et Harry se concentra pour ne pas hurler contre lui et sa stupidité ou juste se ruer sur lui pour vérifier qu'il ne soit pas blessé.

Le roux ne bougeait plus, il était au sol, assommé par le coup, et Harry désirait plus que tout arrêter ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire afin d'aller l'aider et le protéger. Ou alors pour simplement le remercier.

Grâce à son sacrifice, ils pourraient continuer la procédure en sécurité durant quelques instants.

Il ne pouvait évidemment rien faire de tout ça sans risquer de se faire éjecter aussi du cercle. Le brun se contenta alors de le regarder de façon désolée en même temps que sa meilleure amie, sa baguette toujours en l'air dans sa main gauche, avant de baisser les yeux pour retenir ses larmes.

Un mot en latin prononcé plus fort par Dumbledore sembla le faire revenir sur Terre, et les deux adolescents finirent par se regarder avant de prononcer le sortilège qui connecta leurs deux baguettes pour être en parfaite synchronisation. Cette partie du rituel était faite pour qu'aucun ne soit perdu dans le temps et qu'ils arrivent bien à la même destination, il était donc très important que chaque syllabe soit prononcée au même instant pour que leur magie se touche au bon moment. Sans faire attention aux attaques qui étaient repoussées par le Protego Maxima lancé précédemment par Ron, Harry et Hermione continuèrent à réciter leur partie.

La jeune femme pleurait et sa voix était tremblotante. Elle pensait au fait qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais revoir ce Ron là, ce Ron qui avait fait la guerre à ses côtés et qui lui avait avoué ses sentiments entre deux cadavres. Elle pensait également au fait qu'elle devrait vivre le reste de sa vie avec un autre Ron qui n'avait pas vécu toutes ces choses, un Ronald Weasley qui ne partagerait jamais les mêmes souvenirs qu'elle.

Harry, quant à lui, arrivait mieux à se contrôler extérieurement parlant, même s'il sentait une immense tristesse s'insinuer en lui. Ron avait été son tout durant 6 ans, et savoir qu'il allait mourir en même temps que ce 1998 là le rendait affreusement triste. Alors bien sûr, il allait retrouver son meilleur ami de l'été 1997, mais cette guerre avait également changé Ron et en retrouver un ne changeait pas le fait qu'il ait perdu le sien.

Harry sentit sa première larme rouler sur sa joue alors qu'un éclair vert toucha le corps inconscient de son meilleur ami au sol. Évidemment, tuer un homme à terre ne dérangeait en rien les sbires du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il pouvait parler. Lui aussi avait tué des hommes inconscients.

Un regard vers Hermione lui indiqua que celle-ci était sur le point de se laisser aller, mais le jeune homme ne s'avança pas vers elle pour la consoler ou la prendre dans ses bras afin de la calmer, sachant que le seul moyen de le revoir un jour était de terminer ce fichu rituel. Il se doutait qu'assister à la mort de son petit-ami, qui avait littéralement donné sa vie pour les protéger, n'était pas favorable à la bonne santé mentale d'Hermione.

Lui essayait de ne pas trop y penser. Il aurait bien le temps d'être triste.

Harry observa longuement les huit hommes devant lui pour incruster leur visage dans sa mémoire. Il se jura mentalement qu'il les tuerait tous jusqu'au dernier. Au nom de son meilleur ami.

Et après Ron Weasley, Albus Dumbledore mourut.

Aussi simplement que ça, le célèbre directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard se fit percuter par un sortilège de la mort, qui avait fini par briser la protection du roux qui gisait au sol. Constatant cela mais ne sachant même pas si Dumbledore avait eu le temps de finir son incantation, Harry se précipita vers Hermione pour lui prendre les mains, bouclant alors le rituel en prononçant un même mot en même temps :

« Alibi !». Autre part, en latin. Ailleurs. Ils allaient ailleurs qu'ici, cette réalité ne pouvait pas être sauvée.

 **Et voilà pour ce prologue !**

 **Je sais que l'attitude d'Harry n'est pas celle à laquelle on a été habitués, mais j'espère que ça vous plaît quand même et que ça ne vous dérange pas trop. Etant donné que la 7ème année ne s'est pas passé comme pour les livres, je me suis permis de changer un peu le personnage pour que ça puisse coller avec le reste de mes idées.**

 **Donc voilà voilà, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des Reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :)**

 **Love x**


	2. Chapitre 1

_Salut tout le monde !_

 _Tout d'abord je voulais vous remercier pour votre enthousiasme flagrant et vos gentilles reviews. Vos messages m'ont donné envie d'écrire encore plus et rapidement en plus de ça ! Malheureusement, je n'ai pu répondre individuellement à aucune d'entre vous car mon compte fait des siennes depuis quelques jours. Je vois vos reviews, mais impossible d'y répondre pour une raison que j'ignore totalement. Un message d'erreur s'affiche et me dit 'We cannot find the review you are replying to'. Je réessaierai demain, mais je ne promets rien. Vraiment désolée._

 _ **PROLOGUE : La guerre est perdue et Harry, Hermione, Ron et Dumbledore décident d'user du dernier recours : le voyage dans le temps. Ils veulent découvrir le Secret de Voldemort par le biais de Malfoy en revenant à une époque où le blond est encore vivant, et en prévoyant un rapprochement quelconque avec lui. Sauf que, pendant le rituel, des Mangemorts arrivent et Ron et Dumbledore se font tuer. Hermione et Harry terminent donc le rituel seuls.**_

 _Donc après tout ce blah blah, voici enfin la suite ! Bonne lecture_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1**

C'était le noir complet.

Harry n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Malgré le fait qu'il se retrouve dans un lieu inconnu, sombre et clairement désagréable, il dut rester quelques secondes allongé sans bouger en gardant ses paupières fermement closes pour enlever les dernières images gravées dans sa mémoire. Il venait de vivre la mort de deux des personnes les plus chères à ses yeux et il lui fallait quelques instants pour se ressaisir.

Ron était mort en les protégeant, Dumbledore en sauvant le monde. Même s'il savait qu'ils n'étaient plus tellement morts et que tout allait bien pour eux, il avait l'impression que la scène défilait de nouveau sous ses yeux et c'était déchirant. Il revoyait la tête de son meilleur ami cogner violemment contre un meuble, l'assommant et signifiant alors sa mort certaine après son acte héroïque. Il revoyait l'éclair vert toucher sa poitrine et l'air torturé qu'Hermione avait arboré. Il revoyait son directeur, son mentor tomber à terre et entendait encore les rires désabusés des Mangemorts alors fiers de leur prise.

Son esprit était troublé et le garçon à la cicatrice effaça avec rage la larme qui s'échappa de son œil fermé. Non, il ne pouvait clairement pas s'apitoyer sur lui-même. Tout le monde allait bien. Ils avaient une seconde chance désormais.

\- Hermione ?

Il avait instinctivement chuchoté le prénom de son amie, mais avait su bien avant de n'avoir qu'un silence pesant pour réponse qu'elle n'était pas avec lui. Il ne sentait pas l'odeur caractérielle de son shampoing et n'entendait aucune respiration à ses côtés. C'était clair, Harry était seul. Il n'était donc pas au Terrier, où il avait partagé sa chambre avec Hermione et Ron l'été 1997.

Une désagréable impression d'étouffement prit rapidement possession de lui et le garçon se redressa pour s'asseoir, plissant des yeux de façon à s'habituer à l'obscurité de la pièce. Il était assis sur une chose peu confortable qui ressemblait de loin à un matelas et avait la sensation que le plafond n'était pas très haut, augmentant le malaise qu'il ressentait en se sentant confiné. Harry tendit ses bras des deux côtés et fronça des sourcils en se rendant compte qu'il pouvait toucher les deux murs en faisant simplement ce geste. La pièce était extrêmement petite et il fit tomber dans son mouvement un objet minuscule aussi froid que du plomb.

Mais où Diable était-il ?

Il n'avait absolument aucun souvenir d'être allé dans un endroit comme celui-ci au cours de l'été 1997. N'était-il pas supposé prendre possession de son propre corps ? Pourquoi était-il dans une situation qu'il n'avait pas connue ? Commençait-il déjà à oublier ? Ou alors, les Mangemorts dans le bureau de Dumbledore lui avaient lancé un sortilège assez puissant pour l'assommer et il se retrouvait désormais emprisonné dans une cellule minuscule ?

En agitant un peu ses bras au-dessus de sa tête, sa main percuta une petite chaîne pendante qu'il tira instinctivement. Une faible lumière s'alluma.

Ce qu'il vit le pétrifia.

Petite, miteuse et poussiéreuse, la chambre de son enfance n'avait pas changé de ses souvenirs.

L'objet au sol était la figurine de soldat en plomb qui lui avait servi de seul jouet durant des années.

« C'est quoi ce bordel... » ne put s'empêcher de murmurer Harry avant de sursauter violemment à sa propre entente.

C'était quoi cette voix ?

C'était quoi ces mains ? C'était quoi ce corps d'enfant ? C'était quoi le bordel ?

« Non non non non non... » répétait frénétiquement le garçon alors qu'il se levait de son lit pour sortir de son placard. Il ne pouvait pas rester enfermé là-dedans, il devait comprendre ce qu'il se passait et découvrir quand il était. Était-il retourné à ses 8 ans ? 10 ? 11 ? Il devait le savoir au plus vite. Il tourna la poignée de sa petite main mais la porte resta fermée malgré toute la force qu'il pouvait y mettre. Elle était verrouillée de l'extérieur.

Il ne possédait évidemment pas sa baguette pour lancer un Alohomora et ne savait pas s'il était encore capable de faire de la magie sans baguette, ne sachant pas si sa puissance magique avait survécu au voyage ou s'il devrait se contenter du niveau de quand il était encore en premier cycle – ce qui serait, soit dit en passant, une horreur. Avec appréhension, Harry se concentra un peu et murmura le sortilège qu'il avait appris en première année par le biais d'Hermione. Un bruit de chaînes se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la cloison et il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement tout en ouvrant enfin la porte. C'était un réel problème en moins, il n'aurait pas supporté de retrouver le niveau d'un gosse de... 11 ans ?

En tout cas, le miroir en face de lui renvoyait le reflet de ses 11 ans.

Des cheveux noirs trop longs et mal coiffés, une bouche rose et lisse, des pommettes encore enfantines et de grands yeux verts sous une paire de lunettes cassée ? Un corps trop fin pour des vêtements trop grands ? Aucun doute là-dessus.

Cette situation était une véritable catastrophe, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. Il avait 17 ans et était piégé dans le corps de ses 11 ans, un pur cauchemar éveillé. Harry ne pouvait détacher le regard de son reflet, se demandant par la même occasion ce qui avait pu se passer pour que le rituel déconne à ce point. Dumbledore n'avait pas eu le temps de finir son incantation ? L'expulsion de Ron avait détraqué le Retourneur de temps géant ? Hermione et lui avaient été décalés en prononçant les paroles latines ?

Puis petit à petit, il commença à penser à ce que cette situation impliquait. Il allait devoir repasser par tous les stades de son adolescence et il ne savait pas s'il était prêt pour un second round. Harry était las d'avance. Il faudrait qu'il voie avec Hermione si cela était possible d'avancer un peu dans les années pour ne pas avoir à revivre 7 années à Poudlard, même s'il ne pensait pas ce projet franchement réalisable.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors ? Tu es puni ! Comment es-tu sorti ?

Harry sursauta en entendant la voix qui venait de jaillir derrière lui et se retourna en lâchant enfin son visage des yeux. Il avait été tellement focalisé sur lui-même et sa situation qu'il avait complètement oublié où il se trouvait et surtout avec qui. Il se retourna alors vers l'oncle Vernon – parce que oui, c'était lui qui venait de lui vociférer dessus – et l'observa de haut en bas sans réellement faire attention, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être surpris en le voyant si jeune alors que c'était tout à fait logique qu'il le soit. C'était un réel choc pour Harry, qui resta muet le temps de quelques secondes devant l'homme costaud. La dernière fois qu'Harry avait vu son oncle, celui-ci était énorme, dégoûtant et ridé.

 _Et ça va être comme ça avec tout le monde_ , ne put s'empêcher de songer sarcastiquement Harry alors qu'il se rappelait que son oncle venait de lui poser une question et qu'il ferait mieux d'y répondre. Il s'était vraiment fourré dans un merdier pas possible avec ce rituel. Il était même obligé de jouer de nouveau à l'Elfe de Maison avec sa famille d'accueil.

\- J'avais mal à la tête et la porte n'était pas verrouillée. Excusez-moi.

Autant se la jouer tranquille, Harry n'avait pas besoin de plus de problèmes qu'il n'en avait déjà.

\- Ça n'empêche rien au fait que tu sois puni !

Pourquoi était-il puni en fait ?

\- J'avais mal à la tête, j'avais besoin de sortir un peu de mon placard mais je ne vo...

\- Retourne dans ta chambre espèce de petit morveux ! L'insolence et l'irrespect des règles est une chose que je ne tolère pas sous mon propre toit !

\- Mais je n'ai rien fait !

\- TA CHAMBRE.

Une veine pulsait sur le front de son oncle et Harry leva les yeux au ciel, soufflant son agacement devant l'air assassin qu'arborait son interlocuteur. La tyrannie excessive de l'oncle Vernon était une chose qui ne lui avait absolument pas manqué ces dernières années. L'homme s'emportait à une vitesse affolante de base, mais dès qu'il s'agissait d'Harry celui-ci partait au quart de tour pour la moindre petite chose, aussi insignifiante soit-elle. La preuve était là : il n'avait absolument rien dit et se retrouvait de nouveau confiné dans son placard, si c'était pas incroyable ça... Il avait subi cette maltraitance toute son enfance, n'avait jamais rien dit pour ne pas créer de problème et il se retrouvait à devoir subir ça de nouveau alors qu'il avait 17 ans. La vie avait vraiment une dent contre lui.

Harry savait pertinemment qu'il ne tirerait rien de raisonnable de son oncle et c'est pour cela qu'il se résigna à retourner dans sa pièce. Mais avant que son oncle ne ferme la porte pour, cette fois-ci, s'assurer qu'elle soit bien verrouillée comme son neveu l'avait proclamé, Harry posa la fameuse question qui lui trottait dans l'esprit depuis qu'il était arrivé dans cette pièce.

\- Quel jour sommes-nous ?

La question du jeune sorcier sembla interloquer son oncle. C'était vrai que cette question anodine et le refus d'Harry de capituler immédiatement était tout nouveau pour l'homme et pouvait paraître plus qu'étrange, mais Harry n'en avait pas vraiment cure actuellement. Il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour paraître normal mais n'oubliait absolument pas son objectif principal, qui était de savoir quand il pourrait retrouver Hermione et comment il pourrait arranger ça.

\- Samedi... Pourquoi ?

\- De quel mois ?

\- Tu es tombé sur la tête ou quoi ? On est en juillet et tu le sais très bien, arrête de me faire perdre mon temps avec tes sornettes.

Et il se rappelait désormais. La punition était due au python qu'il avait malencontreusement lâché sur son cousin quelques temps plus tôt lors de la journée au zoo. Il avait été puni et privé de nourriture suite à ça. Quant à la date, c'était fin juillet et le lendemain, des centaines de lettres tomberaient dans son salon alors qu'il servirait des petits gâteaux à sa famille. Il devrait alors faire semblait de devenir fou devant celles-ci pour que son oncle les fasse déménager provisoirement sur cette île rocailleuse afin de ne pas trop modifier le passé. Les choses devaient rester un minimum comme elles l'avaient été pour ne pas que le destin ne se modifie complètement.

* * *

\- Je... Je ne suis pas Harry...

\- C'est... C'est moi.

Hagrid lui sourit de façon bienveillante. Harry ne put que lui rendre son sourire, feignant une timidité maladive accentuée par ses vêtements trop amples.

\- Bien sûr que c'est toi.

Bon dieu, que c'était difficile. Le demi-géant était aussi gentil et bienveillant que dans son souvenir mais lui... n'arrivait tout simplement pas. Son estomac était resté noué toute cette soirée-là.

Alors bien sûr, il le cacha et fit semblant d'être étonné et émerveillé par tout ce qu'Hagrid put lui dire ou lui révéler durant la soirée, mais ce fut une véritable torture à l'intérieur de sa tête et de son cœur.

Hagrid avait péri au cours de la guerre et le revoir était vraiment... perturbant, dirait-il. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se remémorer le corps de son ami dont il manquait une partie du visage, coincé sous le cadavre de son demi-frère Graup qui était mort de la main du même sorcier. C'était au-dessus de ses forces et il ne pouvait empêcher ses muscles de se tendre dès qu'Hagrid le touchait ou lui adressait la parole. Il était heureux de le revoir, plus qu'heureux même, mais il lui fallait un petit temps d'adaptation pour pouvoir se faire à l'idée qu'il allait absolument tout recommencer depuis le départ. Depuis le tout premier départ.

* * *

Harry mangeait sa soupe en silence, fixant le feu dansant en face de lui dans l'âtre de la cheminée. La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait était grande, bruyante et chaleureuse, et quelques sorciers assez courageux venaient quelques fois le voir pour lui serrer la main et le remercier pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour la communauté sorcière. _Si tu savais ce que je suis actuellement en train de faire et de vivre pour vous tous._

Ça faisait trois jours qu'Hagrid et lui logeaient au Chaudron Baveur et Harry se rendait de plus en plus compte au fil du temps qu'il était dans une situation vraiment merdique. En plus de devoir gérer le choc de revoir les défunts revenir à la vie dans leurs plus beaux jours, il devait agir 'normalement' en présence d'autres personnes et c'était une tâche quasiment infaisable. Feindre les réactions d'un enfant était une chose compliquée, mais feindre les réactions d'Harry Potter de 11 ans l'était encore plus.

Il avait vu des horreurs, avait vécu et fait des choses horribles. Il avait grandi. Il avait fait la guerre et avait changé. Comment justifier ce regard vide et si particulier chez un enfant de 11 ans ?

Comment feindre de découvrir le monde des sorciers alors qu'il était en pleine mission pour lui ?

De plus, il ne se sentait pas à l'aise dans ce corps de crevette, avait l'impression que tout le monde pouvait voir que ce n'était pas réellement lui et avait la sensation d'étouffer à l'intérieur de lui-même. Toute la puissance magique qu'il avait développé durant ses années à Poudlard devait sortir, elle ne pouvait pas être contenue dans un si petit corps, il avait besoin de faire de la magie. D'évacuer un peu tout ça. Bon Dieu, que ça allait être dur de faire croire à tout le monde qu'il était débutant en magie alors qu'il avait usé des trois sortilèges impardonnables parfois sur la même personne.

\- Tu sais Harry, je suis vraiment impressionné. Je te trouve très calme et mature pour ton âge et ta situation.

\- Comment ça ?

La constatation d'Hagrid prit Harry de cours et celui-ci resta la cuillère en l'air quelques secondes, laissant retomber la soupe dans son assiette par petites gouttes. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir déjà eu cette conversation et le fait qu'elle soit en train de se dérouler signifiait qu'il avait mal jouer son rôle à un moment ou un autre. Il avait fait quelque chose différemment de la première fois et il ne savait pas quoi. Les choses lui revenaient au fur et à mesure des situations quand celles-ci se déroulaient mais pas tout, évidemment, du coup cette affirmation du demi-géant inquiéta le jeune garçon. Avait-il raté une chose essentielle ?

\- Et bien, enchaîna-t-il mal à l'aise. Tu ne me poses pas beaucoup de questions sur ce qu'il se passe autour de toi... Tu gères tout ça incroyablement bien.

Les questions. Mais oui, il était stupide ! Il allait rapidement devoir prendre l'habitude de ne pas déjà tout savoir, ce qui allait être plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Les gens qui venaient le voir depuis trois jours auraient dû l'interloquer mais ça n'avait pas été le cas et Hagrid avait fini par le remarquer.

Il devait jouer le garçon timide et mal habitué, il ne pourrait pas s'en sortir autrement !

\- Je... Des questions ?

\- Je ne sais pas, pourquoi tu es célèbre par exemple ? Qui étaient tes parents ? Je suis là pour répondre à toutes tes questions, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, merci beaucoup Hagrid... C'est juste que... Je n'ai pas besoin de le savoir de suite il faut que je... digère. Vous savez... Tout ça. Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude qu'on m'accorde de l'attention et j'ai été habitué à me taire dans n'importe quelle situation donc...

\- Oh.

Hagrid paraissait incroyablement gêné par son propre manque de tact et Harry s'en voulait un peu de manipuler ainsi le demi-géant et de le faire culpabiliser, mais c'était nécessaire. Il n'avait aucun moyen pour justifier son comportement autrement. Hagrid avala quelques cuillères de sa propre soupe en tentant de reprendre contenance, et finit par combler le silence gênant qui s'était installé en prenant la parole d'une voix très peu assurée.

\- Chacun gère... les choses à sa façon ! Oui, c'est normal.

Il toussota un instant pour se donner un peu plus de courage. Harry s'en voulait de plus en plus en voyant son ami galérer de la sorte.

\- Avec ces imbéciles de Moldus, je me doute que tu n'avais pas trop le droit de t'exprimer, enchaîna Hagrid en se grattant le sommet du crâne. Mais sache que tu peux parler avec moi, d'accord ? Je ne suis pas comme eux.

Le plus jeune fit un sourire en coin au Garde-chasse, qui sembla se détendre considérablement en voyant qu'Harry ne tenait pas sa maladresse en rigueur.

\- Merci beaucoup Hagrid. Je sais que je peux me confier à vous, c'est juste que les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure...

Hedwige hulula. Harry lui envoya un bout de pain et fit mine de s'intéresser à elle pour échapper à cette conversation. Ce geste satisfit les deux hommes attablés.

* * *

 _« Aidez-moi ! »_

 _« Lee, réveille-toi ! Tu peux pas abandonner comme ça ! »_

 _« Ayez pitié ! »_

 _« Mon dieu... »_

 _Les hurlements fusaient, les injures aussi. Les apitoiements, les pleurs, les bruits d'explosion. Les rires hystériques et mauvais._

 _Le sang._

 _Toujours du sang._

 _Parvatil hurlait tout en se faisant traîner au sol par Rosier. Luna perdait très nettement du terrain face à Bellatrix, qui semblait s'amuser comme une folle. Ernie était au sol, deux énormes trous sanglants dus à une morsure d'araignée géante dans le torse. Hagrid avait le visage arraché. Graup l'écrasait._

 _Lui ? Il courait._

 _Il pénétra dans l'enceinte de l'école – ou du moins, ce qu'il en restait._

 _Le parc n'était plus supportable._

 _« Harry, aide-moi ! »_

 _Harry ne l'aida pas._

 _La dépouille de Lavande, du sang s'écoulant de son cou. Katie et Terry en face à face féroce avec Macnair. Minerva abattant un Mangemort inconnu. Minerva se faisant abattre par-derrière juste après cela._

 _Susan perdit l'équilibre à cause d'un bout d'escalier au mauvais endroit. Harry l'aida en tuant le Mangemort au-dessus d'elle, décidant que cette mort serait décidément trop bête._

 _Rookwood dirigea son Avada Kedavra vers lui. Harry le lui renvoya sans problème d'un puissant sort inversant. Il n'était pas le Survivant pour rien._

 _Une nouvelle victime._

 _Du sang en plus sur ses mains._

 _Encore du sang. Toujours du sang._

 _Chourave, Tonks, Remus, George, Romilda, Angelina, Marietta, Michael, Colin, Hannah._

 _Tous au sol. Ils semblaient cependant ne pas avoir trop souffert._

 _Ron et Hermione étaient-ils toujours vivants ? Dumbledore était-il en sécurité et prêt pour le rituel ?_

 _Yaxley, Avery, Mulciber, Nott, Pettigrew. Bien heureusement, quelques Mangemorts avaient été victimes également._

 _Ça conforta Harry._

 _Il devait arrêter de détailler tous les visages._

 _Il n'avait qu'un seul but :_

 _Courir._

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, son cœur battant à tout rompre, les mains tremblantes et le front en nage. Son souffle était erratique et sa main déjà prête à attraper sa baguette par pur réflexe dans le but de se défendre. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait ce rêve mais celui-ci le perturbait autant à chaque fois. Toujours le même sentiment d'effroi en lui, toujours cette panique qui faisait s'emballer son cœur et ses réflexes... La guerre l'avait rendu dingue. Ce rêve était toujours aussi terrifiant par sa véracité et surprenant par son détail. Il s'en serait bien passé.

Passant son drap sur son visage, Harry souffla un instant avant de se lever sans faire trop de bruit en positionnant ses lunettes sur son nez. Il avait besoin de passer par la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir un peu, il avait l'impression de bouillir sur place. Il observa le temps de quelques secondes son visage enfantin creusé par les cernes dans le miroir, se disant pour la énième fois que sa vie était particulièrement merdique, avant de plonger ses mains dans l'eau froide se déversant du robinet pour pouvoir s'en appliquer sur le visage.

Le garçon était éreinté. Cela faisait maintenant des jours qu'il ne dormait quasiment plus et la fatigue commençait à se faire nettement ressentir, autant sur son moral que sur son physique. Dès qu'il fermait les yeux, les images de la guerre refaisaient immanquablement surface et c'était juste impossible à supporter. Il n'avait pas de potion « sommeil sans rêves » et ne connaissait aucun sort de tête pour pouvoir passer une nuit paisible de façon à le soulager un peu. Puis, ce n'était même pas la peine de demander à Hagrid, qui risquerait de lui crever un œil avec son parapluie...

Il passait alors ses nuits à tourner et tourner encore dans son lit, repensant à cette guerre qu'il avait tout simplement... effacée. Malheureusement, elle ne l'était pas de son esprit et il en subissait encore les conséquences.

Mais si seulement il n'y avait que ça.

Si la nuit n'était pas tranquille, la journée n'était pas réellement meilleure. Cette comédie... ça le fatiguait. Ce n'était pas lui, il en avait marre de jouer au garçon timide et inoffensif, à l'ignorant de service qui s'émerveillait d'un rien. Il n'en pouvait plus et avait envie d'hurler. Durant ce mois complet, il avait à de nombreuses reprises eut envie d'arrêter de jouer la comédie et de laisser ressortir le vrai Harry pour relâcher un peu la pression qu'il avait, mais c'était tout simplement impossible et les conséquences inimaginables. Redevenir lui-même signifiait se renfermer, rester silencieux et constamment sur ses gardes quant à un éventuel danger extérieur... Chose qui n'était absolument pas le comportement d'un enfant ayant vécu en total soumission durant 11 ans chez des Moldus et qui découvrait la liberté sorcière.

Ce masque... Il devait être porté constamment.

Et tous les gens autour de lui lui paraissaient aussi insupportables que la situation en elle-même. Tout le monde l'idolâtrait mais Harry ne pouvait que se sentir incroyablement amer par rapport à eux. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à sa cinquième année, où la totalité de la communauté sorcière avait commencé à se retourner contre lui en le traitant de menteur et de profiteur quant à son statut de « célébrité ». Tout le monde avait craché sur son dos, tout le monde l'avait lâché pour se rallier à Fudge et au Ministère. Ils avaient même remis en question la parole de Dumbledore en le traitant de vieux sénile dans _La Gazette_ ! Les sorciers n'étaient que des moutons prêts à changer de convictions comme de vêtements suite à un bon discours et c'était pitoyable. Harry avait du mal à ne pas les détester tous.

Ils avaient tous fui pendant la guerre, laissant l'Ordre et les plus courageux de Poudlard se battre pour leur liberté. Si la communauté avait pris part à la guerre au lieu de la subir, ils auraient peut-être eu une chance de détruire l'armée de Voldemort – mais ça, évidemment, personne ne le saura jamais.

En bref, c'était un Harry amer qu'avait laissé cette guerre. Un Harry amer, changé et marqué à jamais par les atrocités dont il avait été témoin.

Il était extrêmement fatigué par tout ce qui composait son actuelle vie et avait hâte d'être le lendemain. Il était actuellement 23h57 et c'était la veille de la rentrée. La journée de demain ne pouvait qu'être meilleure.

* * *

 _ **Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu !**_

 _ **L'action commencera réellement quand ils auront atteint Poudlard au chapitre suivant, ne vous inquiétez pas. ;)**_

 _ **Vous avez remarqué que des passages sont sautés et c'est absolument volontaire, en aucun cas une flemme de ma part aha. ^^ En fait, Harry essaie d'agir comme il l'a déjà fait et ça n'aurait été d'aucune utilité que je réécrive ça, vous savez comment ça s'est passé pour le reste donc voilà.**_

 _ **Puis, même si j'avais voulu tout réécrire, ça aurait été trop long et inintéressant. On ne va pas décrire tout un été, cette histoire reste un drarry aha**_

 _ **J'ai écrit que ce qui différait et ça sera comme ça pour le reste de la fiction également. Évidemment, plus on avancera dans les chapitres, plus les événements changeront à cause de l'effet papillon (la moindre petite chose peut devenir énorme dans le futur) et ce sera alors décrit plus en détails.**_

 _ **Voilà :) A la prochaine !**_


	3. Chapter 2

_Hello tout le monde, vous allez bien ?_

 _J'ai enfin réussi à finir ce chapitre qui a été plutôt compliqué, je dois l'avouer aha. J'ai changé pas mal de fois d'idées, supprimant plus d'une fois tout ce que j'avais écrit pour reprendre depuis le départ... Bref, je n'étais jamais vraiment satisfaite par ce que j'écrivais et cette version est celle qui se rapproche le plus d'un bon résultat dans ma tête alors bon... C'est pas le top, j'ai fait souvent mieux d'ailleurs, mais on s'en contentera ;) J'ai beaucoup de révisions donc veuillez m'excuser de ne pas écrire un chef d'oeuvre ;)_

 _J'espère que ça va vous plaire, bonne lecture !_

 ** _Dans le chapitre 1 : Suite au rituel, Harry se retrouve dans son placard sous l'escalier et se rend compte qu'il a atterri 7 ans plus tôt. Il a donc 11 ans, et vit très mal ce fait – en plus qu'il soit totalement perturbé par la guerre._**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 2**

Il y avait beaucoup trop de monde autour de lui.

Harry se sentait incroyablement mal à l'aise.

Malgré le fait que son visage soit parfaitement impassible et qu'il semblait étrangement calme pour un enfant de cet âge-là s'apprêtant à aller pour la première fois à Poudlard, quasiment tout chez Harry montrait qu'il était tendu au possible et que ce n'était même pas la peine de tenter une approche avec lui.

Son instinct reprenait le dessus et il ne pouvait empêcher son corps de se tendre dès que quelqu'un avait le malheur de le frôler ou que son regard en croisait un autre. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur son objectif – l'entrée du train – et il se forçait depuis quelques minutes à ne pas prendre sa baguette coincée dans la ceinture de son jeans pour se défendre et attaquer tout le monde. Il était sur ses gardes et ne pouvait empêcher ça.

La guerre lui avait fait ça.

Ses mains étaient crispées sur le chariot qui contenait ses bagages et sa mâchoire se retrouvait douloureusement contractée alors qu'il se retenait de vociférer contre les gens qui le bousculaient. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer, que toutes ces personnes consommaient l'air avec lequel il était censé respirer et tout ça ne faisait qu'accélérer l'allure de sa marche et augmenter sa paranoïa.

Le quai 9¾ était bondé et abritait une animation propre aux jours de départ – au grand malheur d'Harry qui avait juste besoin de calme et de repos et qui avait développé une espèce d'agoraphobie à cause de la guerre.

7 ans plus tôt, il avait été émerveillé par absolument tout ce qui composait ce monde et aujourd'hui il se retrouvait plus qu'agacé par tout ça. Tout lui paraissait insupportable. Les familles des premières années se bousculaient pour trouver leurs enfants aux fenêtres, tout le monde criait par-dessus le bruit du train pour pouvoir s'entendre, les animaux paniquaient à cause de l'agitation et faisaient encore plus de bruit pour le manifester, des cages traînaient partout au sol ainsi que pas mal de plumes qui restaient accrochées aux roues des valises quand on avait le malheur de passer dessus, des chariots vides étaient agglutinés le long du mur en prenant la moitié de la voie déjà peu grande, les gens couraient dans tous les sens pour il ne savait trop quelles raisons douteuses...

C'était l'horreur.

Quand il avait pu voir des échanges touchants entre parents et enfants et une ambiance joyeuse, magique et excitante à ses 11 ans, il ne voyait maintenant plus que des scènes dégoulinantes, inutiles et un vacarme superflu. Il ne ressentait plus qu'une grande lassitude face au tableau qu'était la gare.

Harry monta rapidement dans le train une fois que le contrôleur eut validé son ticket et qu'il eut déposé son chariot, et ferma les yeux quelques secondes en avançant dans l'allée principale, évitant instinctivement ses futurs camarades se trouvant sur son passage. Un mal de crâne commençait à lui vriller les tympans et il ôta ses lunettes pour se frotter les yeux, sachant d'avance que toutes les cabines devant lesquelles il passait étaient pleines.

Trouvant finalement son compartiment, il pénétra à l'intérieur et ferma la porte coulissante pour avoir un peu de calme.

C'était inespéré.

Harry se laissa tomber sur la banquette et posa sa tête contre la vitre, sachant qu'il n'aurait qu'une dizaine de minutes de repos avant que Ron n'entre dans le compartiment pour s'installer à son tour. Mine de rien, cette rencontre lui mettait une pression monstre et il ne savait pas s'il arriverait à faire semblant de ne rien connaître de son meilleur ami. Déjà que ça avait été compliqué de se tenir face à la famille Weasley quelques minutes plus tôt en ayant connaissance de tout ce qu'ils auraient à subir pour lui, ce n'était même pas la peine de penser à son état émotionnel en ayant Ron en face. Les images de la mort de son meilleur ami restaient gravées en lui et il savait pertinemment que ce mal-être s'accentuerait en le voyant. Si il avait réussi à éviter le regard de Ron tout le long de son interaction avec les Weasley, il serait obligé de l'affronter une fois que celui-ci serait dans le compartiment avec lui et il ne savait pas comment il gérerait ça.

Et en pensant, il ne vit pas le temps passer ni le train démarrer. Il entendit à peine le raclement de gorge derrière lui et ne réagit pas tout de suite alors que celui-ci se faisait plus insistant. Finalement, une voix s'éleva dans le petit espace et Harry sursauta en tournant la tête vers la personne dérangeant son silence. En croisant un regard bleu pas très assuré qu'il connaissait pour l'avoir eu en face de lui pendant des années, Harry prit une grande respiration pour se donner du courage pour la suite. Ça allait être dur.

\- Excuse-moi, je peux m'asseoir ? Tous les autres compartiments sont pleins..

\- Hein ? Oh, oui, oui, bien sûr. Désolé je... Je rêvais.

Le rouquin s'avança alors vers la banquette voisine et lui fit un petit sourire pour briser la glace.

Lui était complètement pétrifié. Impossible de se détendre, il ressentait bien trop de peine en regardant le garçon. Oh, bien sûr il arrivait à cacher à la perfection ses réelles émotions par rapport à lui – ça aurait été vraiment bizarre de le regarder avec une profonde tristesse alors qu'ils venaient officiellement de se rencontrer –, mais Ron voyait en face de lui un mec froid pas du tout avenant. Il ne devait pas réellement faire envie comme premier ami et il en avait conscience, mais il devait d'abord passer le choc. Il avait besoin de quelques secondes.

Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se questionner. Si Ron avait trouvé une place dans le train ce jour-là, aurait-il été son meilleur ami et son partenaire de crime par la suite ? Si Ron n'avait pas été son meilleur ami, serait-il mort ce soir-là ?

Non. La réponse était non. Ron aurait été en vie et épargné de cette vie qu'ils menaient depuis 7 ans. Sa famille aurait été indemne en sortant de la guerre étant donné qu'elle n'aurait pas était impliquée de la même façon.

Harry Potter avait gâché la vie de la famille Weasley au complet et il s'en rendait compte un peu plus chaque jour.

« Protego Maxima ! » avaient été les dernières paroles de Ron et, ironiquement, elles reflétaient bien le rôle qu'il avait toujours eu vis-à-vis d'Hermione et lui. Il les avait toujours protégés à sa façon en se sacrifiant constamment, en défendant Harry envers et contre-tout, en remettant sa fierté de côté pour pouvoir s'excuser quand ils s'engueulaient...

Harry avait la personne la plus formidable au monde en face de lui et c'était compliqué de faire semblant de ne pas savoir ça.

\- C'est bon, t'inquiète pas pour ça. Y a de quoi être pensif n'est-ce pas ? Poudlard... J'ai hâte d'y être, pas toi ?

Harry acquiesça longuement sans répondre. Ron était incroyablement mal à l'aise et Harry se rendit compte qu'il faisait cet effet à beaucoup de personnes.

\- D'accord... Je vois que tu ne parles pas beaucoup, c'est pas grave. Sinon je suis Ron, Ron Weasley.

\- Harry, Harry Potter.

Il devait raviver le dialogue, il devait maintenir la bonne humeur restante de son interlocuteur pour ne pas que celui-ci le trouve chiant directement et se braque contre lui. Il devait... Pourquoi Ron arborait cet air totalement choqué, d'ailleurs ? Harry fronça des sourcils en le voyant porter sa main contre son propre front, la bouche en O et un air stupidement étonné sur son visage, et il comprit après quelques instants. Ron ne savait pas qui il avait en face de lui et était facilement impressionnable à cette époque. Harry Potter était une célébrité et potentiellement l'idole d'enfance de sa petite sœur, c'était alors un choc de l'avoir en face de lui et de lui parler.

Le reste se déroula de la même manière que la première fois, Harry s'obligeant à se la jouer un minimum aimable à partir de ce moment-là. Il répondait ce qu'il avait déjà répondu et faisait la conversation, même s'il manquait l'entrain naturel de la première fois. Il jouait la comédie pour paraître un minimum sympa en glissant des sourires et des rires par-ci par-là, et essayait de paraître détendu et impatient quant à l'année qu'ils allaient passer pour faire un peu plus enfant...

Mais malgré tous ses efforts, c'était tout de même facile de comprendre qu'il jouait la comédie et que le cœur n'y était pas vraiment.

Le truc bien avec Ron était qu'il ne remarquait jamais rien.

Le Weasley attira rapidement l'attention d'Harry sur son rat pour la démonstration de son sort et le jeune garçon ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une haine instantanée et incroyable envers l'Animagus d'apparence innocente, qui grignotait les bonbons qu'il avait acheté avec l'argent de ses parents sur la banquette. De son temps, Pettigrow venait de mourir, victime d'il ne savait qui, et il commençait à penser que l'éliminer dès maintenant aiderait absolument tout le monde à l'avenir. Harry commençait déjà à s'imaginer un plan qui prendrait effet dès leur arrivé à la Tour Gryffondor, mais la raison revint rapidement à lui et il se concentra sur ce que Ron lui disait. Si Sirius avait été innocenté lors de son procès, c'était bien grâce à la place de Pettigrow aux côtés de Voldemort. Vivant. S'ils avaient réussi à ressortir du Manoir Malfoy au début de l'année, c'était bien grâce à la stupidité et au peu de talent du quatrième Maraudeur. Il était indispensable vivant, malgré le fait que ça lui fasse très mal de l'admettre.

\- Hum hum... Soleil, jonquille et mimo...

La porte coulissante s'ouvrit de nouveau et Ron se tut par pur réflexe, observant la cause de son arrêt en même temps qu'Harry qui sentit son cœur s'emballer à la vue de la jeune voyageuse dans le temps. Hermione resta à l'entrée du compartiment quelques secondes, semblant chercher quelque chose du regard avec un air légèrement agacé et en snobant complètement Harry et Ron. Les deux garçons avaient instinctivement relevé les yeux vers elle, la baguette du rouquin toujours dans les airs et dirigée vers l'Animagus que Harry fixait précédemment, et le silence perdura quelques instants avant qu'Hermione daigne les regarder à son tour. Le Weasley la regardait en attendant qu'elle dise quelque chose pour expliquer sa présence ici et Harry, lui, attendait un quelconque signe pour être certain que c'était vraiment elle.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il attendait vraiment, un coup d'œil, une réplique, tout aurait fait l'affaire actuellement pour être honnête, mais ça ne vint pas et il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il s'était peut-être passé quelque chose pour elle.

\- Hum... Vous n'auriez pas vu un crapaud ? Un garçon du nom de Neville a perdu le sien.

Hermione était-elle arrivée à la bonne année ? Avait-elle réussi à rester dans le rituel ? Ou avait-elle déjà oublié qui elle était réellement ?

\- Oh, tu fais de la magie. Voyons ça !

Et pendant que Ron refaisait sa tentative de magie sur son rat, Harry observait la jeune femme en tentant de contrôler la panique qui le gagnait peu à peu en ne voyant rien d'anormal chez la jeune fille. Il était seul ? Comment était-il censé tenir 7 ans tout seul sans oublier son véritable monde alors qu'une seule année était un véritable défi déjà à 3 ? Il avait quasiment tout reposé sur Hermione pour qu'elle puisse arranger ça, pour qu'elle puisse éventuellement avancer dans les années avec un peu de recherches, et il se retrouvait sans elle maintenant ? S'il n'avait pas cédé à la panique précédemment, c'était uniquement parce qu'il savait qu'il n'était pas seul ! Il n'allait pas survivre deux mois. Il était foutu. Ça allait être terrible, Dumbledore le tuerait une fois qu'il serait revenu.

\- C'est bon, tu feras mieux la prochaine fois ! Moi je n'ai tenté que des sorts faciles bien entendu, mais ça a marché à chaque fois. Par exemple... Occulus Reparo !

Harry, bien que plongé dans ses pensées, fut interloqué par ces paroles et loucha distraitement sur ses lunettes qui se recollèrent en un seul mouvement.

Hermione n'avait jamais dit un « Tu feras mieux la prochaine fois », il en était certain ! À cet âge-là et surtout dans le train, la jeune femme avait été hautaine et insupportable en désirant clairement montrer sa supériorité face à eux.

Il souffla discrètement de soulagement et attrapa ses lunettes pour faire semblant d'observer leur arrangement, prenant une mine étonnée qu'il feignait à la perfection tout en sentant son cœur reprendre un rythme normal. Ça le soulageait tellement, toute la pression qui s'était accumulée venait de redescendre d'un seul coup et il aurait sauté dans les bras de la jeune femme s'ils avaient été seuls. Il avait tellement eu peur en remarquant son manque de réaction ! Il avait cru s'être retrouvé tout seul dans ce voyage !

Il sourit alors grandement à la jeune femme en face de lui, qui se détendit également contre la banquette en remarquant qu'il réagissait à cette divergence de situation. Elle aussi avait dû douter un instant de son identité et ce sourire signifiait que c'était bien lui.

\- Je suis Hermione Granger, et vous ?

\- Harry Potter. Salut.

\- Ça alors, je ne savais pas qu'on était nés la même année, c'est dingue...

Sa voix était légèrement amusée et Harry ne put que lui sourire. A quel moment Hermione Granger n'était pas censée savoir quelque chose ?

Mine de rien, son arrivée l'avait incroyablement détendu. Si précédemment il feignait chacun de ses sourires et ressentait une douleur vive au cœur en pensant à tout ce qu'il avait perdu et aux pertes qu'il avait causées, elle avait apporté en entrant dans le compartiment de la douceur et de la sérénité. Il ressentait toujours ce malaise en lui, mais c'était déjà un peu plus supportable en sachant que son alliée était là. Il réussissait à gérer un minimum tous ses souvenirs et émotions et arrivait à voir au-dessus. Alors il savait que ça n'allait pas durer et que c'était juste dû au soulagement et au bonheur de se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas embarqué dans une mission solo, mais il voulait profiter un maximum quand même de cette semi-sensation de bien-être qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis des années.

\- Et toi ? Reprit la jeune femme en souriant à Ronald.

\- Ron Weasley.

\- Enchantée Ron, tu me passes un bonbon ?

Ce revirement de situation ne surprit absolument pas Harry, qui observait Hermione prendre une poignée de Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochu en souriant au garçon. La jeune femme était éperdument amoureuse de Ron depuis leur quatrième année et c'était certainement au-dessus de ses forces de faire semblant de le mépriser totalement comme ça avait été le cas à leur première rencontre. Il comprenait parfaitement son choix de changer cette partie de leur vie et ne faisait rien pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas l'objectif de la mission. Après tout, leur amitié ne pouvait pas faire de mal à grand monde, au contraire. Le trio allait connaître de nouveaux moments et un peu d'inédit dans leur vie n'allait pas faire de mal. Après tout, Hermione et lui allaient être contraints de revivre 7 longues années de collège, ils pouvaient bien se permettre d'avoir quelques nouveaux mois leur appartenant.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, j'aurais bien aimé rester avec vous mais Neville veut vraiment récupérer son crapaud. Je repars !

\- Tu veux qu'on t'aide ? proposa Ron dans un sourire.

\- Non, ça va aller ne vous inquiétez pas. On peut se retrouver aux barques par contre ?

\- Parfait.

Et Ron se retourna vers Harry lorsqu'Hermione fut sortie du compartiment et ne put s'empêcher de glisser un « Cette fille est vachement cool » avant de reprendre une langue de chat, un bonbon moldu dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler auparavant. Harry n'avait pu qu'être amusé par cette réflexion en pensant au fait qu'il la trouverait encore plus « cool » dans le futur, et finit par supposer qu'ils devraient mettre leur robe de sorcier étant donné qu'il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps de trajet.

Comme prévu, Harry, Ron et Hermione se retrouvèrent un peu plus tard devant le lac noir après avoir suivi Hagrid à la sortie du train, et ils embarquèrent dans la même barque sans se poser réellement la question. Le courant passait incroyablement bien entre les trois enfants – ce qui n'était pas une réelle surprise en soit – et ils voulaient continuer comme ça un maximum. Les deux voyageurs dans le temps laissèrent le garçon devant, et une fois que le petit bateau fut lancée sur l'eau et que Ron se retrouva accaparé par la beauté de Poudlard qui se trouvait maintenant devant eux, Harry et Hermione se lancèrent un regard en biais en forçant un petit sourire sur leurs lèvres.

Hermione était incroyablement triste et cette constatation brisa le cœur d'Harry, qui tendit sa main dans le but de prendre celle de son amie pour la serrer le temps de quelques secondes. Il avait toujours détesté la voir mal et ce qu'elle ressentait là... Il imaginait sa propre douleur décuplée – les sentiments amoureux accentuant obligatoirement sa peine –, ça devait être insupportable et Harry se demandait comment elle réussissait à jouer aussi bien la comédie, à regarder le garçon dans les yeux sans se mettre à pleurer ou montrer une seule petite once de faiblesse. En voyant l'air préoccupé d'Harry, elle mima un « Ne t'inquiète pas » sur ses lèvres et retrouva un sourire qu'il savait désormais entièrement faux. Ça ne fit que l'inquiéter encore plus.

Rapidement, ils se retrouvèrent dans Poudlard même et montaient les escaliers en tentant de suivre le rythme des élèves impatients devant eux. Hermione avait réussi à reprendre entièrement son rôle de petite adolescente découvrant Poudlard, mais pas lui. Il avait les mains dans les poches de sa robe de sorcier et observait de temps en temps Hermione et Ron, une moue de nouveau amère sur le visage.

Ce n'était pas Poudlard qu'il voyait, c'était le dernier champ de bataille de la Seconde Guerre Sorcière.

Ce n'était pas un couloir qu'il découvrait, mais plutôt l'endroit où Padma Patil avait été démembrée et Colin Crivey traîné. Ce n'était pas des escaliers quelconques, mais plutôt ceux qui avaient failli coûter la vie à Susan Bones.

Dans le train, il avait réussi à oublier un peu l'horreur de la guerre et se dire que la situation n'était pas si catastrophique que ça étant donné qu'ils étaient tous vivants et en sécurité, mais il avait su directement que ce genre de pensées positives était simplement dû au soulagement de retrouver Hermione. La réalité l'avait de nouveau frappé dans cette barque, il s'était d'un seul coup rappelé de toute la douleur subie en la retrouvant dans les yeux de sa meilleure amie et c'était insupportable.

Maintenant, dans le Château, il ne pouvait pas voir autre chose que l'endroit ayant accueilli la Bataille Finale.

\- Venez, on essaie de se mettre devant, proposa Ron alors qu'un groupe se formait déjà devant le professeur McGonagall.

\- Non, je préfère rester derrière, répondit Hermione en faisant un nouveau sourire au garçon. Ceux qui sont arrivés en premier ont les places de devant, c'est normal. On est en dernier, on reste derrière.

Harry et Ron se regardèrent en fronçant des sourcils, mais ne dirent rien et portèrent leur attention sur le professeur McGonagall qui avait commencé son discours de bienvenue.

Il ne suffit de seulement quelques secondes pour qu'Harry recule discrètement d'un pas et entraîne Hermione avec lui, voulant discuter concrètement avec la jeune sorcière de leur situation. Elle le devina aisément en voyant l'air grave sur son visage, et ne protesta pas alors qu'il empoignait son bras fortement. Ils reculèrent encore d'un petit mètre pour ne pas paraître suspects aux yeux de leur directrice de maison et Harry interrogea son amie du regard.

\- Écoute Harry, si on était allés devant, Malfoy nous aurait vu et serait venu te chercher des ennuis, chuchota la jeune femme.

\- Et alors ? Je suis assez grand pour gérer un gosse de 11 ans.

\- La mission, Harry. Je ne pourrai jamais avoir Malfoy dans ma poche car je suis une née-moldu, tout repose sur toi... Donc si tu pouvais éviter de devenir son ennemi numéro un, ça va pas mal aider pour plus tard. On a eu la chance de pouvoir tout recommencer depuis le tout départ, il ne faut rien gâcher.

\- D'accord. Je te fais confiance. Mais en parlant de ça, il s'est passé quoi pour qu'on se retrouve là ? C'est quoi qui a déconné au juste ?

Hermione eut une moue dépitée.

\- Je ne sais pas du tout. J'ai cherché tout l'été mais impossible de comprendre l'erreur... Après, je n'avais pas vraiment les meilleurs livres et tu sais comme moi qu'il faudrait des mois pour réunir tous les fragments du rituel pour l'analyser entièrement, donc comprendre risque d'être un peu long... Je peux éventuellement chercher à la Réserve mais je reste sceptique sur un quelconque résultat.

\- Et juste de mémoire ? Est-ce que tu te rappelles si Dumbledore a eu le temps de finir l'incantation avant de se faire tuer ou pas ?

\- Non, je ne me souviens pas. J'entendais ce qu'il disait mais je n'écoutais pas réellement, j'étais plus concentrée sur... enfin.

Elle secoua légèrement la tête, comme pour enlever de mauvaises images de son cerveau avant de reprendre la parole :

\- Il faudrait dénicher une Pensine pour revoir tout ça et tenter de clarifier en reliant nos deux souvenirs. Tu sais où on...

\- Mais vous allez vous taire oui ?

C'était Seamus Finnigan juste devant eux qui venait de se retourner et de leur chuchoter ces quelques mots, une moue visiblement contrariée et agacée sur le visage. Harry savait qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'ils disaient étant donné qu'ils parlaient trop bas et trop vite, mais il avait pu entendre les chuchotements agaçants en effet et Harry s'en excusa alors en haussant des épaules. Quand l'Irlandais accorda toute son attention sur Minerva de nouveau, Hermione s'empêcha de ricaner pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux en mordant sa lippe inférieure et Harry eut un sourire en coin en observant son camarade de chambre et ami. La vision de Seamus Finnigan tentant de faire régner l'ordre était vraiment comique en sachant qu'il était le pire des fouteurs de merde de Gryffondor après les jumeaux Weasley.

\- On en discutera plus tard.

Hermione venait de clore la conversation et recommençait à s'avancer peu à peu dans le groupe, laissant Harry la suivre habilement alors que tout le monde riait à cause de Neville et de son éternelle maladresse. Il fit mine de ricaner également et glissa un « Ça doit être lui Neville » à Ron une fois de retour à son niveau, qui acquiesça en riant également.

Quand Harry se concentra sur sa directrice de maison et ce qu'elle pouvait dire lorsqu'elle recommença à parler, il remarqua que c'était la fin du discours et qu'ils allaient pénétrer dans la Grande Salle pour se faire répartir dans les maisons qu'elle venait de citer.

Il se rappelait s'être senti excité et émerveillé en entrant dans la Grande Salle et en marchant jusqu'à la table des Professeurs, mais là, Harry ne ressentait strictement rien sauf peut-être de la lassitude. Un sentiment de déjà-vu qui l'agaçait énormément. Il avait juste envie de retrouver son lit rouge et or, de se blottir dans les draps et de dormir jusqu'au lendemain, si possible sans rêver cette fois-ci. Il voulait juste que ça passe rapidement, surtout qu'il n'y avait absolument aucun suspense sur qui allait être envoyé où. Il connaissait absolument tout le monde de sa promotion. Il connaissait même leur destin et la date de leur mort pour certain.

« Hermione Granger ! »

Harry regarda sa meilleure amie avancer vers le tabouret, et attendit seulement quelques secondes pour entendre un « GRYFFONDOR » sortir de la couture du couvre-chef. Il applaudit mollement alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers leur table, et observa Susan Bones ainsi que d'autres élèves passer sous le Choixpeau et se faire répartir dans leurs maisons respectives. C'était extrêmement lent.

« Draco Malfoy ! »

Draco Malfoy... A part sa mention par Hermione tout à l'heure, Harry l'avait complètement oublié pour dire vrai. Le Choixpeau frôla à peine sa tête qu'il fut réparti à Serpentard, et le petit sourire qu'il arbora cassa d'un seul coup l'air angélique qu'il pouvait avoir. C'était vraiment un étrange contraste, tout dans son attitude montrait qu'il était agressif et snob alors que son apparence était angélique. Ça contrastait beaucoup trop pour qu'on sache où donner de la tête. Blond aux yeux clairs, une peau extrêmement pâle et une moue enfantine... Un véritable chérubin. _Directement venu des couilles de la pute du Seigneur des Ténèbres_ , s'amusa Harry avant d'acquiescer quand Ron lui signala que tous les sorciers ayant mal tourné étaient à Serpentard.

Harry pensa à Pettigrow. Sa trahison était vraiment sortie de nul part.

« Ron Weasley ! » Le garçon inspira bruyamment et commença à avancer vers le tabouret de façon peu assurée. Pourquoi était-il stressé ? C'était un Weasley, il allait obligatoirement être envoyé à Gryffondor... Jamais un rouquin de cette famille n'était allé ailleurs, c'était dans son sang. Sans surprise, tout le monde entendit raisonner le « GRYFFONDOR ! » et Harry lui envoya un sourire feint quand Ron le regarda les deux pouces en l'air. Il était heureux et soulagé. Tant mieux.

« Harry Potter ! »

La Grande Salle retint son souffle cette fois-ci. Dumbledore eut un petit mouvement montrant son intérêt et Harry pouvait entendre des « Harry Potter ? » dans toute la salle. C'était vrai, il avait oublié cette partie-là...

Il avança alors vers le tabouret en gardant son expression fermée, détestant les élèves et professeurs pour le regarder actuellement comme s'il était une bête de foire particulièrement intéressante. C'était incroyablement énervant et il savait pertinemment que c'était loin d'être fini, constatation qui avait le don de le rendre las. Il s'assit sur le tabouret, attendant que le professeur McGonagall se décide à bouger et fasse son travail, et soupira en l'entendant finalement s'avancer. Le Choixpeau frôla enfin sa tête et il n'eut même pas le temps d'entendre la fameuse voix à l'intérieur de son crâne qu'il entendait le cri dans la Salle.

« SERPENTARD ! »

Pardon ?

* * *

 **Kyaaah, j'ai réussi à finir !**

 **Je ne voyais plus la fin de ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu !**

 **Étant donné que j'ai reçu plusieurs fois les mêmes questions, je vais répondre ici et maintenant :**

 **\- Je n'ai pas de jour de parution précis, j'écris quand j'en ai envie et surtout quand j'ai de l'inspiration.**

 **\- Une année sera sur plusieurs chapitres en effet. Je ne sais pas combien exactement mais vous ne retrouverez jamais un an sur un seul ou deux chapitres.**

 **\- Je n'aime pas prendre de l'avance dans mes chapitres car j'ai toujours plein d'idées qui me viennent, et ça me frustrerait de ne pas pouvoir les ajouter à une histoire déjà terminée.**

 **A la prochaine, love x**


	4. Chapter 3

_Hello les Potterheads !_

 _J'ai enfin fini le chapitre 3 – qui est légèrement plus long que les autres, mais on va pas se plaindre n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Je voulais vous remercier pour vos adorables reviews encore une fois, vous êtes vraiment géniales. C'est super de voir que son travail est apprécié et j'espère que vous aimerez toujours autant ce chapitre, qui a été vraiment très très long à écrire. *souffle un peu de soulagement après avoir mis le point final*_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _ **Dans le chapitre 2 : Harry rencontre Ron et Hermione dans le Poudlard Express, et c'est avec soulagement qu'il découvre qu'il est bien tombé à la même période que son amie. Ils font donc une grande partie du trajet ensemble, et une fois arrivés à Poudlard, Hermione évite la confrontation Malfoy/Potter en mettant Harry en retrait. Finalement, lors de la répartition, Harry est envoyé à Serpentard après que tous ses amis aient été répartis à Gryffondor.**_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 3**

Tout le monde l'observait avec étonnement.

Lui-même était le premier étonné.

Le seul bruit qu'on pouvait entendre dans la salle était celui des chuchotements surpris faisant écho à ses pensées.

« Harry Potter, à Serpentard ? » « C'est étrange, je pensais qu'il finirait à Gryffondor ou Serdaigle » « C'est sûr qu'il n'a pas l'air très cool mais de là à aller là-bas... » « Toute sa famille est allée à Gryffondor, c'était logique qu'il soit dans cette maison je comprends pas ! »

Toutes ces paroles bourdonnaient dans ses oreilles et il contracta sa mâchoire violemment, se rendant de plus en plus compte de la situation actuelle dans laquelle il se trouvait. Serpentard ? Depuis quand était-il un Serpentard ? Il avait passé 7 ans à Gryffondor, tous ses amis et Hermione étaient là-bas, sa vie était là-bas. Il ne pouvait pas juste changer de maison de la sorte... Ce n'était pas... logique. Il devait y avoir un moyen de remédier à ça. Il devait absolument faire quelque chose pour pouvoir changer de maison. Il irait parler à Dumbledore dès le lendemain et essaierait d'arranger les choses, même s'il savait d'avance que c'était chose impossible.

Harry sentit McGonagall retirer le Choixpeau de sa tête et la table des Serpentards commença à applaudir, comme si ce simple geste les avait sortis de leur torpeur et qu'ils se rendaient compte qu'ils avaient un nouvel élève à accueillir. Ce fut d'abord hésitant, voire même ridicule, mais le début des applaudissements d'Albus Dumbledore derrière-lui encouragèrent les élèves de toutes les maisons confondues à applaudir à leur tour comme ils l'avaient fait pour les autres premières années. Au moins une chose était sûre, la maison Serpentard s'était attendue à tout sauf à Harry Potter dans leurs rangs.

Harry se leva de son tabouret et inspira profondément pour se donner du courage. Ses mains tremblaient et il se maudissait pour ça.

Il se retourna instinctivement vers le directeur de Poudlard qui applaudissait étonnement toujours plus fort que les autres. Il savait que le vieil homme avait été plus que fier de le voir à Gryffondor la première fois, alors qu'en était-il maintenant qu'il était à Serpentard ? Serait-il révolté ? En colère ? Complètement perdu, tout comme lui ?

Dumbledore avait toujours longuement insisté sur le choix de maison d'Harry pour marquer la différence entre lui et Voldemort durant ses deuxième et cinquième année, alors qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire désormais ? Qu'il était maintenant plus semblable à Voldemort qu'avant ? Qu'il commençait à être une copie du Seigneur des Ténèbres et qu'il reproduisait le même schéma que lui ? Non, c'était inconcevable. Une phrase prononcée par le vieil homme lui-même lui revint en mémoire à cet instant-ci et Harry soupira. « Ce ne sont pas vos ressemblances qui comptent, mais vos différences » Il voulait bien, mais quelles différences lui restait-il ? Il avait toujours pensé être une personne bien et cette entrée fracassante dans cette maison lui signifiait qu'il ne l'était pas autant qu'il le pensait.

Son regard croisa finalement celui de Dumbledore, qui avait enfin focalisé son attention sur lui et lâché les tables du regard, et son expression prit totalement Harry au dépourvu. Il semblait tout aussi surpris que lui, mais on pouvait apercevoir une lueur profondément amusée dans ses yeux qui agaça aussitôt le jeune garçon, qui serra ses poings et ses lippes au même instant. Harry ne voyait rien de drôle dans cette situation. Dumbledore aurait dû être catastrophé, pas amusé. Il aurait dû être de son côté. Harry ne cherchait pas une approbation ou de l'amusement de la part du vieil homme, il n'en voulait surtout pas, alors pourquoi Dumbledore rendait les choses compliquées et se retrouvait excité par le choix de cette maison pour lui ? Même si le directeur n'avait aucune idée de ce qui allait se passer dans les années à venir, un Harry Potter à Serpentard était une véritable source de problèmes et ça dans n'importe quelle réalité.

Il fusilla Dumbledore du regard et ce dernier perdit quelque peu son sourire.

Il n'avait visiblement pas l'habitude de voir un garçon de 11 ans l'observer de la sorte.

Harry descendit finalement les quatre marches séparant la table des professeurs au reste de la Grande Salle, et lança un regard plein de regret à la maison Gryffondor au complet qui applaudissait toujours de façon réticente. Son regard s'attarda sur Ron, qui avait la bouche encore grande ouverte sous la surprise et un petit air triste sur le visage. Sur Neville, qui semblait déçu de ne pas avoir Harry Potter dans sa maison. Sur Fred et George, qui s'étaient préparés à chanter « Potter est avec nous ! » avant que le cri du Choixpeau ne retentisse...

Ça n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça, il le savait. Le Choixpeau aurait dû hésiter, le Choixpeau aurait dû prendre sa préférence en considération... Il aurait dû être envoyé à Gryffondor. Il aurait dû retrouver sa vie pour pouvoir la reprendre du départ en évitant les faux pas et les catastrophes qui la rendaient si difficile au quotidien. Il aurait dû éviter les changements non nécessaires à tout prix et il se retrouvait avec le plus gros changement à son actif. Magnifique, Harry.

Ses yeux se posèrent enfin sur Hermione, qui le regardait de cette façon impassible qu'il détestait par-dessus tout sur elle, et il baissa les yeux après avoir mimé un « Désolé » sur ses lèvres en se dirigeant vers la table de sa nouvelle maison.

Quand elle laissait retomber tous les masques pour arborer cette expression créée directement par la guerre, c'était qu'elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse et qu'elle était plus que contrariée par la conclusion à laquelle elle arrivait. Elle était beaucoup trop concentrée et déçue pour pouvoir faire attention à l'environnement dans lequel elle se trouvait et son air grave qui résultait de son manque de vigilance était plus que perturbant quand on le retrouvait sur une petite fille de 11 ans.

Ça faisait des mois qu'Harry comprenait bien trop son amie et cette constatation le rendait tout simplement triste. Il savait toujours ce que ressentait la brune grâce à ses expressions pour avoir vécu les mêmes choses qu'elle dans l'ensemble et il se sentait bêtement fautif. Il ne savait pas très bien pourquoi, mais ce sentiment d'avoir échoué lorsqu'il aurait dû la protéger le rendait automatiquement responsable de ce que la brune avait pu vivre ces deux dernières années. Elle aussi avait été touchée par la guerre, elle aussi avait vécu des choses atroces, elle aussi avait changé... Tout ça parce qu'il n'avait jamais été assez fort pour prévenir ce qui allait se passer.

Et il n'arrivait jamais à l'aider. Il ne faisait qu'empirer les choses à chacun de ses actes et il se maudissait pour ça, ne pouvant s'empêcher de repenser à ce soir-là où la Hermione pré-guerre avait définitivement disparu et où leurs emmerdes avaient réellement commencé.

* * *

 _Ils étaient piégés dans une vulgaire cellule._

 _La cellule du Manoir Malfoy pour être exact._

 _Le charme se rompit et Harry hurla de frustration dès que ce fut le cas. Il empoigna la grille de la porte de leur prison et l'agita avec rage, passant toute la haine qu'il pouvait ressentir dans ce simple geste. Il savait que ça ne servait strictement à rien étant donné que cette porte était fermée magiquement et qu'il savait – il sentait – que sa magie était inutile dans ce sous-sol, mais la colère de s'être laissé attraper aussi facilement le rendait dingue et lui faisait perdre toute logique._

 _Malfoy. Ce fils de pute de Mangemort, c'était lui qui les avait capturés._

 _Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient été mis sous Imperium après le dîner et avaient été emmenés vers une gigantesque armoire noire située dans la Salle sur Demande, la salle des Objets Cachés pour être plus précis. Harry ne savait toujours pas quel était réellement cet objet, mais il savait désormais que cette armoire possédait une jumelle, qu'on pouvait passer de l'une à l'autre en quelques secondes et que celle-ci se trouvait au Manoir Malfoy, qui s'avérait être le quartier général du Seigneur des Ténèbres par la même occasion. Cette situation était magnifique._

 _Arrivés au Manoir, le sortilège leur avait donné l'ordre de se rendre eux-mêmes dans leur cellule et de déposer leur baguette sur le meuble de l'entrée. Les Mangemorts présents (Lestrange, les Carrow et les Malfoy) avaient beaucoup ri. C'était une humiliation vraiment perverse de la part du fils Malfoy et il le haïssait encore plus pour ça, si c'était seulement possible._

 _Harry avait envie de tuer du Mangemort._

 _Le sortilège s'était rompu après quelques secondes dans la cellule et Harry était complètement fou de rage. Il avait toujours bien tenu à l'Imperium dans le passé, il soupçonnait donc Malfoy d'avoir mis quelque chose dans leur jus de citrouille pour les rendre tous les trois plus vulnérables. Il n'y avait pas d'autres explications. Harry avait toujours été plus fort que blondie dans tous les domaines – sauf l'Occlumencie, mais là n'était pas la question – alors il n'y avait aucune chance pour que le Mangemort ait réussi à les avoir tous les trois en même temps._

 _\- Harry ? Ron ?_

 _Une petite voix venait d'interrompre ses songes. Il soupira en reconnaissant sa propriétaire et laissa ses mains se serrer encore plus autour de la grille._

 _\- Ginny ?_

 _C'était Ron qui avait répondu et Harry se retourna quelques secondes pour apercevoir Ginny Weasley – qui avait disparu depuis le début de leur septième année – enlacer son frère avec toute la force qu'il lui restait. Ses cheveux étaient sales, son corps livide et fin et de la crasse s'était déposé un peu partout sur elle, lui donnant un aspect pouilleux qui ne lui allait pas du tout. Harry grimaça en la voyant. Elle n'était plus aussi jolie que dans son souvenir._

 _\- Vous vous êtes fait attraper._

 _\- C'est toi qui dis ça ? Regarde-toi._

 _\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute._

 _Elle tourna finalement son regard vers Harry et l'observa avec insistance, comme si elle attendait qu'il s'excuse ou donne une bonne raison de ne rien avoir tenté pour la sauver. Les Mangemorts s'étaient visiblement donné un plaisir d'exposer leur plan à la jeune rousse, qui avait vu celui-ci échouer et qui avait sauté à la juste conclusion qu'Harry se fichait un peu d'elle._

 _Ces reproches informulés agacèrent Harry, qui ne fit que maintenir son regard sans ciller. Il assumait la totalité de ses actes et n'avait pas l'intention de regretter ou de se justifier._

 _Ginny Weasley avait été l'appât de Voldemort et il n'y pouvait strictement rien. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait eu vent de la relation qu'entretenaient les deux jeunes gens et avait cru qu'Harry se ruerait pour aller sauver la jeune femme et qu'il pourrait alors tuer son ennemi de toujours tranquillement et sans plus d'efforts._

 _Mais ça n'avait pas été le cas. Harry ne ressentait rien de particulier pour la jeune femme et n'avait pas marché dans le jeu. Il avait dû empêcher Ron de le faire, qui avait ensuite empêché la famille Weasley au complet de sauter stupidement dans la gueule du loup. Ginny avait été attrapée, c'était trop tard pour elle et un sauvetage signifierait laisser quelqu'un d'autre mourir en échange. Comme il l'avait imaginé, personne n'était prêt à sacrifier la famille encore présente, alors autant laisser partir ceux déjà out._

 _\- Ce n'est pas de sa faute Gin', il a fait ce qu'il avait à faire. Nous avons tous fait ce que nous avions à faire. Je suis désolé._

 _\- Bien s..._

 _Un cri – non, un hurlement – si fit entendre à l'étage et tout le monde se figea dans la cellule, coupant Ginny dans sa réplique visiblement bien partie pour être sarcastique. C'était la voix d'Hermione. Un regard autour d'eux leur indiqua qu'effectivement, la brune n'était pas en leur présence et Harry sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Ils n'avaient même pas remarqué qu'elle n'était pas avec eux et elle semblait être... Torturée en ce moment-même._

 _Harry et Ron hurlèrent à leur tour le nom de la jeune femme et le roux rejoint son ami aux barreaux, essayant de pousser la porte avec pour seul atout leur force. C'était peine perdue, ils le savaient aussi bien l'un que l'autre, mais ils avaient besoin de faire quelque chose. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester tranquillement les bras croisés, et sans leur baguette, agir ainsi était la dernière des solutions._

 _« HERMIONE ! »_

* * *

Ouais, elle en avait bavé. Au final, peut-être même plus qu'eux tous réunis.

Harry jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son amie avant de concentrer son attention sur la table des vert et argent vers laquelle il se dirigeait. Ça lui faisait tellement bizarre, il n'avait jamais franchi la barrière de la table des Gryffondor et il devrait maintenant prendre place chez les Serpentard – du moins, jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore lui accorde son changement de maison. Il regarda qui se trouvait déjà là, passant sur le fait que toutes les personnes des quatre maisons l'observaient encore et n'avaient pas l'air prêts à arrêter ça, et évita que son visage ne se décompose en constatant quel était le dernier Serpentard à avoir été réparti avant lui.

Malfoy.

Harry avait donc le choix entre se mettre à côté de lui ou se placer en face.

C'était comme choisir entre la peste et le choléra et le jeune homme se retint de justesse de grimacer.

En se mettant en face, Harry aurait sa tête dans son champ de vision dès qu'il arrêterait de regarder son assiette et cette idée le dégoûtait profondément. Déjà qu'il ne supportait pas la simple mention de son nom, ça allait être compliqué de ne pas lui planter un couteau dans l'œil dès qu'il le verrait manger, se vanter ou juste respirer. Il pourrait éventuellement faire passer ça pour un accident avec un peu de volonté, mais il doutait qu'on le croit sur parole.

En se mettant à côté, il y avait des risques pour que le blond se mette à lui parler et à vanter les mérites de sa famille et de son nom. Il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'Harry ne supporte pas et lui tranche tout simplement la gorge pour qu'il se la ferme, ce qui était une chose à éviter vu qu'il ne voulait pas terminer sa vie à Azkaban. Avec un tel geste, impossible de se faire passer pour un élève simplement maladroit et dans le monde de la magie, une gorge ne se refermait pas après la mort engendrée par la coupure.

Mais une conversation ne serait pas le pire, non... Non, le pire serait que son bras frôle le sien ou qu'il y ait un contact physique, volontaire ou pas. Un contact, ce serait vraiment le pire de tout, le garçon en frissonnait de dégoût d'avance.

Harry choisit de se mettre en face du blond et décida de ne pas lever la tête le temps de son repas.

La voix de McGonagall appela Pansy Parkinson et Harry posa sa tête contre sa main, recommençant à s'ennuyer ferme en ignorant tous les regards posés sur lui.

* * *

 _\- Mais vous allez vous taire oui ? Vous perturbez Mme Lestrange !_

 _Peter Pettigrow se tenait en haut des escaliers et vociférait contre Harry et Ron, qui eux hurlaient toujours le prénom d'Hermione en écho aux cris de la jeune femme qui n'avaient pas cessé depuis quelques minutes. Ginny avait précédemment tenté de les raisonner en proclamant que ça ne servait strictement à rien de faire ce qu'ils faisaient, mais les deux garçons n'avaient absolument pas écouté et faisaient tout ce qui était en leur pouvoir pour sortir d'ici. C'était vain, mais c'était au moins quelque chose._

 _\- Et bien, viens nous faire taire espèce de lâche !_

 _Un plan avait germé dans l'esprit d'Harry et c'était la première chose qu'il avait trouvé à dire pour le mettre à exécution. Certes, ce n'était pas la chose plus intelligente à faire ni la plus recherchée, mais ça sembla marcher étant donné que Pettigrew commença à descendre les marches en prenant sa baguette. La stupidité de ce mec impressionnerait toujours Harry, qui se recula de la porte de sa cellule en même temps que Ron qui avait compris son plan presque immédiatement. 7 ans de vie commune, ça aidait pas mal dans ce genre de situation. Ginny murmura un « Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » affolé que les deux garçons ignorèrent complètement et la jeune femme souffla violemment. À part râler, elle ne savait visiblement pas faire grand-chose. Le roux se mit à côté de la porte et Harry resta bien dans l'axe, continuant à provoquer le Maraudeur qu'il dénigrait toujours ouvertement._

 _Aucune magie ne pouvait être faite dans cette cellule, il l'avait rapidement compris en sentant un espèce de vide en lui dès qu'il avait pénétré dans la salle – ce qui expliquait d'ailleurs que l'Impérium ne fonctionne plus ici. A partir de ce moment-là, ça allait être facile de prendre l'avantage sur l'ancien Gryffondor qui semblait avoir oublié ce détail dans sa colère, et qui ouvrait à présent la porte de la prison magique à l'aide d'une formule à peine complexe._

 _Ron se jeta sur lui dans un timing parfait et lui prit sa baguette dès que la grille fut ouverte. Harry attrapa Ginny par le bras et la tira brusquement pour la faire sortir de la pièce souterraine, avant de donner un violent coup dans le ventre de Queudver qui offrit à Ron la possibilité de sortir de la pièce. Harry le suivit alors que l'homme se roulait de façon minable par terre, ses bras posés sur son ventre et un gémissement de douleur prêt à sortir de ses lèvres. Harry ferma la grille et l'ensorcela pour qu'aucun son ne puisse en sortir._

 _Ils montèrent rapidement les escaliers sans se concerter, le plan étant presque évident pour les trois jeunes élèves. Harry ferait de la magie sans baguette pour mettre à terre les Mangemorts étant donné qu'il était le seul à bien la gérer. Ron utiliserait la baguette de Pettigrow et protégerait Ginny, qui irait se mettre sous le sort de protection avec Hermione jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse accéder à une baguette pour attaquer avec eux. Tout se jouait à l'instant et Harry espérait juste que Voldemort ne se pointe pas maintenant._

* * *

\- Potter ?

Harry sursauta, revenant brusquement à la réalité suite à cet appel. Machinalement, il leva la tête pour voir qui lui avait parlé de cette voix traînante et interrogative et arqua un sourcil en voyant que c'était Malfoy lui-même. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait maintenant ? Déjà l'emmerder ?

L'évidence le frappa. Non, Malfoy ne voulait pas l'emmerder. Il n'avait encore rien contre lui à cette heure-ci et ce ne serait pas logique qu'il veuille se mettre Harry Potter à dos. Malfoy avait toujours aimé être bien placé au sein des élèves de Poudlard et avoir le Survivant avec lui ne pouvait que lui être bénéfique – la preuve, il l'avait déjà essayé dans le passé en lui tendant la main. Puis, de plus, il n'arborait pas sa tête de véritable connard qui allait rendre la vie de tout le monde insupportable – ce qui voulait dire qu'il n'avait rien de vicieux ou de méchant derrière la tête. Harry n'était pas habitué à voir Malfoy le regarder autrement qu'avec cet air méchant et vil et il se retrouvait de ce fait légèrement déstabilisé.

Le jeune blond avait sa simple expression fermée et habituelle sur le visage. Harry aurait réellement voulu se foutre de sa gueule en voyant ce visage si impassible et glacial, mais il se rendit compte qu'il arborait exactement la même tête au quotidien et qu'il n'avait donc pas le droit de le faire. C'était frustrant de ne rien trouver à dire sur ce futur Mangemort, il n'en avait pas l'habitude. Au moins, quand Malfoy déversait sa haine sur lui, il savait comment réagir et considérait même leurs altercations comme une simple habitude quotidienne. Ça alimentait sa haine pour lui et la vie était beaucoup plus facile. Là... Il ne savait absolument pas quoi faire ni penser. Il tenta de détendre ses traits mais y parvint à peine. Il était condamné à ressembler à une réplique de Malfoy.

\- Le repas a commencé, répliqua simplement le blond en le regardant quelques instants, faisant à peine attention au silence perdurant du nouveau Serpentard.

En effet, un coup d'œil vers la table lui indiqua que des plats plus goûteux les uns que les autres se trouvaient désormais devant lui et que tout le monde avait déjà les assiettes remplies, ce qui signifiait que le repas avait commencé depuis une bonne minute déjà. Harry fit un signe de tête au blond pour éviter de lui répondre oralement, et prit entre ses couverts du poulet et des haricots verts pour remplir son assiette, essayant de faire mine d'en avoir au moins un peu envie. Il piqua trois haricots et les porta machinalement à sa bouche sans réelle conviction malgré ses quelques efforts.

La vérité était qu'Harry n'avait absolument pas faim et que son estomac était bien trop noué pour qu'il puisse avaler quoi que ce soit. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait vomir absolument tout ce qu'il pouvait ingurgiter et ça le rendait malade d'avance, mais il savait qu'il devait se nourrir un peu, au moins pour ne pas paraître trop bizarre ou anorexique par la même occasion. Déjà qu'il n'était pas bien épais, il ne fallait pas non plus que ses nouveaux camarades de maison viennent lui poser des questions et trouvent un moyen de se foutre de sa gueule. Il ne savait pas comment fonctionnait la maison Serpentard dans ses propres rangs, mais d'après ce qu'il avait pu voir pendant sept années consécutives ça n'avait pas l'air d'être la grosse joie. C'était quelque chose comme « la loi du plus fort » et il se doutait que son apparence quelque peu fragile allait l'handicaper pour un certain moment.

\- Je suis Malfoy. Draco, Malfoy.

Harry leva de nouveau la tête vers lui, figeant par la même occasion ses mains occupées à couper le poulet à l'aide de ses couverts. Le blond ne lui tendit pas la main et ne fit que le regarder en attendant patiemment sa réponse, surprenant Harry qui le fixa l'espace de quelques secondes. Il ne savait pas à quoi il s'était attendu, mais en tout cas la poignée de main manquait. Bon, en soit c'était normal étant donné qu'ils étaient à table et que ce n'était pas très hygiénique de toucher la main de quelqu'un d'autre en mangeant, mais ça surprit Harry dont le désagréable souvenir de sa rencontre avec la fouine finissait toujours avec le refus de la main tendue. Ça avait toujours été le début des hostilités dans sa tête et ça lui procurait une sensation étrange que ça ne se passe pas ainsi. Là... Il ne pouvait rien faire pour signifier qu'il ne voulait pas de son amitié. Ils étaient juste en train de parler et Harry était bien plus doué pour montrer ce qu'il ressentait que pour envoyer chier les gens. Alors il était dans la merde.

\- Harry Potter, mais visiblement tu le sais déjà.

Malfoy eut un petit sourire narquois qu'Harry eut tout de suite envie de lui faire ravaler.

\- Qui ne le sait pas.

Harry détestait ce type.

* * *

 _Bellatrix Lestrange était agenouillée sur Hermione, une jambe passée de chaque côté du corps de la jeune femme, sa baguette en main et une expression de pure folie meurtrière sur son visage. Hermione semblait clouée au sol par une force invisible et une grande partie de son corps était recouverte de blessures sanglantes qui la faisaient continuellement geindre. Les cheveux longs et bouclés de Bellatrix lui tombaient sur le visage et ses yeux fermés étaient perlés de larmes. Malgré le fait qu'elle tente de rester un maximum impassible pour ne pas donner trop de plaisir à la Mangemort, sa souffrance était parfaitement visible sur son visage et ses hurlements franchissaient ses lèvres sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire. Un « Sang-de-Bourbe » sanglant était inscrit sur son bras, qui arborait d'ailleurs un angle très étrange. Elle était dans un très mauvais état et Harry était rouge de rage._

 _Le sorcier n'hésita pas une seconde avant de lancer un sortilège sur la folle à lier, dévoilant aux autres personnes de la pièce leur présence par la même occasion, et un grand bruit de fracas résonna lorsque Bellatrix atterrit à l'autre bout du salon. Elle était assommée et avait du sang coulant sur son front à cause du miroir sur lequel elle s'était cognée, image qui satisfit au plus haut point Harry qui réussit à stopper un Petrificus d'il ne savait qui d'un geste. Il entendit Ron jeter un sort de protection autour d'Hermione pour la protéger des sortilèges perdus et le combat acharné commença._

 _Harry s'occupait des deux Carrow et Ron des Malfoy. Ginny s'était ruée vers Bellatrix, toujours assommée un peu plus loin pour attraper sa baguette et immobiliser la sorcière plus âgée pour aller aider Ron contre la famille de Mangemorts. Ils avaient peut-être une chance de prendre l'avantage désormais._

 _Harry tua facilement au bout de quelques secondes Amycus Carrow – qui avait beaucoup trop confiance en ses capacités pour être réellement efficace – mais ce fut une toute autre histoire pour Alecto. La mort de son frère avait semblé la rendre plus déterminée encore à piéger le Survivant – oui, seulement piéger, les Mangemorts avaient pour ordre de ne pas tuer Harry Potter et c'était certainement pour ça que Malfoy avait emmené Ron et Hermione avec eux, histoire de pouvoir quand même se défouler sur quelqu'un. Alecto ressemblait à une véritable furie et Harry commençait à se sentir fatigué. Même s'il savait faire de la magie sans baguette, ça ne faisait qu'un an qu'il la maîtrisait et il ne l'avait jamais utilisée dans un combat comme celui-ci, où il devait tout donner et mettre un maximum de sa puissance pour que le mécanisme magique ne fonctionne. Il ne pouvait pas aller prendre la baguette d'Amycus étant donné que le cadavre se trouvait trop près d'Alecto et cette dernière semblait connaître tous les sorts qu'il utilisait et n'avait donc aucun problème à les repousser. Harry devait la surprendre, est-ce qu'il connaissait un sortilège vraiment peu connu ?_

 _Oui, il en connaissait un._

 _« Sectumsempra ! »_

 _Et ça réussit à la mettre hors-jeu. Tous les vaisseaux sanguins de son torse s'ouvrirent et sa peau se déchira lentement, laissant couler le sang à travers sa chemise précédemment blanche. Alecto laissa échapper un hurlement de douleur et Harry se contenta de l'observer tomber au sol, un regard satisfait posé sur elle. Elle ne connaissait visiblement pas ce sortilège et n'avait pas réussi à l'arrêter comme elle l'avait fait avec tous les autres. Harry bénissait Rogue et son bouquin de sixième année en cet instant précis (et ça n'arrivait pas souvent, qu'on se le dise). Ça venait de le sauver et il en était profondément reconnaissant – il devrait d'ailleurs penser à créer son propre sortilège un de ces jours, ça pouvait toujours servir dans ce genre de situation et ça sauverait sa fierté._

 _Il revint rapidement sur Terre en entendant Ginny pousser un cri, et jeta un coup d'oeil à la scène se déroulant à côté de lui alors qu'il se baissait pour prendre la baguette lourde de sa deuxième victime de la soirée. Narcissa Malfoy était morte, Lucius et Draco Malfoy toujours en vie. Draco venait visiblement de blesser gravement Ginny, mais Ron s'acharnait déjà trop sur Lucius pour pouvoir venir en aide à sa petite sœur. Harry ne réfléchit pas et commença à attaquer le garçon._

 _C'était tellement bon et satisfaisant de pouvoir déverser toute la haine qu'il ressentait envers lui. Dans le cadre scolaire, ils n'avaient jamais pu faire parler leur réelle colère étant donné que tout était toujours surveillé et qu'aucun des deux n'avait envie d'avoir de réels problèmes là-bas, mais actuellement il n'y avait aucune limite et c'était vraiment bon et libérateur._

* * *

Ils ne parlèrent pas entre eux jusqu'à la fin du banquet. Bon, en soit c'était une chose évidente du côté de Harry qui n'avait absolument pas envie d'entretenir un quelconque semblant de relation amicale avec Malfoy mais, en revanche, il avait été surpris par le mutisme du blond qui s'était comporté à peu près normalement en sa présence et qui n'en avait pas fait plus que nécessaire. Pansy Parkinson avait alimenté seule la conversation avec Malfoy et il lui répondait de temps en temps pour la relancer et ne pas avoir à faire davantage d'efforts, et Harry avait fait pareil avec Hestia et Flora Carrow, qui discutaient plus entre elles mais qui lui demandaient parfois son avis sur telle ou telle chose.

L'ambiance était très froide à la table des Serpentards et même s'il n'en avait pas l'habitude, il mentirait en disant que ce calme et ce limite anonymat ne lui faisaient pas du bien. On le laissait un minimum tranquille, personne de cette table ne faisait attention à lui en tant qu'Harry Potter et c'est à peine si on le remarquait en tant que nouveau Serpentard – au contraire des autres maisons, desquelles il sentait le regard de certaines personnes encore sur lui.

Il avait l'impression que la froideur extérieure était de mise et ça lui faisait du bien de pouvoir être lui-même sans paraître complètement dépressif ou en décalage avec les autres. Même si cette impassibilité chez les serpents était une simple question d'éducation et d'habitude – au contraire de lui qui avait acquis ça avec la guerre –, il se sentait étonnement bien dans cette ambiance. Jusqu'à présent, il s'était senti obligé de feindre toutes les expressions possibles et inimaginables pour paraître convaincant dans son rôle de petit sorcier, mais maintenant il se retrouvait avec des gens adoptant la même attitude que lui en public et c'était très satisfaisant et libérateur.

Ses pensées le surprenaient lui-même pour être honnête. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé pouvoir trouver son compte chez les vert et argent mais c'était le cas. Même si son cœur appartenait évidemment toujours à la maison Gryffondor – dans laquelle il avait trouvé une réelle famille au fil des années – et qu'il pensait toujours que le Choixpeau avait fait une erreur dans sa répartition, cette erreur était agréable pour ce soir. Il entendait d'ici les rires et les cris des autres tables – surtout celle des Gryffondor pour être honnête – et il ne serait pas senti de subir toute cette agitation aux premières loges. Il était trop vieux pour ça et avait largement passé l'âge de s'émerveiller sur absolument tout.

Harry se leva de son banc en même temps que le reste de sa nouvelle maison et rajusta sa robe de sorcier machinalement, enlevant distraitement les miettes de pain qui avaient pu s'y déposer. Ils étaient les premiers à partir derrière leur préfet pour accéder à leur salle commune et Harry quitta l'animation de la Grande Salle avec plaisir, se sentant soudainement très fatigué en retrouvant le calme des couloirs. Avant de sortir, il avait envoyé un regard à Hermione mais celle-ci ne le regardait pas alors il s'était contenté d'hausser des épaules et de continuer son chemin les mains dans les poches de sa robe.

Gemma Farley, leur préfète, expliqua quelque peu comment les choses fonctionnaient à Poudlard avec lassitude tout en mettant les bases claires quant à son rôle – en quelques mots, « Vous ne me faites pas chier et vous n'entendrez pas parler de moi ». Contrairement à son souvenir se déroulant avec les Gryffondor, cette fois-ci tout le monde écouta et personne ne dit un mot tout le long du chemin.

Des petits groupes commençaient déjà à se former naturellement. Tracey Davis, Milllicent Bulstrode, et Daphné Greengrass d'un côté, les sœurs Carrow et Theodore Nott de l'autre, Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson et les deux gorilles de Crabbe et Goyle se retrouvaient naturellement ensembles et Blaise Zabini et lui étaient chacun de leur côté.

\- Le mot de passe pour ce mois-ci sera Merlin. Il était à Serpentard, c'est notre fierté blah blah blah et bref, Dumbledore fait ce coup-là au moins une fois par an, il n'aime pas trop se renouveler visiblement, continua Gemma tout en laissant le mur disparaître progressivement.

Ils pénétrèrent finalement dans la salle commune encore vide et aucun des élèves ne put s'empêcher de détailler la pièce du regard, même pas Harry qui y était déjà venu une fois. Durant sa deuxième année, il n'avait pas réellement fait attention à tout ce qui pouvait l'entourer, plus concentré sur le fait que le Polynectar ne pouvait agir qu'une seule heure, et s'était donc dépêché de poser ses questions à Malfoy, mais là... Il voyait les choses d'un tout nouvel angle et il ne put s'empêcher de trouver la salle commune vraiment belle.

La couleur prédominante était évidemment le vert, mais il y avait également beaucoup de noir qui rendait la décoration sobre et agréable. Les murs étaient de pierre brute, le manteau de la cheminée avait des gravures et runes extrêmement compliquées qu'Harry réussit à peine à comprendre et les longs fauteuils étaient de cuir noir. Une large table verte et noire se trouvait en haut des escaliers séparant le coin cheminé au coin bibliothèque (bon dieu, il y avait beaucoup trop de livres !), et Harry se fit la réflexion que c'était sans doute cet excellent aménagement qui faisait qu'on ne voyait pas spécialement les élèves de Serpentard aller à la bibliothèque. Ils avaient déjà tout leur confort ici, alors pourquoi aller dans des endroits publics ? Des grandes fenêtres laissaient passer le reflet de l'eau qui se déposait sur les murs et c'est grâce à ça que l'ancien Gryffondor se rappela qu'ils se trouvaient littéralement dans le Lac Noir. Cette salle commune était beaucoup plus grande que sa précédente et même si elle était nettement moins chaleureuse, elle mettait Harry à l'aise. Elle lui rappelait quelque peu le Square Grimmaurd dans ses bons jours et totalement rénové.

Le mythe des crânes dans la salle commune des Serpentard était donc une invention créée de toute pièce par les autres maisons.

\- Le dortoir des filles est le dernier à droite, celui des garçons le dernier à gauche. Vos affaires ont déjà été installées et vos lits attribués. Vous pouvez faire le bruit que vous voulez, les murs sont très épais et personne ne vous entendra jamais, mais évitez de laisser les portes ouvertes comme ça vous n'embêterez personne. Les couloirs résonnent et c'est saoulant. Des questions ?

Évidemment, personne ne posa la moindre question et tous disposèrent dans leur dortoir rapidement, ayant hâte de les découvrir et de se reposer après cette longue journée. Mine de rien, le voyage et le banquet de bienvenue avaient été vraiment fatiguant... Les garçons et les filles ne se saluèrent pas avant de pénétrer dans leur dortoir respectif, mais Harry remarqua que quelque chose avait changé dans le comportement de chacun malgré l'apparente froideur. Il sentait qu'ils étaient ainsi juste parce qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas encore, pas parce qu'ils n'avaient pas envie de parler ou qu'ils se méprisaient complètement. C'était étrange.

Harry observa un peu autour de lui et remarqua que sa valise était posée contre le lit près du mur, autrement dit le plus éloigné de la porte d'entrée. Il passa alors devant tous les baldaquins, et s'assit finalement sur ses draps pour détailler un peu la décoration alors que Blaise Zabini prenait le lit à côté du sien. La chambre était immense et assez semblable à celle de la Tour Gryffondor, à quelques exceptions plutôt importantes près. Les couleurs étaient celles des Serpentard et le parquet était noir. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtres donnant sur le parc, mais des petites cases ouvertes où l'eau était bloquée magiquement et dont l'effet de glissement apaisait immédiatement quand on le regardait. Des petits serpents élégants étaient gravés sur le bois noir des lits et il y avait une bibliothèque en plus qui faisait le mur au complet. La porte de la salle de bain avait une poignée en argent et une tête de serpent peinte dessus avec des yeux en véritable émeraude. Tous les petits détails rendaient la décoration raffinée, ce qu'il n'y avait pas dans son ancienne Tour ou tout était très rustique et presque grossier.

\- Harry Potter est à Serpentard...

Harry sortit de sa contemplation pour observer Zabini, qui le regardait déjà en souriant en coin. Sa voix était étonnement douce et son ton absolument pas agressif, au contraire de toutes les fois où il avait pu lui parler par le biais de ses altercations avec Malfoy dans le 'passé'. La remarque qu'il venait de faire n'était pas sarcastique ou désagréable, c'était juste une constatation prononcée à voix haute et Harry se sentit tout de suite à l'aise avec le garçon. Même si son premier instinct en temps normal aurait été de se renfermer immédiatement alors qu'un Serpentard lui adressait la parole, il n'en avait pas envie avec le basané qui avait l'air étonnement gentil.

\- Je suis le premier surpris.

Il n'avait aucune raison d'être désagréable avec lui après. Il était un des seuls élèves de Serpentard à être resté neutre durant la guerre et il ne lui avait jamais fait de mal personnellement alors...

\- Où pensais-tu aller ?

\- Gryffondor, répondit honnêtement le garçon.

\- Je pensais aller à Serdaigle.

Harry ouvrit les yeux sous la stupeur, étonné que le basané ne lui révèle ça aussi facilement. Il n'avait jamais vu un Serpentard surpris par la décision du Choixpeau (sauf lui, évidemment), car les Serpentard étaient tous issus de famille appartenant à cette maison depuis des décennies et l'éducation faisait qu'ils étaient obligatoirement dirigés vers elle...

Avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre à cette révélation, la voix de Théodore Nott se fit entendre et les deux voisins de lit lui accordèrent leur attention.

\- Tu es Blaise Zabini n'est-ce pas ?

\- Et toi Théodore Nott.

\- Oui. Je voulais juste vérifier que ce soit bien toi.

\- Vous vous connaissez ? demanda Harry d'une voix un peu intéressée.

\- On va dire que nos familles vont régulièrement en soirée ensemble.

Harry ne connaissait pas cette notion de "soirée". Il ne connaissait d'ailleurs strictement rien des habitudes des familles de Sang-Pur et de leur mode de vie, imaginant juste ça très ennuyant à la longue.

\- En soirée ?

\- Oui, commença Malfoy qui était juste à côté du lit de Zabini et qui écoutait distraitement depuis tout à l'heure. Des soirées. Le genre de truc vraiment ennuyant qu'on veut tous éviter au maximum.

\- Que peut-il y avoir de si terrible dans une soirée ? continua à demander Harry en essayant de faire abstraction du fait qu'il parlait avec Malfoy et ses futurs larbins.

À sa grande surprise, Zabini, Nott, Crabbe et Goyle se mirent à rire et Malfoy esquissa un sourire amusé. Wow, il était dans une autre dimension là. Est-ce qu'il était bien en train de voir des Serpentard rire ? Amusés par une de ses réflexions en plus de ça ? Jamais il n'avait vu ces personnes rire ou s'amuser autrement qu'en rabaissant les autres, jamais. Il ne savait même pas qu'ils pouvaient posséder un quelconque humour, d'ailleurs. Pour lui, en plus des caractéristiques basiques de Serpentard, il y avait ce côté 'petit con rabat-joie' qui allait obligatoirement avec. On ne pouvait pas être un Serpentard sans ça, et c'était certainement ce qui l'avait le plus embêté quelques heures plus tôt lorsqu'on lui avait dit qu'il en était un. Il n'avait jamais voulu être comme Tom Jedusor, et d'une façon ou d'une autre, il avait associé ce nom à cette maison. Il avait toujours eu tendance à prendre tous les Serpentard pour des futurs Voldemort sans en avoir réellement conscience et il trouvait ça totalement ridicule maintenant qu'il s'en rendait compte. Il comprenait que l'attitude extérieure qu'ils pouvaient avoir n'était pas forcément celle qu'ils avaient quand ils étaient en groupe et que cette froideur visible chez eux était simplement due à leur éducation.

Alors certes, les Serpentard étaient des petits cons, mais ils n'étaient pas si mauvais qu'on pouvait le penser.

\- Et bien, comment expliquer ça, reprit Malfoy en s'asseyant en tailleur sur son lit. C'est pompeux et long, très long. Quand tu es petit, c'est supportable car tu as la permission d'aller jouer dans le jardin avec les autres enfants, mais dès que tu dépasses 8 ans... Tu es obligé de rester avec tes parents et tu dois faire des courbettes à tout le monde. Autant dire que ta fierté en prend un certain coup, surtout que tes parents t'utilisent comme leur petit animal dont ils sont fiers et qu'ils montrent à tout le monde pour qu'on les envie.

Harry n'avait jamais entendu une réplique aussi longue de la part de Malfoy – sans insultes du moins – et ce discours prononcé de sa voix traînante ne fit que confirmer ce qu'il avait commencé à penser quelques secondes plus tôt.

Toutes ces personnes avec lui dans ce dortoir n'étaient pas méchantes de base, mais elles l'étaient devenues à cause des circonstances de leur temps. Ils n'étaient actuellement que des enfants nés à la mauvaise époque... Ils allaient devenir monstrueux et dingues, mais ce n'était pas vraiment de leur faute dans le fond. Et puis, ils avaient encore quelques années avant que ça n'arrive alors Harry les haïrait en temps voulus. Il avait déjà assez donné pendant sept ans pour rester rancunier quand ce n'était pas nécessaire.

Alors oui, il détestait Malfoy. Il détestait le Mangemort et avait des pulsions meurtrières dès qu'il pensait à lui, mais ce gamin en face de lui... Ce n'était pas vraiment Malfoy. Il avait devant lui le Malfoy et les autres Serpentard d'avant la guerre, ceux qui avaient été enfants comme lui et qui avaient été obligés de changer comme lui. Même s'ils étaient vraiment cons avec les autres élèves, ils n'étaient pas réellement mauvais et ne méritaient pas (pas encore, du moins) la haine meurtrière qu'il ressentait envers eux. Alors c'était certain qu'il ne les portait pas dans son cœur et qu'il faudrait plus qu'une simple soirée pour qu'il commence seulement à les apprécier, mais au moins il ne les voyait plus comme des incarnations du mal alors qu'ils n'avaient encore que 11 ans.

Il lui avait fallu une seule soirée pour comprendre ça. Il lui avait fallu 3 heures d'appartenance à cette maison pour comprendre que tous les Serpentard pouvaient être remis sur le droit chemin si on les aidait à prendre leurs propres décisions.

Harry se voyait déjà les aider. Harry commençait déjà à se demander comment pourrait être la vie si il les faisait venir du côté du bien et que de ce fait, Voldemort ne puisse pas rallier toute une génération à ses troupes. Il se demandait comment seraient ses années à Poudlard sans Malfoy pour lui pourrir la vie... Il se demandait beaucoup en voyant ses "camarades" (bon dieu, il avait encore beaucoup de mal avec ça) parler de leurs anciennes soirées.

Mais il savait parfaitement que tout ceci était irréalisable.

Ce qu'il s'était passé devait se passer. Malfoy devait devenir un larbin du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Malfoy devait avoir une totale confiance en Voldemort pour pouvoir avoir ce secret et devenir un grand Mangemort. Malfoy devait être l'Elu du mal absolu comme lui avait été choisi de l'être pour le bien. Ce gamin lassé par les soirées de ses parents devait devenir un véritable psychopathe, c'était dans l'ordre des choses. La mission d'Harry n'aurait servi à rien autrement.

Il y avait des personnes qui ne pouvaient pas être sauvées.

* * *

 _\- Comment tu as fait pour tomber aussi bas Malfoy ?_

 _Aucune réponse de la part du Mangemort se trouvant à terre. Perdant de l'avance pendant leur combat au Manoir, Malfoy avait pris la fuite et avait couru longtemps avant de se faire attraper par un Harry déchaîné et bien décidé à l'avoir. Maintenant, Malfoy était allongé par terre, désarmé et menacé par la baguette d'Alecto Carrow tenue par Harry Potter._

 _\- Tu es pitoyable, cracha Harry avec mépris._

 _Le blond éclata soudain de rire, comme si Harry venait de faire la meilleure blague au monde. Harry n'avait absolument pas envie de rire et enfonça un peu plus sa baguette dans la gorge du Mangemort._

 _\- Tu n'as rien à dire pour ta défense ? Je sais pas moi « J'étais sous Imperium, ne me fais pas de mal ! ». Tu sais, un truc dans ton genre. Un truc de lâche._

 _Malfoy sourit de toutes ses dents. C'était un sourire fou qui donna un long frisson à Harry._

 _\- Longue vie au Seigneur des Ténèbres._

 _Un éclair vert fusa. Draco Malfoy était mort._

* * *

 **Et... C'est fini pour ce chapitre ! Merci d'avoir lu jusque-là aha.**

 **Je vais vous expliquer immédiatement pourquoi Harry se rend compte aussi vite que les Serpentard ne sont pas l'incarnation du mal absolu :**

 **Harry a 17 ans et est extrêmement mature pour son âge. Il a la tête sur les épaules et sait analyser des situations étant donné qu'il a survécu à deux ans de guerre. Il déteste Malfoy et toute sa clic (et les détestait encore au banquet de bienvenue, lorsqu'il ne leur avait pas encore parlé) mais s'est rendu compte dans la salle commune qu'il détestait des simples images et des personnes détruites par la guerre. Des images car les Serpentard ne sont pas réellement aussi con qu'ils l'ont laissé prétendre durant leurs années à Poudlard, et des personnes détruites par la guerre car c'est elle qui les a rendus monstrueux. Et il comprend ça, notre Harry adoré, parce que lui aussi a été obligé de changer avec les circonstances de leur temps. Sans la guerre, Malfoy ne serait jamais devenu le monstre complètement taré qu'on peut voir dans les flash-back. Sans la guerre, il aurait été juste un peu con durant son adolescence, mais aurait eu une vie totalement normale à côté de ça. Harry s'en est rendu compte en voyant ces** _ **enfants**_ **rire. Et, il s'identifie aussi à eux étant donné que lui aussi a été détruit par la guerre. Harry aussi a changé donc il comprend parfaitement par quoi ils sont passés. *le répète encore une fois aha, on sait jamais***

 **Sinon, comment avez-vous trouvé le reste ? Draco en lui-même ? Les personnages de Theo et Blaise ? Je veux tout savoir !**

 **Donc voilà, j'espère que vous comprenez pour Harry et que vous avez apprécié le chapitre ! x**

 **Encore merci pour la lecture !**


	5. Chapter 4

_Bien le bonjour adorables lecteurs !_

 _Je me suis réellement battue avec mon ordinateur, ma connexion internet et le gars de Numericable au bout du fil pour pouvoir finalement poster ce chapitre. J'ai cru que j'allais m'arracher les cheveux avec tout ça mais finalement, j'ai de nouveau accès à tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour redevenir active et j'espère que l'attente n'aura pas été trop trop longue, quand même. Le chapitre était déjà fini dimanche dernier et ne pouvoir le poster que samedi me rend dingue. Ne m'en voulez pas, ça n'arrivera plus (j'espère du moins, là ça ne dépend pas vraiment de moi!)_

 _Bref, je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre qui est – une nouvelle fois – un peu plus long pour – une nouvelle fois – me faire pardonner du retard. Il y a beaucoup de dialogues dedans et j'espère que ça vous plaira._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _ **Dans le chapitre 3 : La cérémonie de répartition se termine et Harry découvre le dortoir des Serpentard, ainsi que la vraie personnalité de ses nouveaux camarades. Malgré le fait qu'ils ne soient pas aussi terribles et insupportables qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, Harry veut aller demander à Dumbledore qu'on le change de maison pour ne pas modifier trop de choses dans le passé. Tout le long du chapitre, on a également des flash-backs qui montrent la mort de Draco Malfoy, tué par Harry après un kidnapping dans les règles de l'art.**_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 4**

Sans surprise, Harry avait eu une nuit plus qu'agitée et s'était retrouvé le lendemain matin plus fatigué qu'en allant se coucher. Par chance, aucun de ses nouveaux camarades n'avait semblé s'être réveillé à cause de lui ou du moins, n'avait fait la moindre réflexion là-dessus. Harry avait apprécié leur discrétion.

Le petit-déjeuner et le déjeuner s'étaient déroulés comme la veille, paisiblement et dans le plus grand des calmes dans les rangs de leur maison. Aucun regard intrigué de la part des Serpentard ne lui avait été lancé, aucune question indiscrète et idiote quant à sa cicatrice et ce fameux soir à Godric's Hollow ne lui avait été posée, aucun gloussement hystérique ou nerveux n'avait échappé aux jeunes filles en sa présence, rien du tout. Harry en était encore une fois surpris. Toutes ces choses désagréables étaient en revanche venues des autres maisons – les regards et les gloussements, du moins, personne n'avait osé s'approcher et parler à Harry-Serpentard-Et-Glacial-Potter, le garçon ayant survécu et ayant acquis la faculté, par la même occasion, de vous foudroyer d'un simple regard lorsque vous aviez le malheur de le déranger dans ses pensées.

Les souvenirs de sa première journée chez les Gryffondor étaient encore bien trop présents pour qu'il puisse s'en détacher du jour au lendemain. Tout ce qu'il se déroulait ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être comparé automatiquement dans son esprit et ça l'agaçait plus qu'il ne le montrait. Les Gryffondor avaient été excités, impatients de rencontrer le si célèbre Harry Potter, de lui parler, de devenir son ami et d'envoyer du courrier à leurs parents pour clamer qu'ils connaissaient en personne le Survivant et qu'ils allaient le côtoyer pendant 7 années. Les Serpentard, eux, avaient à peine montré un intérêt lorsqu'il était venu s'asseoir à leur table, lors de la Cérémonie de Répartition la veille. Ses camarades de chambre lui avaient parlé comme à une personne des plus normales et ils avaient à peine jeté un coup d'œil à sa cicatrice. _Les Serpentard quoi_ , avait pensé Harry durant le déjeuner en remarquant que personne ne parlait réellement à leur table.

Ensuite, il avait passé le reste de son dimanche à lire des livres de la bibliothèque de sa salle commune, découvrant de nouveaux ouvrages jamais vus jusqu'alors. Même si certains l'avaient clairement dégoûté et ne lui avaient absolument pas donné envie de s'y consacrer – exemple : Sang-Pur : familles et histoires à travers les générations – Harry avait réussi à trouver quelques bouquins intéressants sur les potions et la botanique, des livres qui semblaient avoir des dizaines d'années et qui n'étaient plus d'usage aujourd'hui. Alors certes, il s'agissait de manuels pour des premières années, mais quitte à tout recommencer, autant tenter de s'améliorer dans ses bien connus points faibles en reprenant du tout départ.

Il avait également envoyé une lettre à Hermione dans la matinée, lui donnant de ses nouvelles quant à sa nouvelle maison et lui indiquant par la même occasion qu'ils devraient se rendre dans le bureau du directeur le soir même pour lui exposer la situation. Il avait reçu une réponse positive de la brune une trentaine de minutes plus tard et Harry avait commencé à lire après ça, se détendant clairement inconsciemment.

Ni Malfoy, Nott ou les autres garçons de Serpentard ne lui avaient adressé la parole en le voyant occupé dans la salle commune et les filles semblaient bien trop occupées dans leur dortoir pour en sortir. Zabini, en revanche, était venu s'installer à côté de lui et avait commencé à lire les livres qu'Harry avait sélectionné un peu plus tôt, n'ouvrant pas la bouche pour lui demander quoi que ce soit. Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pensé, Harry ne s'en senti pas irrité et ne fut absolument pas dérangé par la présence de Zabini. Ça pouvait paraître incroyable mais il aimait bien le basané, il le trouvait discret et se sentait à l'aise en sa présence.

En fin d'après-midi, vers 17h, Malfoy, Bulstrode, Nott et Parkinson avaient brisé leur silence en leur demandant s'ils voulaient les accompagner visiter un peu mieux Poudlard pour ne pas se perdre dès le lendemain. Harry trouva que c'était une bonne idée, même s'il n'en avait clairement pas besoin. Il avait trouvé là sa bonne occasion de se faire passer pour monsieur tout le monde qui découvrait le monde magique en même temps que sa génération et avait sauté sur l'occasion. Il avait alors accepté sans réelle hésitation et fut surpris lorsque Zabini déclina. Malgré les quelques protestations de ses camarades, le garçon n'avait pas cédé et avait proclamé être vraiment fatigué et vouloir se reposer avant le début des cours le lendemain. Ils n'avaient pas insisté plus et étaient partis arpenter les couloirs de l'école.

Harry en était là dans le déroulement de sa nouvelle vie. Il se baladait avec la bande de Serpentard dans Poudlard, observait avec agacement Theodore Nott se pavaner comme s'il était le roi du monde – « Son père a reçu un gros paquet il y a peu, il ne se sent plus pisser. » lui avait amusement glissé Bulstrode en voyant son air médusé –, restait très discret quant à sa participation dans leur conversation et observait sa montre de temps à autre pour ne pas rater l'heure de son rendez-vous avec Hermione.

Draco Malfoy avait tenté plusieurs fois de lui parler mais Harry n'avait toujours répondu qu'à demi-voix, acquiesçant par moment pour ne pas avoir à tenir une conversation avec lui. Même s'il avait pris conscience de l'innocence encore présente chez ces enfants la veille, il n'arrivait pas à trouver de bonnes raisons pour sympathiser avec eux. Même s'il ne les haïssait pas, il ressentait toujours de la rancœur au fond de lui et avait beaucoup trop d'images en tête pour pouvoir juste oublier et passer à autre chose. Harry savait qu'ils n'étaient encore que des gamins inconscients de ce qui se tramait au-dessus de leur tête, mais il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller avec eux comme il l'aurait pu avec un inconnu dont il ignorait tout. Ils avaient un passé commun trop lourd, une histoire trop difficile à porter pour la laisser simplement de côté. Puis, même, s'il devenait leur ami, que se passerait-il ensuite ? Ils se lieraient au côté du bien, faisant capoter toute la mission pour laquelle Hermione et lui avaient été envoyés ici ? Ou, du moins, même en restant Mangemort, Malfoy croirait-il en Voldemort au point d'être le Gardien de son Secret en ayant été l'ami d'Harry avant ? Avant sa répartition chez les Serpentard, Harry aurait proclamé que oui sans la moindre hésitation, jusqu'alors persuadé que tous les Serpentard avaient un réel fond méchant. Mais depuis hier soir, il savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Si ces enfants avaient été manipulés du mauvais côté, ils pouvaient aussi l'être par le bon et c'était une chose qu'Harry devait éviter à tout prix.

\- Je dois aller aux toilettes, dit finalement Harry en coupant Bulstrode dans sa réplique.

Un coup d'œil vers sa montre lui avait indiqué 17h53 et Harry avait dit la première chose passant par son esprit pour pouvoir s'éclipser. Il avait rendez-vous à 18h devant la gargouille du bureau directorial et n'avait pas remarqué immédiatement que leurs pas les menaient à l'aile opposée de l'école.

\- D'accord, on t'accompagne, avait répondu nonchalamment Nott en commençant à rebrousser chemin.

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, la Préfète a indiqué où ça se trouvait hier soir et je pense pouvoir m'en sortir seul.

\- Et comment comptes-tu nous retrouver après ça ?

Il allait descendre d'un ton, le Nott ? Son comportement hautain commençait sincèrement à l'irriter.

\- Je retournerai dans la salle commune. Je suis un peu fatigué et je dois finir mon bouquin en plus de ça.

Malfoy haussa des épaules sans dire mot tandis que Parkinson lissait sa jupe distraitement, que Bulstrode recommençait à marcher vers leur précédente destination et que Nott arquait un sourcil amusé en l'entendant. Un sourire narquois naquit sur ses lèvres et le Survivant s'en agaça. Harry savait qu'il n'était absolument pas subtil et que son comportement hurlait au « Lâchez-moi ! », mais tous avaient eu la décence de ne faire la moindre réflexion mis à part Nott qui le fixait avec cet air amusé et limite provocateur sur le visage.

 _Gosse débile_ , pensa fortement Harry en ne pouvant s'empêcher de mépriser cet enfant de 11 ans qui avait déjà un comportement très particulier. Le gamin qui se tenait en face de lui semblait avoir une confiance démesurée en lui et avait un comportement qui laissait supposer qu'il serait le futur chef de la petite bande de Serpentard. Pourtant et étrangement, Harry ne se souvenait pas d'un Theodore Nott particulièrement encombrant ou influant durant sa scolarité. Il savait tout simplement qu'il serait le parfait toutou de Malfoy d'ici la deuxième année et qu'il gagnerait en popularité seulement en s'écrasant devant le blond – oui, il ne pouvait clairement pas parler d'amitié ici étant donné qu'il n'avait jamais vu l'un faire quoi que ce soit pour l'autre. Malfoy serait le véritable Prince des Serpentard – c'était comme ça que les élèves avaient l'habitude de l'appeler, ne lui demandez pas pourquoi – et Harry était assez surpris de découvrir que ce 'titre' n'avait pas été si évident à acquérir pour le blond. D'ailleurs, celui-ci était véritablement discret quant à sa famille et sa place dans la société et le garçon ne s'en rendit compte que maintenant. Même au sein du groupe des Serpentard et malgré le fait qu'il parle souvent, Malfoy gardait une certaine... pudeur. Oui, Harry ne saurait comment décrire le comportement du petit garçon autrement. Rien dans son attitude n'indiquait qu'il était un petit con arrogant et malsain au possible et Harry s'en retrouvait perdu.

Harry revint à la situation actuelle et fixa à son tour Nott, le défiant clairement de dire quoi que ce soit qui aurait pu le contrarier. Il était réellement agacé et même si le garçon n'avait rien fait de spécial contre lui pour l'énerver à ce point, Harry ne pouvait pas se contrôler quand l'irritation arrivait et il devenait généralement plus qu'exécrable. Avec la guerre, la colère et l'agacement étaient les seuls sentiments auxquels il réagissait et l'absence de tous les autres ne les rendait que plus vifs à chaque fois. Il était comme qui dirait « à fleur de peau » avec la rage remplaçant la tristesse. C'était très perturbant, lui qui était toujours impassible à tout.

Il avait suffi d'un enfant vantard et provocateur pour lui faire perdre son éternel sang-froid, n'était-il pas beau le héros de guerre ?

Le Serpentard sembla recevoir le message, car il se contenta à son tour d'hausser des épaules au bout de quelques secondes avant de se retourner vers ses camarades qui avaient déjà recommencé leur exploration un peu plus loin. Harry soupira longuement. « Il est vraiment bizarre ce type » entendit-il de la voix de Nott alors qu'ils tournaient dans l'angle du couloir.

Il jeta un dernier regard au blond de la bande, curieux, et tourna enfin les talons pour rejoindre le bureau de Dumbledore, activant son allure pour éviter d'arriver trop en retard à son rendez-vous. Hermione détestait les retards et lui détestait la contrarier.

Son esprit revint finalement entièrement vers son amie lorsqu'il vit sa silhouette devant la gargouille du bureau du directeur, et il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir plus détendu à sa vue. La proximité d'Hermione lui rappelait sans cesse qu'il n'était pas tout seul dans cette histoire et ce soutien était plus que bienvenue étant donné qu'il se sentait dépassé par absolument tout.

Elle ne semblait pas attendre depuis bien longtemps, mais elle était déjà nonchalamment appuyée contre le mur de pierre et son pied tapait frénétiquement le sol dans un rythme lui étant propre. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux et portait des vêtements moldus de saison, n'ayant même pas pris la peine de mettre la cravate aux couleurs de sa maison. La jeune fille semblait plongée dans ses pensées. Il se rapprocha rapidement de sa meilleure amie les mains dans les poches et lui fit un demi-sourire qu'elle lui rendit en remarquant sa présence.

\- Ah, tu es là, dit-elle simplement alors qu'il se plaçait à sa hauteur.

\- Excuse-moi pour le retard.

\- C'est bon. Un retard de trois minutes n'en est pas vraiment un.

\- Ouais, désolé quand même. Je suis content de te voir.

La jeune femme fit un bref mouvement des épaules en souriant en coin avant de remettre une mèche folle derrière son oreille, ne répondant pas étant donné que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Ensuite, l'analyse de son visage fit qu'elle le regardait désormais en fronçant légèrement ses sourcils. Elle soupira et passa une main sur la joue pâle et rebondie du jeune garçon.

\- Tu n'as pas dormi cette nuit, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Pas plus que durant ce dernier mois, répondit-il avec honnêteté.

\- Tu as une mine terrible.

\- Je sais, ouais.

\- Tu devrais prendre une potion « sommeil sans rêves ». C'est ce que je fais.

\- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'en procurer, je n'ai pas le talent nécessaire ou les ingrédients pour en faire et honnêtement, je me voyais pas spécialement en demander à Hagrid...

\- Je t'en donne demain, j'en ai fait un véritable stock pendant les vacances.

\- Tes parents n'ont rien dit ?

Ils avaient tous les deux grimacé en entendant ce terme et Hermione fit un léger non de sa tête.

S'ils avaient sacrifié beaucoup durant la guerre, le pire des sacrifices avait été celui de la famille. Hermione avait enlevé les souvenirs d'elle à ses parents pour qu'ils puissent échapper à une quelconque prise d'otage de Voldemort, pour qu'ils n'aient plus de poids sur elle et qu'ils deviennent inutiles au tyran. Ron, lui, avait vu périr quatre de ses proches durant les nombreuses batailles dans lesquelles ils avaient pris part, abandonnant par la même occasion l'espoir qu'un jour, la famille Weasley puisse se relever d'un tel traumatisme. Harry, pour son cas qui était connu de toute la communauté magique, avait perdu ses parents durant la Première Guerre Sorcière et son parrain au début de la deuxième. Ils avaient tous fait une croix sur leur famille et Hermione était celle qui en pâtissait désormais, maintenant qu'ils étaient là de nouveau. Harry ne pourrait comprendre sa douleur qu'une fois que Sirius serait revenu dans sa vie, et encore, il aurait largement eu le temps de se faire à l'idée d'ici là. De là et quand ils étaient, Harry ne pouvait que compatir avec sa meilleure amie.

\- Sinon, cette première journée chez les Serpentard ?

\- Étonnement, ce n'est pas si terrible que ça. Nott est un véritable gamin prétentieux mais sinon ça va.

\- Nott ? Pas Malfoy ?

\- Ouais, Nott. Malfoy est plutôt dans le genre... discret. Non, pas discret en fait. Je sais pas, je trouve rien pour définir ce qu'il est réellement. Il parle, il s'intègre, il observe, mais on ne sent pas un besoin irrépressible de reconnaissance comme on pouvait le ressentir avant.

\- C'est plutôt un bon point non ? Au moins, tu n'as pas envie de le tuer.

\- Sur. Par contre je sens que je vais me faire Nott.

Hermione pouffa quelques secondes en regardant son meilleur ami fulminer. Elle avait toujours trouvé ça assez drôle lorsqu'Harry s'énervait pour rien et voir le héros de la Seconde Guerre Sorcière enrager contre un enfant était plus que risible.

\- Du calme, Harry. Ils ont 11 ans. Et souviens toi que Nott aboie plus qu'il ne mord, la preuve étant qu'on n'ait jamais entendu réellement parler de lui en 7 ans de collège. On prononçait juste son nom par le biais de celui de Malfoy.

Harry ne répondit pas, regardant ses chaussures.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu te faire pour que tu sois si énervé contre lui ?

\- Rien de spécial, il essaie juste d'affirmer son autorité auprès de moi en me prenant de haut et ça me gave.

La jeune femme rit de nouveau et Harry la regarda avec ennuie.

\- Oh, Harry, si c'est juste ça je pense que tu vas pouvoir t'en remettre non ? Je sais que tu as beaucoup de mal à contrôler ta mauvaise humeur, mais tu pourrais relativiser et te dire que tu as un fœtus en face de toi !

\- Tu peux pas me soutenir comme une meilleure amie normale au lieu de te foutre de ma gueule ?

\- Non ! D'ailleurs, même si je plaisante, ce que je dis reste vrai et tu devrais m'écouter. Rappelle-toi que je suis là pour te ramener à la raison, c'est mon job. En revanche, si tu veux quelqu'un pour alimenter stupidement ta colère, tu peux aller en parler à Ron, je suis certaine qu'il sera heureux de t'épauler dans ta haine serpentarde. Il s'est senti complètement démuni en te voyant à Serpentard et savoir que tu en détestes au moins un autant que lui le rassurera. Il vous voyait déjà meilleurs amis.

Harry arrêta alors instantanément de fulminer contre son camarade de maison et observa la petite brune qui se trouvait en face de lui. Entendre que Ron doutait de lui et de son amitié – ce qui était normal, ils ne s'étaient côtoyé que durant quelques heures – lui faisait l'effet d'un électrochoc. Il n'avait même pas pensé à la conséquence de la Répartition sur son amitié avec le roux et il s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir été si... négligeant.

\- Ron pense que je ne vais plus lui parler ?

\- Ron ne pense d'ailleurs qu'à ça.

Elle avait dit ça sur un ton amusé, mais Harry remarqua une brève lueur de pure tristesse passer dans ses yeux et pensa seulement maintenant au fait qu'elle souffrait très certainement le martyr en présence de son ancien fiancé. Harry n'avait pas spécialement pensé à la questionner là-dessus et maintenant il s'en voulait un peu. Hermione lui posait toujours des questions pour savoir comment il allait, où il en était dans sa tête et dans sa vie, alors que lui, rien du tout. Il avait actuellement l'impression d'être un mauvais ami et c'était terrible pour lui, qui n'avait toujours pu compter que sur ses amis dans la vie. Il voulait qu'ils sachent qu'il serait toujours là pour eux comme eux l'avaient toujours été pour lui, c'était important, voire même essentiel, et maintenant il se sentait un peu nul – carrément nul – vis-à-vis d'Hermione. Et de Ron. Et de tout le monde, en fait.

\- Tu vas bien, toi ?

C'était maladroit, dit sur un ton peu certain, mais Hermione ne sembla pas y prêter attention. Elle avait l'habitude avec lui.

\- Pas vraiment. J'ai l'impression d'être dans une autre dimension.

\- Mauvaise expression.

\- Ah ouais. Merde. J'ai pas encore l'habitude, finit finalement Hermione en souriant légèrement.

\- Tu sais que tu peux me parler, Hermione. Les confessions ne vont pas que dans un sens dans une amitié.

\- Je sais bien... Mais c'est difficile.

La jeune femme laissa échapper un rire ironique et triste et Harry se demanda ce qu'il devait faire en paniquant légèrement. La prendre dans ses bras ? Lui dire que tout irait bien ? Non, tout n'irait pas bien et les deux le savaient aussi bien l'un que l'autre, le proclamer reviendrait à faire l'hypocrite et ils détestaient ça aussi bien l'un que l'autre. Bon dieu, il était vraiment nul pour consoler les gens et les faire relativiser sur leur situation. Il comprenait pourquoi il ne le faisait pas plus souvent si les gens en ressortaient plus défaits qu'avant son intervention.

Finalement, Hermione reprit la parole en le soulageant d'un grand poids et Harry crut qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer en voyant ses yeux brillants et en entendant son ton halluciné. Il paniqua un peu plus en le remarquant. La guerre, il savait comment la faire. Consoler une peine de cœur ? Impossible. Son cerveau faisait tout, sauf l'aider.

\- Tu t'imagines ? Ron est un enfant. Un enfant. Je ne sais absolument pas comment réagir face à ça.

\- Je me doute que ça doit être assez bizarre...

Aller Harry, trouve un « Mais » ! Les connecteurs logiques, t'as fait ça en primaire, tu sais les utiliser ! Un contre argument, c'est facile non ?

\- Mais... dis-toi qu'il est en vie et tranquille pour encore quelques années, acheva-t-il en hésitant un peu. C'est l'essentiel, non ?

Hermione lui offrit un petit sourire de remerciement, remarquant et prenant en compte l'effort incroyable que fournissait son ami pour tenter de gérer un peu la situation. Elle lui en était reconnaissante même si ça ne marchait pas vraiment et que ça avait plus pour effet d'enfoncer un peu plus profond le clou dérangeant.

\- Non, pas pour moi. Par pour nous. Mais c'est gentil d'essayer...

\- Ron est avec toi, je trouve ça déjà bien ! Vous pouvez reconstruire votre relation !

\- Il ne m'aime pas, Harry, et putain c'est vraiment plus douloureux que je ne l'aurais pensé. Il me regarde à peine. Il parle de moi comme la simple fille capable de réparer des lunettes... Et moi, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir l'impression d'être une saleté de pédophile face à lui étant donné que j'en suis toujours amoureuse. C'est terrible.

\- Mais ça va pas ou quoi ? Cette situation est unique, aucun terme si péjoratif ne peut te qualifier.

\- Je veux reconstruire notre relation, comme tu dis, continua Hermione sans faire attention à ce qu'il disait. Mais il a 11 ans ! Je suis censée faire quoi, moi ? Embrasser un môme ? Je suis majeure, c'est impossible, aussi bien légalement que pour ma propre morale.

\- Je... Euh... Bordel.

Du calme Harry.

\- Tu peux attendre, sinon. Lorsqu'il sera assez mature pour que tu ne ressentes plus toute cette culpabilité, tu pourras tenter quelque chose, peut-être ?

\- Si tu le dis. Et puis, ce serait tellement plus facile si tu étais avec nous... C'est un peu grâce à toi qu'on était réellement amis avant...

\- Je sais. Je suis désolé pour ça. J'aimerais être avec toi, avec vous.

\- Qu'est-ce que le Choixpeau t'a dit, en parlant de ça ?

Elle semblait vouloir changer le sujet de la conversation et Harry ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher. Elle lui parlerait plus en détail lorsqu'elle se sentirait prête et pour le moment, ce n'était visiblement pas le cas. Et, lui aussi, mine de rien, avait besoin de se préparer à ce genre de conversation. Ce n'était clairement pas dans ses habitudes et il savait qu'il devrait être un peu plus efficace la prochaine fois.

\- Rien. Absolument rien.

\- Mais tu ne m'avais pas dit avoir eu une conversation avec, lors de ta première Répartition ?

\- Si, mais ça s'est déroulé différemment cette fois-ci.

\- Honnêtement je me doutais un peu que tu finirais à Serpentard, mais je ne pensais pas que le choix serait aussi... rapide et évident.

\- Et bien apparemment il l'a été.

Hermione réfléchit quelques instants, c'était tellement flagrant qu'Harry pouvait voir les rouages de son cerveau s'enclencher au-dessus de sa tête. Elle observait le visage enfantin à l'expression grave de son ami et finit par hausser des épaules. Elle aimait bien faire ça et Harry avait toujours eu l'habitude de gentiment s'en moquer.

\- Ça a de son sens, quand on y réfléchit un peu plus. Le Choixpeau penchait déjà vers Serpentard pour toi il y a quelques années mais avec la guerre, les trahisons, la pression que tu as dû endurer et toutes les pertes qu'il y a eu, c'était évident au final. Tu ne pouvais pas rester Gryffondor.

\- Et toi alors ? C'était exactement le même cas pour toi.

\- J'ai vécu la guerre différemment et tu le sais.

\- Tu as plus souffert que nous tous.

La jeune femme balaya sa réflexion d'un geste désabusé de la main et le regarda dans les yeux, le brusquant presque.

\- Tout est relatif. Moi, on ne m'a pas écrasée sous des responsabilités dictées par une prophétie. Je n'avais pas le monde sorcier derrière mon dos qui critiquait chacun de mes actes et n'était pas reconnaissant pour un sou. Je ne faisais que suivre tes ordres, je ne prenais aucune décision au contraire de toi.

Harry la regarda quelques secondes sans rien dire, allant du pli soucieux entre ses sourcils à sa bouche légèrement pincée qui lui donnait un air incontestablement sévère. Son expression froide n'allait pas vraiment sur le visage d'une enfant, mais Harry reconnaissait bien sa Hermione par là et il fit donc à peine attention à ce détail. Elle avait toujours été scandalisée par le comportement du monde sorcier envers Harry, par le peu de reconnaissance dont il faisait preuve alors qu'Harry avait littéralement tout abandonné et perdu dans sa lutte contre les forces du mal. « Tant qu'ils ne sont pas en danger, ils te crachent à la gueule en disant que tout est de ta faute et que tu mens constamment, mais quand ça a besoin d'aide, tu es le premier qu'on appelle et si tu as le malheur de refuser quoi que ce soit, tu es la honte de la société ! » C'était son discours habituel. Harry était reconnaissant envers elle de toujours prendre sa défense, que ce soient des interventions privées, publiques ou même dans les journaux. Même s'il n'avait jamais voulu qu'elle s'attire elle aussi les critiques de la foule, ça avait été impossible de la contenir et on l'avait appelée pendant des mois « La Catin de Potter » pour ça.

Voyant qu'Harry ne répondait pas, Hermione reprit la parole sur un ton nettement plus doux et l'air soucieux de son visage sembla s'effacer progressivement.

\- Puis, j'ai trouvé l'amour, Harry, et il se trouvait aussi à Gryffondor, acheva-t-elle comme si c'était l'élément le plus évident.

Harry lui fit un léger sourire en réponse. Il savait que c'était une chose déterminante pour la Hermione de la guerre et comprenait mieux.

\- Je vais quand même en parler avec Dumbledore. J'aimerais retourner chez les Gryffondor.

\- Pourquoi cela ? Si le Choixpeau t'a envoyé à Serpentard, c'est que c'est la maison dans laquelle tu seras le mieux durant les prochaines années.

\- Peut-être que je suis tranquille et transparent là-bas, mais c'est mieux pour tout le monde si je reste à Gryffondor.

\- Je ne te comprends pas. Tu voudrais te priver de ta tranquillité parce que Ron et moi sommes à Gryffondor ?

\- Il y a énormément de ça, oui, ma...

\- Harry, tu t'es assez sacrifié !

\- ...mais il y a également le fait qu'être dans le même dortoir que la nouvelle génération de Mangemorts ne m'enchante pas plus que ça. Puis, Hermione, aller chez les Gryffondor est de très loin un sacrifice. Vous êtes ma famille.

\- Je sais que nous sommes ta famille, mais je ne pense pas que cette maison aille désormais avec ton nouveau tempérament ! Tout ce que tu veux c'est ta tranquillité et tu sais pertinemment que Gryffondor est de très loin la maison qui respecte le moins ce concept. Tu mérites d'avoir ce que tu veux pour une fois dans ta vie, tu ne veux pas te faciliter un peu les choses et profiter du repos que l'on t'offre ?

\- Certes, mais ça n'empêche pas le fait que je vais devoir fermer les yeux sur ce qu'il se passe chez les Serpentard. Je suis censé sauver des vies, moi, pas les laisser se gâcher en attendant de pouvoir agir en temps voulus. Je me vois mal gérer ça. Je ne me vois pas rester des années avec eux sans faire la moindre chose pour les aider à s'en sortir, à ne pas devenir des monstres.

\- Harry, regarde-toi, tu en serais capable et tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

\- Oui, j'en serais parfaitement capable maintenant étant donné que je me fiche d'eux et que je suis encore touché par la guerre et les atrocités causées par leurs mains, mais qu'est-ce qu'il en sera dans trois ou quatre ans ? Je peux faire beaucoup de chose, mais pas tenir aussi longtemps. Regarde, je ne m'implique absolument pas dans les conversations et essaie toujours de rester loin du groupe, mais je commence déjà à apprécier l'un d'entre eux ! Et ça ne fait qu'un seul jour ! Même si Zabini était neutre durant la guerre, je sais que je ne pourrai pas partager mon quotidien avec des gens sans les supporter un minimum et vouloir les aider à un moment ou à un autre.

\- Je comprends... Mais...

\- Hermione. Mon confort passe après la mission et la guerre, ça a toujours été comme ça. Ce serait catastrophique si je changeais trop les choses, Malfoy n'aurait jamais le secret et tout ça n'aurait servi strictement à rien car nous serons toujours dans la même merde, un Voldemort immortel sur les bras.

\- Je sais.

\- C'est pour ça que je dois changer le plus rapidement possible de maison.

\- Je crois en toi Harry, mais si toi tu n'y crois pas... Il serait peut-être préférable que tu quittes les Serpentard en effet.

\- Et autant que je retourne avec mes meilleurs amis, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui...

Elle semblait sceptique.

\- On devrait peut-être y aller maintenant, avant que le banquet ne commence.

Harry acquiesça finalement à la suggestion de sa meilleure amie, se retournant alors vers l'entrée du bureau directorial machinalement.

Énoncer tout ça à voix haute lui avait fait extrêmement de bien, il se sentait beaucoup plus libéré et compris. Hermione était avec lui, elle allait appuyer ses arguments pour que Dumbledore lui accorde son changement de maison et c'était un avantage majeur à prendre en considération.

Ne connaissant pas l'actuel mot de passe de Dumbledore et ne sachant pas comment entrer autrement, Hermione murmura quelques mots en latin en brandissant sa baguette devant elle et Harry l'observa faire dans un silence curieux. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait mais avait confiance en elle malgré tout. Ça devait certainement être un de ses sorts personnels, d'ailleurs. La gargouille se tourna après quelques instants et des escaliers apparurent en face d'eux alors qu'Hermione faisait un petit sourire de satisfaction. Harry lui demanda ce qu'elle avait fait pour réussir à déjouer un sort de Dumbledore, et elle ne répondit qu'une fois qu'ils furent à l'intérieur et qu'ils commencèrent à s'élever. Grâce à leur petite corpulence, ils n'eurent aucun mal à entrer à deux sans se sentir serrés.

\- Chaque entrée à sa propre fréquence magique, il suffit de savoir comment la manier en réglant au niveau pour lequel la magie se déclenche. Ron et moi avons fait ça quand on a su pour le rituel, deux mois avant notre départ. Tu ne t'es jamais demandé comment nous avions fait pour entrer dans la Chambre des Secrets, de façon à prendre des écailles de Basilic qui étaient l'ingrédient essentiel à la création de la craie du dessin pendant que toi, tu étais sur un champ de bataille ?

\- Non, je ne me suis jamais demandé. C'est brillant, je n'y aurais jamais pensé.

Rapidement, ils se retrouvèrent dans le bureau directorial et se dirigèrent à grands pas déterminés vers le meuble en bois vernis noir du vieil homme. Revenir ici faisait incroyablement mal à Harry, qui ne pouvait empêcher les images de revenir hanter son esprit. La mort de Ron, la mort de Dumbledore, le rituel catastrophique, les rires exagérés des Mangemorts ainsi que tous les autres événements qui s'y étaient déroulés les années précédentes et qui avaient marqué la vie d'Harry. Tout refaisait surface et la scène se rejouait devant ses yeux dans le décor même.

Le peu de calme qu'il avait réussi à retrouver en voyant Hermione était désormais reparti et le garçon tourna brièvement la tête pour voir celle de son amie. Elle n'était pas dans un meilleur état que lui et fixait Dumbledore devant elle sans s'attarder sur la pièce.

Celui-ci était assis sur son siège et les observait d'un air médusé, la bouche légèrement ouverte sous l'effet de la surprise. Il ne devait visiblement pas avoir l'habitude de voir son bureau forcé par deux élèves de première année aux airs si graves, Harry était même persuadé que c'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait.

Mais Dumbledore restant Dumbledore, il retrouva son air amusé qui ne l'avait jamais quitté à cette époque, et attrapa un bonbon au citron qu'il ouvrit de ses longs doigts fins tout en fixant d'un œil pétillant les deux jeunes gens devant lui. Cet air beaucoup trop joyeux contraria Harry et il ne savait même pas vraiment pourquoi. Peut-être qu'il en voulait à Dumbledore pour ne pas avoir empêché le Lord Noir de se manifester une première fois cette année-là, empêchant alors une série de malheur et finalement une guerre ? Peut-être ne supportait-il tout simplement plus le bonheur des autres alors que lui n'arrivait pas à éprouver une once de véritable joie ?

\- Mr Potter, Miss Granger, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Nous avons à vous parler, commença immédiatement Harry en regardant l'homme dans les yeux.

\- Je me doute. Que se passe-t-il ? Vous avez un problème avec vos chambres ?

\- Non, pas du tout. Nous aimerions simplement nous entretenir avec vous au sujet de quelque chose d'assez… personnel.

\- Personnel dites-vous ?

\- Oui. Je demande à tous les tableaux de se retirer immédiatement, nous aurons besoin d'intimité.

Et presque instantanément, les personnages des tableaux se mirent à rire et Harry contracta la mâchoire sous l'agacement, essayant de rester un minimum tranquille. Il détestait quand on défiait son autorité. Il détestait qu'on ne le prenne pas au sérieux. Alors certes, il n'avait pas vraiment d'allure dans son petit corps de 11 ans, mais tout le monde aurait dû voir qu'il était plus que sérieux actuellement. Hermione attrapa son poignet pour tenter de le calmer un peu, et ce geste n'échappa pas au vieillard qui sourit de façon curieuse. Le fait qu'il prenne ce geste pour ce qu'il n'était pas énerva encore plus Harry, dont la colère était déjà alimentée par les rires des peintures et les souvenirs terribles qui refaisaient violemment surface. Est-ce qu'on était vraiment en train de se taper un fou-rire sur ce qu'il venait de dire ?

Une incroyable tension était en lui et il sentait qu'il ne suffirait que de quelques secondes pour qu'il explose. Il se sentait menacé dans ce bureau, mal à l'aise, et cette humiliation ne faisait que renforcer tous ces sentiments négatifs en lui.

\- Et bien, en voilà une requête, lui répondit Dumbledore en se moquant légèrement de lui.

\- Professeur, enchaîna Hermione, c'est très sérieux. Vous devez nous croire, nous ne serions pas venus jusqu'ici si ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Et comment êtes-vous parvenus jusqu'ici, d'ailleurs, Miss ?

\- Mais on s'en contre-fiche de ça, reprit Harry avec véhémence.

\- J'ai bien peur que non, ce bureau doit rester sécurisé sous n'importe quelle circonstance. Alors je réitère ma question : comment êtes-vous entrés ?

\- On vous dit qu'on n'est pas là po…

\- Savez-vous, l'interrompit Dumbledore, tous les papiers et dossiers importants et confidentiels qui se trouvent ici ?

Hermione hocha la tête en jetant un coup d'œil inquiet à Harry. Celui-ci semblait sur le point de perdre le contrôle de lui-même et Dieu seul savait à quel point il pouvait être à fleur de peau lorsqu'il n'avait pas l'occasion de se vider de toute la magie en lui.

\- Nous en avons conscience Professeur, mais nous avons vraiment quelque chose d'important à vous dire alors ça devra attendre.

\- J'ai bien peur que n…

Harry vit rouge, et ne put s'empêcher d'interrompre le vieillard :

\- On est là, on doit vous parler et vous allez nous écouter attentivement. ALORS VOUS, VOUS DEGAGEZ !

Pour cette dernière phrase, il s'était adressé aux tableaux qui se foutaient toujours de lui et avait tellement hurlé contre eux que sa puissance magique s'en retrouva automatiquement déversée. Tous les cadres étaient tombés d'un seul coup et des cris surpris et apeurés étaient parvenus de certains d'entre eux. Bon Dieu, ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait de véritable magie que celle-ci avait finalement décidé de se manifester maintenant. Il avait ressenti beaucoup de contrariété durant les dernières vingt minutes et le coup des tableaux se tapant une barre sur lui avait fini par l'achever. Il n'avait plus rien contrôlé et Dumbledore le fixait désormais avec de grands yeux.

Bizarrement, il se sentait beaucoup mieux maintenant. Il en déduisit que garder plusieurs semaines une magie beaucoup trop forte et puissante en lui était une mauvaise idée et rendait son comportement nerveux et susceptible. Il nota cette constatation dans un coin de sa tête et tourna la tête vers Hermione, qui le regardait d'un air las et désabusé. Elle était habituée aux crises de nerf d'Harry, et même si celle-ci était particulièrement violente, elle n'eut aucune autre réaction que ce regard avant de se retourner vers Dumbledore. Elle était visiblement arrivée à la même conclusion que lui en justifiant ce débordement par l'abstinence des semaines précédentes.

\- C'est mieux, Harry, mais encore quelques instants et ils seraient partis d'eux-mêmes tu sais.

Hermione avait parlé en observant le bazar autour d'elle. Dumbledore était toujours muet et les observait avec une curiosité teintée d'une incompréhension la plus totale. Même s'il ne comprenait pas grand-chose à la situation, il faisait quelques constatations qui étaient bien curieuses. Par exemple, les deux jeunes gens en face de lui se connaissaient depuis beaucoup de temps, peut-être même des années. Ils étaient dans une incroyable harmonie et étaient beaucoup trop familiers entre eux pour ne se connaître que depuis la veille. De plus, la jeune femme n'avait pas semblé étonnée par la magie plus que puissante du garçon, et avait même semblé... Habituée, lassée ? Oui, Albus Dumbledore était véritablement intrigué. Surtout par ce garçon, en réalité. Harry Potter, son petit protégé... Qui n'avait rien de bien petit au fond de lui. C'était presque effrayant.

\- Professeur, êtes-vous enclin à nous écouter maintenant ?

\- Oui monsieur Potter. Je vous écoute.

Etrangement, il n'avait plus vraiment envie d'insister sur la faille de sécurité évidente du bureau directorial.

\- Super, murmura Hermione tout en prenant place sur le siège en cuir en face du bureau de Dumbledore.

Harry la suivit presque instantanément.

\- Déjà, je suis désolé pour... ça. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas fait de magie et j'ai l'impression que ça a une influence sur mon comportement... Enfin, là n'est pas la question. Excusez-moi pour les cadres.

\- Professeur, continua Hermione, je sais que ce que nous allons vous dire prochainement pourra vous paraître dingue, voire tiré par les cheveux, mais vous devez absolument nous croire.

\- Je suis ouvert à absolument tout après ce que je viens de voir, Miss Granger.

\- D'accord. Parfait. Harry, je te laisse expliquer...

\- Très bien, alors autant y aller directement. Nous sommes des voyageurs dans le temps.

Aucune réaction de la part de Dumbledore, Harry supposa donc qu'il pouvait continuer.

\- Nous sommes ici… pour sauver le monde sorcier. Ça fait pompeux et arrogant, mais c'est la pure vérité. Nous venons de mai 1998. Dans notre temps, Voldemort est en train de gagner la Seconde Guerre Sorcière et nous avions une seule chance de changer les choses et de le vaincre : retourner dans le passé. Sauf que ça ne s'est pas passé exactement comme prévu, nous devions être envoyés en septembre 1997 mais nous nous retrouvons... Maintenant.

Dumbledore resta une nouvelle fois muet le temps de quelques instants, assimilant ce qu'Harry venait de lui dire. Hermione se retint de justesse de demander à son ami d'y aller plus doucement pour ne pas que le vieil homme ne fasse un infarctus, mais elle se contenta de garder le silence en prolongeant celui déjà pesant qui s'était installé dans la pièce.

\- Voldemort est revenu ?

Sa voix était basse, il ne semblait pas y revenir. Déjà qu'entendre ce nom de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même avait semblé le surprendre, ce qu'il en avait été dit l'avait d'autant plus surpris et tétanisé. Il savait que Voldemort n'était pas bien loin et qu'il reviendrait forcément à un moment ou à un autre, mais il avait pensé être capable de gérer ça d'une façon ou d'une autre et de l'arrêter avant qu'il ne fasse trop de mal autour de lui. Apparemment, ça n'avait pas été le cas et Albus Dumbledore était déçu de lui-même. Il avait, encore une fois, apparemment, laissé la communauté sorcière se faire dominer par ce sang-mêlé complètement taré.

\- Oui.

\- Et vous avez... (il s'arrêta une petite seconde pour faire le calcul) 18 ans ?

\- J'ai 17 ans et Hermione en a 18, en effet.

Son regard se perdit sur le visage des deux enfants et il dut s'appuyer contre le dossier de sa chaise pour se remettre de ses émotions. Il lia ses doigts et les tapota à une vitesse folle, qui devait également être celle à laquelle ses pensées défilaient. Harry sut à son expression que le sorcier essayait de remettre les choses dans l'ordre et d'en deviner d'autres, et qu'il allait très prochainement demander des renseignements supplémentaires pour finir son puzzle mental.

\- Dites m'en plus.

\- Voldemort est invincible et nous ne savons pas pourquoi, engagea Harry. Nous n'avons absolument rien trouvé qui puisse le justifier.

\- Comment pouvez-vous être certain qu'il l'est ?

\- J'ai réussi à l'atteindre de l'Avada Kedavra à plusieurs reprises mais ça ne faisait que le ralentir, et à peine.

Dumbledore fit abstraction du fait que ce _petit garçon_ de 11 ans – ou 17 ans, ce n'était pas si éloigné – avait réussi à atteindre plusieurs fois le grand Mage Noir du sortilège de la mort.

\- Et en quoi revenir dans le passé pouvait changer cet état de fait ?

\- Il y a quelques mois, j'ai eu une vision de Voldemort et il s'avère que celui-ci possède un Gardien des Secrets pour pouvoir le garder à jamais, enfin, vous savez comme ça fonctionne. Ce Gardien s'appelle Draco Malfoy, il est dans la même année que nous. Notre mission était de revenir au début de notre septième année pour qu'on puisse gagner sa confiance au fur et à mesure jusqu'à ce qu'il nous confie le secret, mais le rituel s'est détraqué.

\- Était-ce le rituel de l'Alibi ?

\- En effet.

\- C'est un très puissant sortilège, pour ne pas dire le plus dangereux.

\- C'est vous, professeur, qui nous avez donné l'idée de le faire et qui avez mené à 'bien' la mission.

\- Ce doit être une catastrophe dans votre temps pour que j'ai recours à une telle chose.

\- Comme on vous l'a expliqué, commença Hermione, c'est très loin d'être joyeux. Voldemort est en train de gagner et l'Ordre du Phénix s'est fait anéantir. Les élèves de Poudlard se sont fait terrasser, la plupart des Serpentard ont rejoint les Mangemorts et il n'y a quasiment aucune faille dans leurs rangs.

C'était tellement étrange de voir des enfants de 11 ans parler aussi gravement.

\- Et si nous ne faisons rien... Notre futur sera ainsi. N'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, répondirent en chœur les deux élèves.

Le vieil homme observa ces deux jeunes gens bien curieusement. Au fond de lui, il avait su en les voyant qu'ils n'étaient pas comme les autres. Il avait vu un regard trop usé et une expression trop froide et calculatrice sur chacun des deux visages, il s'était d'ailleurs demandé si la famille Dursley avait battu Harry sous le nez de Mrs Figgs sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, s'était renseigné sur la famille Granger pour savoir si ils étaient particuliers eux aussi... Mais il n'avait rien trouvé et Arabella Figgs avait certifié qu'il ne se passait pas une telle chose chez les Dursley. Albus l'avait cru et n'y avait plus pensé.

\- D'accord. Avez-vous autre chose à me dire ? Le banquet va bientôt commencer et je me dois d'être présent à l'heure.

\- En effet, professeur, j'aimerais vous parler du choix de ma maison. Je dois être transféré à Gryffondor.

Harry avait annoncé ça de but en blanc, ne voyant pas pourquoi il aurait tourné autour du pot plus longtemps. Il avait un objectif et était bien décidé à l'atteindre. Dumbledore lui fit un petit sourire en coin et le regarda fixement à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune.

\- Je crois bien que ça va être impossible, mon cher.

\- Ne soyez pas ridicule, vous êtes le directeur. Vous pouvez tout faire.

\- Ce serait aller à l'encontre des lois de l'école.

\- On s'en fiche.

Dumbledore inspira longuement.

\- Non, monsieur Potter, on ne s'en fiche pas. Que se passerait-il si vous veniez à changer de maison ? Des élèves de Poufsouffle viendraient me voir pour une maison ayant 'plus de caractère', vu que tout le monde critique cette maison injustement. Certains Serpentard viendraient me voir parce qu'ils ne veulent pas que leur famille les renie à cause des stéréotypes qu'il y a sur celle-ci. Des Serdaigle viendraient me voir en proclamant « Mais je suis courageux, mettez-moi à Gryffondor ! ». Et l'équilibre entre les maisons se retrouverait complètement anéanti avec des élèves n'ayant rien à faire dans certaines. La Cérémonie de Répartition n'aurait plus aucune valeur.

\- Vous n'aurez qu'à refuser, ce n'est pas un problème.

\- Je ne peux pas accepter pour une personne et le refuser pour d'autres.

\- Si, vous le pouvez quand un voyageur dans le temps vous dit que ça pourrait être catastrophique s'il n'y était pas.

\- Et pourquoi voulez-vous aller dans cette maison, monsieur Potter ?

\- Parce que c'était ma précédente et que j'ai passé 7 ans là-bas.

\- Et on voit très bien où ça vous a emmené. Une guerre. Ne voulez-vous pas changer cela ?

\- Je veux détruire Voldemort une bonne fois pour toute et je ne...

\- Faites-le depuis Serpentard. Vous y arriverez sans aucun problème, si je vous ai envoyé tous les deux ici c'est que vous devez être mes meilleurs atouts.

\- Nous ne sommes pas vos atouts, professeur, réagit Hermione. Vous n'êtes pas le commandant de cette guerre, Harry l'est. S'il vous demande quelque chose, vous le faites. C'est comme ça.

\- Miss Granger, je ne suis peut-être pas encore le commandant d'une guerre encore inexistante mais en attendant, je suis le directeur d'une école et tout ceci n'ayant pas encore eu lieu, je me dois d'agir en conséquence. Votre changement de maison est refusé. Et je vais vous demander de quitter mon bureau et de retourner dans vos salles communes avant le banquet.

Harry était furieux en quittant le pièce et Hermione le savait. Elle aussi été énervée. Elle n'avait jamais réellement porté Dumbledore dans son cœur, le voyant simplement comme un directeur un peu trop influant sur Harry, et le voir agir aussi stupidement l'agaçait. Même si elle était du même avis que lui et pensait qu'Harry pourrait très bien réussir la mission depuis les Serpentard, il y avait des façons plus appropriées de parler à deux personnes sortant tout juste d'une guerre et voulant changer les choses. Il ne pouvait pas juste balancer une excuse d'ordre administratif pour justifier de mettre en péril leur mission, c'était stupide.

\- Calme-toi, Harry, un peu plus et on pourrait voir ta magie crépiter autour de toi.

\- Ce gars n'a jamais été aussi con !

\- Je sais. Mais je pense comme lui dans le fond. Tu peux y arriver, je te soutiendrai.

Harry ne répondit pas et se contenta de marcher en direction des cachots, sans faire attention à Hermione qui devait prendre le couloir opposé pour pouvoir monter à la Tour Gryffondor. Ils ne se saluèrent pas et Hermione resta quelques secondes à observer le garçon marcher pour finalement voir sa silhouette disparaître dans une intersection. Elle soupira. Elle ne savait pas comment allaient se dérouler les prochaines années, mais tout ce qu'elle savait était que ça n'allait pas être de tout repos.

* * *

 **Et voilà la fin du chapitre 4, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu. En tout cas, moi je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire x)**

 **Dans ce chapitre, on a un Harry plus nerveux que d'habitude mais il faut le comprendre, conserver une magie aussi puissante dans un si petit corps peut rendre dingue :P**

 **Même si dans le fond il y a très peu d'action dans ce chapitre, c'était LE chapitre qui allait débloquer l'histoire. Maintenant, on va pouvoir en finir rapidement avec la première année. Peut-être encore 3 chapitres. Ou 4, ça dépendra. Ce chapitre était indispensable pour qu'on approfondisse un peu plus le personnage d'Hermione (qui a une foi incroyable en Harry), qu'on découvre un peu Theodore, même Malfoy qui est pourtant quasiment inexistant dans ce chapitre x) Bref, maintenant on sait qu'Harry restera à Serpentard durant sa scolarité, qu'il va devoir se la jouer froid avec ses camarades et qu'il va souvent péter des plombs à cause du manque de contrôle qu'il a sur sa magie. J'adore ça.**

 **Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de répondre aux reviews du chapitre précédent – problème internet, tout ça tout ça quoi – et j'en suis désolée, mais sachez qu'elles m'ont toute fait énormément plaisir. Donc merci du fond du cœur !**

 **Love x**


	6. Chapter 5

_Salut tout le monde, vous allez bien ?_

 _Merci encore infiniment pour toutes vos reviews, vous pouvez pas imaginer à quel point ça me fait plaisir et me booste pour écrire. Même si j'ai pas forcément le temps d'y répondre en ce moment (ça fait trois semaines que je vous néglige... j'ai honte), je voulais encore une fois vous remercier d'ici pour que vous sachiez que vous n'écrivez pas dans le vide et que j'aime savoir ce que vous en pensez._

 _Donc voilà, cinquième chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! *grands yeux larmoyants de l'auteure*_

 _ **Dans le chapitre 4 : Malfoy se fait discret alors que Nott commence à s'imposer auprès des Serpentard. Harry ne le supporte clairement pas, et s'en plaindra à Hermione tout en allant dans le bureau de Dumbledore pour lui annoncer qu'ils sont des voyageurs dans le temps. Harry demande également pour son changement de maison, mais se voit refuser la demande catégoriquement.  
**_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 5**

Lundi, quelques minutes avant 9h.

La hauteur du plafond rendait le vacarme, déjà conséquent, insoutenable.

Les emplois du temps avaient été délivrés la demi-heure précédente durant le petit-déjeuner et désormais, chaque élève l'analysait pour en connaître les détails tout en marchant en groupe dans les couloirs. Certains se plaignaient de leurs horaires grotesques ou de cours en commun avec telle ou telle maison, d'autres se réjouissaient des options qu'ils avaient pu choisir et qu'ils avaient hâte de découvrir ou d'approfondir.

Harry entendit même une jeune Serdaigle se plaindre de ses parents, qui l'avaient apparemment obligé à choisir Arithmancie pour son option de troisième année. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que cette jeune femme avait des parents horribles et de lui lancer un petit regard compatissant tout en passant devant elle, s'empêchant même de lui tapoter l'épaule pour montrer qu'il la soutenait dans cette épreuve. Personne ne méritait une telle torture d'après lui – parce que oui, l'Arithmancie était un véritable calvaire et il le savait pour avoir lu quelques-uns des cours d'Hermione durant sa sixième année. Douloureux souvenir.

Tout le monde se dirigeait vers la salle abritant le premier cours indiqué par l'emploi du temps et Harry fit une moue dépitée en remarquant que le sien était en commun avec les Poufsouffle. Même s'il savait pertinemment qu'il n'aurait que trois cours avec les Gryffondor cette année (Potion, Métamorphose et Vol qui était commun de toutes les premières années), il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'être stupidement déçu. Il se sentait un peu bête d'avoir eu une once d'espoir malgré sa condition, il savait parfaitement à quoi s'attendre pour les sept prochaines années et il ne pouvait se permettre d'être déçu pour des choses aussi futiles et prévisibles.

Harry se dirigeait à grands pas vers les escaliers pour accéder à l'aile gauche du premier étage, suivi de près par Zabini et Bulstrode qui avaient fini de déjeuner en même temps que lui. Ils avaient Sortilège avec Flitwick pour le premier cours de leur scolarité ici, et ils traversaient actuellement les couloirs en se faufilant parmi les élèves bien plus grands qu'eux qui laissaient parfois – très souvent – traîner leurs regards intrigués sur Harry. _Ils n'ont probablement pas eu l'occasion de me voir d'aussi près depuis la rentrée,_ pensa aigrement Harry en les ignorant parfaitement tout le long de son avancée. Zabini et Bulstrode avaient également parfaitement remarqué le comportement prévisible et 'normal' des autres élèves et Harry avait entendu plusieurs fois la jeune femme grincer des dents à ses côtés, lui indiquant qu'elle s'était mise légèrement sur la défensive suite à ça. Il imaginait bien qu'elle ne se gênait pas pour lancer des regards noirs à quiconque s'attardait trop sur eux, d'ailleurs. Cette solidarité instinctive malgré le fait qu'ils ne se connaissent pas plus que ça avait étonné Harry, qui n'avait malgré tout fait aucune remarque là-dessus et qui continuait à avancer sans se déconcentrer de son chemin. Le fait qu'ils soient tous les deux élèves de Serpentard devait suffire à la jeune femme pour qu'elle le défende et il supposait qu'il devait juste s'habituer à ça.

\- Je sais pas comment tu fais pour rester aussi calme. Je leur aurais déjà sauté dessus, personnellement, avait-elle répliqué en entrant dans la salle de classe et en laissant retomber la pression qui s'était accumulée dans ses épaules.

Harry avait haussé des épaules, comme pour faire disparaître son propre crispement qu'il n'avait jusque-là pas vraiment remarqué.

Il avait instinctivement pris place entre les deux jeunes gens lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés devant les tables de trois, notant par la même occasion que Malfoy était déjà là et assis entre Crabbe et Goyle et que les Carrow étaient derrières eux. Tous les autres étaient encore à la Grande Salle, finissant certainement leur petit-déjeuner ou s'étant tout simplement perdu dans les couloirs. Zabini, Bulstrode et lui s'installèrent instinctivement sur la même rangée que les autres élèves de leur maison et ils sortirent leurs livres et cahiers vierges sans dire un mot. Ils étaient de loin ceux qu'Harry supportait – non, il n'emploierait définitivement pas le terme apprécier – le plus. Ils parlaient peu et ça paraissait naturel entre eux, ce qui était inestimable pour ce Harry à fleur de peau qui n'avait pas besoin de gérer des enfants turbulents de 11 ans.

Millicent Bulstrode était une jeune femme étonnement agréable malgré son apparence brutale et peu avenante. Elle était calme et même si elle n'était pas la personne la plus brillante qui puisse exister, elle n'était pas non plus naïve comme d'autres jeunes filles de son âge pouvaient l'être. Même si elle réagissait un peu au quart de tour quand on s'en prenait à une cause qu'elle jugeait bon de défendre, elle semblait très mature pour son âge et Harry aimait bien cela chez elle – en même temps c'était la seule partie d'elle qu'il connaissait donc il n'avait pas trop de matière sur quoi juger. Blaise Zabini, lui, était également très calme mais avait cette pure expression d'intelligence gravée sur ses traits qui lui donnait l'air d'un véritable génie. Harry s'étonnait de ne jamais avoir remarqué Zabini en 7 ans à Poudlard, du moins autrement que comme le toutou de Malfoy qui répondait parfois en lançant des répliques acerbes et très bien placées pour défendre ses amis. _C'est un Serpentard, pourquoi j'aurais fait attention à lui ?_ se demanda ironiquement Harry en pinçant ses lippes entre elles. Il trouvait ce conditionnement 'Serpentard les méchants et Gryffondor les gentils' de plus en plus injuste maintenant qu'il était de l'autre côté et même s'il n'était en aucun cas victime de la part des autres maisons et que ses camarades ne l'étaient pas encore pour le moment, ça le contrariait vraiment. Il trouvait lui-même qu'il avait été réellement stupide de se faire influencer par les idéaux transmis par les autres maisons. « Tous les sorciers et sorcières ayant mal tournés étaient à Serpentard », c'était la première chose qu'il avait entendu sur eux des années plus tôt de la part du premier gentil sorcier de son âge qu'il avait rencontré et il y avait cru dur comme fer pendant des années, ce qui était bien trop longtemps. Il s'était bêtement fait manipuler comme tout le monde et en était peu fier.

\- Vous savez à quoi correspond exactement le cours de Sortilèges ? avait demandé Bulstrode en serrant sa queue de cheval d'un geste, interrompant Harry dans ses pensées.

\- C'est simplement histoire de nous apprendre des sorts qui n'ont rien à voir avec la défense, l'attaque ou la métamorphose, avait répondu calmement Zabini en lui souriant. Par exemple, c'est ici qu'on nous apprendra à faire venir les objets à nous, à ouvrir des portes, à remplir une carafe d'eau, tout ce genre de trucs un peu inutile mais sympa à savoir.

\- Oh, d'accord. Ça devrait être assez simple dans ce cas.

Harry n'avait rien dit, se contentant de passer la pulpe de ses doigts sur la reliure du livre devant lui distraitement.

Il sentit quelqu'un lui tapoter l'épaule et Harry se retourna instinctivement, posant son bras sur le dossier de sa chaise pour lui faciliter le geste. Gregory Goyle était penché vers lui et Malfoy regardait la scène les bras croisés sur son torse, un sourire clairement amusé sur le visage. Harry se demanda dans un premier temps quel mauvais tour ils étaient actuellement en train de lui jouer, mais la raison le rattrapa rapidement et il resta stoïque. Non, ces Serpentard ne lui voulaient aucun mal, ils étaient dans la même maison et ses ennemis de toujours n'avaient aucun problème contre lui actuellement. Harry arqua un sourcil pour lui intimer de parler et Zabini et Bulstrode se retournèrent également vers eux, intrigués. Goyle arbora une expression un peu gênée lorsqu'il leur demanda s'ils n'avaient pas une deuxième cravate dans son sac, ayant tâché la sienne durant le petit-déjeuner avec du chocolat chaud, et Harry lui répondit d'un simple non avant d'observer ses deux camarades qui répondirent par la négative également.

Ça avait été la discussion la plus étrange qu'il avait eu jusqu'alors.

Le professeur de petite taille était arrivé une dizaine de minutes plus tard, grimpant difficilement sur une pile de livres pour pouvoir se faire voir de tout le monde, déclenchant les ricanements de Theodore Nott par la même occasion. Harry leva les yeux au ciel en l'entendant et lui lança ensuite un regard noir pour lui intimer de se taire, ce qui ne marcha pas vraiment et fit redoubler les ricanements de Nott. Le manque de respect envers un professeur tel que Flitwick insupportait Harry, surtout pour une chose aussi futile que sa taille. Finalement, le garçon se tut après un « Tu vas te la fermer espèce d'abruti ? » plutôt froid de la part de Malfoy que Flitwick ne sembla pas entendre et qui soulagea Harry. Malfoy prenait peu à peu sa place de Prince de Serpentard et entrer en terrain connu réconfortait un peu Harry.

Le cours ne débuta pas avant la deuxième demi-heure, la première étant consacrée à la présentation de la matière, du professeur et aux questions des élèves. Pour sa part, Harry avait rêvassé tout le long et n'avait cessé de repenser à la discussion qu'il avait eu la veille avec le directeur de l'école. Sa nouvelle nuit d'insomnie et d'intense réflexion ne lui avait pas permis de se calmer ou de se raisonner par rapport à ça et n'avait fait qu'attiser sa haine par la même occasion. Dumbledore ? Il ne voulait même plus entendre parler de lui pour l'instant. Il trouvait qu'il avait eu un comportement stupide avec un raisonnement l'étant tout autant. D'accord, il acceptait les Serpentard, se rendait compte qu'ils n'étaient pas aussi détestables que tout le monde voulait bien le faire croire, mais il ne voulait tout simplement toujours pas en faire partie. Il y avait un nombre incalculable de raisons qui le poussaient à vouloir quitter cette maison, beaucoup plus nombreuses que celles qui faisaient qu'il avait envie d'y rester (qui n'en était en vérité qu'une seule : le calme certain que lui apportaient les verts et argents).

Le cours s'était terminé très rapidement et Bulstrode (non, il n'était définitivement pas prêt à les appeler par leur prénom) avait dû claquer des doigts devant son visage pour le faire sortir de ses pensées. C'est également à ce moment-là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait absolument pas écouté étant donné qu'il ne savait même pas quel avait été le sujet de ce cours de Sortilèges. Un soupçon de honte l'envahit alors qu'il se redressait légèrement sur sa chaise, et il fit craquer son cou qui était légèrement endolori en observant les autres élèves déjà prêts à partir.

Un « Dépêche-toi, on a Potion. » avait fini par le réveiller de sa torpeur et il s'était levé de sa chaise pour ranger ses affaires en même temps que les autres élèves, mettant avec réticence ses bouquins dans son sac. Il savait que la prochaine heure allait être une torture sans nom pour lui et il n'avait absolument pas hâte de s'y retrouver, c'est pour cela qu'il traîna des pieds tout le long du chemin vers les cachots et que les deux autres Serpentard durent lui intimer de se dépêcher à plusieurs reprises. Ils réussirent cependant à atteindre la porte avant que la queue n'ait fini de rentrer dans la classe, et Bulstrode laissa échapper un long soupir de soulagement en constatant que leur directeur de maison ne remarquerait pas leur retard et ne les mettrait pas directement dans sa ligne de mire. Tout en favorisant les Serpentard, le professeur Rogue restait très effrayant tout de même pour eux.

En rentrant dans la salle, Harry chercha instinctivement la table du rouquin et de la brune qu'ils avaient partagé dès le premier cours des années plus tôt dans le but de les rejoindre, mais il fit une petite moue en remarquant que sa place était prise par Seamus Finnigan et que Hermione n'était même pas assise à la même table que Ron. Dean Thomas était à sa place initiale. Elle, elle était avec Parvatil et Lavande et l'observait d'un air désolé. Il aurait espéré pouvoir passer cette heure avec eux et il se doutait que c'était pareil du côté d'Hermione.

Il prit donc rapidement place une nouvelle fois entre ses deux camarades, sortant son cahier et sa plume de son sac, et attendit patiemment que Rogue ait fini l'appel sans même réagir lorsqu'il dit de cette voix sarcastique et détestable « Harry Potter, notre nouvelle célébrité... » à la mention de son nom une fois qu'il y fut arrivé dans la liste d'appel.

\- Vous êtes ici pour apprendre la science subtile et l'art rigoureux de la préparation des potions.

Sa voix était à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure, mais on entendait distinctement chaque mot prononcé par le professeur. Un silence parfait régnait dans la salle, Rogue avait cette autorité naturelle qui faisait que personne n'osait ouvrir la bouche en sa présence.

\- Ici, on ne s'amuse pas à agiter des baguettes magiques, je m'attends donc à ce que vous ne compreniez pas grand-chose à la beauté d'un chaudron qui bouillonne doucement en laissant échapper des volutes scintillantes, ni à la délicatesse d'un liquide qui s'insinue dans les veines d'un homme pour ensorceler peu à peu son esp...

Et... Harry lâcha complètement à ce moment-là. Sans qu'il n'y prête attention, il appuya sa tête contre sa main et laissa son regard se perdre dans le vide, bercé par la voix de son professeur qui semblait vouloir l'endormir à tout prix. Il luttait. Il n'avait pas dormi cette nuit et la fraîcheur des cachots, ainsi que l'effet soporifique de la voix de Rogue lui donnaient véritablement envie de se laisser aller contre la table et de fermer les yeux pour quelques instants. Ses paupières se faisaient lourdes, mais il devait tenir bon. Il était en cours.

\- Potter ! dit soudainement Rogue, faisant sursauter le sorcier concerné par la même occasion.

Toute la classe s'était retournée vers lui et il se redressa alors lentement, faisant tenir sa tête toute seule dans un exploit que lui seul prit la peine de noter. Il observa son professeur qui le regardait de ses yeux noirs et dénués de toute sympathie, et ne put s'empêcher de se dire mentalement qu'il était vraiment dans la merde. Rogue l'avait vu dormir debout et il était certain qu'il enlèverait une dizaine de point à Gryffondor...

Ah non. Il était à Serpentard et par conséquent, il ne lui enlèverait aucun point étant donné qu'il en était le directeur. Wow, il était vraiment fatigué et encore parfaitement ensuqué.

\- Aucune dignité dans votre attitude, reprit-il avec un dégoût évident. Vos lunettes sont même encore de travers. Réveillez-vous Potter, vous êtes en cours.

Tout le mépris et le dédain de Rogue ne touchèrent absolument pas Harry, qui replaça tranquillement ses lunettes sur son nez sans laisser transparaître quoi que ce soit. Il avait plus que l'habitude de ces attaques permanentes et ce n'était pas une critique sur ses lunettes qui allait lui faire perdre contenance. Surtout que Rogue était étonnement gentil dans cette remarque... Mais ça, c'était certainement dû au fait qu'il n'avait que 11 ans et que, inconsciemment – très inconsciemment – Rogue ne voulait pas trop le brusquer. Harry ne se faisait pas de soucis, il savait que ça allait se gâter par la suite, avec les années.

\- D'ailleurs, pourquoi ne pas nous faire part de votre talent pour ma matière ?

\- Mon… talent ?

\- Eh bien oui, Potter. Par exemple, qu'est-ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise ?

Rogue s'était rapproché de sa table et Harry avait senti ses camarades se reculer instinctivement dans leur chaise. Harry observa le professeur quelques instants en clignant des yeux un peu stupidement, se demandant ce qu'il devait faire actuellement, gardant la bouche entrouverte inconsciemment. Il connaissait la réponse et voyait Hermione du coin de l'œil lever la main, mais il se demandait s'il devait la donner. Il ne l'avait pas fait par ignorance la première fois, que se passerait-il s'il réussissait à répondre et finalement humilier Rogue, alors persuadé qu'il gagnerait contre Harry ? Déciderait-il d'être encore plus infect avec lui ? Ou alors le laisserait-il un peu tranquille le temps de quelques cours ? Il entendit Bulstrode retenir son souffle à côté de lui, se demandant certainement si il saurait répondre. Finalement, en voyant le début de rictus satisfait de Rogue, il se décida.

\- Un somnifère, monsieur. Si puissant qu'on l'appelle la Goutte du Mort vivant.

Ok, c'était plus que satisfaisant. Pour tout le monde, Rogue était resté parfaitement impassible et n'avait pas réagi à la réponse du jeune Serpentard, mais Harry avait appris à déchiffrer les expressions de son professeur avec les années et il voyait parfaitement que celui-ci était incroyablement surpris et déçu. Ses traits s'étaient encore plus figés et son rictus s'était crispé. C'était magnifique à vivre. Bulstrode se détendit à côté de lui et Harry se sentit incroyablement plus confiant et réveillé, d'un coup.

\- Où iriez-vous si je vous demandais de me rapporter un bézoard ?

\- Dans l'estomac d'une chèvre, monsieur.

Rogue avait maintenant posé ses mains sur la table d'Harry, le fixant de son air méchant et méprisant et semblait vouloir tester les connaissances de son nouvel élève, qui prenait de plus en plus confiance en lui au fur et à mesure des réponses.

\- Quelle est la différence entre le napel et le tue-loup ?

\- Il n'y en a pas, ce sont deux noms différents pour l'aconit.

Harry avait été profondément marqué par ces trois questions, dont il avait longuement rêvé après son humiliation publique qu'avait été ce premier cours. Il s'était longtemps maudit de ne pas avoir pu clouer le bec à ce professeur détesté ce jour-là, et maintenant qu'il pouvait le faire, il ne semblait plus pouvoir s'arrêter. Même lorsque le professeur lui posa une question supplémentaire qui n'était absolument pas censée être de son niveau, il ne put s'empêcher de répondre en se rendant compte qu'il connaissait la réponse pour avoir étudié cette potion seulement quelques mois plus tôt pendant des cours entiers.

\- Quel est l'ingrédient essentiel pour la préparation d'un Veritaserum ?

\- Des...Oui, des plumes de Jobarbilles.

Ils avaient dépassé les basiques questions, c'était clair pour tout le monde. Le Veritaserum était une potion qu'on étudiait en septième année et les deux sorciers en avaient parfaitement conscience. Harry savait qu'il était en train de merder en beauté et il entendait Hermione derrière lui faire des bruits bizarres, comme si elle était en train de s'étouffer devant sa stupidité. Rogue le regardait tout en se redressant, enlevant ses mains de son bureau. Il semblait plus impressionné et déçu que soupçonneux et Harry inspira bruyamment. En même temps, il fallait voir les choses en face. Qui aurait imaginé une seule seconde que Harry Potter revenait après sept ans d'études à Poudlard et que c'était grâce à ça qu'il pouvait répondre à des questions aussi difficiles ?

\- Très bien, monsieur Potter, je vois que vous avez quelques connaissances intéressantes qui pourraient être exploitées dans le futur... Mais je vous prierais de ne plus rêvasser durant mon cours, au risque de vous faire renvoyer et d'avoir une retenue.

Et il se retourna vers le tableau dans son habituel mouvement de cape.

\- Et je rajoute dix points à Serpentard.

Il attrapa sa craie et commença à écrire « Potion pour soigner les furoncles p.11» alors que Harry ouvrait grand les yeux, plus que surpris par ce qu'il venait de dire. Rogue... venait de lui donner dix points ? Il était sur une autre planète ou quoi ?

Il tourna la tête vers Zabini qui lui souriait de façon victorieuse, et il sentit la main de Bulstrode lui taper dans le dos comme pour le féliciter. Il entendit un « Bien joué, Potter » venir de derrière et Harry tourna la tête pour voir que Malfoy l'observait déjà avec un petit sourire satisfait. Harry se reconcentra sur le cours après lui avoir fait un petit signe de tête en guise de remerciement, et prit des notes de ce qu'il y avait marqué au tableau avant que Rogue ne mette un point final à ses instructions, lui permettant d'ouvrir le livre à la page indiquée.

Il laissa le professeur venir remplir le chaudron en cuivre à sa table d'eau, et Harry se vit mettre en groupe avec Bulstrode alors que Zabini se retrouvait avec Theodore Nott. Harry ne perdit pas de temps, et attrapa une poignée d'orties séchées qui était déjà sur sa paillasse qu'il ordonna à sa partenaire de peser. Il en fallait 209 grammes, pas plus, pas moins, sinon la recette serait mal préparée et l'effet inverse de la potion se produirait, ce qui serait en soit une catastrophe en plus d'une mauvaise note assurée. Lui, de son côté, commença à écraser les crochets de serpent après avoir mis les limaces à cornes à bouillir sous le regard dégoûté de Bulstrode, qui se détournait dès qu'elle le pouvait du chaudron. L'odeur qui s'en dégageait était infecte, il devait l'avouer, mais il avait déjà senti bien pire et ce n'était quasiment rien en comparaison. Une fois les limaces prêtes, il enleva le chaudron du feu et le plaça sur une serviette de sa paillasse, où il rajouta les épines de porc-épic juste avant de tourner trois fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, et de rajouter les orties avant la poussière de crochets. Il laissa sa partenaire tourner dix fois la cuillère, et remit le chaudron sur le feu avec son couvercle. La potion était finie pour eux et il remarqua en se retournant que seuls les groupes de Malfoy et d'Hermione avaient également fini. Ils avaient tous mis vingt-cinq minutes à la faire, qui était le temps dit 'parfait' indiqué sur le livre.

\- Trois groupes ont déjà fini et vous n'êtes même pas encore parvenu à broyer votre crochet de serpent ? Quel est votre nom ?

\- L-L-Londubat monsieur.

\- Et bien, Londubat, dépêchez-vous avant qu'il ne vous reste plus assez de temps pour finir votre potion. Ce serait... dommage que vous ayez un zéro dès le premier jour.

Et le professeur s'était retourné pour venir vérifier les potions des personnes ayant fini, dans le même bruissement de cape que d'habitude. Malfoy et Goyle furent les premiers testés, et Rogue fit un signe de tête qui, tout le monde le savait, voulait dire que c'était parfait. Harry fut le deuxième et il eut le droit au même hochement de tête, ainsi qu'un regard de la part de son professeur plutôt appuyé avant que celui-ci ne parte vers le fond de la classe pour aller voir Hermione et Lavande.

Soudain, un nuage de fumée verte emplit le cachot et la voix de Neville Londubat se mit à crier. De ce qu'Harry pouvait voir, Neville s'était arrangé pour faire fondre le chaudron de Seamus et la potion s'était répandue sur le carrelage noir, rongeant les chaussures des Gryffondor désormais plongés dedans. Tous les Serpentard avaient eu la présence d'esprit de se mettre sur les tabourets avant que le nectar n'arrive à eux, et on put rapidement entendre la voix du professeur Rogue vociférer contre le responsable de tout ça, qui avait désormais des furoncles rouges et dégoûtants sur tout le corps. Le directeur de Serpentard nettoya le sol d'un coup de baguette et fit disparaître la fumée qui empêchait à tout le monde de bien voir.

\- Imbécile ! gronda Rogue sans faire attention aux plaintes de douleur de son élève. J'imagine que vous avez ajouté les épines de porc-épic avant de retirer le chaudron du feu ? Je suis heureux de savoir que vous ne savez absolument pas lire, étant donné que cette instruction fait partie des trois seules indications se trouvant au tableau ! Vous, Finnigan, emmenez-le à l'infirmerie et empêchez-le de toucher à ses furoncles, il ne faudrait pas que ça explose et que du pus se dépose dans les couloirs.

Il se retourna ensuite vers Ron et Dean, qui observaient la scène en grimaçant juste à côté.

\- Weasley, pourquoi ne lui avez-vous pas dit qu'il ne fallait pas rajouter les épines tout de suite ? Vous vous êtes dit que s'il ratait sa potion, vous auriez l'air plus brillant ? Voilà qui va coûter dix points à Gyrffondor.

Et Ron protesta, ce qui lui coûta encore dix points pour 'insolence'.

Dix minutes plus tard, Harry tenta de rattraper Ron qui était parti furieux de la salle de cours à cause de l'injustice qu'il venait de subir, entouré par tous les Gryffondor énervés eux-aussi. Ils avaient quitté la salle sans demander leurs restes, devançant les Serpentard qui avaient pris leur temps pour mettre dans des petites fioles étiquetées leur potion. Harry, derrière les Gryffondor, avait crié le nom de Ron dans le but que le garçon l'entende et celui-ci s'était retourné, surpris de le voir là. Hermione s'était également retournée, lui souriant légèrement.

\- Harry ?

\- Ça va Ron ? demanda-t-il une fois à son niveau.

\- Mouais. Rogue est vraiment ignoble.

\- Son obstination contre les Gryffondor est bien connue, c'était pas forcément contre toi tu sais.

\- Je sais, mais ça n'empêche pas le fait que j'ai envie de mourir à l'idée de l'avoir deux fois par semaine.

\- T'inquiète pas, ça va aller. Si tu veux, on pourra se mettre ensemble la prochaine fois, en espérant qu'il n'ait rien à redire sur nos potions.

\- Oh, euh... Ouais, pourquoi pas ?

Ron avait rougi et Harry lui fit un sourire.

\- Parfait.

Aucun des deux ne savait plus quoi dire et Harry reprit rapidement la parole avant que le silence ne devienne gênant.

\- Bon, je vais... voir les autres.

\- D'accord Harry, hum... bonne journée !

Et en se retournant, il laissa échapper un petit « merde » en se rendant compte que cet échange avait été incroyablement maladroit, même pour eux. Un dialogue ne lui avait jamais paru aussi difficile, et il lança un regard de détresse à Hermione qui était restée en retrait par rapport aux autres Gryffondor pour pouvoir lui parler ensuite. Il se rapprocha d'elle et ils commencèrent à parler une fois surs que le groupe était assez éloigné pour ne pas les entendre.

\- C'était quoi ça, avec Rogue ?

\- De qu...? Ah, oui. Je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, excuse-moi.

\- Tu te rends compte comme c'était inconscient ? Répondre à une question de niveau septième année, tu pensais à quoi Harry ?

\- C'était grisant et je connaissais la réponse, je voulais juste qu'il se taise enfin.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment une bonne raison ! Tu nous mets en danger en agissant comme ça.

\- Comme si le voyage dans le temps était une justification possible dans sa tête. C'est même pas imaginable pour lui. Il me prend juste pour un être incroyablement intelligent, il n'y a rien de mal à ça. Ça m'arrive pas souvent.

Hermione pouffa malgré elle à la réflexion du garçon.

\- Oui, reprit-elle en souriant malgré elle. Mais n'en fait pas trop quand même non plus, même pour les autres matières. Je te rappelle qu'en première année, on apprend seulement à bien brandir une baguette et à ne pas blesser accidentellement quelqu'un d'un faux mouvement. Puis, tu es comme un né-moldu, tu es censé ne rien connaître de la magie !

\- Toi et moi savons que cet argument n'est pas valable étant donné que tu connaissais les réponses de toutes ces questions également à notre réelle première année.

\- Oui mais dans une certaine mesure ! Imagine, si on découvrait que tu peux faire de la magie sans baguette, on se poserait des questions sur toi et là tu serais mal. Alors paraît intelligent, mais dans les bonnes mesures.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne comptais pas faire exploser la tête d'un élève en claquant des doigts.

Hermione cligna quelques instants des yeux en le regardant longuement.

\- Attends... Tu peux faire ça ?

Ce fut au tour d'Harry de la regarder avec une totale incompréhension.

\- Non, t'es malade ou quoi ? C'est dégueulasse !

Hermione se mit à rire et leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je sais pas, t'aimes bien utiliser le Sectumsempra alors excuse-moi de douter de ta bonne foi... Bon, je retourne avec les autres, on va aller manger. À plus tard.

Harry lui fit un signe de tête en souriant et elle se retourna pour trottiner rapidement vers le groupe qui avait continué à avancer sans elle.

Harry, lui, retourna vers les cachots. Il savait que ses camarades de maison étaient retournés dans la salle commune pour déposer leurs affaires pour la pause déjeuner et il mit seulement cinq minutes à les rejoindre, les mains dans les poches.

\- Où tu étais ? avait gentiment demandé Zabini.

\- J'étais avec Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger, je les ai rencontrés dans le train et je voulais prendre de leurs nouvelles.

Et le reste de la semaine se passa de la même façon. Dès qu'Harry avait un cours en commun avec ses amis, il se plaçait à côté de Ron ou d'Hermione en s'excusant auprès de Zabini et Bulstrode, qu'il avait toujours l'impression d'abandonner quelque peu. Sinon, il se mettait à côté d'eux en évitant à tout prix Nott et Malfoy. Nott pour son comportement insupportable, et Malfoy pour son comportement justement... trop supportable.

Cette première semaine, Harry et son 'intelligence mesurée' avaient fait sensation chez les première année – et pas que. Harry Potter était incroyablement doué et ça faisait pas mal parler dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Harry exécutait toujours les exercices donnés avec une facilité choquant élèves et professeurs, et il se doutait que c'était pareil du côté d'Hermione dont il entendait pas mal parler également. Les professeurs ne cessaient de le prendre en exemple pour tel ou tel sortilège, et McGonagall, dans leur cours en commun, ne cessait de permuter entre lui et Hermione, qui était au même rang que lui dans le style « élève prodigieux ».

Mais malgré le fait que personne ne se doute de rien sur leurs réelles conditions, Hermione l'avait réprimandé et lui avait demandé de faire un peu plus attention sur la puissance qu'il pouvait dévoiler aux autres. Parce que c'était vrai, Harry était un sorcier très puissant et ça allait finir par se voir s'il se laissait aller de la sorte. Pour Hermione, c'était une intelligence simple et naturelle qui était là depuis longtemps, ça paraissait donc tout à fait normal chez elle, mais pour lui, c'en était une qui était due à l'expérience et ça allait finir par se ressentir. Il en avait parfaitement conscience et essayait de remédier à ça, même si c'était extrêmement compliqué d'aller contre sa nature. Il tentait, parfois, de rater un ou deux sortilèges histoire de montrer que tout n'était pas inné et qu'il avait encore des choses à apprendre comme tout gamin normal, mais c'était tellement compliqué qu'il n'y parvenait quasiment pas. Le programme était d'une telle simplicité ! Faire voler une plume après avoir balancé des corps sur des dizaines de mètres, c'était de la véritable rigolade. Nommer quelques étoiles visibles sans le moindre appareil alors qu'il était préparé aux ASPIC avec la connaissance de la signification du déplacement de chaque étoile de chaque galaxie en fonction du temps et de la quantité de matière noire à tel ou tel endroit, c'était grossier. Lui demander de changer une allumette en aiguille, c'était insultant quand il avait dû pratiquer la métamorphose humaine sur son propre visage pour passer inaperçu à de nombreuses reprises en entrant au Ministère. Pour cacher sa cicatrice, qui était pourtant la marque de la Magie Noire par excellence normalement impossible à dissimuler ou modifier.

Mais il arrivait pour l'instant à se faire passer pour un gamin de 11 ans. Certes, un gamin extrêmement doué, mais un gamin quand même et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

* * *

 **Bravo pour être arrivé jusqu'à la fin :P J'espère que ça vous aura plu !**

 **Je ne savais pas vraiment comment finir ce chapitre et comme je suis littéralement morte et que j'ai pas la tête à réfléchir, j'ai un peu précipité le truc mais bon... ça passe pour cette fois aha**

 **PS : Certains passages (notamment les répliques de Rogue) viennent tout droit du livre. Je trouve tellement excellent ce qu'il dit que j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le remettre, surtout que ça passait incroyablement bien.**

 **PS² : Comme vous vous en doutez, la relation entre Harry et Draco va mettre du temps à venir, genre, beaucoup de temps. Ça me parait extrêmement logique étant donné qu'Harry a 17 ans et qu'il ne peut pas tomber amoureux d'un gamin de 11 ans. Donc minimum, il va falloir attendre la 4ème année, voire la 5ème parce que ça me parait encore violent le 14 ans/20 ans. Idéalement, j'aurais aimé le faire carrément pour la 6ème année, mais après je me dis que ça va vous faire trop attendre et que les lecteurs risquent de se lasser. MAIS ça ne veut absolument pas dire que leur relation ne va pas évoluer ehe.**

 **Donc voilà, encore merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me faire savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !**

 **Love x**


	7. Chapter 6

_Surprise... Je suis toujours en vie ! Et tellement désolée pour l'attente, d'ailleurs. J'ai eu énormément d'épreuves ces derniers jours et les révisions m'ont pris tout mon temps. Comme je fais passer mes études avant l'écriture, je ne peux que poster ce chapitre maintenant... Donc encore désolée et j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop aha. Je sais pas si je pourrai poster la semaine prochaine, mais d'ici deux semaines je pourrai retrouver un rythme normal et régulier, c'est sûr et certain étant donné que je serai en vacances et que je laisserai tomber complètement les cours pour quelques semaines de repos chez mon père à la campagne x)_

 _Donc voilà, sans trop raconter ma vie, voici le sixième chapitre de cette fic qui j'espère vous plaira. Toujours un peu plus long pour me faire une nouvelle fois pardonner de l'absence prolongée, j'espère que ça suffira x)_

 _On est déjà en décembre, ça avance petit à petit :) Je vous jure, ça me fend le cœur de devoir passer sur trois mois comme ça... Mais c'est obligé, je peux pas faire jour par jour ce serait pas humain x)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 ** _Dans le chapitre 5 : Cours de potion avec Rogue durant lequel Harry va se faire un plaisir de répondre à toutes les questions posées. Harry tentera également de se rapprocher un peu de Ron._**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 6**

Harry grogna en se frottant la nuque, étirant ses muscles douloureux tout en se redressant difficilement de son lit.

Bien qu'il fasse des nuits de plus en plus longues au fil des semaines, son agitation inconsciente faisait qu'il se retrouvait souvent dans des positions improbables qui lui occasionnaient des raideurs pas possibles dans tout le corps.

Harry tâtonna grossièrement sa table de chevet dans le but de trouver ses lunettes, les positionnant machinalement sur son nez une fois que ce fut fait. La vision soudain plus claire, il détailla le sapin décoré sobrement qui était apparu durant la nuit et le fixa quelques secondes, appréciant la simplicité distinguée de l'arbuste. S'il ne s'était pas souvenu de la date, la nouvelle décoration de son dortoir aurait été suffisante pour qu'il s'en rappelle : c'était le premier décembre, les fêtes approchaient à grands pas ainsi que les vacances de Noël et Harry soupira longuement en pensant à la pile de devoirs qui allait arriver avec. Il savait que ça allait être plutôt simple – en même temps, comment ça aurait pu ne pas l'être pour lui ? – mais quarante centimètres de parchemin ne s'écrivaient malheureusement pas tout seul, surtout en Métamorphose.

Harry passa la main dans ses cheveux tout en sortant de son lit, retenant une plainte face à la douleur liée à ses membres crispés. Il tira un des longs tiroirs se trouvant sous son baldaquin et attrapa une simple chemise blanche, un pantalon noir, sa robe de sorcier et sa cravate verte et argentée obligatoire à sa tenue. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la salle de bain d'un pas lent sans jeter un seul regard vers ses camarades de maison encore endormis, décidant d'aller prendre une douche pour se détendre les muscles et bien commencer la journée.

Aujourd'hui, Harry avait cours de Botanique, de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, d'Histoire de la Magie, de vol et d'Astronomie à partir de 18h – et dans cet ordre-là. On était jeudi et cette journée s'annonçait des plus basiques, ce qui n'était d'ailleurs pas pour lui déplaire. Ça faisait bien longtemps que sa vie avait beaucoup trop de surprises pour lui et cette monotonie s'étant installée au cours des dernières semaines lui faisait un bien fou.

Durant ces trois mois, la vie avait été particulièrement simple et il s'en était retrouvé éberlué au départ. Après tout, il était Harry Potter, aimant à emmerdes de 1m70 (du moins, avant) connu pour son abonnement aux situations dangereuses et gênantes mettant souvent, par la même occasion, en péril le monde sorcier et la vie de ses amis... Mais là, rien du tout. Il savait parfaitement ce qui l'attendait en fin d'année et n'avait pas besoin d'enquêter toute l'année sur Nicolas Flamel ou de mettre toute son énergie à trouver des preuves contre Rogue dans le but de lui faire porter le chapeau pour la Pierre Philosophale. Il n'aurait pas à faire des courses poursuites avec Rusard sous sa future cape d'invisibilité qu'il recevrait à Noël et n'avait eu jusque-là aucun point d'enlevé à sa maison, ce qui laissait de loin les Serpentard en tête. Non, il suivait ses cours comme tout le monde, gérait sa nouvelle vie à Poudlard comme tout le monde, vivait comme tout le monde. Même s'il était connu pour être un enfant aussi désagréable qu'intelligent, on le laissait un peu tranquille et c'était plus que bienvenue. C'était la première fois qu'il vivait une année assez normale. Il aurait pensé avoir des problèmes conséquents à cause de ses nouveaux camarades de maison, mais seul Nott avait été un peu agressif envers lui pour des raisons quelque peu obscures – or, il pouvait parfaitement gérer Nott et faire en sorte que celui-ci n'entache en rien sa tranquillité. Sa vie était donc étonnement calme et il ne pouvait qu'admettre qu'Hermione avait eu raison, avant leur entretien avec Dumbledore. Il avait cette vie paisible qu'il n'avait jamais connue avec les Gryffondor et c'était revigorant, apaisant, même si c'était très perturbant que cette tranquillité soit offerte par la maison Serpentard.

Bien qu'il n'y soit pas 100% à l'aise, il s'y sentait étonnement à sa place. Même si ça ne l'enchantait pas plus que ça de faire partie des Serpentard et d'être mis dans le même lot qu'eux, c'était l'endroit le plus adapté pour lui et ces semaines lui avaient permis de s'en rendre compte et de tout simplement accepter. Alors certes, ça signifiait qu'il ne pouvait parler à Hermione que par bribes et que Ron ne faisait plus partie de son quotidien, mais il avait accepté ça, aussi. Avec plus de difficulté, évidemment, mais c'était venu. Il s'était consolé en se disant qu'il pourrait les voir en cours et durant les pauses et que ce n'était pas une fatalité : sa maison ne dictait en rien le choix de ses amis.

En somme, Harry aimait sa vie actuelle. Il avait des notes excellentes en cours, personne ne venait l'emmerder plus que de mesure et il goûtait enfin à cette solitude tant désirée depuis quelques temps.

Ces trois mois lui avaient permis de déverser tout le superflu de magie en lui suite à pas mal d'heures dans la Salle sur Demande, lui redonnant son caractère impassible qui lui avait permis de rester en vie si longtemps en temps de guerre, et il ne faisait plus rien de stupide ou de spontané comme il avait pu le faire en début d'année avec Dumbledore ou Rogue. Il n'y avait plus de crises de colère, plus de déversements involontaires de magie. Plus de cadres volant à la moindre contrariété, plus de changements d'humeur incontrôlés. Rien ne pouvait le contrarier au point de lui faire perdre son calme légendaire – même Quirrell ne suffisait pas, alors qu'il avait connaissance du monstre que son turban abritait derrière sa tête.

De plus, remarquer que son principal problème n'en était plus un le rassurait énormément. En début d'année, sa répartition à Serpentard lui avait fait douter de la réussite de sa mission s'il venait à s'attacher à quelques-uns d'entre eux, mais la solution s'était imposée d'elle-même : il ne leur parlait tout simplement pas. Il voyait parfaitement que les autres élèves de Serpentard commençaient à tisser de réels liens entre eux, mais il n'avait pas envie d'en faire partie et c'était presque naturel qu'il reste en retrait sur un fauteuil alors que tout le monde était assis ensemble dans la salle commune ou qu'il se taise durant les conversations se déroulant à table. Le seul à qui il daignait adresser la parole était Zabini, et encore, on ne pouvait pas dire que leurs conversations soient vraiment fréquentes étant donné que les deux garçons étaient très calmes, studieux et discrets. Il y avait également Bulstrode qui entrait dans les bonnes grâces d'Harry, mais là encore, tout était dans la retenue. La jeune fille, bien que naturellement plus bavarde que son camarade, s'était retenue de jacasser devant Harry à la seconde où elle avait compris que ça l'agaçait. Au moins, elle était perspicace et le garçon appréciait ça.

Harry sortit de la salle de bain et pénétra de nouveau dans la chambre une fois habillé de son uniforme à l'effigie de sa maison. Zabini était réveillé également et le garçon à lunettes le salua d'un signe de tête, jetant la serviette qu'il frottait précédemment dans ses cheveux sur ses draps.

\- Bien dormi, Harry ?

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, certainement dans le but de ne pas réveiller les autres. Harry acquiesça de nouveau et Zabini lui fit un demi-sourire avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain ses affaires en main. C'était une petite routine matinale qu'ils avaient instaurée inconsciemment.

Le garçon jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil distraitement : 6h55. Plus que 5 minutes et la Grande Salle serait ouverte pour le petit-déjeuner. Harry fit un geste de la main que les endormis ne purent voir dans le but de faire magiquement son lit et plier la serviette, et partit de la chambre les mains dans les poches après avoir passé sa baguette dans sa ceinture. Il aurait bien le temps pour revenir prendre son sac : les cours ne commençaient qu'à 9h à Poudlard et il avait une marge énorme. Étant donné qu'il mettait environ une trentaine de minutes pour prendre son petit-déjeuner et faire acte de présence dans la Grande Salle, il serait de retour vers 7h40 dans sa salle commune et pourrait finir ses devoirs durant l'heure lui restant avec Zabini. C'était toute une organisation.

Harry fut un des premiers assis dans le réfectoire, quelques élèves de sixième et septième années de diverses maisons également présents pour réviser un peu ou finir des devoirs en mangeant pour ne pas perdre de temps. Il se servit du chocolat chaud et se coupa une part de cheesecake distraitement, observant les petits groupes d'élèves matinaux entrer au fur et à mesure dans la salle. Tracey Davis fut la deuxième Serpentard de première année à leur table, et Zabini les rejoignit bien assez vite une vingtaine de minutes plus tard pour se placer en face d'Harry, ignorant totalement Davis. Le garçon lui fit un nouveau signe de tête.

\- Tu manges au parc aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-il en prenant un pain au chocolat d'une pince juste après s'être assis.

Et quand il disait parc, il entendait bien évidemment par-là « avec les Gryffondor ».

\- Non, je mange ici.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- J'ai pas envie de trop d'agitation aujourd'hui.

Zabini arqua un sourcil interrogateur, comme s'il voulait en savoir plus sur cet argument qui ne tenait pas vraiment la route.

\- Puis, je vois parfaitement que je les gêne un peu, conclut-il finalement.

\- Ah ?

Harry fit un demi-sourire en haussant des épaules, comme si ce qu'il disait relevait d'une évidence irréfutable.

\- On ne peut pas dire que je sois de la plus agréable des compagnies.

\- Ils te l'auraient dit depuis bien longtemps si tu les gênais réellement.

\- Ils font des efforts étant donné que je suis l'ami de Ron et Hermione, c'est tout.

\- Il s'agit des Gryffondor et ils n'ont aucun tact, tout le monde sait ça. Je t'assure qu'ils te l'auraient dit.

\- Ils ne veulent pas blesser Ron et Hermione, répéta Harry plus durement.

Zabini haussa à son tour des épaules et Harry soupira longuement. Il mangeait maintenant lentement son cheesecake tout en observant les visages des personnes présentes tour à tour autour de lui, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire après avoir mis si brutalement fin à cette conversation. Le basané semblait réfléchir tout en tournant sa cuillère dans son chocolat chaud, le fixant jusqu'au point de mettre Harry mal à l'aise, et trouva visiblement la réponse à ses questionnements au moment où son regard rencontra le front du Survivant.

\- Peut-être que tu les gênes, en effet, concéda-t-il finalement, mais le fait que tu sois Harry Potter change tout pour eux.

\- Merci beaucoup, c'est absolument ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre.

\- Pas mal d'entre eux sont de réels moutons, continua Zabini sans faire attention à la réflexion ironique d'Harry. Pas tous, mais pas mal quand même. Désolé de te dire ça, mais ça fait toujours bien pour un Gryffondor d'avoir Celui-Qui-A-Survécu dans ses amis.

Harry lui jeta un regard noir mais ne répondit pas à la réplique du garçon. Avant, ce genre de réflexion aurait plus eu tendance à l'énerver qu'autre chose étant donné que c'était de ses amis dont on parlait, mais Harry savait parfaitement que c'était la vérité et il garda le silence pour cette raison. Il n'avait rien à dire pour la défense des camarades de son ancienne maison et ne voulait pas les enfoncer encore plus.

Après tout, quand il avait proclamé le retour de Voldemort en cinquième année, seuls Ron, Hermione et Luna avaient été de son côté sans jamais faillir. Pour les autres, ils avaient tous douté de lui à un moment ou à un autre, remettant en question une amitié de cinq ans pour une opinion publique et le torchon qu'était _La Gazette du Sorcier_. Quand le monde sorcier n'avait plus cru en Harry Potter, ses 'amis' non plus et c'était toujours resté en travers de la gorge d'Harry, même si ça s'était rapidement arrangé avec la création l'AD.

Il haussa des épaules.

\- Ouais. C'est triste.

Zabini l'observa quelques secondes, sa tasse en l'air avant de la porter à ses lèvres.

\- Mais, jusque-là, leur comportement ne t'a pas dérangé, alors pourquoi maintenant c'est un obstacle entre toi et tes amis ?

\- Ce n'est pas un obstacle, mais tu sais pertinemment que le bavardage inutile et incessant m'énerve pas mal. J'ai juste la flemme de faire moi aussi des efforts aujourd'hui. Ça va épargner tout le monde.

\- Et pour Weasley et Granger ?

\- Je les verrai à un autre moment, c'est pas grave.

\- Si tu le dis.

Et ils se turent après ça, finissant leur petit-déjeuner dans un silence paisible alors que la Grande Salle se remplissait peu à peu.

* * *

 _Harry se dirigeait vers le réfectoire en compagnie de ses deux amis, Hermione récitant frénétiquement les ingrédients de la potion d'Amortentia sur laquelle Slughorn allait les interroger aujourd'hui et Ron comptant une chose inconnue sur ses doigts. Ils étaient en train de descendre les derniers escaliers du château pour aller prendre leur petit-déjeuner, Hermione les ayant réveillés plus tôt pour pouvoir réviser les contrôles qui allaient arriver dans la semaine à la bibliothèque._

 _\- Il reste 17 jours avant les vacances, déclara finalement Ron froidement en laissant retomber ses mains._

 _Harry soupira longuement en tournant la tête vers son meilleur ami, ne pouvant s'empêcher de faire référence à l'événement que chaque vacances amenait depuis maintenant un an :_

 _\- Vous pensez que quels Serpentard recevront la marque cette fois-ci ?_

 _\- On peut supprimer Malfoy déjà, ricana Ron._

 _\- Pourquoi ça ?_

 _\- Les vacances de Noël ne durent que deux semaines... Tu crois que c'est assez pour contenir la fête que va organiser sa famille en l'honneur de leur Mangemort de fils ?_

 _\- Un mois complet ne serait pas suffisant pour le célébrer, concéda-t-il._

 _Hermione se concentra enfin sur la conversation de ses deux amis et leur lança un regard plus que noir suite à ça, serrant la bandoulière de son sac en pinçant ses lèvres._

 _\- Nous n'avons pas à rire de ce genre de chose._

 _\- C'est bon Hermione._

 _\- Non, ce n'est pas bon. C'est une véritable catastrophe._

 _\- On s'en fou. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils allaient avoir de l'importance dans la guerre qui se prépare._

 _\- Ils sont tous inutiles et complètement stupides, renchérit Ron en acquiesçant._

 _\- C'est faux ! Chaque personne est importante. Qui nous dit que ce n'est pas l'un d'entre eux qui va faire basculer la balance de leur côté ? De plus, certains ne sont absolument pas stupides. Vous croyez vraiment que Malfoy est débile ? Il est toujours deuxième et me dépasse même dans certaines matières. Même si c'est un véritable gamin imbu de lui-même, on ne peut pas lui enlever ça. Zabini, lui, est juste complètement désintéressé des cours mais est réellement intelligent, c'est flagrant. C'est un stratège, il faut juste voir sa facilité en Défense contre les Forces du Mal sans qu'il ne fasse rien pour ça. Sans oublier Parkinson, qui a une réelle facilité pour l'Astronomie._

 _\- Tous les autres sont quand même idiots. Et Parkinson sait juste réciter le nom des étoiles, il n'y a rien de fou là-dedans._

 _\- Ron._

 _\- Ma question restait néanmoins sérieuse, interrompit Harry avant que son ami n'ait pu riposter. Vous pensez que quels Serpentard seront marqués ?_

 _Hermione scruta un point fixe dans la salle tandis que Ron haussait des épaules, marchant toujours vers leur partie vide du banc. Il n'y avait pas grand monde dans la Grande Salle étant donné qu'il était encore assez tôt et que personne de la maison rouge et or n'avait eu l'idée de venir à cette heure-ci. Hermione inspira profondément et tous s'assirent en même temps autour de la table déjà garnie._

 _\- Goyle, si ce n'est pas déjà fait, et Nott. J'ai entendu dire par Tonks que la famille Nott prévoyait un véritable regroupement à leur maison, répondit la jeune femme._

 _\- Ils n'ont même plus honte de se montrer..._

 _\- Porter la marque est devenu tendance apparemment, grommela Ron tout en se servant du chocolat chaud._

 _\- Je ne dirais pas tendance, non... mais c'est devenu une fierté. Les gens sont fiers de suivre Voldemort et c'est catastrophique. Regarde Millicent Bulstrode, par exemple. Elle est pire que Parkinson depuis qu'elle est marquée._

 _\- Je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi Voldemort s'est encombré de cette fille, répondit Harry. Elle n'est ni intelligente, ni particulièrement douée._

 _\- Elle est docile et justement, un peu bête. C'est parfait pour Voldemort, elle est influençable et pourra influencer d'autres personnes également._

 _Tous restèrent silencieux le temps de quelques secondes suite aux paroles de Ron. Harry en profita pour enlever ses lunettes et se frotter les yeux, tentant de se réveiller par la même occasion. Il était épuisé par tout ça._

 _\- Puis, reprit Hermione, il ne faut pas oublier que ça en fait une en moins dans notre camp. La majorité numérique compte dans certains cas._

 _\- Bulstrode n'est pas une énorme perte._

 _\- Mais c'est une perte quand même._

 _\- Elle fera sans doute partie des premières victimes, de toute façon. Voldemort ne risquerait pas de sacrifier ses plus fervents et anciens serviteurs pour sauver la nouvelle génération, surtout s'il n'y a que le genre de Bulstrode ou Goyle dans ses rangs._

 _\- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être qu'il souhaite offrir une jeunesse nouvelle à ses Mangemorts ?_

 _\- Les gars, marmonna Ron en faisant les gros yeux._

 _Harry se retint de rajouter quoi que ce soit et observa Ron quelques secondes avant de comprendre qu'il était censé tourner la tête pour voir ce que le roux scrutait avec tant d'insistance. Il avala difficilement son morceau de tarte aux pommes en se rendant compte que Zabini s'approchait de leur table les mains dans les poches, un air plus qu'agacé sur le visage, et tourna ensuite les yeux vers Hermione assise à côté de lui qui fermait les yeux d'un air las. Peut-être qu'ils n'avaient pas parlé plus fort que ça, mais dans une salle quasiment vide, il était aisé de se faire entendre._

 _\- Excusez-moi ?_

 _Zabini venait d'arriver à leur table et les dominait de toute sa hauteur, les regardant comme s'ils n'étaient que de misérables insectes. D'apparence plutôt dure, il conservait tout de même une voix calme et mesurée qui ne mettait absolument pas les gens à l'aise._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Zabini ?_

 _\- Vous voyez, étant le plus pacifiste des Serpentard, je me suis dit que je pourrais peut-être vous fa..._

 _\- Nous faire chier de bon matin avec du babillage inutile ? Viens en aux faits, qu'est-ce que tu veux vraiment ? Appuya de nouveau Ron en coupant le garçon._

 _Zabini ne releva pas, se contentant de faire un sourire forcé qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux. Harry jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui et remarqua que les sœurs Carrow, Tracey Davis, Theodore Nott et Vincent Crabbe étaient eux aussi attablés pour le petit-déjeuner et observaient ce qui se déroulait en face d'eux avec attention._

 _\- Que vous arrêtiez de parler de ma petite-amie ainsi. Elle ne vous a rien fait personnellement et ses choix politiques ne vous regardent en rien, elle fait absolument ce qu'elle veut._

 _\- Si elle a le droit de se la jouer petite Mangemort tranquillement, on peut aussi avoir une conversation en paix._

 _\- Si vous voulez parler d'elle, évitez quand même de le faire aussi fort et devant son copain. C'est connu que les Gryffondor n'ont aucun savoir vivre, mais essayez de ne pas tomber dans le ridicule._

 _\- Nous ne faisons qu'énoncer des faits, argumenta Hermione en ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois. Nous ne critiquons pas, nous discutons simplement. Si c'est si insupportable pour vous six, vous pouvez avoir vos propres conversations et ne pas écouter celles des autres._

 _\- Vous parlez tellement fort que toutes les personnes présentes sont obligées de savoir de quoi vous discutez, si c'est le terme que vous voulez employer. Or, votre sujet étant Millicent, j'aimerais que vous arrêtiez immédiatement._

 _\- Et bien, désolé pour Millicent, se moqua Harry en parlant également pour la première fois, mais elle a fait ses choix et elle n'a qu'à assumer maintenant. Tu as fait le tiens de sortir avec, tu assumes également, ce n'est pas bien compliqué._

 _\- Vous êtes de véritables cons. Vous n'avez aucune éducation._

 _\- De la part d'un Mangemort en herbe, c'est assez ironique._

 _Zabini fixa Harry durement le temps de quelques secondes, avant de simplement se détourner et sortir de la Grande Salle en laissant ses amis derrière lui. Nott se dépêcha de se lever de son banc et de courir après Zabini sans oublier de prendre quelques mini-viennoiseries dans une serviette, tandis que les trois autres Serpentard de sixième année fixaient d'un œil mauvais les trois Gryffondor qui le leur rendaient bien._

* * *

Le cours d'Histoire de la Magie venait de prendre fin et le professeur Binns avait finalement quitté la salle par le mur blanc dès que la sonnerie avait retenti. Les élèves de Serdaigle et Serpentard qui avaient partagé ce cours se dirigeaient maintenant vers le parc de Poudlard pour assister aux leçons de vol de Madame Bibine, marchant d'un pas rapide étant donné qu'absolument tout le monde attendait toujours le vol avec impatience. Sans attendre les deux autres maisons qui avaient certainement cours dans une salle plus élevée du château, le petit groupe se dirigea vers les vestiaires différents et chaque élève enfila sa tenue de sport à l'effigie de sa maison. Le local à balais pour prendre les Brossdur 5 fournis par l'école à la classe des premières années fut leur prochaine destination et Harry fut le premier à se trouver sur le terrain de Quidditch, attendant patiemment que Madame Bibine fasse son apparition.

Aujourd'hui était la première fois qu'ils allaient jouer à une véritable partie de Quidditch et Harry en était plus qu'excité. Finie la théorie, finis les petits exercices ridicules pour être certain qu'ils ne tomberaient pas de leur balai une fois dans le jeu : ils allaient enfin voler et c'était une chose plus que magique pour Harry. Il n'avait pas réellement volé depuis des mois maintenant et il mentirait en affirmant que ça ne lui manquait pas. Ce frisson dès qu'il quittait le sol, cette excitation durant un match, cette adrénaline quand il effectuait des figures dangereuses, cette satisfaction quand il voyait le Vif d'Or et réussissait à l'attraper... Oui, ça lui manquait vraiment.

Son intégration à l'équipe de Gryffondor n'avait toujours été due qu'à son interaction avec Malfoy et étant donné que celle-ci n'avait jamais eu lieu cette année (Harry avait tout simplement ramassé le Rapeltout et l'avait mis dans sa poche avant que Malfoy ne l'ait touché), il n'avait pas eu la chance de faire ses preuves au cours des petits exercices de base que donnait leur professeur de vol. Puis, même si cette interaction avait eu lieu, qui aurait dit qu'il se retrouverait pris dans l'équipe de sa maison ? En le voyant, on se doutait qu'il avait certaines facilités, mais pas au point de le faire intégrer une équipe dès sa première année et il n'avait pas la prétention de demander une place. De plus, jouer pour les Serpentard était une chose qui ne l'enchantait pas plus que ça, même s'il savait qu'il n'aurait pas vraiment le choix quand il passerait les tests d'intégration l'année suivante.

Harry posa sagement son balai devant lui et laissa les autres élèves s'installer dans un léger brouhaha à ses côtés. Tout le monde arriva rapidement par la suite et Madame Bibine fut présente dès que la sonnerie eut résonné une nouvelle fois, son éternel sifflet autour du cou. Ses yeux jaunes les scrutèrent tous un par un et Harry se balança d'une jambe à l'autre, toujours mis aussi mal à l'aise par ce regard perçant.

\- Bonjour les enfants. Comme vous le savez tous, il s'agit aujourd'hui de votre premier match de Quidditch et j'espère sincèrement que ça se passera dans la plus grande des maturités. Vous n'êtes plus des bébés et si je vous fais jouer aujourd'hui, c'est pour vous récompenser de votre comportement exemplaire tout au long de l'année... alors ne gâchez pas cette image que j'ai de vous durant le jeu, ou vous resterez à terre jusqu'à la fin de votre scolarité si c'est le cas. Clair ?

Tous hochèrent la tête rapidement et se placèrent naturellement du côté droit de leur balai pour pouvoir le faire venir en main d'un « Debout ! » ridicule sur lequel ils s'entraînaient depuis le début de l'année.

Harry n'avait jamais vécu ce match de Quidditch avec tous les autres (tout simplement parce que de son temps, l'interaction entre Malfoy et lui en début d'année avait été suffisante pour qu'ils ne soient jamais « récompensés pour leur bonne conduite ») et avait hâte de voir ce que ça allait donner.

\- Mais avant tout, reprit la voix claire de la vieille dame, est-ce que quelqu'un peut me rappeler combien y a-t-il de balles au Quidditch ? Ernie, à toi.

\- Quatre, Madame.

\- Quelqu'un d'autre pour me citer leur nom ? Oui, Susan ?

\- Il y a le Souaffle, les Cognards et le Vif d'Or.

\- Bien. Un ou une volontaire pour me rappeler le rôle de chaque joueur dans une équipe ? Seamus, je t'en prie.

\- Les deux batteurs sont là pour contrôler les Cognards, dans le but que ceux-ci n'entrent pas en collision avec d'autres joueurs. Il y a également trois poursuiveurs, qui sont là pour rentrer le Souaffle dans les anneaux, le gardien, pour protéger nos buts, et l'attrapeur, qui met fin au match en attrapant le Vif d'Or.

\- Très bien Seamus, tu n'as pas oublié le gardien cette fois. Il me faut maintenant trois personnes pour me citer au moins une règle fondamentale du Quidditch. Terry, à ton tour. Ce sera ensuite Justin, puis Padma.

Terry Boot releva la tête et fronça des sourcils, comme s'il essayait de se rappeler des fameuses règles au fin fond de sa mémoire. Un coup d'œil à ses côtés indiqua que le reste des Serpentard était indigné par le manque de considération des doigts levés chez eux et Harry inspira profondément.

\- Alors, chaque but vaut dix points et la prise du Vif d'Or vaut cent cinquante points.

\- En effet, rit la femme aux yeux jaunes, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus fondamental ! Mais quelque chose d'autre, s'il te plaît ?

\- Le respect de l'adversaire et du règlement est une chose très importante, gagner sans aucun honneur n'est pas une réelle victoire et... je crois que c'est tout.

\- Bon, on va se contenter de ça... Justin, à ton tour.

\- A Poudlard, faire tomber manuellement quelqu'un de son balai revient à l'exclusion de la personne responsable pour le reste du match, voire plus si la victime a des blessures graves.

\- Qu'entends-tu par manuellement ?

\- Et bien, si on pousse la personne de son balai. Les Cognards envoyés ne comptent pas, par contre.

\- Parfait, à toi Padma.

« Elle se rappelle qu'on existe cette cruche ou il faut qu'on lui fasse un signe pour lui rendre la mémoire ? » Entendit Harry de la part de Tracey Davis à ses côtés. Il haussa des épaules tout en écoutant la réponse de la sœur de Parvatil.

\- Faire tomber le Souaffle par terre ou le faire sortir du terrain est une faute et l'équipe adverse aura le droit de faire tirer un de ses trois poursuiveurs contre le gardien.

\- Très bien. A ceux qui ont répondu, je vous rajoute cinq points chacun.

Il entendit quelques soufflements agacés de la part de ses camarades de maison.

\- Voici la liste de la répartition des équipes pour aujourd'hui. Préparez-vous, dans dix minutes, chaque équipe affrontera celle que je lui aurai désigné et vous devrez être prêts en haut. Pour l'équipe gagnante de chaque match, trente points seront ajoutés à sa maison.

Les voix des élèves s'élevèrent dès que Madame Bibine commença à distribuer les fiches, et Harry croisa les bras en attendant que la liste des Serpentard soit donnée à une personne de sa maison, restant sagement positionné avec son balai à la main. Il était excité par ce futur match, mais ne laissait rien paraître en conservant un visage impassible et une position qui laissait penser qu'il était totalement indifférent à ce qui se déroulait autour de lui. C'était le seul moyen pour que personne ne pense pouvoir venir s'enthousiasmer avec lui.

Harry vit Hestia Carrow parcourir la feuille des yeux en fronçant des sourcils, ce qui eut le don d'intriguer le garçon toujours immobile. Sa voix s'éleva après quelques secondes.

\- C'est une blague là.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Bulstrode en amorçant un mouvement pour lire la liste par-dessus l'épaule de la jeune Carrow.

\- Écoutez ça : pour la première équipe qui va jouer, Crabbe sera l'attrapeur, Pa...

\- Hein ? Vincent est l'attrapeur ?

Même Goyle en était étonné.

\- Ce n'est pas le pire, attends.

Hestia avala difficilement sa salive et continua sa lecture, tous les Serpentard pendus à ses lèvres.

\- Donc Crabbe est l'attrapeur, Zabini, Bulstrode et Goyle seront les poursuiveurs. Parkinson et moi sommes les batteuses et Davis est la gardienne.

Harry fronça ses sourcils à l'entente des noms assignés aux différents postes. Ça n'allait pas du tout.

\- Pour la deuxième équipe, Potter, Malfoy et Nott, vous êtes les poursuiveurs. Flora est l'attrapeuse. Zabini et Davis les batteurs et Bulstrode est la gardienne.

Un silence suivit sa déclaration. Tout le monde assimilait les informations données et se rendait compte du degré prononcé de la mauvaise constitution de ces équipes.

\- Non mais c'est quoi cette répartition minable ?

C'était Malfoy qui venait de parler et pour une fois, Harry ne trouva rien à rajouter pour le contredire. Aucun n'avait la stature pour le rôle lui ayant été attribué, sauf Millicent qui avait été placée pour la première équipe en poursuiveuse. Mais à quel moment Crabbe avait la morphologie d'un attrapeur ? A quel moment on mettait une fille aux buts ou en batteuse, la faisant jouer deux matchs d'affilés en plus de ça ? Goyle en poursuiveur ? C'était du grand n'importe quoi et Harry savait que Madame Bibine était trop douée en Quidditch pour s'être trompée à ce point dans son jugement. Ça avait été fait exprès et c'était tout. Il en avait la gorge nouée. Décidément, elle ne voulait absolument pas donner de points à cette maison.

\- C'est simple, on est les Serpentard. T'as bien remarqué qu'elle a interrogé tout le monde sauf nous juste pour ne pas nous donner de points, répliqua Tracey Davis en levant les yeux au ciel, faisant étrangement écho à ses pensées.

\- On s'en fou, on n'a pas besoin des points des cours de vol pour être les premiers pour la coupe, dit Goyle en soupirant.

\- Mais c'est totalement injuste quand même, riposta Parkinson en criant un peu. Elle sait parfaitement qu'aucun de nous n'est bon pour le poste qu'elle nous a attribué, elle le fait clairement exprès et c'est dégueulasse.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, c'est comme ça. Va falloir qu'on s'habitue, ça va être ainsi pendant sept ans.

La réflexion de Zabini avait jeté un froid sur les Serpentard et tous firent une petite moue, y compris Harry qui trouvait cette histoire bien triste et enfantine. Il n'avait jamais vraiment trop remarqué cette dévalorisation dont étaient victimes les Serpentard avant d'en faire partie, bien trop obnubilé par celle que Rogue exerçait sur les Gryffondor, mais maintenant c'était totalement différent. Bien que le fait qu'il soit Harry Potter et qu'il ait un niveau plus élevé que les autres fassent qu'il soit souvent interrogé, il avait remarqué dès la première semaine de classe que les professeurs favorisaient sans cesse les autres maisons. Par exemple, quand un élève de Poufsouffle et un de Serpentard levaient la main pour une même réponse, ce serait toujours le Poufsouffle qui se ferait interrogé, c'était comme ça et pas autrement et personne ne se posait la moindre question sur l'injustice de cet acte. Quand il y avait trop de bruit en classe, c'était vers les Serpentard que les professeurs se tournaient en premier en sachant pourtant pertinemment qu'ils n'étaient pas du genre à parler en cours. Personne ne remarquait jamais ça mais aujourd'hui, c'était difficile d'y faire abstraction.

Acceptant cependant leur sort, les Serpentard jouant dans la deuxième équipe étaient partis s'installer dans les gradins, balais sous leurs bras et petite mine sur le visage, ne disant un mot pour briser le silence. Flora Carrow, Nott, Malfoy et Harry étaient tendus au possible lorsque le match commença et qu'ils virent leur équipe se faire écraser par celle des Serdaigle, clairement mieux constituée que la leur. 30 à 190, ça faisait très mal. Leur honneur était particulièrement touché et Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une réelle colère envers Madame Bibine, qu'il avait pourtant toujours admiré durant ses années d'étude.

D'un coup d'œil, Harry remarqua que l'équipe des Gryffondor avait gagné contre les Poufsouffle, ce qui signifiait que les Serpentard et les Poufsouffle joueraient ensemble au prochain match. Ça allait être comique, Harry ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il valait en Poursuiveur, et, étonnement, n'avait pas envie de le savoir.

Leur tour arriva rapidement et ils s'envolèrent directement depuis les tribunes, ne faisant attention aux réprimandes de leur professeur de vol qui regardait d'un œil désapprobateur leur envolé. Il savait que Malfoy était à l'aise en volant, mais il fut étonné de voir que Nott était aussi capable de tenir sereinement aussi haut sur son balai. Chacun se positionna à la place initiale qu'imposait leur rôle, et Harry observa Susan Bones, la poursuiveuse de l'équipe adverse, se mettre en face de lui. Il se contenta de la regarder jusqu'à ce que leur professeur siffle le début de match, et commença son avancée vers les Poufsouffle qui avaient étonnement attrapé le Souaffle arrivé totalement hasardeusement dans leurs mains.

Malfoy réussit cependant à rattraper le Souaffle des mains de Finch-Fletchey, et l'envoya directement à Nott alors qu'il commençait à se faire suivre par les poursuiveurs adverses, permettant au Serpentard de se diriger vers les buts rapidement. Harry suivit la trajectoire des yeux, estimant que ça ne servait à rien qu'il suive Nott pour une quelconque passe étant donné que celui-ci était seul, et observa le garçon rater monumentalement son but sans raison apparente. Le gardien de Poufsouffle n'avait pas touché la balle, il était bien trop nul pour empêcher la moindre balle de passer, mais c'était clair que Nott ne savait absolument pas viser ou qu'il avait besoin de lunettes. « Génial » ne put s'empêcher de souffler de façon lasse Harry alors qu'il dirigeait son balai vers Bones qui avait fait la remise en jeu précédemment. Il réussit à la rattraper rapidement, et intercepta une passe avec Finch-Fletchey avant d'esquiver chaque joueur avec aisance, arrivant jusqu'à l'anneau le plus haut dans lequel il envoya le Souaffle. Le but passa évidemment et il offrit les dix premiers points du match à sa maison.

Même s'il n'avait plus ses bras musclés de ses 17 ans qui lui auraient permis de marquer un but puissant de loin, il lui restait son agilité et sa précision d'attrapeur qui ne lui firent rater aucun coup durant le match.

Du moins, quand il avait le Souaffle.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais Nott s'obstinait à jouer seul, ignorant parfaitement Malfoy et lui-même qui étaient pourtant parfois très bien démarqués. Dès qu'un des deux avait le malheur de lui envoyer le Souaffle, il ne le lâchait pas à un seul instant, et ça même s'il était encerclé et qu'il n'avait aucune chance de pouvoir avancer plus sur le terrain. Il préférait perdre la balle que de travailler en équipe et Harry ne comprenait absolument pas cet acharnement. Voulait-il prouver quelque chose ? Se rattraper de son premier coup minable ? En tout cas, c'était incroyablement raté : il était encore plus ridicule qu'en début de match. Faire mine de les ignorer était un comportement tellement enfantin que Harry ne savait absolument pas comment réagir face à ça.

Malheureusement, même s'ils avaient réussi à prendre de l'avance avec les coups parfaits de Malfoy et lui-même, Macmillan, l'attrapeur adverse, avait récupéré le Vif d'Or avant Flora Carrow et avait marqué la fin du match par ce geste. Ils étaient rapidement redescendus au sol et Harry intercepta le regard noir menaçant que lançait Malfoy à leur coéquipier. Il se doutait que ce ne serait pas commode pour la suite.

Un silence pesant était présent dans les vestiaires des garçons de Serpentard et tous se changèrent rapidement pour fuir cette ambiance lourde qu'avait laissé leur défaite. Harry et Zabini furent les premiers à retrouver la tranquillité de la salle commune, et se posèrent sur les chaises pour ouvrir leurs livres en préparation du cours d'Astronomie qui aurait lieu un peu plus tard, à la tombée de la nuit. Quelques élèves de troisième et cinquième années se trouvaient également dans la salle mais le silence était presque parfait, seulement interrompu par les bruits de pages de manuels ou de toussotements.

\- Je ne comprends pas, dit Zabini à voix basse. Quelle est la différence entre un système géocentrique et héliocentrique ?

\- C'est pas bien compliqué, juste une histoire de noms complexes pour nous embrouiller. En fait, l'héliocentrisme, c'est le Soleil au centre de notre système. Le géocentrisme, c'est la Terre immobile avec tout tournant autour de nous.

\- Oh, tout simplement.

 _Oui, tout simplement_ , pensa Harry en soupirant longuement alors qu'il replongeait la tête dans son bouquin pour se rappeler ses cours de première année. Décidément, tout était beaucoup trop simple et ça l'agaçait quelque peu. Il savait que c'était les cours les plus complets que l'école puisse donner à des enfants de onze ans, mais il s'ennuyait tellement... Même s'il appréciait avoir à en faire moins qu'auparavant et réussir beaucoup plus, il avait envie de sauter tous ces chapitres évidents pour passer aux choses un peu plus sérieuses. Tout le monde se fichait pas mal que la théorie du Soleil au centre du système se nomme l'héliocentrisme, ce n'était absolument pas intéressant. En fait, rien dans l'Astronomie n'était intéressant pour lui, il n'était pas vraiment intrigué par tout ça et devait avouer qu'il faisait preuve d'une légère mauvaise foi, même s'il y avait clairement matière à râler.

Il ne s'était toujours pas vraiment fait à sa nouvelle situation et espérait toujours inutilement trouver quelque chose pouvant accélérer le temps pour sauter toutes ces années inutiles, même s'il savait au fond de lui que c'était chose impossible. Il n'était pas stupide – pas aussi intelligent qu'Hermione pouvait l'être, mais il était loin d'être stupide. Il connaissait tous les enjeux de ce voyage dans le temps et savait également qu'il ne pourrait jamais revenir en arrière (enfin, dans le futur) pour régler le rituel étant donné que dès sa répartition à Serpentard, sa réelle lignée du temps s'était effacée. A défaut d'avoir épluché tous les bouquins qu'ils avaient sous la main, il fallait seulement un peu de bon sens pour comprendre qu'ils étaient bloqués ici et devaient faire le moins de dégâts possibles pour ne pas changer trop le futur. Ils n'avaient qu'à attendre et lire des livres pour ne pas littéralement se laisser mourir...

Toutes ces histoires avaient tendance à lui donner mal à la tête et il préférait ne pas y penser, laissant Hermione faire les principales recherches sur le sujet, d'ailleurs.

Zabini se leva en disant « Je repars me doucher, je sens encore un peu la transpiration » et Harry acquiesça sans dire un mot. C'était vrai que le basané avait dû jouer deux matchs à la suite et qu'il avait tout donné dans chacun des deux.

Zabini... Il était une des choses quand même positives dans ce voyage. Avant, même s'il n'avait rien de particulier contre le garçon, il le méprisait violemment étant donné qu'il avait été réparti à Serpentard et qu'il faisait partie des proches amis de Malfoy, mais maintenant c'était totalement différent. Il n'était pas son ami, loin de là, mais il était ce qui ressemblait le plus à un allier pour lui et il devait avouer qu'il en avait bien besoin.

Harry resta une seule petite minute seul avant que les autres Serpentard n'arrivent dans la salle commune, apportant avec eux la tension que Harry avait voulu quitter au plus vite en se sauvant des vestiaires rapidement, et la majorité d'entre eux se placèrent dans les canapés noirs pour discuter à voix basse de choses diverses sur lesquelles Harry ne s'attarda pas. Du moment qu'ils n'étaient pas dérangeants, il pouvait s'accommoder de leur présence.

Nott arriva quelques secondes plus tard dans la salle commune pour se diriger vers la salle de bain et Harry, sans lever la tête de son bouquin, dit :

\- Zabini est déjà à l'intérieur.

Nott s'arrêta dans son élan et pivota vers lui.

\- Pourquoi tu me parles, toi ?

Harry ne répondit pas au garçon en face de lui, ne daignant même pas lever la tête pour lui signifier qu'il prenait réellement en considération sa présence. Cependant, il pinça ses lippes pour retenir un soupir las. L'agression claire du jeune garçon n'affecta en rien Harry, qui, même si elle était inintéressante pour lui, lisait avec attention sa leçon qui resterait, quoi qu'il arrive, toujours plus intéressante que ce que pouvait avoir à lui dire le garçon.

\- Tu as raison, ignore-moi et étudie. Rapporter des points à notre maison est ce que tu fais de mieux.

\- Et je suppose que tu te sens incroyablement intelligent en disant ça, Nott, n'est-ce pas ?

Cette fois-ci, Harry releva la tête en entendant la voix traînante de Malfoy prendre part à « l'échange ». Le blond était jusque-là assis sur le canapé d'en face avec Pansy Parkinson et était en pleine conversation avec elle, du moins jusqu'à l'arrivée de Nott qui lui avait accaparé son attention.

Cela faisait plus d'un mois que Theodore Nott prenait bien trop confiance en lui et personne ne faisait grand-chose pour le faire redescendre de ses grands chevaux, le garçon n'ayant pas été plus agressif que ça jusque-là... Mais aujourd'hui, c'était la goutte de trop. Avec le comportement qu'il avait eu toute la journée, il ne pouvait se permettre de tenter de rabaisser quiconque et surtout pas sa victime favorite : Harry – qui n'avait vraiment rien demandé. D'une étrange façon que personne ne semblait réussir à expliquer, Nott avait pris Harry en grippe et l'attaquait de cette façon gamine propre aux enfants qui agaçait sincèrement le garçon et la totalité des autres Serpentard. Il avait passé l'âge de se faire traiter d'intello et ses camarades étaient bien d'accord avec ça.

\- D'ailleurs, c'était quoi ce que tu nous as fait sur le terrain, Nott ? Dit Malfoy d'une voix tranchante alors que Nott le regardait de façon méprisante.

Malfoy avait visiblement pris le silence de Nott comme une ouverture sur le sujet du match précédent et Harry ne dit rien pour l'en empêcher. Mine de rien, il voulait aussi connaître les motivations du petit héritier. Le brun perturbateur fixait d'une détestable expression le blond, ce qui fit arquer un sourcil à Malfoy qui se leva de son fauteuil et se rapprocha de lui d'une démarche presque dangereuse. Les autres Serpentard (qu'ils soient de première année ou non, d'ailleurs) avaient désormais les têtes tournées vers eux et Harry se recula un peu pour pouvoir appuyer son dos sur le dossier de la chaise, sa main toujours sur son livre.

\- Parce que jusqu'à preuve du contraire, ce n'était pas du Quidditch que tu as fait là, continua Malfoy.

\- C'est bon, Draco, tenta Parkinson en le tirant un peu vers l'arrière.

\- Non, ce n'est pas bon justement. Que tu sois nul est une chose Nott, pas tout le monde n'a la chance de savoir jouer correctement, mais que tu te comportes de la sorte sur le terrain ? Tu es qui, au juste, pour oser faire ça ? Tu es qui, pour oser te comporter de la sorte avec un Malfoy, avec un Potter ?

Harry tilta. Son regard jusque-là rivé sur Nott se déplaça jusqu'au visage de Malfoy, évidemment impassible. Aucune expression n'était visible sur son faciès, seules ses paroles trahissaient son énervement et Harry se dit avec ironie que les trois premières années seraient les seules où il pourrait parfaitement déchiffrer Draco Malfoy étant donné que celui-ci apprendrait vite à ne se trahir sous aucun prétexte.

Les seules conversations restantes se turent dans la salle commune et tous attendirent la réponse de Théodore Nott.

\- Je suis de la lignée Nott, très certainement la plus riche famille de Sa...

\- Ne t'avance pas sur ce terrain-là avec moi, Nott. Quoi que ta famille soit, sache que la mienne l'est une dizaine de fois plus et que toutes les personnes ici présentes pourraient te le confirmer.

Nott serra les poings et Harry leur envoya un regard noir à tous les deux, ne pouvant s'empêcher de contrôler la vague d'agacement qui prenait une grande place en lui. Évidemment, aucun ne sembla le remarquer et ils continuèrent à s'observer en chien de faïence.

\- Quel est le rapport avec le match d'aujourd'hui ?

\- Le rapport est qu'aujourd'hui est le fruit de ton comportement de ces derniers mois. Tu te crois tout permis, mais tu dois te rentrer dans le crâne que tu n'es qu'une vermine, un parasite aimé par absolument personne.

\- Je te demande pardon ? Répète ça pour voir ?

\- Tu es un imposteur Nott et tu fais honte à la maison Serpentard. Tu as osé nous mettre plus bas que nous ne l'étions déjà en faisant passer ta petite personne en priorité.

\- Ose me dire que ce n'est pas ce que nous faisons tous ici. On est les Serpentard, c'est le but.

\- Tu n'as décidément rien compris aux Serpentard. Bien évidemment que nous essaierons toujours de briller plus que les autres, la détermination est et restera à jamais le trait principal de cette maison, mais lorsque nous ne savons pas faire une chose, on travaille en équipe pour, encore une fois, être meilleurs que les autres. En agissant de la sorte, tu n'as fait que profondément marquer ton incapacité à jouer correctement et tu nous as tous entraînés dans ta chute. Tu aurais dû te contenter de nous envoyer le Souaffle lorsque tu l'avais, pas de t'obstiner dans ta nullité. Tu t'es ridiculisé et tu as ridiculisé notre maison également. Tu ne crois pas qu'on se fait déjà assez discriminé depuis le début de l'année ? Non, tu veux leur donner de réelles raisons pour qu'ils le fassent ? Tu es profondément stupide, Nott. Peu importe ce que tu pourras dire, tu es stupide.

\- Ne me parle pas comme ça, il ne s'agit que d'un match de Quidditch et nous savons tous que ce que tu dis est faux.

Et elle était là, la raison pour laquelle Malfoy était définitivement le Prince des Serpentard et pas Nott. Contrairement aux autres gamins de son âge, Malfoy avait une répartie tranchante qui inspirait forcément le respect d'autrui. Il savait parler, il savait garder son calme alors qu'il disait des mots aussi puissants que des coups et c'était forcément impressionnant. Étant donné que tous les gamins avaient toujours besoin d'un meneur, ça avait été comme évident que ce soit Draco Malfoy qui ait ce rôle. Il passait, aux yeux de tous les enfants présents, pour le défenseur des Serpentard, l'orateur capable de mettre minable un adversaire et remettre les autres à leur place quand ils prenaient trop confiance en eux. Il était la parfaite personne à suivre pour ce groupe d'enfants dociles.

Mais cela entraînait quelques questionnements chez Harry. Cette affirmation du rôle de Malfoy était survenue suite au match catastrophique où Nott avait été beaucoup trop loin avec eux tous, mais dans sa réalité à lui, ce match n'avait jamais eu lieu et Malfoy avait été le leader incontesté dès le premier soir. Alors qu'est ce qui avait pu bien être différent ?

La réponse lui vint presque instantanément : lui, il avait été différent. Il avait évité son altercation avec le blond dans les escaliers et n'avait pas décliné son offre informulée d'amitié lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés à table, lors du banquet de bienvenue. Dès le premier soir de l'autre réalité, Malfoy s'était imposé comme le rival de Harry Potter et s'était fait connaître grâce à ça – dans cette réalité-ci, ça n'avait pas été le cas. Malfoy, bien qu'adoré par les autres Serpentard, ne s'affirmait que maintenant qu'il s'était opposé clairement à quelqu'un et même si ce n'était que Nott, il était aujourd'hui la tare de la maison Serpentard et la personne s'opposant à lui devenait forcément la personne à suivre.

\- Malfoy a raison, Nott, commença Goyle en croisant les bras sur son torse. Tu as joué au con aujourd'hui.

\- Ça fait trois mois que tu te comportes comme un parfait abruti et nous n'avons strictement rien dit jusque-là, mais c'est fini aujourd'hui, continua Davis en se plaçant à côté de Goyle.

\- Vous allez redescendre sur Terre vous tous, je n'ai strictement aucun compte à vo...

\- Non, tu vas redescendre sur Terre toi-même tout d'abord, commença Parkinson en s'approchant de lui. C'est toi qui t'acharnes sur tout le monde depuis quelques temps. Tu t'acharnes même sur Harry Potter ! T'as pas honte ?

\- OH !

C'était Harry qui venait de crier pour remettre de l'ordre au sein du petit groupe de première année et cela fut plus qu'efficace. C'était la deuxième mention de son nom qui l'avait fait réagir et il s'était approché de la petite foule en fronçant des sourcils après s'être levé. Ses mains étaient levées elles aussi et il fixa ses camarades d'un air dur.

\- Nott est un véritable con mais ça ne sert à rien de s'acharner sur lui, Malfoy l'a déjà enterré plus bas que terre et c'est suffisant. Il va se faire discret dès maintenant parce que c'est désormais à moi qu'il aura à faire s'il tente la moindre chose contre l'un de nous. Vous allez donc tous vous calmer, prendre un bon bol d'air frais et aller vous préparer pour le cours d'Astronomie. On a des points à rattraper et vous avez intérêt à cartonner.

\- Tu me menaces, Potter ? Entendit-il dire, ce qui le fit lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Effectivement. Je n'ai pas l'intention de me faire plus emmerder par un gamin prétentieux de onze ans.

\- Et tu as quel âge toi peut-être ?

\- Nott, quand on n'a pas de répartie on se la ferme, coupa Malfoy une bonne fois pour toute. C'est pitoyable.

Et Nott ne trouva pas quoi dire, sachant pertinemment que tout ce qu'il avait pu dire jusque-là ne valait pas le quart de ce qui avait été prononcé contre lui. Ce n'était pas qu'il avait moins de répartie qu'un autre enfant de son âge, mais face à un jeune adulte de 17 ans et à Draco Malfoy, en effet, il ne faisait clairement pas le poids. Harry aurait pu avoir de la peine pour lui, mais il n'arrivait décidément pas à ressentir un soupçon de compassion pour cet enfant.

Le cours d'Astronomie venait de prendre fin et Harry desserra sa cravate aux couleurs de sa maison d'une main en sortant de la salle, étirant par la même occasion ses jambes qui étaient douloureuses. Il était l'heure de manger et le garçon allait accueillir ce repas avec un grand plaisir, affamé par la longue journée et le sport qu'il avait pu faire. Même si son corps n'était pas bien grand, il était techniquement en pleine croissance et avait besoin d'énergie et d'un apport calorique bien spécifique pour ne pas être plus petit qu'il l'était avant.

Il arriva très vite à la Grande Salle en compagnie de Bulstrode et Zabini, et se plaça à sa table tout en posant son sac sous le banc. Par la même occasion, il fit un signe de main à Hermione et Ron qui le regardaient en souriant, et finit par se retourner vers la table en succombant à l'appel de son ventre pour se servir des haricots verts, un steak haché et des pommes de terre sautées. Zabini était en pleine conversation avec Bulstrode et Davis et Harry faisait parfois des petits bruits pour signifier qu'il suivait quand même un minimum, hochant même parfois la tête pour ne pas avoir à répondre. Il écoutait d'une oreille distraite les conversations qu'il pouvait y avoir à sa table, certes, mais était beaucoup plus concentré sur Dumbledore qu'il gardait à l'œil, le vieil homme ayant une mine bien mauvaise pour un premier décembre. Harry avait appris qu'il fallait toujours se méfier de l'homme lorsqu'il possédait cet air sévère sur son visage et il était bien décidé à découvrir ce qui tracassait le directeur.

L'heure réglementaire du dîner passa très lentement et ennuyé, il se leva de son banc, salua ses camarades d'un signe de tête et partit d'un pas déterminé vers les cachots dans le but de lire quelque chose pour au moins se divertir, ignorant le dessert qui apparaissait seulement sur les tables.

Bien vite en pyjama, Harry se retrouva à fixer le plafond allongé sur son lit, pensant à la journée qui venait de se dérouler et à toutes celles qui allaient suivre avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit de concret vis à vis de Malfoy. Bon Dieu, que ça allait être ennuyant.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce sixième chapitre, j'espère que vous l'avez apprécié !**

 **Malfoy s'affirme enfin comme le chef... On l'attendait x)**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**

 **Bisous, à la prochaine !**


	8. Chapter 7

_Hello tout le monde, comme promis, me revoilà en temps et en heure ! Je suis en vacances et je suis extrêmement contente parce que j'ai eu mon année, je passe là où je voulais aller l'année prochaine et tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes._

 _Donc voilà un chapitre sans énormément d'actions, mais beaucoup d'importance tout de même. (J'appelle ça un chapitre parenthèse aha) Il fallait bien que je place ce chapitre là et comme j'ai un peu perdu l'habitude d'écrire beaucoup en peu de temps (et que je voulais être dans les temps), j'ai décidé de profiter et de le mettre là._

 _Voilà, j'espère que ça va vous plaire !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _ **Dans le chapitre 6 : Harry s'entend de moins en moins bien avec les Gryffondor et malgré tous ses efforts, ce fait instaure une légère distance entre Ron, Hermione et lui. Lors d'un cours de Vol où les Serpentard se font pas mal discréditer, Nott décide de se la jouer perso et ridiculise leur équipe, ce qui fait qu'une dispute éclatera une fois de retour dans la salle commune. C'est grâce à cette dispute que Malfoy va finalement s'imposer comme étant le leader des Serpentard**_.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 7**

Le courrier du matin était, bien évidemment, une chose quotidienne à Poudlard, mais Harry devait avouer qu'il avait été surpris en voyant Hedwige arriver en même temps que les quelques autres chouettes et hiboux restant en cette période de l'année, une lettre lui étant destinée accrochée à la patte. Il n'avait pu empêcher à ses sourcils de se froncer considérablement à la vue de son oiseau blanc, mais s'était rapidement obligé à retrouver une expression neutre en remarquant que Tracey Davis l'observait d'un air intrigué et avait l'intention de lui demander pourquoi il semblait si surpris.

Il n'avait absolument pas eu envie de lui confier que la seule personne lui envoyant du courrier était Hagrid, et que celui-ci ne lui en envoyait jamais le lundi.

Un regard autour de lui indiqua à Harry que chaque personne était désormais occupée avec son propre courrier et le garçon retourna donc l'enveloppe pour connaître l'auteur de sa lettre. Distraitement, il donna un petit bout de gâteau traînant dans son assiette à Hedwige pour la remercier de lui avoir livré la lettre, et commença à lui caresser la tête alors qu'elle fermait les yeux pour lui signifier qu'elle appréciait le geste.

« Hermione : Urgent » était inscrit au dos de l'enveloppe et Harry soupira un long instant tout en relevant la tête pour essayer de trouver la touffe de cheveux de sa meilleure amie au banc des Gryffondor, en vain. Celle-ci n'était visiblement pas encore arrivée au petit-déjeuner et il décida d'attendre que Davis parte de la table des Serpentard pour ouvrir sa lettre, bien prudent étant donné qu'il connaissait le taux de commérage de cette fille et sa manie de toujours vouloir savoir ce que tout le monde faisait.

Quelques caresses affectueuses plus tard, la chouette s'envola pour regagner la volière, laissant Harry seul avec sa lettre – et Davis un peu plus loin. Celle-ci partit cependant rapidement et Harry lui fit un signe de tête pour la saluer. Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour ouvrir son enveloppe, curieux de savoir ce que sa meilleure amie lui voulait.

 _Harry,_

 _Il y a des choses importantes dont nous n'avons pas discutées et je pense qu'on doit y remédier rapidement. Pour l'instant, tout semble fonctionner à peu près correctement (même le désastre d'Halloween est passé tranquillement) mais j'ai bien peur que ça ne soit pas toujours aussi facile, on doit donc prévenir ça avant de faire des erreurs considérables qui pourront nous être fatales. J'espère donc que tu n'as rien prévu d'important aujourd'hui, parce qu'après le petit-déjeuner je viendrai devant ta salle commune pour qu'on puisse discuter tranquillement dedans, loin des oreilles indiscrètes. Il me semble que tous les garçons de Serpentard sont partis, non ? En tout cas je n'en ai pas vu cette semaine donc ça me semble l'endroit idéal._

 _A tout à l'heure,_

 _Hermione._

Ce qu'il adorait avec Hermione ? Cette capacité qu'elle pouvait avoir à toujours lui laisser le choix.

Cependant, cette intervention dans sa vie était réellement la bienvenue et Harry se sentait un peu soulagé de savoir qu'il aurait une occupation valable pour la journée. Il se leva donc rapidement de son banc, attrapant dans le même geste deux croissants et une serviette pour les emballer, et commença à se diriger vers sa salle commune sans vraiment prendre en considération le fait qu'Hermione serait là dans une bonne trentaine de minutes et qu'il avait encore largement le temps de prendre son petit-déjeuner.

Parce que voilà, cela faisait maintenant une semaine que les vacances de Noël avaient commencé et Harry n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il pouvait faire pour se distraire.

Il lisait, la majorité de son temps libre, et même s'il appréciait pouvoir tout recommencer au niveau de ses études et avoir le temps de se cultiver un peu, il ne fallait pas pousser trop loin non plus. Harry n'avait jamais été habitué à faire de la lecture aussi intensive et depuis peu, il ne suffisait plus que d'une seule heure de concentration pour qu'il se retrouve avec un mal de crâne assez atroce pour l'empêcher de continuer. Il avait un peu trop forcé durant ces quatre précédents mois et il en subissait les conséquences maintenant, alors qu'il avait le plus besoin de ses quelques capacités pour faire passer le temps.

Il restait donc parfois avec Ron et Hermione pour se changer les idées, mais les autres Gryffondor n'étaient jamais bien loin et il suffisait qu'un seul les remarque pour que tout le groupe s'incruste au trio, agaçant un peu Harry qui n'avait jamais eu à subir une telle présence de la part de ses anciens camarades de maison. À l'époque, ils savaient pertinemment que les trois se suffisaient et qu'ils n'avaient en aucun besoin d'eux, mais là, leur perception de leur amitié était bien différente. Pour eux, Ron et Hermione étaient autant amis avec eux qu'avec Harry et le Survivant n'avait apparemment aucune raison valable pour avoir le monopole des deux Gryffondor le temps d'un seul après-midi. Harry trouvait ça sérieusement horripilant et ne pouvait s'empêcher de se renfermer considérablement dès qu'ils s'approchaient d'eux, renforçant encore plus l'image du gars associable qu'il renvoyait à longueur de temps et rendant les moments ensemble encore plus insupportables pour eux tous. Pourtant, il les avait toujours appréciés dans le passé – et les appréciait toujours d'ailleurs ! –, mais il avait réellement besoin de ses meilleurs amis seuls à seul, à un point que personne ne pouvait imaginer (à part Hermione, bien entendu, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire dans cette situation). Étant donné qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas leur demander de leur laisser de l'espace, Harry se contentait de réduire la durée des rencontres avec ses meilleurs amis, s'éclipsant dès qu'il voyait la tête de Seamus ou entendait Dean les interpeller.

Il discutait alors quelques fois avec Tracey Davis, qui était la seule Serpentard à être restée pour ces vacances étant donné que ses parents étaient en voyage pour le Ministère, d'après ce qu'il avait pu comprendre. Même s'ils n'avaient absolument aucun centre d'intérêt en commun et que celle-ci parlait beaucoup trop pour son propre bien, sa présence restait distrayante et il n'allait pas cracher dessus alors qu'il vivait un ennui comme il n'en n'avait jamais connu avant.

Mais encore une fois, ce n'était pas assez pour qu'il puisse affirmer qu'il ne s'ennuyait pas pendant ces vacances, qui lui paraissaient être les plus longues et insupportables de toute sa vie.

En arrivant devant les cachots, il fut surpris de constater qu'Hermione s'y trouvait déjà et était nonchalamment appuyée contre un tonneau qui contenait il ne savait quoi (et tant mieux, d'ailleurs).

\- Oh, tu es déjà là.

\- J'ai déjeuné très tôt.

\- Parfait, viens.

Il lui fit un léger sourire avant de se placer devant le mur permettant d'entrer dans la salle commune des Serpentard, soufflant le mot « Royauté » qui était le mot de passe du mois. Le mur de pierres s'effaça silencieusement, et ils purent pénétrer à l'intérieur sous les regards de quelques élèves de sa maison, qui ne dirent cependant rien pour empêcher à Hermione d'entrer. En même temps, qui aurait osé dire quoi que ce soit contre Harry Potter ? Même s'il ne faisait strictement rien pour s'intégrer aux élèves de son année ou de sa maison, il restait une célébrité pour le monde sorcier et semblait être doté d'une intelligence hors du commun à laquelle on ne voulait pas forcément se frotter.

Il était, en quelque sorte, le loup solitaire de cette maison que tout le monde laissait tranquille.

Il ne fit pas particulièrement attention à son amie qui découvrait pour la première fois la 'tanière' des Serpentard à ses côtés. Elle observait autour d'elle, s'empêchant très certainement de faire le moindre commentaire appréciateur ou non devant les autres personnes présentes, et suivait tranquillement Harry vers les escaliers qui menaient aux dortoirs. Il ne fit pas non plus attention lorsque la jeune femme s'arrêta quelques secondes pour observer la bibliothèque aux proportions astronomiques qui s'étendait jusqu'au niveau des chambres, et finit par verrouiller magiquement la porte de son dortoir et placer un sortilège permettant aux sons de rester bien dans cette pièce une fois qu'Hermione fut entrée à l'intérieur. Même si l'insonorisation était au point, Harry préférait empêcher toute infiltration possible, ou une quelconque mauvaise intention d'un de ses camarades pouvant jeter un sortilège pour entendre leur conversation.

Hermione l'avait observé faire en silence, avant de finalement s'asseoir sur le lit qui appartenait à Crabbe tout en soupirant longuement.

\- Elle a vraiment énormément de classe cette salle commune.

\- En effet. J'aime beaucoup.

\- Elle est très différente de celle des Gryffondor. Ça n'a pas été trop difficile de t'y habituer ?

\- Absolument pas, je m'y suis fait plus rapidement que je ne le pensais de base. C'est calme, c'est distingué, c'est tranquille... Même si, quand on y pense, je ne suis strictement rien de tout ça, ça me fait du bien de trouver un équilibre comme celui-ci.

\- Tu dois être bien ici, même si les gens ne sont pas forcément chaleureux d'après ce que j'ai pu voir.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu penses que les Gryffondor réagiraient comment en voyant un Serpentard entrer dans leur Salle Commune, toi ?

\- Ils diraient bonjour ? Dit-elle sans pour autant être certaine de sa réponse.

\- Non, ils l'insulteraient ou au mieux, l'empêcheraient d'entrer. Mais de toute façon, on n'est pas là pour ça. Viens, mon lit est là-bas.

\- Oui, excuse-moi, dit-elle en se levant et en le suivant vers son lit. C'est juste que je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi... Bien, ici.

Une fois installés, Harry déplia sa serviette et proposa son deuxième croissant à Hermione, qui déclina l'offre d'un signe de tête. Elle s'appuya contre la tête de lit tout en soupirant longuement.

\- D'ailleurs, comment ça se fait que tu sois là, toi ? Finit-il par lui demander après avoir avalé une bouchée de sa viennoiserie. Il me semblait que tu rentrais chez tes parents à chaque vacances.

\- J'ai dit à mes parents que je voulais rester pour m'avancer sur le programme.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Pour continuer à chercher un moyen de faire accélérer le temps, idiot. Je suis sur une piste en ce moment-même et je voulais aussi t'en parler.

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Oui, sérieusement, mais c'est très loin d'être concret pour l'instant. Il faut que je réunisse encore deux trois petites choses, et on pourra voir à ce moment-là si cette piste tient la route.

\- Mais c'est génial Hermione ! Ça consisterait en quoi ?

\- Potion, incantation, rituel, le tout quoi. Le seul bémol, c'est qu'on n'aurait absolument aucune idée et aucune décision sur ce qu'il se passerait durant le saut dans le temps.

\- Comment ça ? Je comprends pas.

\- Et bien, si on décide d'aller jusqu'en cinquième année par exemple, on pourrait très bien se réveiller avec un Dumbledore Ministre de la Magie ou une Ombrage professeur de Potion sans qu'on sache comment ils en seraient arrivés là. On pourrait également se réveiller en quatrième année avec un Malfoy déjà mort pour une raison ou une autre... J'en sais rien.

\- Ou alors, on pourrait se réveiller avec tout allant très bien et des nous pas réellement nous qui auraient agis comme nous l'aurions fait à leur place.

\- Ce n'est pas à exclure. Comme je t'ai dit, il faut que je me renseigne un peu plus donc ne nous réjouissons pas trop vite. Si c'est trop dangereux, on ne tentera rien du tout, il faut que tu en aies conscience. De plus, c'est très loin d'être fait et je pense que ce sera compliqué et minutieux. Ce rituel pourrait prendre des mois à être préparé, voire des années. Retourner dans le temps est une chose, l'accélérer en est une toute autre.

\- Mais nous t'avons toi et c'est plutôt cool. Tu es géniale Hermione. Je suis certain que tu vas gérer ça comme une chef.

\- Je ne suis pas la meilleure en Potion, de très loin d'ailleurs, et c'est un élément plus qu'important dans les rituels de temps alors... on la refera tant que je ne serai pas certaine de son efficacité. Je me connais, j'aurais trop peur de faire la moindre erreur.

\- C'est un détail, le temps est ce qu'on a à revendre, ici. Tu pourras recommencer autant de fois que tu le désires. Puis, au pire, on pourra trouver quelqu'un pour nous aider à la préparation. Pas Rogue, ça c'est certain, mais on trouvera bien.

\- Je te transmettrai mes recherches demain.

Le silence se réinstalla avec un Harry souriant légèrement et une Hermione fixant le serpent argenté sur la porte de la salle de bain. Il n'avait pas pensé que la jeune femme arriverait avec une aussi bonne nouvelle et, même s'il savait que ce n'était pas totalement sur et qu'il faudrait encore de longs mois avant de tenter la moindre chose, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se réjouir de leur avancée considérable. Décidément, la magie ne cesserait jamais de l'étonner de ses nombreuses ressources.

Au même titre qu'Hermione, d'ailleurs, qui n'avait certainement jamais cessé ses recherches au cours de ces derniers mois. Elle était impressionnante et Harry ne pouvait que penser, une nouvelle fois, qu'il avait énormément de chance de l'avoir avec lui pour ce voyage et sa vie.

\- Donc, comme j'ai dit dans la lettre, on doit parler.

La voix de son amie l'avait ramené à la réalité et il la fixa en silence, attendant la suite patiemment. Il s'essuya les mains sur sa serviette et balança la boule de papier vers la poubelle la plus proche, avalant sa dernière bouchée de croissant.

\- Il va nous falloir une ligne conductrice à suivre si on ne veut pas faire n'importe quoi et nous éparpiller dans le temps.

\- Oui, ça, je l'ai bien compris.

\- Il faut déterminer quels sont les éléments les plus importants à conserver.

\- Oui, mais... Tu viens de me parler d'un rituel dans lequel nous n'avons, visiblement, aucun libre-arbitre sur nos actions durant le temps passé. A quoi bon décider d'une ligne conductrice que nous ne pourrons pas respecter ?

\- Je t'ai aussi dit que rien n'était sûr pour ce rituel et que si il y avait le moindre risque que ça se passe mal, nous ne le tenterions même pas. Il faut qu'on soit préparés à toutes les éventualités.

\- Et si le rituel a une chance de fonctionner, on fait quoi ?

\- On avisera, mais il faut que ça arrive, déjà. On n'y est pas encore.

La jeune femme haussa des épaules.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Je pense que l'on devrait faire une liste et mettre dedans tous les événements importants de nos vies, et faire avec un schéma qui nous permettrait de voir qu'est-ce qui a permis ça.

\- Je ne suis pas certain de tout comprendre mais si tu penses que c'est nécessaire, je te laisse faire.

Hermione fit un léger sourire avant de faire apparaître une feuille, qu'elle agrandit à coup de baguette devant elle, et une plume automatiquement rechargeable. Elle lissa la couverture en-dessous de sa feuille pour ne pas créer de mauvais plis, avant de finalement décider de faire apparaître une planche en bois pour plus de stabilité. Elle posa la feuille dessus et mit le bout de sa plume entre ses lèvres, semblant réfléchir à quelque chose.

\- Regarde, par exemple. On va prendre la situation de... la Chambre des Secrets, pourquoi pas.

Elle inscrit « CDS » en gros au milieu de la feuille et fit un rond autour. Là, elle fit la première flèche vers la gauche.

\- Si tu as réussi à y pénétrer, c'est parce que Lockhart a perdu la mémoire.

Elle marqua « Mémoire Lockhart » au bout de la flèche alors qu'Harry acquiesçait tout en gardant le silence.

\- Mais si Lockhart a perdu la mémoire, c'est grâce à la baguette défectueuse de Ron.

En partant du point « Mémoire Lockhart », elle fit une nouvelle flèche avec cette fois écrit « Baguette Ron » à son bout. Harry comprenait maintenant ce qu'elle avait voulu dire par "faire un schéma de notre vie" et ne pouvait que trouver que c'était une excellente idée pour pouvoir se retrouver à l'avenir.

\- Or, c'est votre accident en voiture qui a entraîné la destruction de sa baguette.

Même schéma avec « Accident ».

\- Accident qui vous est arrivé ensemble, étant donné qu'il est venu te chercher à Privet Drive avec ses frères. Et pourquoi il est venu te chercher chez toi ? Parce que tu ne répondais pas aux lettres et qu'il s'inquiétait. Donc, pour résumer, si tu veux réussir à pénétrer dans la Chambre des Secrets, il faut que ton amitié avec Ron reste assez forte durant notre première année et que tu sois légèrement plus avenant avec lui pour qu'il s'inquiète de ton manque de réponse et qu'au final, veuille prendre le risque de venir te chercher à Privet Drive cet été.

Harry ouvrit grand les yeux en observant la ligne de temps et d'événements qui apparaissait désormais sous ses yeux. Il ne s'était pas douté un seul instant que sa réussite partait d'aussi loin.

\- Mais ce n'est pas tout, continua-t-elle en faisant une autre flèche, cette fois-ci vers la droite, partant de « CDS ». Si tu as réussi à battre le Basilic, c'est grâce à l'épée de Gryffondor, ce qui est assez problématique étant donné que tu n'en es plus un. Il va donc falloir que ce soit Ginny qui la sorte du chapeau vu que Ron sera de l'autre côté de l'éboulement de pierres.

\- Et pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas avec nous ? La dernière fois tu étais pétrifiée, mais là tu peux facilement l'éviter.

\- Hum... Lockhart pourrait avoir envie de prendre ma baguette pour le sortilège d'Oubliettes.

\- Alors tu ne prendras pas ta baguette.

Hermione sembla réfléchir quelques instants avant de finalement acquiescer.

\- Oui, en effet, on peut voir les choses ainsi... Mais même sans me faire pétrifier, tu as réussi à vaincre le Basilic puisque tu étais seul. Avec moi dans les pattes, tu seras déconcentré. Non, on maintient Ginny.

\- Ginny était quasiment morte quand je l'ai trouvé. Elle ne s'est réveillée qu'une fois que j'ai détruit le journal de Tom, c'est donc impossible.

\- Alors il faudra sortir l'épée du Choixpeau avant. On demandera à Dumbledore et ce sera réglé, tu iras directement avec l'épée.

\- Mais nous aurons besoin de Fumseck tout de même. C'est lui qui a crevé les yeux du Basilic et c'est grâce à ça que je m'en suis sorti.

\- Il va donc falloir que tu rendes visite à Dumbledore plus souvent pour finir par rencontrer l'oiseau. Il faudra aussi qu'on lui parle de l'épée, mais on a largement le temps pour ça. On pourra commencer à s'inquiéter de tout ça l'année prochaine.

Et ils continuèrent ainsi durant une bonne vingtaine de minutes juste pour l'épreuve de la Chambre des Secrets qui, loin d'être sa plus compliquée, avait été mise en place dès le début de leur deuxième année sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent vraiment compte. Il s'était aperçu grâce à ce schéma que même son atterrissage chez Barjow et Beurk avait eu son importance, retardant la famille Weasley pour la séance d'autographe et engendrant la rencontre avec Lucius Malfoy, qui avait mis le journal dans le chaudron de Ginny pour pouvoir ouvrir la Chambre. Harry trouvait tout ça hallucinant.

Au final, ils se retrouvèrent avec une feuille noircie de tous les côtés par l'encre de la plume d'Hermione et cette dernière la releva pour avoir une vue d'ensemble une fois qu'elle fut terminée. Chaque objectif premier (comme "Se lier davantage d'amitié avec Ron" ou "Dumbledore : épée") était entouré de rouge et indiquait à Harry ce qu'il devrait faire à l'avenir pour que les choses se déroulent comme il les avait connues. Mine de rien, avoir ça en sa possession le rassurait considérablement sur sa deuxième année.

\- Très bien, on va faire une copie de cette feuille et on va chacun la garder précieusement, dit finalement Hermione en brandissant sa baguette.

\- Si seulement on avait eu ça dès le début de l'année... ça nous aurait évité de faire quelques conneries.

\- Si par 'conneries' tu entends l'épisode d'Halloween, en effet, on n'aurait eu moins de soucis.

Son ton était clairement accusateur cette fois-ci et Harry roula des yeux sous l'ennuie, appuyant sa tête sur sa main pour accentuer l'effet de fatigue. Ils en avaient déjà longuement parlé deux mois plus tôt et le fait qu'elle remette ça sur le tapis l'agaçait quelque peu. Le fait qu'elle en parle ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça en théorie, mais qu'elle s'énerve à chaque fois qu'il faisait mention de leur échec lui prenait sincèrement la tête.

\- Ce n'était pas de ma faute, je ne pouvais juste pas partir comme ça. J'étais avec les Préfets et on devait se rendre aux cachots. La maison Serpentard est beaucoup mieux gardée que la Gryffondor, aucun élève n'avait la possibilité de disparaître.

Un manque d'organisation arrivait à tout le monde, sauf chez les Serpentard. C'était véridique, Harry pouvait en témoigner.

\- Comme si tu n'avais pas pu t'éclipser. Tu es Harry Potter je te rappelle.

\- Ouais, et je suis censé avoir 11 ans.

\- Le rapport ? Tu aurais très bien pu trouver un...

\- Je n'allais pas sortir ma baguette et stupéfixier tout le monde pour pouvoir me frayer un chemin.

\- C'est certain, mais partir avant pour aller affronter le troll ne te demandait pas trop d'efforts !

\- Le fait que tu sois encore à la table des Gryffondor a fait que je ne me suis pas senti pressé d'aller aux toilettes avant que Quirrell ne fasse son petit numéro totalement débile. C'était juste un problème de timing, c'était impossible pour moi de me libérer après ça.

\- Bref. Laisse tomber Harry, de toute façon les professeurs ont très bien géré le troll, les toilettes ont simplement fini hors service durant trois jours et seul Marcus Flint a été blessé, ce qui n'est clairement pas une chose grave. Passons.

Hermione avait balayé le sujet de discussion d'un geste de la main, faisant apparaître une autre feuille qu'elle agrandit à son tour d'un coup de baguette par la suite. Harry ne put s'empêcher de se faire la réflexion que son amie était facilement irascible depuis quelques jours et cette constatation le fit soupirer longuement. Il devrait lui en parler, car en plus d'être agacée, elle avait cette horrible tendance à agacer tout le monde avec elle.

\- Maintenant, la guerre, avait-elle dit en se redressant un peu.

Bon, il lui parlerait de son état une autre fois alors.

\- Il faut absolument qu'on la conserve pour que Voldemort fasse de Draco son Gardien et qu'on ait une chance de le détruire, continua-t-elle.

\- Il faut qu'on travaille sur le Draco Gardien principalement.

\- En effet. Pourquoi était-il si dévoué à Voldemort ? Qu'est-ce qui a fait qu'il se sente aussi dépendant de lui ? Même son père a fini par voir sa fidélité ébranlée vers la fin.

\- Et bien... Je pense que c'était à cause de moi.

Hermione fronça des sourcils en le regardant longuement.

\- De toi ? C'est quoi le rapport ?

\- Pour lui, ça devait soit être « Le camp Potter » soit « Le camp Voldemort », finit-il par dire en faisant un sourire amusé. Je pense qu'il s'y est mis corps et âme pour ne pas avoir à, un jour, faire partie de mon camp et devoir me faire confiance.

La jeune femme lui rendit son sourire amusé brièvement.

\- Je vois. C'est vrai que ça a de son sens. En fait, c'était beaucoup plus facile pour lui de choisir de se battre aux côtés de Voldemort était donné que toute sa famille y était et qu'il te détestait du plus profond de son être.

\- Exactement.

\- Et s'il n'y avait eu que le facteur « Mes parents sont dans ce camp », il n'aurait pas mis toute sa dévotion en Voldemort... Mais il y avait toi dans l'autre camp et c'est pour ça qu'il a autant basculé.

Hermione eut une mine attristée tout en soupirant.

\- C'est... Triste pour lui.

\- Il a fait son choix. Il aurait très bien pu mettre sa fierté de côté.

\- C'est tout de même triste pour lui. Je ne dis pas que ce n'est pas un salop, il a tué énormément de gens et a instauré une terreur sans nom au sein de la population sorcière, mais quand même. C'est un peu comme si on lui avait forcé la main.

\- Le fait que sa rancune et sa stupidité aient primé sur une quelconque envie de faire les choses bien ne rend par la situation triste, Hermione. Il avait le choix et a décidé de se la jouer martyr, on n'y peut rien. Aussi con qu'il pouvait l'être, on l'aurait protégé en le plaçant au Square s'il avait décidé de se remettre en question.

Ils grimacèrent en même temps mais Hermione ne répondit rien, se contentant de soupirer une nouvelle fois le regard fixé vers la feuille encore vierge. Finalement, Harry recommença à parler après s'être raclé la gorge.

\- Je devrais donc me faire détester de Malfoy. Ça ne devrait pas être très compliqué.

\- Non, pas détester, tu risquerais de ne jamais réussir à avoir sa confiance après ça. Essaie plutôt de créer une légère animosité entre vous. Fais-en sorte que vous ne vous appréciez pas.

\- T'inquiète pas, c'est déjà le cas.

\- Ne fais pas l'idiot, votre relation est... cordiale, on va dire. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il faut. Essaie de l'énerver un peu.

Harry ricana quelques instants.

\- Donc tu veux qu'on ne s'apprécie vraiment pas mais un peu quand même ? Tu te rends compte qu'il faut quand même qu'il me haïsse de toute son âme pour se dévouer entièrement au Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

\- Et bien...

Sa phrase resta en suspension quelques secondes.

\- Je sais ! Essaie de prendre sa place en tant que Prince des Serpentard. Il te prendra pour un de ses rivaux mais quand tu voudras te rapprocher de lui, ce sera possible.

\- Comme si j'avais envie de diriger un seul d'entre eux. Je veux me faire le plus discret possible et en plus de ça, j'ai pas envie d'avoir des petits chiots à mes trousses.

\- Et comment tu as fait pendant la guerre ? Tu avais toute une armée à tes ordres.

Le retour du ton agacé de la brune fit froncer des sourcils Harry, qui était plus inquiet qu'énervé, à vrai dire.

\- Il y a une différence entre avoir une armée sous ses ordres et un groupe d'adolescents de 11 ans collé à ses basques, affirma-t-il prudemment.

\- Harry. On est en mission et tu sais pertinemment que si un sacrifice doit être fait, il faut le faire.

\- Mais...

\- Ron ne s'est pas sacrifié pour que tu refuses de faire ce qui doit être fait.

\- Ne me parle pas de Ron.

\- J'en parle comme je veux, mince ! Tu te plains sans arrêt du fait qu'on se retrouve dans nos corps d'il y a sept ans mais tu commences sérieusement à agir comme le gosse que tu étais. N'oublie pas quel âge tu as et la place que tu occupes. N'oublie pas notre but, pourquoi nous faisons ça. On va- Non, tu vas tuer Voldemort et notre travail commence ici. Alors si tu ne veux absolument pas diriger tes camarades de maison, essaie au moins de trouver un autre moyen de faire pour qu'on parvienne à nos fins.

Harry cligna des yeux tout en la regardant longuement, serrant les dents en assimilant ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle s'énervait tellement rapidement, il trouvait ça insupportable. Mais même s'il avait très envie de s'énerver contre elle et de la remettre à sa place, il ne le pouvait tout simplement pas étant donné qu'elle était en ce moment même dans une souffrance extrême et que toutes ses paroles étaient des signaux de détresse qu'Harry recevait parfaitement. Pour qu'elle en arrive à perdre ainsi le contrôle d'elle-même et lui parler de la sorte, c'est qu'elle traînait une bien grosse douleur depuis bien trop longtemps et il n'avait pas à enfoncer plus le couteau dans la plaie. Il aimait son amie et lui faire du mal était la dernière de ses envies.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Toi. Tu es insupportable depuis quelques temps et je me demande ce qu'il peut t'arriver.

Bon, on repassera plus tard pour le tact.

\- Oh, ne commence pas. Je vais parfaitement bien.

Harry ne répondit pas et se contenta de la regarder longuement dans les yeux, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'arquer un sourcil en voyant qu'elle se forçait à maintenir son regard. Regard qui, d'ailleurs, permit à Harry de se rendre compte que les yeux marrons de son amie se remplissaient peu à peu d'eau et que sa lèvre inférieure commençait à trembler dangereusement. Alarmé, il se rapprocha d'elle en dégageant les couvertures et la feuille vierge et posa une main sur sa joue pour lui faire relever le visage qu'elle avait baissé quelques secondes auparavant dans le but de dissimuler ses traits. Des larmes avaient déjà fait leur chemin jusqu'à ses joues et Harry les essuya de ses pouces d'un geste.

\- Hermione ? Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe.

\- Ça va.

\- Non, ne joue pas à ça avec moi.

Elle sembla peser le pour et le contre quelques secondes, fixant un point lointain, avant de finalement dire dans un souffle :

\- Si tu savais comme il me manque... Si tu savais. Six mois, six mois sans lui. Je pensais passer le reste de ma vie avec lui.

Le garçon soupira alors et l'amena contre elle pour une étreinte consolatrice. Ron. Il était toujours question de Ron quand Hermione n'allait pas bien, il aurait du le savoir depuis le temps. Elle avait toujours été une fille extrêmement forte et son seul point faible étant le garçon, Harry ne pouvait qu'à peine imaginer à quel point elle devait être mal en ce moment.

\- Il me manque aussi énormément.

\- Je suis désolée, mais sur ce coup-là tu ne peux pas comprendre. Tu as perdu un ami mais tu en as regagné un après ça. Moi, j'ai perdu mon petit-ami et tout ce que j'ai eu après ça... C'est un ami.

\- Mais c'est déjà bi...

\- Et encore, le coupa-t-elle, il me voit simplement comme la fille qui est assez sympa pour passer ses parchemins de dissertation.

Elle se détacha finalement de lui, prête à s'énerver. Il lui semblait qu'ils avaient déjà eu cette conversation, ou une à peu près similaire du moins, mais il se devait d'être là pour elle. C'était totalement normal qu'elle craque de temps à autre et c'était normal qu'il tente de la rassurer.

\- Mais no...

\- Oh, oui, il y a bien un trio, mais c'est Ron, Seamus et Dean, pas Ron toi et moi. Je commence à me demander si un jour, dans quelques années, il pourra me voir autrement. Enfin, juste me voir, ce serait déjà bien. Je me demande si ses sentiments vont évoluer de la même manière qu'ils ont évolué auparavant.

\- Il n'y a pas de ra...

\- Parce qu'après tout, s'il n'apprend jamais à me connaître, il se pourrait qu'il tombe amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre et ce sera fini pour moi.

\- Hermi...

\- Et j'ai peur, j'ai tellement peur. Je ne vis que pour les après-midis qu'on passe tous les trois ensembles et encore, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir triste à chaque fois parce qu'il aura passé tout son temps à parler avec toi, rigoler avec toi, penser comme toi et à toi.

Elle eut un rire désabusé avant de rajouter d'un ton pressant mais pas moins triste :

\- Je ne suis absolument pas jalouse de toi, je ne suis pas complètement timbrée rassure-toi, mais moi, je suis là parce que je suis ton amie, et de savoir que si ça n'avait pas été le cas il serait tout aussi heureux avec juste toi comme compagnie ça fait mal. Je suis tellement... dispensable à sa vie. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ! Je n'en fait même pas partie !

\- Bon, tu vas...

\- Et est-ce que tu crois que monsieur daignera fa...

\- HERMIONE ! Arrête un peu, tu veux ? Comment tu peux affirmer tout ça alors que ça ne fait que quatre mois que nous sommes ici ? Tu as encore sept putain d'années pour que Ron apprenne à te connaître et tu sais quoi ? Il n'y a absolument aucune chance pour qu'il ne tombe pas amoureux de toi. Vous êtes des âmes-sœurs bordel, dans n'importe quelle réalité vous finissez ensemble et c'est comme ça, pas autrement. Alors ressaisis-toi et arrête avec ton caractère pourri. Arrête de broyer du noir. Tu mérites bien mieux que de te morfondre comme ça.

Harry passa une main dans les cheveux de son amie, l'obligeant à la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Ron n'a commencé à montrer un intérêt pour toi qu'à partir de la cinquième année, tu crois véritablement que tu vas te faire du mauvais sang pendant cinq ans ? Comme tu as dit toi-même précédemment, on a une mission. Concentre-toi. Concentrons-nous. On se dissipe bien trop et il ne faut absolument pas qu'on se prenne la tête pour rien. Plongeons-nous entièrement dans ces foutues fiches pour qu'on sache quoi faire à l'avenir, puis dans la recherche du fonctionnement de ce foutu rituel supposé nous aider dans notre mission et essayons de le faire bien, s'il te plait. Il faut qu'on y arrive, on n'a plus qu'un seul essaie.

Hermione ne répondit pas et se contenta d'effacer les dernières traces sur ses joues de ses larmes, prenant sur elle alors qu'Harry finissait sa petite tirade.

\- De plus, je pense que je viens de trouver quoi faire pour Malfoy.

Et ils continuèrent leurs fiches sans regarder l'heure jusqu'au repas du soir, qui se passa, d'ailleurs, dans une ambiance extrêmement tendue étant donné qu'Harry avait pris l'initiative de s'installer nonchalamment chez les rouges et or pour dîner.

* * *

 **Les peines toujours présentes d'Hermione au bout de quatre mois, les lignes conductrices enfin créées pour qu'ils puissent manipuler tout le monde jusqu'à leur but et enfin, ENFIN, une piste pour une avancée plus rapide dans le temps... J'espère que ça vous aura plu !**

 **Il ne reste que deux chapitres avant la fin de la première année, et encore, je me demande si je ne devrais pas combiner les deux derniers pour passer plus rapidement... Je verrai bien.**

 **En attendant, n'hésitez-pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Même si c'est un chapitre parenthèse et qu'il n'y a généralement pas grand-chose à dire dessus, si vous trouvez quoi que ce soit je vous félicite x)**

 **A la prochaine !**


	9. Chapter 8

_Hello la compagnie !_

 _Je ne vous dis même pas comment j'ai galéré pour vous offrir ce chapitre... Mon ordinateur est de nouveau mort et j'ai perdu ce que j'avais écrit. Du coup j'ai dû refaire le chapitre... Sur le téléphone ! Je ne vous raconte même pas l'horreur. Puis, le temps que ça a pris ! Surtout que du coup, je le trouve vraiment moyen au niveau qualité, et il est un peu plus court que d'habitude. Rah, je suis vraiment désolée. C'est difficile d'avoir une bonne vue d'ensemble sur le téléphone et je m'excuse pour ça !_

 _Je suis actuellement chez une amie qui a eu la gentillesse de me prêter son ordinateur pour que je puisse poster ce chapitre. On dit merci à l'amie ! x)_

 _Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

 _ **Dans le chapitre 7 : Pendant les vacances de Noël, Harry et Hermione se retrouvent à la salle commune des Serpentard afin de créer des « lignes conductrices » censées les aider pour atteindre leurs différents objectifs. Hermione se confie à Harry sur ses doutes quant à Ron, et lui annonce qu'elle commence à avoir un semblant de piste sur un moyen d'avancer le temps.** _

* * *

**CHAPITRE 8**

Les cours étaient terminés depuis deux bonnes heures et Harry se retrouvait, comme souvent depuis deux mois, avec ses amis de Gryffondor à la bibliothèque de Poudlard.

Ils avaient décidé, après de nombreuses recherches d'endroits où rester, qu'elle serait leur point de rendez-vous durant toute la durée de l'hiver, remplaçant le parc qui était actuellement gelé par le froid et donc insupportable pour eux.

Ils avaient volontairement négligé l'idée de rester dans les salles communes de chacun pour des raisons plus qu'évidentes. La gêne entre Harry et les autres Gryffondor n'avait fait qu'empirer avec le temps et il était maintenant impossible pour le garçon de faire semblant de les supporter un minimum, ce que ses amis avaient bien compris. Il n'arrivait même plus à participer aux conversations, gardant un silence pesant pour tout le monde que Dean, Seamus et Lee (car c'était eux la véritable source de problème) se faisaient une joie de critiquer dès que le Serpentard partait rejoindre sa maison. Le seul qu'il trouvait avoir encore de l'intérêt à 11 ans était Neville, mais c'était assez problématique étant donné que celui-ci n'osait pas approcher Harry à moins de 10 mètres, bien trop impressionné par lui, son histoire et sa réputation.

Puis, il n'était même pas question d'emmener Ron et Hermione dans la salle commune des Serpentard en cette période de l'année. Emmener Hermione dans son dortoir vide pendant les vacances était une chose, imposer les deux alors que tout le monde était là en était une autre. Il ne voulait pas infliger ça à quiconque – que ce soit à ses amis, ou aux Serpentard.

Alors ils – Hermione, pour dire vrai – avaient pensé à la bibliothèque. Même si elle était censée être un lieu calme destiné aux plus intéressés pour la lecture et les devoirs, ils arrivaient toujours à se faire aussi discrets que possible et à rester là-bas pendant plusieurs heures tout en discutant à voix basse sans se faire remarquer par la tarée gardant les lieux. Ils se mettaient dans le coin le plus opposé au bureau de Mrs Pince et chuchotaient derrière les livres qu'ils empruntaient pour faire semblant d'avoir une bonne raison de traîner là pendant des heures durant.

Leurs entrevues passées à la bibliothèque étaient synonymes de détente et de complicité entre les trois enfants habituellement, mais aujourd'hui était bien différent des autres fois. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être quelque peu nerveux et son genou faisant des soubresauts incontrôlés ne l'aidait guère à se concentrer sur autre chose. Pour cause : Hermione et lui avaient décidé qu'il était temps d'introduire Ron à l'histoire de la Pierre Philosophale, et le fait que cette manœuvre soit la première véritable manipulation de leur mission le rendait quelque peu... fébrile. S'ils se loupaient là-dessus, c'était fini pour le reste.

\- Alors, de quoi vous vouliez me parler ?

Ron semblait plus que curieux du mystère qui planait entre ses amis et lui depuis maintenant quelques temps et il ne se faisait pas prier pour le faire remarquer dès qu'il en ressentait le besoin. Bien que ce ne soit absolument pas pour la Pierre qu'Harry et Hermione se voyaient si fréquemment – eh bien oui, ils entreprenaient beaucoup de recherches en même temps et cela prenait du temps –, Ron ne pouvait évidemment pas le savoir.

Sa question fit soupirer le survivant, qui passa un doigt sur la page qu'il faisait semblant de lire depuis maintenant une bonne minute. Hermione observa quelques secondes Harry avant de décider de prendre le parole d'une voix toute aussi basse que celle de son ami.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué mais depuis quelques temps, il se passe des événements vraiment étranges à Poudlard.

Ron secoua la tête de gauche à droite, un air suspicieux sur le visage.

\- C'est Poudlard Hermione, c'est normal qu'il y ait des choses étranges. Je te rappelle qu'on a une chatte pour surveillante !

\- Cesse de faire l'abruti Ron ! le chuchotement d'Hermione claqua dans l'air et Ron haussa des épaules. Visiblement, elle aussi était sous pression.

\- Harry a été témoin de plusieurs choses dont il ne m'a que récemment parlé, rectifia-t-elle d'une voix plus douce, et nous avons décidé de t'en faire part aussi.

\- J'avais bien compris... Il n'y a pas de soucis, vous savez que vous pouvez tout me dire.

Harry se redressa d'un seul coup et ferma son livre d'une main, remontant ses lunettes sur son nez de l'autre. Il poussa distraitement le bouquin sur la table, et finit par s'appuyer sur le dossier de sa chaise sans cesser de fixer son meilleur ami.

\- Commençons par le début, annonça Harry. Cet été, je suis allé à Gringotts avec Hagrid et nous sommes passés par un coffre qui n'était pas le mien, le numéro 713, duquel il a pris une chose de petite taille gardée très précieusement par les gobelins.

\- Ouais, ok, mais je ne vois pas en qu... Attends, le coffre 713, c'est pas celui qui a été forcé en début d'année ?

\- Si, justement, acquiesça avec enthousiasme Hermione en remarquant que Ron comprenait quelque chose de lui-même.

\- Mais le voleur n'a rien pu prendre étant donné qu'Hagrid et moi l'avions vidé un peu avant, enchaîna Harry tout en fixant son ami roux. Hagrid a mentionné le fait que cet objet fasse partie d'une mission top secrète que Dumbledore lui aurait confié.

\- Wow, c'est dément ! Et on sait ce que c'est, ce truc ?

\- Non, mais on a un nom : Nicolas Flamel.

\- En quoi c'est supposé nous indiquer quoi que ce soit ?

\- Je suis allé voir Hagrid il y a quelques temps et il m'a affirmé que tout ceci était une histoire privée entre Dumbledore et Nicolas Flamel. Depuis, je cherche de qui il s'agit mais en vain. C'est pour cette raison que j'en ai parlé à Hermione, pour qu'elle puisse m'aider dans mes recherches, mais nous n'avons strictement rien trouvé de convaincant jusqu'à présent.

\- Nous nous sommes dit que tu pourrais aussi nous aider, un troisième cerveau n'étant jamais de trop, conclut Hermione tout en lui faisant un léger sourire.

Ron fronçait maintenant des sourcils tout en regardant chacun leur tour Harry et Hermione. Harry savait parfaitement ce qu'il se passait actuellement dans la tête de son meilleur ami (qui n'était pas son meilleur ami pour rien) et il ne put s'empêcher de se mordiller l'intérieur de la joue en se disant qu'ils auraient pu trouver une autre excuse que "t'es pas nécessaire, mais on avait besoin d'un troisième cerveau donc on fait appel à toi". Il se doutait bien que les pensées de Ron se résumaient en ce moment-même à « Mais pourquoi ont-ils décidé de me garder en dehors de ça au départ ? Je ne suis pas assez bien pour eux ? » et il se retint de se lever pour serrer le rouquin contre lui. C'était tellement... enfantin... Mais normal d'un autre côté. Harry savait qu'il n'aurait absolument pas apprécié être dans sa situation.

Mais en même temps, que pouvaient-ils faire d'autre ?

Le jeune Weasley sembla cependant reprendre du poil de la bête en remarquant que les deux autres attendaient sa réaction.

\- Et en quoi ça nous concerne ? Je veux dire, ok, il y a un objet secret sorti d'un coffre, mais ça ne change rien pour nous. Si c'est une mission secrète de Dumbledore, on ne devrait pas faire... profil bas et nous taire sur ce que l'on sait ?

Harry laissa échapper un petit soupire alors qu'Hermione souriait de nouveau. C'était étrange. Ron n'avait jamais posé ce genre de question, étant plutôt comme Harry : fonçant dès qu'il le fallait – _Même s'il le regrette très souvent après_ , se moqua intérieurement Harry en se remémorant l'épisode des araignées lors de leur deuxième année.

\- On n'a pas fini de tout te raconter... Un soir, je suis sorti faire un tour avec la cape. Je suis tombé sur quelque chose de vraiment... étrange. Une créature. Un chien immense qui avait trois têtes… j'en suis encore traumatisé. Il était allongé sur une trappe, ce qui me laisse penser que le chien garde cet objet.

\- Or, reprit Hermione, tu ne te souviens pas de la blessure à la jambe de Rogue le lendemain d'Halloween ? Je te l'avais montré. Nous pensons que Rogue essaie de récupérer l'objet, quelle que soit sa nature, et qu'il a libéré le troll pour faire diversion histoire de tenter de passer devant le chien à trois têtes. Évidemment, il n'aurait pas réussi et aurait été blessé.

Cette dernière déclaration laissa Ron muet. Sa bouche était ouverte en un petit 'O' qui lui donnait l'air d'un parfait poisson dans un bocal et Harry jeta un coup d'œil en biais à Hermione, légèrement anxieux. Ils espéraient, dans de communes pensées, avoir réussi à convaincre Ron. Ils espéraient lui en avoir suffisamment dit pour qu'il soit assez curieux pour les aider, et donc venir avec eux pour la partie d'échec qu'ils ne pouvaient gagner sans lui.

Harry retint son souffle jusqu'à ce que le rouquin ne reprenne la parole.

\- C'est... démentiel. Mais... Pourquoi ne tout simplement pas tout dire aux professeurs ? On risque des ennuis si on s'implique.

\- Notre parole contre celle d'un professeur respecté de Poudlard ? Nous n'avons strictement aucune chance étant donné que nous n'avons pas de preuves formelles, déclara Hermione d'un ton catégorique. Et puis, Hagrid risquerait d'avoir des problèmes si quelqu'un découvre que les informations viennent de lui. C'est une mission supposée secrète je te rappelle.

« **Tous les élèves sont priés de quitter la bibliothèque dans un délai de cinq minutes pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner. Je répète, tous les élèves...** »

\- On devrait y aller, grimaça Hermione en attendant la voix amplifiée de Mrs Pince. Mais, Ron, tu es avec nous ou pas ? On va vraiment avoir besoin de toi.

Hermione le regardait désormais en faisant son sourire le plus innocent, rassemblant en même temps distraitement ses affaires qui étaient sur la table.

\- Oui, c'est bon, je chercherai avec vous... Mais on ne fera rien de trop stupide ou de dangereux, d'accord ? Je vous assure que je ne veux pas voir la simple ombre de ce chien dont vous m'avez parlé.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, dit finalement Harry en réprimant un sourire sur ses lèvres.

Hermione et Harry ne retinrent pas leur sourire victorieux en sortant de la bibliothèque.

Tous les trois avançaient désormais à pas lents vers la Grande Salle, dans laquelle avait déjà commencé le dîner depuis cinq bonnes minutes. Harry, de bonne humeur, ne s'empêcha pas de taquiner et de faire rire son meilleur ami sur le chemin sous le regard calculateur d'Hermione, qui ne participait pas pour autant à l'échange. Quand son regard s'accrochait à celui marron de sa meilleure amie et que celle-ci faisait un signe de tête à son intention, il savait que ce qu'il faisait était bien et qu'il fallait qu'il continue sur cette lancée. Il mettait tout son cœur dans la tâche qu'il devait accomplir, et Hermione ne manquait pas de l'encourager silencieusement et continuellement.

Grâce à leur discussion et aux fameuses lignes conductrices qu'ils avaient sur feuilles, ils avaient constaté que pour que toutes les épreuves qu'ils auraient à endurer soient réussies, il fallait le soutien et l'amitié sans failles de Ron envers Harry. Harry et Hermione faisaient donc maintenant tout pour que le roux ne puisse quasiment plus se passer de l'amitié du petit brun et ça semblait être une mission à succès.

Finalement, ils furent dans les derniers arrivés et Harry se retourna vers Hermione pour lui embrasser la joue, et vers Ron pour lui taper dans la main avant de se séparer d'eux pour retrouver la table de sa maison après un dernier grand sourire. Il savait que ce genre de comportement entre des Gryffondor et un Serpentard faisait beaucoup parler, notamment chez les Serpentard...

Et c'était d'ailleurs bien le but.

Harry n'avait jamais été friand de marques d'affection en public, quiconque le connaissant un minimum le savait. Il avait détesté le rendez-vous avec Cho à Pré-au-lard, exécré le Bal de Noël où il avait dû ouvrir la danse avec Parvatil, n'avait pas même supporté Ginny et ses caresses publiques durant leur liaison. Il détestait tout ça étant plutôt, par nature, introverti. Mais là, la manœuvre était bien différente.

Il voulait qu'on les remarque pour provoquer les Serpentard. Non, rectification : il voulait provoquer _un seul_ Serpentard.

C'était ça, le fameux plan qu'il avait confectionné il y a maintenant deux mois avec son amie pendant les vacances. Ses fréquentations ne devaient maintenant se limiter qu'à deux personnes : Ron et Hermione.

D'ailleurs, ce plan l'arrangeait particulièrement car il faisait deux en un : rester exclusivement avec les Gryffondor faisait enrager Malfoy, qui perdait un élément crucial de « sa » maison, et rester exclusivement avec les Gryffondor le faisait se rapprocher considérablement de Ron, ce qui était un de ses principaux objectifs pour survivre dans le futur.

En s'asseyant à sa place, il remarqua bien que l'ambiance avait changé à la table des vert et argent et son regard croisa celui de Zabini, qui avait l'air quelque peu... désolé. Il comprit à ce regard que les allégations péjoratives allaient bon train sur lui et que Zabini n'avait rien pu faire pour empêcher quiconque de dire quoi que ce soit. Harry haussa des épaules dans sa direction et il n'en fallu pas plus au mulâtre pour se concentrer de nouveau sur son repas.

Harry se servit plusieurs cuillères de purée, affamé. Malfoy, assis à quelques personnes plus loin de lui, se leva pour se placer juste en face de lui en obligeant à Bulstrode de se déplacer pour lui laisser une place. Très bien.

Le blond n'attendit pas une minute avant de commencer à parler à Harry.

\- Alors Potter ?

\- Malfoy.

\- Je pensais te voir avec la cravate des Gryffondor ce soir.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

Jouer la carte de l'incrédulité. Celui qui n'avait strictement rien à se reprocher. Il savait que ce genre de comportement faisait vraiment enrager le jeune héritier.

\- Tu vois... On a un peu de mal à te suivre ces derniers temps.

\- J'arrive pas à te suivre non plus Malfoy. Sois plus clair tu veux ?

\- Tu sais que quand le Choixpeau t'indique une maison, tu fais partie de celle-ci et non d'une autre n'est-ce pas ?

La majorité des Serpentard avait la tête tournée vers eux désormais. Sa mâchoire se contracta sans même qu'il n'y fasse attention. Même s'il avait voulu cette confrontation depuis deux mois, il n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié qu'on le fasse chier publiquement.

\- Merci mais je ne suis pas stupide.

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu t'obstines à nous ignorer pour des… Gryffondor ?

Ce dernier mot avait été prononcé avec un tel dégoût qu'Harry en fronça des sourcils.

\- Parce que j'en ai envie ?

\- Comprends que tu n'as pas le droit d'en avoir juste envie.

Ok, maintenant tous les Serpentard les regardaient. Harry soupira tout en soufflant sa réponse :

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- La solidarité, Potter. C'est l'élément maître de notre maison. Les Serpentard et les Gryffondor sont en guerre constante, nous ne pouvons pas juste nous permettre d'être potes avec eux.

\- Tu es qui, au juste, pour dire avec qui j'ai le droit de traîner ou pas ?

\- Bon sang, Potter, essaie de regarder plus loin que le bout de ton nez !

Le ton était monté d'un coup et la voix de Malfoy avait résonné dans la Grande Salle, attirant l'attention des autres maisons et des professeurs également. Tel le petit con arrogant que Malfoy était, cette attention soudaine ne lui donna que plus confiance en lui et il continua sur sa lancée en parlant toujours bien fort et distinctement.

\- On sait que t'as été élevé par des Moldus et que, de ce fait, tu n'aies absolument aucune valeur d'inculquée, mais évolue !

Le calme olympien d'Harry le quittait peu à peu. La mention de la haine moldue de Malfoy avait été une sorte de déclic pour lui.

Ce gars, même plus jeune, restait Draco Malfoy. Un petit con raciste et arriéré qui faisait tout pour être une copie de son père si détestable. Un gars qui haïssait tellement les Moldus qu'il finirait par faire des attentats contre eux parce qu'il estimait qu'ils lui étaient inférieurs. Un gars tellement tordu qu'il aurait l'immense privilège d'être attitré Gardien des Secrets du plus gros psychopathe que la Terre n'ait jamais portée. Un gars « tellement digne » que ses derniers mots étaient « Longue vie au Seigneur des Ténèbres ».

\- Les Gryffondor mènent la vie dure à notre maison depuis des siècles, tu ne peux pas juste leur lécher les bottes de la sorte ! Un peu de dignité, tu es Harry Potter doublé d'un Serpentard !

Il se leva de son banc avant de faire un signe de tête à Malfoy tout en marmonnant un « Finissons cette conversation dehors », qui fit réagir le blond qui le suivit de l'autre côté de la table. C'était bien trop pour Harry, autant de conneries ne pouvaient définitivement pas sortir de la bouche d'un enfant de 11 ans ! Il entendit quelqu'un se lever également à la table des Professeurs, et la voix de McGonagall résonna à son tour dans la Grande Salle.

\- Potter, Malfoy, vous retournez immédiatement à votre table.

Harry sentit plus qu'il ne vit Malfoy ralentir légèrement à ses côtés, mais en voyant qu'Harry ne comptait pas s'arrêter, il continua également son chemin.

\- Ne me faites pas me répéter ! Vous vous êtes assez donnés en spectacle maintenant, si vous ne voulez pas avoir une retenue c'est le moment de retourner bien sagement à vos places.

Malfoy ralentit beaucoup plus nettement cette fois-ci, mais sa dignité l'empêchait de s'arrêter complètement alors qu'Harry semblait à peine entendre les avertissements de McGonagall. Il était totalement énervé cette fois-ci, dégoûté. Il pourrait presque oublié le fait qu'il était censé avoir 11 ans et être un petit être chétif et craintif.

\- Trois heures de retenue samedi matin ! Professeur Rogue, faites quelque chose, ce sont vos élèves !

Le brun avait l'habitude des menaces de la vieille femme, il l'avait eu pendant 7 ans en tant que directrice de maison après tout, mais ce n'était pas tellement à cause de ça que la voix stricte de Minerva ne lui faisait absolument plus rien. Cette femme, en plus d'avoir été son Professeur, avait été une alliée lors de la guerre. Ils avaient été des égaux pendant plus de deux ans et, vers la fin, les rôles s'étaient même inversés. Harry dirigeait l'armée restante. Harry avait dirigé Minerva McGonagall et tous les profs se trouvant à la table des Professeurs derrière lui. Plus aucun n'avait l'autorité nécessaire pour le calmer, désormais.

\- Messieurs Potter et Malfoy.

C'était cette fois-ci la voix de Dumbledore et Malfoy s'arrêta finalement. La porte se ferma d'un seul coup devant eux et Harry leva les yeux au ciel sans s'empêcher de soupirer longuement. Dumbledore, en sachant la vérité sur lui, pensait réellement qu'un basique sort tel que celui-ci suffirait à l'empêcher de sortir s'il en avait l'envie ?

Harry se retourna lentement et fit à peine attention à toutes les têtes qui étaient tournées vers lui. Il ne voyait que Dumbledore, qui le fixait en fronçant des sourcils. Le vieillard n'était visiblement pas content de tout ce qu'il voyait et Harry le coupa alors qu'il commençait à ouvrir la bouche pour parler.

\- Comme l'a si bien fait remarquer le Professeur McGonagall, nous nous sommes assez donnés en spectacle. Nous allons continuer notre discussion dehors.

\- L'heure réglementaire du dîner n'est pas passée et nous ne pouvons pas laisser deux élèves de première année se balader seuls dans les couloirs du château.

\- Ah oui, et pourquoi ça ? C'est l'heure de la promenade de votre chien ?

Cette phrase pouvait paraître totalement anodine en plus de suicidaire, mais en voyant les yeux de tous les professeurs s'écarquiller, Harry fit un petit sourire en comprenant que tous avaient compris la référence. Harry _savait_. Cette phrase était bien trop précise pour que les personnes mises dans la confidence ne réagissent pas.

En pensant à cela, le garçon tourna son regard vers Ron et Hermione, qui avaient les yeux écarquillés. Hermione agitait la main devant sa gorge en signe de « je vais te tuer » et Ron faisait passer son regard de Dumbledore à lui.

\- Potter... Retournez-vous asseoir.

\- Bien sûr.

Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de lever sa baguette vers la porte. C'était un sort qu'on apprenait en quatrième année, mais c'était tellement basique qu'Harry n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi au fait que ce ne soit techniquement pas de son niveau officiel. Le grand battant en bois s'ouvrit suite à un seul mouvement de la baguette d'Harry et celui-ci se faufila entre les portes.

\- Tu viens Malfoy ?

Et après une grimace, Malfoy le suivit. Dignité, tout ça. Le blond avait un air extrêmement tendu sur le visage, mais Harry n'y fit même pas vraiment attention. Malfoy devait juste déjà penser à la punition que son père lui ferait subir une fois qu'il rentrerait, pour les vacances d'été. Une chose dont se fichait éperdument Harry, à qui l'altruisme semblait avoir fait ses bagages.

\- Je rêve ou tu viens de foutre le clapet au directeur ?

Il ne répondit rien, se contentant de continuer à marcher pour s'éloigner des portes de la Grande Salle, Malfoy sur ses talons.

\- Potter, tu viens d'ouvrir une porte que _Dumbledore_ avait magiquement fermée.

\- Et bien _Dumbledore_ l'a mal fermée.

Il avait employé le même ton que lui tout en se retournant vers le blond.

\- Mais là n'est pas le problème. Tu vois Malfoy, tu m'as vraiment contrarié au dîner.

\- C'est pas mon problème. J'ai dit tout haut ce que tout le monde pensait plus bas.

\- Ce qui n'empêche pas le fait que ce soit un amas de grosses conneries.

\- Toujours pas mon problème. On veut savoir ce qui ne va pas avec toi. Tu ne restes qu'avec la vermine, tu nous méprises, tu leur donnes les livres de notre bibliothèque, tu t'assoies avec tout le monde sauf nous en cours... Tu te rends compte que tu fais du mal à Blaise, en faisant tout ça ? Il t'apprécie beaucoup ! Puis, je ne mentionne même pas le fait que Tracey nous ait dit que tu avais emmené la Sang-de-Bourbe dans notre dortoir pendant les vacances sans l'accord de quiconque ! Tu as clairement dépassé les limites !

Il se retint de toutes ses forces de menacer le garçon de sa baguette à la mention du statut de sang de sa meilleure amie. C'était toujours là le même problème avec le blond.

\- Encore une fois, je fais ce que je veux et je traîne avec qui je veux. Je suis désolé si ça fait du mal à Zabini, mais Ron et Hermione sont des personnes fantastiques, de bien meilleures personnes que vous tous ne le serez jamais. Tu n'as pas le droit de les rabaisser de la sorte.

\- Alors ne rabaisse pas mes amis non plus espèce de crétin ! Traite-les avec respect !

\- C'est l'hôpital qui se fou de la charité là !

\- Ecoute Potter, d'une façon ou d'une autre, les autres semblent tous t'apprécier. Ils ont confiance en toi et te considèrent comme leur ami, alors tu ne peux pas parler comme ça derrière leur dos. Granger et Weasley se foutent totalement de moi donc c'est encore un autre cas de figure ce que je fais, mais toi... C'est totalement déloyal.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel tout en entendant ça. Déloyal. Et puis quoi encore.

\- Je n'ai jamais fait semblant de les apprécier, personnellement.

\- Tu es un véritable idiot, Harry Potter.

Son nom était tellement craché par le blond qu'Harry en eut un frisson.

\- Les Gryffondor sont des abrutis et tu le sais pertinemment, continua Malfoy. C'est la maison de la connerie et on ne comprend pas pourquoi tu restes là-bas plutôt qu'avec nous.

\- Les Gryffondor sont des personnes altruistes, ouvertes et adorables, mentit-il sans ciller. Un peu tout votre contraire. Alors tu remballes ton discours moralisateur et tu retournes diriger tes petits chiens.

Malfoy fronça des sourcils au terme « petit chien » qu'Harry avait employé pour parler de ses amis. Le brun savait qu'il dépassait clairement les bornes, mais il devait réellement pousser à bout le Sang-Pur.

\- Je me demande ce que tu fous chez nous, finit par dire Malfoy d'un ton méprisant et dégoûté. Tu n'es définitivement pas un Serpentard.

Bon Dieu, le ton princier du garçon l'emmerdait réellement.

\- Non, t'as totalement raison. Je suis pas un Serpentard, je n'ai jamais voulu en être un et tu sais quoi ? En début d'année, en voyant la bande d'abrutis que j'étais censé me coltiner en faisant partie de cette maison, j'ai demandé à ce qu'on m'en fasse changer. Tout ce que tu pourras dire sur mon manque d'appartenance aux Serpentard ne pourra qu'être approuvé par moi-même alors un conseil, si tu veux me toucher d'une quelconque manière n'utilise pas ce type d'argument.

Malfoy le regardait maintenant comme s'il venait d'une toute autre planète.

\- Et moi qui te prenais pour une personne intelligente, j'ai eu totalement tort. Comment tu as pu te permettre de porter un tel jugement sur nous sans même nous connaître ?

\- Je t'en prie, dis-moi que c'est faux alors ?

\- Tu sais quoi ? Laisse tomber. C'est peut-être mieux ainsi, t'es complètement stupide.

\- Ouais, laisse-moi être stupide et éloigne-toi de moi. Je veux rien avoir à faire avec n'importe lequel d'entre vous. Surtout pas avec toi.

Le blond lui avait lancé un regard empli de haine et de dégoût qu'Harry lui rendit bien. Il avait commencé à tourner les talons pour retourner dans la Grande Salle, mais il s'était finalement figé au bout de quelques pas et Harry avait arqué un sourcil en se demandant quel était _encore_ le problème. Lorsque Malfoy, furibond, se retourna vers lui en s'avançant brusquement, Harry recula par simple instant de conservation.

\- On a absolument tout fait pour toi, s'éleva la voix colérique du blond. On a tout fait pour que tu t'intègres, pour que tu nous apprécies. On t'a laissé de la place, on t'a laissé t'éloigner en pensant que tu nous apprécierais de te laisser une liberté dont personne d'autre n'a le droit dans la maison. On a été solidaires, on t'a défendu, on a cassé la gueule de personnes trop indiscrètes à ton sujet qui auraient pu te faire chier. On a absolument tout fait, Potter ! T'es juste un gamin ingrat dans le fond.

Harry voulu riposter, mais Malfoy n'en avait visiblement pas fini avec lui. Le blond le poussa contre un mur, le coupant alors qu'il s'apprêtait à parler, et Harry ne put rien faire concrètement, à part jurer intérieurement contre son corps qui était bien trop petit et fin pour celui d'un garçon de son âge. Malfoy était plus grand que lui et, même si ce n'était pas énorme, ça suffisait à faire la différence dans cette situation.

\- Tout le monde dans ta vie t'a toujours tout donné et c'est certainement à cause de ça que t'es aussi immonde, que tu te rends compte de rien, continua le garçon blond d'un air dégoûté. T'es qu'une petite starlette qui ne voit qu'elle-même. Alors ouais, on va te laisser tranquille. Tu vas remuer dans ta merde, tu vas faire copain-copain avec les Gryffondor et tu vas devenir le Saint-Potter national que tout le monde veut, le petit objet de Dumbledore qui se fera manipuler toute sa vie. C'est parfait. Sache juste qu'à partir de maintenant, quand tu auras besoin de ta maison, et j'entends par là ta _véritable_ maison, on ne sera plus là pour toi. Tu te débrouilles.

Et Harry ne dit rien alors qu'il voyait Malfoy le lâcher, et se retourner pour aller vers la Grande Salle qu'ils avaient quitté un peu plus tôt.

L'indignation fut le premier sentiment qu'Harry ressentit alors qu'il entendait les pas du garçon s'éloigner de lui. Sérieusement, lui, une petite starlette imbue de sa personne ? Malfoy ne parlait-il pas de lui-même à cet instant précis ? Parce que jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'était Malfoy qui avait toujours été le petit con par excellence. Pas lui. Puis, honnêtement, il n'avait jamais remarqué le moindre effort de la part de ses camarades de maison envers lui. Ils étaient tous dans leurs petits groupes et faisaient à peine attention à lui, ce qui était une bonne chose pour lui et sa mission mais pas pour ses relations sociales. Les paroles de Malfoy étaient, encore une fois, une grosse farce pour lui. Comment pouvait-il prendre ce gars au sérieux ?

Cependant et malgré tout ça, son objectif était atteint. La mission était réussie. Malfoy le détestait et le méprisait. Il ne pouvait clairement pas se plaindre.

Mais il y avait cependant une chose qu'il n'avait pas prévu...

Cette impression affreuse qu'il avait totalement loupé quelque chose.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! Le prochain sera le dernier de la première année.**

 **Harry et Hermione ont introduit Ron à l'histoire de la Pierre Philosophale, Harry va avoir de sacrés ennuis avec Dumbledore (baaah, que je l'aime pas lui), et il a finalement réussi à éloigner Malfoy et les autres Serpentard de son entourage (parce que bon, son mépris pour la maison va se savoir hein).**

 **Merci d'avoir lu et je vous dis à la prochaine fois !**


	10. Chapter 9

_Saluuuuut !_

 _Je suis juste troooop heureuse ! AWTTP commence à avoir pas mal de reviews, de favoris et de follows et ça me fait juste énormément plaisir. C'est vraiment génial de voir que son travail est apprécié par les autres, donc voilà, je voulais juste vous dire un énorme MERCI. Vous êtes géniaux et écrire pour vous est un réel plaisir. Alors oui, Harry est un idiot et le restera pendant encore un petit moment, mais nous ne sommes qu'au début de l'histoire et il vous rendra hommage à un moment ou un autre, ne vous inquiétez pas._

 _DONC BREF, voici le chapitre 9, qui termine enfin cette première année... j'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

 _Bonne lecture._

 _ **Dans le chapitre 8 : Harry, pour éloigner Malfoy, est resté deux mois entièrement avec les Gryffondor afin de devenir le « paria » des Serpentard. Malfoy a mordu à l'hameçon, et une confrontation plutôt violente a eu lieu entre eux après qu'Harry ait – une nouvelle fois – défié Dumbledore.**_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 9**

Dumbledore lui foutait les nerfs. Malfoy lui foutait les nerfs. Les regards lourds des autres élèves lui foutaient les nerfs. Tout et absolument rien l'énervait, d'ailleurs. Rageusement, il envoya valser le vase posé sur la table noire de la salle commune d'un geste de la main, et ne se retint pas pour hurler sa colère tout en montant les quelques escaliers pour accéder à son dortoir.

Malfoy était retourné dîner. Lui ? Il était reparti dans les cachots dès que la silhouette du blond avait quitté son champ de vision. La colère – non, la frustration – et la dignité l'avaient empêché de suivre les pas du jeune héritier, et de finalement finir son repas en compagnie des autres Serpentard comme il l'aurait habituellement fait. Il avait préféré éviter tous les regards lourds de sens qui auraient immanquablement suivi – parce que, même si les Serpentard n'étaient pas les Gryffondor et qu'ils ne posaient pas plus de questions que de mesure, ils avaient leur propre manière de s'exprimer et celle-ci passait par le regard – et s'était décidé à appeler un elfe de maison dès qu'il arriverait dans sa chambre pour ne pas mourir de faim.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Après un bref entretien avec un elfe qu'il n'avait jamais croisé, le garçon s'allongea sur ses couvertures sans même prendre la peine d'enlever ses chaussures, fixant le plafond tout en maugréant des insultes toutes droit sorties de son imagination en attendant sa collation.

Deux heures passèrent avant qu'Harry ne commence à entendre les pas des autres élèves en bas des escaliers. Nott fut le premier du groupe à pénétrer dans le dortoir des garçons de première année, et il se figea quelques instants en observant Harry comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois, fixement et un peu étonné. Ce regard mit mal à l'aise le voyageur dans le temps, qui retourna de nouveau ses yeux vers le plafond sans dire un mot, le laissant finalement entrer suivi des autres garçons du dortoir. Il n'était pas très loquace habituellement avec ses camarades, mais il faisait toujours en sorte de rester poli pour qu'on le lui rende bien et qu'on ne l'énerve pas... Mais là, il n'essayait même plus de faire mine.

\- Dumbledore nous a demandé de te transmettre ceci.

C'était Malfoy qui venait de parler de sa voix traînante et dédaigneuse, et le brun reçut quelque chose en pleine figure l'instant d'après. Instinctivement et à la seconde où la chose frôla sa peau, il sauta brusquement sur ses pieds et attrapa rapidement sa baguette toujours placée dans la ceinture de son jean pour en pointer la menace.

Seuls des regards éberlués lui répondirent, et Harry se rendit compte à ce moment-là qu'il avait peut-être réagi... un peu trop vivement. Énervé, il avait tendance à oublier son véritable environnement, et son regard glissa vers la source de sa réaction qui n'était rien d'autre qu'une... lettre. Une simple lettre, même pas une Beuglante.

\- C'est bon Harry, dit la voix douce de Blaise Zabini tout en s'approchant de lui. Je pense que Dumbledore veut simplement s'entretenir avec toi pour...

\- Pour mon renvoi de l'école ? Ouais, je pense aussi.

\- Non, il ne peut pas te renvoyer.

\- Bien sûr que si, tu t'es cru où ?

\- Dans un monde où Albus Dumbledore a besoin d'Harry Potter pour sa bonne image. Il va juste te redresser les bretelles et... tu devrais essayer de faire profil bas, pour une fois.

Malfoy ricana ironiquement et Harry décida de ne pas y prêter attention. Il avait déjà bien assez parlé avec le blond pour la soirée, il ne voulait pas renouveler l'expérience.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi il a besoin de moi, au contraire. Je n'arrête pas de défier son autorité et tout le monde a bien remarqué que nous ne nous supportions pas.

Ce qu'Harry trouvait bien dommage, d'ailleurs. De son temps, il avait directement accroché avec Dumbledore et lui vouait un réel culte qui n'avait cessé de se solidifier au fil des années. Le vieil homme avait protégé Harry à maintes et maintes reprises, lui avait fait des promesses toujours tenues et lui avait permis de remonter le temps pour éviter l'extinction de l'ère du bien. Ce Dumbledore était réellement une bonne personne, un bon mentor et, vers la fin de sa vie, un bon ami.

Mais dans cette seconde version de sa vie, ce n'était juste plus possible. Plus rien ne le reliait à l'homme, à part le dédain qu'ils avaient chacun l'un pour l'autre. Harry dédaignait ce Dumbledore pour être si ignorant du danger qui approchait, si léger avec tout, pour ne pas réellement prendre part aux recherches des deux jeunes voyageurs – parce qu'Hermione était allée voir Dumbledore un peu après leur arrivé, et avait demandé au vieillard de s'occuper de rechercher la source du problème qui les avait emmenés en 1991, et non pas en 1997 comme prévu. Albus lui avait simplement rétorqué qu'il jetterait un coup d'œil au dossier qu'Harry et Hermione avaient emmené avec eux du futur pour qu'il puisse tout analyser dans le moindre détail. Dossier qui faisait plus d'une trentaine de pages, et qu'ils avaient mis trois mois de leur septième année à faire en s'y mettant à cinq (Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore, Rogue et lui-même). Harry ne supportait pas cette version de l'homme qu'il avait toujours admiré, cette version qui gâchait totalement l'image de l'homme qu'il avait considéré longtemps comme un réel membre de sa famille. Alors il le méprisait ouvertement pour bien marquer la différence.

Et Dumbledore... Dumbledore dédaignait très clairement Harry pour ses réactions qu'il ne comprenait pas. Pour lui, même s'il savait qu'Harry et Hermione venaient du futur et qu'ils n'avaient pas réellement onze ans mentalement parlant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les traiter comme tel à cause de leur apparence, et s'étonnait à chaque fois des réactions violentes du garçon du duo. Pourtant, c'était plutôt simple à comprendre : Harry avait toujours détesté ne pas être pris au sérieux et cette situation mettait ses nerfs à rude épreuve. Voir un directeur le regarder avec amusement alors qu'il parlait d'une chose extrêmement importante, c'était beaucoup trop. S'entendre dire « Non, Potter, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça » alors qu'il se savait capable de faire mieux que le vieillard lui-même, c'était carrément lui demander la lune.

Une main amicale se posa sur son épaule et la réponse de Zabini le ramena sur Terre avec efficacité :

\- Peut-être que vous avez un petit problème l'un avec l'autre, mais ce qui se joue dehors... C'est bien plus important qu'une petite guerre de domination.

Harry se retint de demander où il voulait en venir en utilisant le terme « guerre de domination » pour qualifier la relation chaotique qu'il entretenait avec son directeur, et arqua un sourcil pour intimer au garçon de continuer sur le sujet « ce qui se joue dehors ».

\- Et bien oui, Harry, réfléchis... Nous savons tous ici que Le Seigneur des Ténèbres va revenir à un moment ou un autre et toi, t'es la personne la plus brillante que je n'ai jamais rencontré, tu dois certainement également t'en douter... Du coup, Dumbledore, il doit te garder dans son équipe à tout prix. C'est pour ça qu'il ne va pas te virer du collège, tu échapperais à sa surveillance et il est actuellement bien trop heureux et confortable dans cette situation. À défaut de pouvoir contrôler ce que tu fais, il peut surveiller tes moindres faits et gestes et s'assurer que ta place dans cette maison ne t'influence pas du « mauvais côté ».

Le garçon fronça des sourcils en entendant les paroles du mulâtre en face de lui. Harry était actuellement plus qu'étonné par ce qu'il entendait. Bien sûr, pas sur le fait que Dumbledore le surveillait – mais pour une raison différente à celle que Zabini semblait penser – ou que Voldemort allait revenir, il était d'ailleurs le premier à savoir tout ça. Il revenait de la Guerre pour ça. Non, il était étonné par le fait que les Serpentard de première année soient déjà au courant de ça. Qu'ils soient perspicaces à ce point. Comment des enfants de onze ans pouvaient se douter de ce qui se tramait réellement derrière tous les silences de la société ?

La réponse lui vint presque automatiquement. Les parents. C'était les parents, des Mangemorts pour la plupart, qui avaient donné l'information de l'immortalité inexpliquée de Voldemort à leurs enfants.

\- Je... Ouais. Ouais. Ok. Tant mieux ?

Et voilà qu'il ne savait plus quoi dire. D'un geste, il se dégagea de la main de Zabini et se baissa pour prendre l'enveloppe, qui avait glissé sur le sol alors qu'il se relevait pour menacer les jeunes de sa baguette. Il voyait bien que quelqu'un avait tenté de l'ouvrir à sa place et comme c'était Malfoy qui la lui avait donnée, il se doutait bien que c'était son œuvre, mais l'enveloppe était scellée magiquement et seule la personne à qui la lettre était destinée pouvait l'ouvrir. Harry connaissait ce sortilège étant donné qu'ils l'utilisaient souvent en temps de guerre, et il ne fut pas surpris de le retrouver dans ce cas-là vu que ça concernait certainement sa connaissance de l'existence de Touffu, qui était secrète. Il arracha le papier, et déplia la lettre en se reculant pour s'asseoir sur son lit, histoire qu'aucun œil indiscret ne puisse voir ce qui y était écrit.

Ces quelques précautions semblèrent cependant inutiles, car presque tout le monde se désintéressa de lui à cet instant pour vaquer à ses propres occupations. Crabbe, Goyle et Malfoy discutaient sur le lit de ce dernier, Nott se dirigeait vers la salle de bain pour certainement se préparer pour aller se coucher, et Zabini essayait de trouver quelque chose dans sa malle. Tant mieux.

Il grogna quasiment tout le long de sa lecture et se leva une fois la lettre terminée, remontant ses lunettes sur son nez d'un geste. Comme prévu, il devait se rendre dans le bureau de Dumbledore pour, il citait, « une conversation sur les affaires privées de l'école » qui allait s'annoncer vraiment peu plaisante. Harry ignora alors les regards interrogateurs de ses camarades et celui haineux de Malfoy, qui semblait lui vouer une haine nouvelle qui était bien trop habituelle pour lui, et sortit à grands pas du dortoir, de la salle commune, puis des cachots, pour monter les escaliers qui le mèneraient jusqu'au bureau du vieillard.

Arrivé devant la gargouille, Harry marmonna le mot de passe que lui avait donné le directeur en bas de sa lettre, et se laissa guider par les escaliers eux-mêmes avant de taper quelques coups contre la porte en bois une fois en haut. Celle-ci s'ouvrit seule et le garçon entra alors dans la pièce, sa lèvre inférieure coincée entre ses dents. Il s'avança un peu, et se plaça finalement devant le bureau du directeur de l'école.

\- Professeur.

\- Bonsoir Monsieur Potter. Vous pouvez-vous asseoir.

« Fais profil bas », avait dit Zabini un peu plus tôt en parlant de son entrevue avec le directeur. Le garçon ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé entre Dumbledore et lui pour qu'ils en arrivent à ce niveau, mais étrangement, Harry décida de suivre son conseil et s'assit sans protester. Le vieil homme ne prit même pas la peine de remarquer la bonne volonté d'Harry, et enchaîna directement sur les remontrances.

\- Votre comportement de ce soir était tout simplement inadmissible, j'espère que vous en avez conscience. Vous avez enfreint le règlement en partant au début du repas avant la fin de l'heure réglementaire.

Dumbledore leva son index tout en le pointant de son autre main.

\- Oui, monsieur.

\- Vous avez répondu successivement au Professeur McGonagall et à moi-même.

Le majeur venait d'être levé et pointé.

\- Oui monsieur.

\- Et en plus de ça, vous avez entraîné et influencé monsieur Malfoy pour qu'il vous suive.

L'annulaire venait de s'ajouter aux deux autres doigts, mais Harry n'y fit plus attention et releva le regard vers le visage du vieil homme, qui le fixait durement.

\- Je n'ai jamais obligé Malfoy à faire quoi que ce soit.

\- Et bien, ce n'est pas l'impression que vous donniez.

Le ton était glacial et Harry, bien malgré lui, se ratatina dans son fauteuil pour s'empêcher de répondre quoi que ce soit à ça. Il devait faire profil bas.

\- Mais si seulement ce n'était que cela... Je sais que vous avez fait un voyage dans le temps et que, de ce fait, vous connaissiez l'existence du chien d'Hagrid d'une façon que je ne veux pas forcément savoir, mais le mentionner devant toute l'école était une faute impardonnable et inqualifiable. Il s'agit des affaires privées de Poudlard, pas les vôtres, monsieur Potter.

\- J'en ai conscience.

\- De ce fait, je suis obligé de vous sanctionner en ordre. J'ai décidé de vous mettre en retenue tous les samedis matin jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Vous n'aurez également plus le droit d'assister aux matchs de Quidditch de l'école, et vous aurez un parchemin de 30 centimètres à rendre au Professeur McGonagall sur les charmes de protection qui sera noté.

Harry se rendit compte que sa bouche était grande ouverte sous l'effet de l'indignation après s'être rendu compte que sa mâchoire était quelque peu douloureuse. Il s'empressa de la refermer, et serra l'accoudoir dans son poing nerveusement.

\- Professeur, je suis désolé de vous dire ça mais vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça.

\- Je n'ai pas le droit de faire quoi, au juste, monsieur Potter ?

\- Cette discrimination. Si ça avait été un autre élève, jamais vous n'auriez donné toutes ces sanctions totalement injustifiées.

\- Si ça avait été un autre élève, jamais il ne serait parvenu à ouvrir la porte d'un coup de baguette qui, j'en suis certain, n'était même pas nécessaire dans le fond. Quelqu'un doit vous imposer des limites, monsieur Potter.

\- Vous croyez que c'est en me donnant des… lignes que les choses vont changer ?

Le directeur de l'école remonta ses lunettes sur son nez tout en soupirant longuement.

\- Vous êtes trop puissant et impulsif pour votre propre bien.

\- Je suis surtout majeur et en pleine possession de toutes mes capacités de réflexion. Je sais ce que je fais et ce que je dois faire pour protéger ma nation, et tout ce que vous faites, vous, c'est me mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi je vous mets des bâtons dans les roues, dit le vieil homme d'un ton étonné.

\- Me refuser la maison Gryffondor, par exemple.

\- Allons-nous réellement revenir là-dessus ? Soupira-t-il de nouveau.

\- C'est vous qui avez demandé, répondit nonchalamment Harry en haussant des épaules. Vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de tout ce que je dois faire au quotidien pour ne pas faire capoter notre dernière chance de gagner la Seconde Guerre Sorcière.

\- Et je suis certain que si c'est vous qui êtes ici, c'est que vous en êtes grandement capable tout en étant dans votre propre maison.

Harry balaya la réflexion d'un geste de la main et s'appuya contre le dossier de son fauteuil.

\- Comme vous l'avez dit, ça ne sert à rien de revenir sur ce sujet. Les choses sont faites et Hermione et moi avons trouvé un moyen de déjouer un peu ça. Juste... N'en rajoutez pas.

Dumbledore arqua un sourcil et Harry soutint son regard tout en maltraitant toujours l'accoudoir sous le bureau.

\- Vous ne comptez pas faire ces heures de retenue et ce travail, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Il n'y a pas de problème pour le travail, Professeur. Je suis allé trop loin en parlant de Touffu et, oui, pour le coup je mérite d'être sanctionné. En revanche, m'enlever le samedi matin, qui est mon principal créneau horaire pour les recherches qu'Hermione et moi entreprenons, non. Je ne les ferai pas.

\- Et je suppose que ce n'est même pas la peine que j'essaie de vous y obliger ?

\- En effet.

* * *

Harry jeta ses lunettes brusquement sur la table, gonflant les joues pour s'empêcher de parler alors qu'Hermione était plongée dans la lecture de son bouquin sur les voyages dans le temps. Il se frotta les yeux de ses pouces, le coude sur la table qu'ils prenaient toujours depuis cet hiver, et craqua finalement au bout de quelques secondes de silence en relevant d'un seul coup la tête.

\- Tout ça ne mène strictement à rien !

Hermione releva le regard vers lui et arqua un sourcil, une moue sur le visage. Elle tendit ensuite le cou pour observer l'emplacement de Mrs Pince, qui, heureusement pour eux, était assez loin pour ne pas entendre les plaintes de son ami, et se retourna vers le brun en fronçant cette fois-ci des sourcils, un air réprobateur sur le visage.

\- Calme-toi, tu vas finir par nous faire virer.

\- J'arrive à un point où je m'en fiche pas mal. Il nous faut une plus grande source de recherches, les livres de Poudlard sont ridicules.

\- Certes, ils ne sont pas très complets, mais c'est grâce à eux que nous connaissons l'existence de ce rituel. On pourra peut-être trouver autre chose dessus si on continue à chercher avec application, alors arrête de râler et lis.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de retourner à sa lecture que la voix _délicate_ et _chantante_ d'Harry retentit de nouveau.

\- Hermione, dans le livre que tu m'as montré, c'était à peine mentionné ! Gronda-t-il de mauvaise humeur.

\- C'était peut-être à peine mentionné, mais en tout cas, ça l'était quand même, dit-elle d'un ton catégorique. Et s'il était dans cette foutue liste, c'est qu'il est bien réel et qu'on devrait bien trouver sa trace à un moment ou à un autre.

\- Ce qui nous fait revenir au point de départ. Ce n'est pas ici que nous allons trouver quoi que ce soit de bien intéressant.

La jeune femme posa deux doigts sur sa tempe tout en soupirant longuement face à la mauvaise foi évidente d'Harry. Cela faisait quelques mois qu'ils étaient à la recherche du moindre indice pouvant concrétiser l'existence même du rituel supposé avancer le temps, mais, à part sa mention dans un bouquin lambda de cours, ils n'avaient rien trouvé de plus satisfaisant. Alors elle comprenait la frustration du garçon, elle-même était très agacée par le manque flagrant de résultats suite à leurs recherches répétées, mais elle ne comprenait en revanche pas pourquoi celui-ci se sentait obligé de rendre tout ça encore moins agréable que ça ne l'était déjà naturellement.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? Que Dumbledore nous aide ? Tu sais très bien ce qu'il va dire de tout ça.

\- Non, de toute manière Dumbledore est un con.

Comprenant où son ami voulait en venir avec cette phrase, Hermione leva les yeux au ciel tout en souriant légèrement en coin.

\- Il a quand même était très clément avec toi par rapport à ce que tu as fait et dit il y a quatre mois, dans la Grande Salle.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel à son tour tout en marmonnant dans sa barbe, fermant rageusement le bouquin en face de lui. Aujourd'hui, il était de très, très mauvaise humeur, et le faisait ressentir à chaque personne osant lui adresser la parole. Cela faisait quatre mois que la vie d'Harry se résumait à ça et il n'en pouvait plus. Cours, repas, cours, recherches à la bibliothèque, repas, devoirs, dodo. C'était tout ce qu'il se passait dans sa vie, sans oublier de mentionner le fait qu'il évitait Malfoy comme la peste à absolument toutes ces étapes de sa journée. Échapper à ce blond hargneux était bien plus fatiguant que ça en avait l'air !

\- Il n'a pas été clément du tout, il a été con.

\- Harry. T'arrête un peu de faire ton gamin ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'on a l'apparence de nos 11 ans qu'on doit forcément agir comme tel.

Il lui semblait avoir déjà entendu cette phrase. Le garçon décida de se taire une bonne fois pour toute...

Avant d'avoir une nouvelle occasion de se plaindre.

\- Et il fait chaud !

\- C'est normal Harry, on est en juin, répondit-elle d'un ton plus qu'exaspéré.

\- Tu ne veux pas qu'on rejoigne Ron ?

\- Vas-y si tu le souhaites. Il est au parc avec Seamus et Dean.

La grimace d'Harry parla pour lui-même et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de glousser.

\- Il faudrait qu'on lui parle de ce qu'on compte faire mardi soir quand même, reprit Harry au bout de quelques secondes. On lui a promis de ne jamais le mettre en face de Touffu.

\- On le fera à ce moment-là. Il ne nous suivra jamais s'il sait que c'est prémédité.

* * *

\- Les gars, non, ralentissez ! Je ne peux pas faire ça !

Harry et Hermione se lancèrent un regard par-dessus leurs épaules alors que Ron ralentissait l'allure, les obligeant à s'arrêter pour ne pas faire tomber la cape sur leurs épaules.

\- Aller Ron, t'as entendu McGonagall ! Dumbledore est parti à Londres ce matin ! Qu- Rogue va agir, il faut qu'on y aille !

\- Mais ça ne nous concerne pas !

\- Ron, écoute, commença Hermione. Quelle est la première personne que Tu-Sais-Qui voudra tuer une fois qu'il aura mis la main sur la pierre ?

Il y eut quelques secondes de flottement et Ron frissonna avant de baisser la tête.

\- Oui, c'est Harry. Donc oui, ça nous concerne étant donné que le corps enseignant n'a pas l'intention de faire grand-chose pour empêcher Rogue de prendre la pierre. Maintenant, on y va !

* * *

Les premières épreuves furent passées facilement et rapidement. Ne s'attardant pas, ils avaient réussi à passer devant le chien à trois têtes avant que la harpe ne s'arrête et que le chien ne se réveille, et avaient également traversé le filet du diable sans dommage. En voyant que ses amis ne paniquaient absolument pas, la peur de Ron avait rapidement disparu et il était descendu du filet sans qu'Hermione n'ait à utiliser de sortilège pour faire de la lumière et effrayer les plantes.

Ils avaient ensuite débouché sur la salle des clés volantes et Harry n'avait mis que quelques secondes pour trouver la grosse clé rouillée qui servirait à ouvrir la porte. Même s'il n'était pas l'attrapeur officiel de son équipe, Ron savait parfaitement qu'Harry se débrouillait très bien avec un balai et qu'il était le plus qualifié des trois pour s'occuper de cette épreuve-ci, ils n'eurent donc pas à épiloguer durant des années. Comme dans le souvenir du brun, dès qu'il avait chevauché le Brossdur 5, les clés s'étaient ruées sur lui et il fut égratigné par plus d'une aile durant le jeu. Une lui donna même un coup dans l'oeil, le rendant quasiment aveugle... Mais, Harry n'étant pas le plus jeune attrapeur depuis un siècle pour rien – du moins, dans leur temps – ils finirent par rapidement s'enfuir et arriver dans une salle qui puait pire que la mort : le troll. Un troll des montagnes était déjà assommé au sol, prouvant aux enfants que quelqu'un était déjà passé devant eux. Ron laissa échapper un couinement et Hermione un petit bruit presque satisfait que seul Harry à côté d'elle entendit : au moins, ils étaient parfaitement dans les temps.

\- Je ne sais pas si je dois être heureux ou pas de le voir comme ça, commença Ron en désignant le troll. D'un côté, on n'aura pas à s'en occuper, ce qui est sacrément cool étant donné que nous ne savons absolument pas comment battre un troll des montagnes... De l'autre, ça veut dire que Rogue a réussi à passer et ça, c'est tout de suite moins cool.

Harry posa une main amicale sur l'épaule du roux tout en haussant des épaules, le poussant légèrement vers la porte qui les ferait arriver à l'épreuve suivante. Ils continuèrent donc leur chemin en silence, et se retrouvèrent finalement au fameux échiquier créé par McGonagall en personne. Harry et Hermione laissèrent le rouquin s'occuper de la partie, et celle-ci fut gagnée après le sacrifice de ce dernier. Harry avait fini la partie en mettant le roi en échec, et Hermione s'était assurée que Ron respirait encore avant de le suivre vers la prochaine étape, qui serait celle des potions.

Quand ils pénétrèrent dans cette pièce sombre et glauque, les deux amis se rapprochèrent de la table qui contenait en tout sept fioles : trois de poison mortel, deux simples vins d'orties, une fiole pour aller vers l'avant, et une autre pour revenir en arrière. Il semblait à Harry que celle pour aller retrouver Quirrell était la plus petite étant donné qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule gorgée dedans.

\- Rappelle-toi Harry, tu es un enfant de 11 ans face à Voldemort. Ne te montre pas trop confiant, ne montre pas ta réelle puissance. Il risquerait de mettre paquet double les prochaines fois s'il se rend compte que son adversaire est plus puissant que prévu.

\- Oui, merci je m'en souviens.

Hermione soupira tout en donnant sa fiole à Harry.

\- Fais quand même attention à toi, ok ? Je sais que t'as réussi à te sortir de là alors que t'avais 11 ans, mais n'oublions pas qu'il s'agit du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Une moitié du Seigneur des Ténèbres, tu veux dire. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Hermione, va t'occuper de Ron.

Nerveusement, Hermione passa ses bras autour du cou de son ami et le serra contre elle quelques secondes, avant de se retourner vers la table sans lui lancer un regard de plus. Harry déboucha la petite fiole qui lui était destinée, et la but rapidement alors qu'Hermione tentait de se rappeler laquelle était la sienne.

\- A plus tard, Herm'.

Et il traversa les flammes violettes sans écouter la réponse de son amie, sentant un frisson parcourir son échine alors que les flammes tièdes caressaient les parcelles de peau découverte de son corps. Durant quelques secondes, il se sentit étourdi à cause du fait qu'il n'avait pas fermé les yeux durant sa traversé, et il fit quelques pas en avant pour échapper à la sensation de l'antre de feu. Après quelques clignements de paupières, Harry put distinguer Quirrell de dos, et il feinta la surprise en plissant des yeux et en criant un « Vous ! » choqué et scandalisé.

Et s'en suivit la réplique exacte de la scène qu'il avait vécu des années plus tôt, dans cette même salle avec ces mêmes hommes. Il s'était avancé vers le miroir pour finalement se retrouver avec la pierre philosophale dans la poche, Quirrell lui demandant d'une voix hystérique ce qu'il voyait à côté de lui. Harry avait menti, et _la_ voix sifflante avait résonné dans toute la pièce souterraine, lui procurant par la même occasion un frisson d'effroi qui atteint le bout de ses doigts. C'était la première fois depuis des mois qu'il entendait cette voix, la première fois qu'il sentait la présence de son ennemi numéro 1 de si près. Il avait pris un air horrifié en découvrant le visage de serpent de Voldemort sous le turban de son professeur, et il en était à un stade où il ne savait même pas si cet air était volontaire ou non. Ce Voldemort était défiguré, ses yeux beaucoup plus luisants. Il était différent de celui du futur… Plus vulnérable. Beaucoup plus vulnérable. Ça avait retourné Harry.

Il avait couru vers la sortie lorsque celui-ci avait fait mention de la pierre supposée être dans sa poche. Il avait fait mine d'hésiter lorsque Voldemort lui avait promis de ramener ses parents à la vie, prouvant que, si ses parents pouvaient être sa plus grande force, ils étaient également sa plus grosse faiblesse. Il avait fait semblant d'être plus que surpris lorsque la main de Quirrell avait commencé à partir en cendres au moment où il l'avait touché afin de lui faire lâcher sa prise. Et enfin, il s'était laissé percuter par l'âme de Voldemort alors qu'il 'pensait' que tout était fini et que la pierre était en sécurité.

Il avait réussi.

* * *

Harry cligna quelques instants des yeux, mettant instinctivement sa main devant eux pour se protéger de la lumière extérieure. Il ne savait plus exactement combien de temps il avait pu passer à l'infirmerie à cause de ses exploits de première année, mais l'engourdissement de la totalité de ses membres lui indiquait que ça faisait bien quelques bons jours qu'il était allongé dans ce lit.

Le garçon se redressa sur ses coussins et observa autour de lui d'un œil fatigué. A ses pieds se trouvaient des tonnes et des tonnes de friandises toutes plus écœurantes les unes que les autres, et Harry fit un léger sourire en remarquant que quelques boîtes de Chocogrenouille et de Dragées Surprises étaient ouvertes sur sa table de chevet, témoignant la présence de Ron un peu plus tôt à ses côtés.

Tout s'était bien déroulé. Sa première année avait été un franc succès.

Mrs Pomfresh arriva seulement quelques instants plus tard, poussant une exclamation ravie en le voyant enfin réveillé, et se précipita vers lui après avoir attrapé une bouteille étiquetée et un gobelet propre. Elle lui donna un breuvage dont Harry n'en connaissait ni le nom, ni les propriétés, et annonça la présence de Dumbledore qui attendait apparemment depuis quelques temps dans le bureau même de l'infirmière son réveil. Harry dû affirmer plusieurs fois qu'il était capable d'entretenir une conversation avec le vieil homme malgré son état, et celui-ci arriva une seule minute après le départ de Mrs Pomfresh.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Potter.

\- Professeur Dumbledore.

\- Vous avez fait sensation, toute l'école est au courant de vos exploits et de ceux du Professeur Quirrell. D'ailleurs, vous pouvez voir qu'ils ont témoigné leur gratitude à leur échelle...

Dumbledore montra les friandises entassées avec un sourire amusé, et prit une boîte déjà ouverte de Dragées et avant de s'asseoir au pied du lit d'Harry.

\- Je voulais vous remercier, Monsieur Potter. Ce n'est pas seulement à l'école que vous avez rendu service, mais aussi à la communauté sorcière toute entière.

\- Je le sais. Mais je n'ai aucun réel mérite sur ce coup-ci, je l'avais déjà fait de mon temps. Je ne pouvais pas perdre.

\- Alors je vous remercie pour la première fois que vous l'avez fait.

Le Directeur esquissa une légère grimace en goûtant à une dragée de couleur bleue. Il tendit la boîte à Harry, mais celui-ci déclina l'offre sans quitter le visage du vieil homme des yeux.

\- Cependant, ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis venu vous voir aujourd'hui.

\- Je me doute.

\- Miss Granger et vous m'avez remis un dossier très complet sur le rituel de l'Alibi, et j'ai mené ma petite enquête là-dessus.

L'attention d'Harry fut tout de suite accaparée et il se redressa vivement vers son interlocuteur, une mine intéressée sur le visage. Peut-être un peu trop vivement, d'ailleurs. Il retomba sur ses coussins presque instantanément et ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour calmer la douleur qui lui avait vrillé le crâne suite à son geste.

\- Doucement, vous devriez éviter de...

\- Oui, je sais, dit-il en balayant la remarque du directeur d'un geste de la main. Vous avez trouvé ce qui n'allait pas avec le rituel ? Est-ce que c'est irréversible ?

\- Et bien...

Dumbledore prit une grande inspiration et Harry sentit qu'il n'allait pas forcément apprécier la suite.

\- Il n'y a aucun dysfonctionnement. Si le rituel s'est déclenché, c'est que mon moi du futur avait fini de le prononcer et que tout avait été fait correctement. Si ce sortilège est mal préparé, il ne fonctionne tout simplement pas. Je suis désolé, mais vous envoyer ici et maintenant était une action préméditée.

* * *

Harry gratta son bras par-dessus son pansement, maugréant contre cette cicatrisation beaucoup trop lente à son goût.

Il poussa en grognant un groupe de Serdaigle qui se dirigeait tranquillement vers la Grande Salle, là où avait actuellement lieu le banquet de fin d'année.

Il traversa la Grande Salle la tête haute, ignorant avec mauvaise humeur les regards des autres élèves de toutes les maisons confondues. Il s'installa à sa place habituelle aux côtés de Zabini et de Bulstrode, et se servit du jus de citrouilles après quelques carottes.

Oui, Harry Potter était un véritable enfant bonheur en ce moment-même…

Mais il ne fallait pas lui en vouloir. La révélation de la veille avait tout simplement été un véritable choc pour lui.

Dumbledore – son Dumbledore, pas une copie ridicule et moins ridée que lui – les avait trahis. Dumbledore avait prémédité toute cette situation, lui faisant alors remettre en question tout ce qu'il avait fait depuis son arrivée en 1991. Son Dumbledore l'avait littéralement abandonné. Bon dieu, il s'était fait trahir par la personne en qui il avait le plus confiance au monde. Il se sentait tellement... déçu.

Le repas se déroula sous les couleurs des Serpentard. Les banderoles dominaient toute la Grande Salle et, Harry devait l'avouer, il en était plutôt fier. Il avait contribué à l'augmentation des points de sa maison durant toute l'année et n'en avait fait perdre absolument aucun, assurant aux Serpentard la coupe. Les Gryffondor n'étaient vraiment pas loin derrière (étant donné que les 150 points n'avaient jamais été enlevés lors d'une balade nocturne), mais les Serpentard étaient quand même en tête et la table des verts et argents était une réelle source de bonne humeur, ce qui changeait d'habituellement.

Dumbledore se leva une fois que le dessert fut terminée, et tapa quelques coups contre son verre pour attirer l'attention de tous les élèves du château.

\- Bonsoir à tous, chers élèves et professeurs, j'espère que vous avez passé un bon et délicieux repas...

Il marqua une légère pause, ce qui fit lever les yeux au ciel à Harry.

\- Il est temps de déterminer le gagnant de la Coupe des Quatre Maisons. Après le décompte des points, nous avons les résultats suivants. Poufsouffle est en quatrième place avec 273 points.

Quelques applaudissements déçus et forcés retentirent. Étonnement – ou pas –, ce furent les Serpentard qui applaudirent avec le plus d'entrain.

\- En troisième place, nous avons Serdaigle avec un total de 316 points.

Des applaudissements plus prononcés furent émis

\- En seconde place et avec un total de 420 points, nous avons la maison Gryffondor !

Des Serpentard de dernière année huèrent les Gryffondor, et certains de la maison rouge et or commencèrent à se lever pour, visiblement « Aller refaire le portrait de ces petits merdeux ». Bah voyons.

\- Du calme, du calme ! Et enfin, en première place, Serpentard avec un total de 477 points !

Et là, la maison des Serpentard éclata et tous se mirent à crier leur victoire. Même Harry, qui était pourtant de mauvaise humeur, se retrouva emporté par la joie de voir ses camarades aussi heureux et fiers d'eux. Il éclata de rire alors que Zabini sautillait avec Bulstrode dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et poussa une exclamation faussement indignée quand il fut attrapé pour qu'il rejoigne la danse.

\- Oui, bravo Serpentard, bravo Serpentard... Cependant, quelques récents événements doivent être pris en compte. Veuillez tous vous rasseoir. J'ai quelques points à attribuer si vous le permettez...

Le silence revint presque instantanément et tous reprirent place. Harry n'était pas inquiet pour la suite des événements, Dumbledore accorderait 50 points à Hermione, 50 points à Ron, et 60 points pour lui, ce qui ne changerait rien à l'ordre. Serpentard resterait gagnant quoi qu'il arrive.

\- A Miss Hermione Granger, pour la froide logique dont elle a fait preuve, j'accorde à Gryffondor 60 points.

Harry commença à applaudir son ami quand il percuta ce que Dumbledore venait de dire. 60 points ? Comment ça, 60 points ?

\- Deuxièmement, à Monsieur Ronald Weasley, pour la plus belle partie d'échec qu'on ait jouée à Poudlard depuis des années, 60 points.

De nouveaux applaudissements retentirent alors qu'Harry fronçait de plus en plus des sourcils.

\- Et troisièmement, à Monsieur Harry Potter, pour le sang-froid et le courage exceptionnels qu'il a manifesté... 60 points.

Et alors que la Grande Salle applaudissait à profusion, Zabini prit la parole à la table et la totalité des Serpentard de première année l'écoutèrent.

\- Attendez, ça veut dire que Gryffondor est à 540 et que...

\- Serpentard est à 537, finit Harry. Oui, c'est ça. On a perdu.

* * *

 **ET VOILA, CETTE PREMIERE ANNEE EST TERMINEE !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et ce qui ne vous a pas plu dans la forme de l'année de sorte à ce que je puisse modifier ça dans les prochaines ! C'est toujours un peu délicat d'écrire autant de temps en si peu de chapitres, donc je prends tous les conseils aha.**

 **Donc voilà, on apprend vraiment énormément de choses dans ce chapitre x) Déjà, on sait maintenant que tous les enfants de Serpentard sont au courant pour l'immortalité de Voldemort, ce qui aurait influencé leur choix de le suivre. Bah oui, s'il y avait une Guerre, j'irai moi aussi vers celui qui ne peut pas perdre xD Ensuite, on apprend que Dumbledore (l'ancien), comme d'habitude (bah oui, un personnage manipulateur et sournois en reste un), l'a mis à l'envers à Harry en le faisant volontairement arriver beaucoup plus tôt, et notre petit Harry commence à se demander si ce qu'il fait est vraiment ce qu'il faut hihi. Le Dumbledore actuel a fait en sorte que les Gryffondor soient valorisés, comme d'habitude, et Harry en est de plus en plus dégoûté. J'adore xD**

 **MERCI à PatmolCornedrue pour m'avoir permis de me corriger sur les points des maisons. J'avais fait une petite erreur ! x)**

 **A la prochaine !**


	11. Chapter 10

_Helloooo !_

 _Nous voilà enfin en deuxième année et je suis heureuse de partager ce chapitre avec vous aujourd'hui. Je dois avouer que je l'ai écrit plus rapidement que prévu, mais j'ai énormément d'inspiration pour la deuxième année alors... Me voilà :3_

 _La chambre des secrets a toujours été l'un de mes préférés et j'ai hâte d'écrire ça du point de vue d'un Harry Serpentard. Je pense que vous allez aimer ce que j'ai prévu, d'ailleurs._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _ **Dans la chapitre 9 : Fin de la première année. Harry, Ron et Hermione passent les différentes épreuves et Harry affronte Quirrell, ce qui lui vaut un passage à l'infirmerie. Dumbledore lui annonce que, après avoir travaillé sur le dossier qu'Hermione et Harry lui avaient donné, le rituel de l'Alibi a été parfaitement exécuté et qu'ils ont été envoyés à cette époque de manière volontaire.**_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 10**

L'été de sa deuxième année n'avait pas été très différent de ses souvenirs – autrement dit, aussi désagréable qu'avait pu l'être la première fois. Depuis qu'il était revenu à Privet Drive, l'oncle Vernon n'avait cessé de le traiter comme une bombe sur le point d'exploser, hurlant sur lui dès qu'il osait faire référence à la magie que ce soit de près ou de (très) loin.

Un simple mot de travers, et voilà son tuteur devenu rouge de rage et d'indignation. Dès qu'il avait posé le pied dans la maison, son oncle avait enfermé dans son placard toutes ses affaires d'école, empêchant à Harry de faire ses devoirs de l'été – mais honnêtement, c'était la dernière chose dans la liste des préoccupations du vieux Dursley – et l'obligeant à se distraire de la basique façon moldue. Harry se baladait donc dans le quartier en évitant soigneusement Dudley et sa bande, ne voulant pas forcément se faire remarquer plus que nécessaire, et écrivait des lettres qu'il ne pourrait jamais envoyer quand il était puni dans sa chambre.

Parce que oui, Hedwige n'avait évidemment pas le droit de sortir de sa cage pour aller livrer le courrier du jeune sorcier. Vous comprenez, ce serait bien trop étrange du point de vue des voisins et l'oncle Vernon ne voulait absolument aucune forme de bizarrerie sous son toit. Pour lui, l'animal devait se contenter de remplir sa fonction première qui, d'après lui, était faire joli dans une cage et manger des graines aux heures du repas. Et, toujours d'après lui, Harry devrait lui être reconnaissant du fait qu'il tolère le volatile au sein de sa noble demeure. Ce comportement avait le don de rendre le sorcier littéralement dingue. Harry s'était plusieurs fois engueulé avec son oncle pour son manque de réflexion lorsque celui-ci se plaignait du bruit que faisait l'animal : « Oui, oncle Vernon, c'est normal qu'Hedwige râle étant donné qu'elle s'ennuie à mourir ici ». Tout comme lui, d'ailleurs, mais il ne se voyait pas dire ça à son oncle sans être privé de nourriture pour des jours par la suite.

C'était la belle vie, en soi.

Bon dieu, que Poudlard lui manquait.

Mine de rien, ses camarades lui manquaient énormément. Et quand il disait « ses camarades », il parlait également des Serpentard. Blaise Zabini tout particulièrement. Millicent Bulstrode aussi. C'était étrange, mais d'une certaine façon, il s'était attaché à eux. Ils avaient été les premiers qu'il avait apprécié dans sa nouvelle maison et ils étaient ceux qui l'avaient le plus marqué au final. Les deux l'avaient aidé à leur manière lorsqu'il en avait eu besoin, que ce soit en se taisant à certains moments ou en l'aidant dans diverses situations, comme occuper Malfoy pour ne pas qu'il s'en prenne gratuitement à Harry ou en prenant ses cours quand il s'était retrouvé à l'infirmerie en fin d'année... Et Harry appréciait ça.

Ce mois à l'écart de tout lui avait permis de faire le point sur tout ce qu'il pouvait se passer autour de lui et la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il était à Serpentard, certes, mais ce n'était pas si mal que ça au final. Sa première année avait été un franc succès : il avait réussi à arrêter Quirrell dans les formes, Ron, Hermione et lui formaient le fameux trio qu'ils avaient toujours été et Malfoy ne l'aimait pas. Sans se mettre à dos toute sa maison, il avait réussi à accomplir, en quelque sorte, sa mission. Harry se sentait bien lorsqu'il faisait le bilan de sa première année.

De plus, il avait rencontré deux personnes qui valaient le détour et il en était heureux. Même si, au départ, ça n'avait pas été la grande joie et qu'il avait tout fait pour repousser son attachement pour eux, Harry n'essayait même plus après ce mois de repos et de réflexion intense sur sa vie. Durant sa première année, il avait tout fait pour ne pas se lier à eux de façon émotionnelle, les appelant même par leur nom de famille pour mettre une certaine distance entre eux, mais maintenant il s'en fichait pas mal. Ne pas être ami avec Malfoy ne voulait pas dire ne pas pouvoir être bien et à l'aise dans sa maison. Blaise et Millicent étaient de son côté et lui avaient fait comprendre au quotidien durant une année complète. Ils avaient choisi d'ignorer les mots qu'Harry avait pu avoir sur les Serpentard et n'avaient montré aucun changement d'attitude envers lui, ce qui montrait bien la maturité dont ils pouvaient faire preuve malgré leur jeune âge. A lui désormais de leur faire comprendre qu'il était prêt à les accepter dans sa vie au même titre que Ron et Hermione. Il espérait simplement que ces quatre-là seraient capable de mettre leur animosité naturelle de côté pour pouvoir essayer de s'entendre.

La seule chose qui arrivait encore à le perturber était la révélation de Dumbledore la veille de son départ du château, lors de leur entretien à l'infirmerie. Comme quoi toute cette situation avait été orchestrée depuis le départ et que son Dumbledore avait osé le trahir et le manipuler tel un vulgaire pantin. Il avait toujours pensé que son opinion avait de la valeur pour son directeur, que si le vieil homme voulait décider de quelque chose pour Harry, qu'il lui en parlerait d'abord comme ils l'avaient toujours fait... Mais se rendre compte que non était assez douloureux. Retour sur Terre totalement indésiré. Dumbledore le voyait comme tout le monde le voyait : un simple pion de la guerre. Et ça le rendait dingue.

Alors il avait mûrement réfléchi à la motivation qui aurait pu pousser le directeur à faire une chose pareille, mais il ne trouvait tout simplement pas de raison suffisamment valable pour justifier tout ça. Après tout, Dumbledore ne pouvait pas prévoir qu'il finirait à Serpentard et de ce fait, la raison « pour établir une connexion entre les maisons » était à exclure. En plus, c'était totalement stupide ! Dumbledore ne remettrait pas en cause la victoire de la Guerre pour une entente inter-maisons, ce serait littéralement de la folie, doublée de stupidité. Non, c'était quelque chose de beaucoup plus profond qu'il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à saisir, et il avait besoin d'Hermione pour ça. Elle avait toujours réussi à mieux deviner les choses que lui, il n'avait aucun mal à l'admettre.

Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de lui en parler lors de leur dernière soirée au château, n'ayant pas eu une seule fois un moment rien que tous les deux après que Gryffondor ait gagné la coupe des Quatre Maisons, et l'interception de son courrier par Dobby d'un côté et l'oncle Vernon de l'autre l'empêchait tout simplement de communiquer d'une quelconque manière. C'était magnifique.

Mais aujourd'hui était le jour de son anniversaire et si tout se passait bien pour lui, Ron viendrait le chercher dans la soirée au volant de la Ford en compagnie des jumeaux pour enfin le sortir de là.

Bon sang, il espérait qu'il viendrait.

* * *

Ron était venu et, comme à son habitude, avait été exceptionnel. Il avait écouté l'histoire d'Harry sur ce fameux elfe de maison ayant pénétré dans sa chambre en déblatérant des paroles bizarres sur un complot dont il ne connaissait rien, et avait laissé Fred, George et Ron faire leurs commentaires qui se résumaient à « C'est louche quand même » et « Je pense que c'est quelqu'un qui l'a envoyé pour t'empêcher de retourner à Poudlard ». Harry avait fait mine de tout prendre en considération, commentant même certains arguments avec entrain, et la conversation avait vite dérivé sur Arthur Weasley et sa passion pour les objets moldus, qui était un terrain bien plus neutre que toute cette histoire pas très nette sur laquelle Harry n'avait aucune envie de s'étendre. Il avait presque failli laisser échapper que Dobby appartenait à la famille Malfoy durant la conversation, ce qui aurait été une énorme connerie de sa part.

Ils étaient arrivés à Loutry Ste Chaspoule en seulement une heure, et Harry avait été accueilli comme il se le devait au Terrier par Madame Weasley et tout le reste de la famille.

Ginny avait fui sa présence durant toute cette journée là... Ainsi que la suivante, et encore la suivante durant plus d'une semaine. Ce comportement mettait Harry grandement mal à l'aise, alors qu'il se rappelait de tout ce qu'il avait fait à la magnifique jeune femme qu'elle était à l'époque. Il n'avait jamais rien ressenti pour Ginny de plus que de l'affection basique et ça avait été clair pour tout le monde dès le départ, sauf visiblement pour elle. Il avait pourtant été très précis sur le type de relation qu'il voulait entretenir avec la petite sœur de son meilleur ami, mais soit elle avait été profondément stupide, soit elle n'avait tout simplement pas voulu voir la vérité en face, ce qui était plus plausible à la vue du caractère de la jeune femme. Il lui avait fait du mal et l'avait volontairement laissée au Manoir Malfoy pendant des mois entiers pour ne pas que le reste de la famille Weasley se fasse tuer dans une mission sauvetage, mais elle s'était toujours accrochée à lui après ça. Elle avait tenté de revenir de nouveau vers lui lorsque la mort de Malfoy avait été annoncée trois jours plus tard... Et honnêtement, il aurait pu accepter de continuer à ses côtés. Elle était belle, douée, puissante, et sa rancune quant à son enlèvement n'avait pas été de longue durée. Elle lui permettrait d'entrer officiellement dans la famille Weasley et tout le monde serait heureux de leur union. En gros, elle était parfaite pour lui et la vie qu'il menait. Mais cette chose inexplicable qui l'avait toujours bloqué pour avancer avec elle n'avait pas faibli avec le temps et il n'avait plus jamais répondu à ses avances suite à ça.

La voir aujourd'hui si perturbée et amoureuse de lui le rendait juste... Mal à l'aise. Et un peu dégoûté, aussi. Ses souvenirs de leurs nuits passées ensemble lui donnaient toujours une tête de malade alors qu'il la voyait se pavaner du haut de ses onze ans dans son salon ou sa cuisine. Il comprenait désormais un peu mieux le ressentiment d'Hermione, en sachant tout de même que c'était moins pire de son côté étant donné qu'il n'avait pas le moindre sentiment pour la rousse, même à sa véritable époque.

Ce sentiment de malaise ne se dissipa pas jusqu'au moment où il revit Hermione sur le Chemin de Traverse, le mercredi suivant. Madame Weasley les avait réveillés plus tôt qu'habituellement, et ils avaient emprunté le réseau de cheminés pour aller acheter leurs affaires scolaires. Ne se trompant pas dans la prononciation, Harry était arrivé à l'endroit voulu et avait croisé Hermione alors qu'il voulait rejoindre la famille Weasley au point de rendez-vous qu'ils avaient convenu (parce que oui, il y avait plusieurs cheminés sur le Chemin de Traverse).

Hermione, son alliée de toujours qu'il avait totalement négligé depuis son arrivée au Terrier. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde à lui envoyer une lettre pour lui dire qu'il était bien arrivé ou qu'il était simplement toujours en vie après un mois affreux chez sa famille d'adoption. Il avait été tellement heureux de retrouver la famille Weasley au complet, sans aucun membre gisant au sol par sa faute, qu'il avait quasiment oublié tout ce qu'il se passait en dehors des murs de cette maison plus que magique.

Il l'avait serrée dans ses bras longuement en la revoyant. Il avait toujours eu une relation particulièrement fusionnelle avec la jeune femme, mais depuis toute cette histoire de voyage dans le temps, leurs sentiments l'un envers l'autre avaient comme été... décuplés. Toutes ces épreuves les avaient indéniablement rapprochés et il n'échangerait son amitié avec Hermione Granger contre rien au monde.

\- Alors Harry, comment vas-tu ?

\- Je vais bien. Les Dursley sont toujours égaux à eux-mêmes, Ginny agit toujours stupidement avec moi et madame Weasley est obstinée à me faire prendre quelques kilos en me resservant toujours trois fois minimum. Et toi alors ?

Hermione éclata alors de rire et fit un geste de sa baguette vers Harry pour arranger ses lunettes encore cassées par les poings délicats de son cousin. Le garçon lui fit un sourire reconnaissant, et écouta sa réponse.

\- Je vais bien aussi. J'ai pu faire quelques recherches cet été... Mais je t'en parlerai plus tard. Hagrid arrive. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait dans l'Allée des Embrumes ?

Elle défronça ses sourcils pour reprendre un air jovial lorsqu'Hagrid se rapprocha d'eux. Elle l'accueillit chaleureusement d'un « Oh, bonjour Hagrid ! » et les trois habitants de Poudlard se dirigèrent d'un pas rapide vers la boutique Fleury et Bott, dans laquelle la dédicace de Gilderoy Lockhart devait avoir lieu dans à peine une dizaine de minutes pour son livre _Moi le Magicien_. « C'est un gros ramassis de bêtises » avait alors répliqué Hagrid en voyant la foule se former devant le magasin en les accompagnant tout de même, et Harry n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point le Garde-Chasse avait eu raison à ce moment-là. Ils pénétrèrent dans le magasin à espace réduit en poussant quelques peu les gens qui prenaient un peu trop de place, et restèrent en retrait pour ne pas déranger le passage alors que les parents d'Hermione se dirigeaient déjà vers eux. Honnêtement, Harry se sentit soulagé quand Hagrid les laissa seuls au bout de deux minutes, prétextant de façon gênée devoir acheter un produit pour faire pousser les choux de l'école. Il avait déjà un peu plus d'espace pour respirer.

Il fit la conversation avec les Granger, qui, comme dans son souvenir, étaient des personnes véritablement aimables et respectables, et Arthur Weasley les rejoignit assez rapidement en s'émerveillant du fait que les parents d'Hermione soient des moldus. Tout se déroulait normalement et Harry était satisfait de ce fait.

Il avait sincèrement espéré que Lockhart ne se rende compte de sa présence et que, de ce fait, le laisse tranquille et ne l'oblige pas à faire la une de _La Gazette_ à ses côtés, mais comme d'habitude ses prières avaient été vaines. Madame Weasley l'avait attrapé par le col de son t-shirt pour le faire venir au premier rang étant donné qu'il était plus petit que la majorité des personnes de la boutique, et il dut immanquablement prendre cette fameuse photo sous les commentaires ravis de toutes les personnes présentes, ignorant allègrement le « Souris, Harry, on va faire la une ! » qui ne lui avait absolument pas donné envie de sourire.

Dès qu'il fut libéré de la prise de ce charlatan de première, il s'était reculé et avait rejoint Ron, qui avait lui-même rejoint Hermione au fond du magasin lorsqu'Harry avait été accaparé par la vedette du jour. De nouveau tous les trois, Harry se sentit juste... bien. Les parents de ses deux amis s'étaient éclipsés dehors pour échapper à la folie de la séance de dédicace, et Harry fut clairement tenté de les rejoindre alors que les gloussements féminins lui prenaient la tête.

\- Tiens, je te les donne, répliqua Harry en faisant glisser les livres que Lockhart avait eu la bonté de lui offrir dans le chaudron de Ron. J'achèterai moi-même mes propres exemplaires.

Celui-ci lui fit un sourire ravi qu'Harry lui rendit, et le roux fut le premier à reprendre la parole en s'adressant cette fois-ci à leur amie.

\- D'ailleurs, Hermione, j'aurais pensé que tu serais un peu plus à fond dans... ça.

\- Ça ne va pas la tête ? Moi ? A fond dans le trip « Léchons les pieds de Gilderoy Lockhart » ?

Harry éclata cette fois de rire en se rappelant que, effectivement, ça avait été le cas sept ans plus tôt. Hermione avait été une fervente fan de cet homme avant d'apprendre en même temps que tout le monde sorcier qu'il n'était l'auteur d'aucun de ses exploits. Bon dieu, elle savait même que sa couleur préférée était le lilas !

\- Je sais pas, t'es une fille ! Trouva bon de se justifier Ron.

Et alors qu'Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, Harry calma quelque peu son rire pour pouvoir prendre la parole à sa place, l'empêchant de s'énerver face aux propos sexistes et maladroits du rouquin.

\- Je t'assure vieux, si tu ne veux pas avoir Hermione Granger à dos, ne lui fais jamais remarquer que c'est une fille.

\- Non mais, à quel moment « Tu es une fille » justifie un comportement puéril et fanatique ? attaqua la petite brune en mettant ses poings sur ses hanches.

\- Mais je sais pas, j'ai dit ça comme ça !

\- Et bien tais-toi Ronald !

Harry ne put rien faire d'autre que d'éclater de nouveau de rire en observant la moue ennuyée de Ron à côté de lui et le regard meurtrier que lui lançait leur amie. Oui, ses amis lui avaient réellement manqué. C'était tellement bon de les revoir. Hermione releva la tête, son regard attiré par quelque chose, et soupira en observant une silhouette approcher par les escaliers.

\- Les gars, il y a...

\- Je suppose que ça a dû te faire plaisir, Potter ?

S'il n'avait pas reconnu cette voix traînante aux accents aristocratiques, il aurait été aisé pour lui de comprendre l'identité de son interlocuteur à la façon dont il cracha littéralement son nom de famille. Il en avait pris l'habitude, avec toutes ces années. Harry se retourna donc pour faire face à Draco Malfoy, habillé fièrement dans une tenue faite certainement sur mesure, réplique parfaite de son père qui se tenait quelques marches plus haut et discutait avec un autre sorcier qui semblait également fortuné. Ces personnes étaient vraiment reconnaissables, c'en était limite perturbant.

Harry était de bonne humeur actuellement, il ne répliqua donc rien en entendant la pique de son camarade de maison.

\- Le célèbre Harry Potter, poursuivit Malfoy. Il ne peut même pas entrer dans une librairie sans faire la une des journaux.

En revanche, Harry ferma les yeux de lassitude au moment même où Ginny prit la parole pour le défendre, lançant un courageux, mais légèrement pathétique « Laisse-le tranquille, ce n'était pas de sa faute ». C'était la première fois qu'elle ouvrait la bouche en présence de Harry et celui-ci aurait bien volontiers accepté qu'elle se taise un peu plus longtemps. Pas qu'elle l'énervait réellement – comme dit précédemment, il était plutôt de bonne humeur – mais sa présence avait tendance à rendre tout beaucoup moins crédible. Son élan de courage avait juste donné l'impression qu'il ne pouvait pas se défendre seul face à Malfoy, ce qui n'était absolument pas vrai et ce qu'il voulait absolument éviter.

\- Alors Potter, tu t'es trouvé une petite-amie ? Ironisa le blond avec un sourire mauvais.

\- Malfoy, salua finalement Harry au bout de quelques secondes où Ginny prit une couleur rouge alarmante. Je ne pensais pas que tes répliques auraient aussi clairement régressé au cours de l'été. Tu m'es toujours apparu comme quelqu'un ayant plus de verve que ça, c'est dommage que tu t'abaisses à ce genre d'insultes désormais.

\- Il faut savoir que même en m'abaissant plus bas que Terre, Potter, je n'arriverai jamais à ton niveau de puérilité, c'est comme une loi universelle. Et c'est valable pour chaque domaine nous liant toi et moi. Compris ?

Et Harry se contenta de lui envoyer un regard assassin qui aurait fait flancher absolument tout le monde, mais pas Malfoy, qui le regardait avec la même menace dans les yeux. L'électricité était presque palpable tellement l'animosité semblait forte entre eux, et tout le monde s'en retrouva mal à l'aise d'un seul coup. Courageusement, Ron intervint pour venir en aide à son ami, qui semblait sur le point de tuer Malfoy de ses propres mains.

\- Pourquoi tu viens nous parler Malfoy ?

Le blond se tourna lentement vers Ron, un rictus sadique sur les lèvres.

\- Comprends-tu, Weasley, j'étais tellement éberlué de te voir dans un magasin comme Fleury et Bott que je me suis dit que ce serait bien d'avoir l'amabilité de venir m'informer de l'état de ton compte en banque. Alors quoi, avec tous ces bouquins, vous avez prévu de ne pas manger pendant un mois chez les Weasley ?

Et Ron prit la même teinte cramoisie que sa sœur un peu plus tôt, oubliant toute sa bonne volonté de calmer le jeu et s'élançant vers Malfoy les poings en l'air dans le but d'attendre son si joli visage. Heureusement pour Malfoy, Harry et Hermione eurent le réflexe de l'attraper immédiatement par les bras, s'attendant à cette réaction démesurée de la part de leur ami, et le maintinrent en arrière avec force. Arthur Weasley revint à ce moment-là dans la boutique avec les parents d'Hermione, et il observa quelques secondes la scène se déroulant sous ses yeux avant de prendre la parole d'une voix étonnée et inquiète.

\- Ron, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

\- Tiens, tiens, tiens, Arthur Weasley.

Et voilà que Lucius Malfoy s'était ajouté à la partie en arrivant derrière Malfoy Junior, posant une main possessive sur l'épaule de son fils. « Vous inquiétez pas, personne ne voudrait vous le prendre » se retint de dire Harry en fixant toujours de façon mauvaise le blond de son âge en face de lui. Il entendit vaguement Monsieur Weasley répondre au père Malfoy, mais il était beaucoup trop concentré sur le visage de son fils et son envie de le tuer pour être un si gros con.

\- Beaucoup de travail au Ministère, n'est-ce pas ? Toutes ces perquisitions... J'espère qu'ils vous paient les heures supplémentaires, au moins ?

Avec dédain, Lucius attrapa deux livres appartenant à Ginny en marmonnant un « Apparemment pas » qui fut pourtant très clair pour tout le monde. Harry ne cesserait jamais de se le dire, mais Malfoy était le portrait craché de son père, jusqu'au comportement près. Monsieur Malfoy rejeta presque les livres qu'il avait en main, et ce geste attira presque immédiatement l'attention d'Harry, qui fut le seul à remarquer que le père de Malfoy avait glissé le journal de Jedusor dans le chaudron de Ginny en reposant ses livres.

Il était plus petit que les autres bouquins, discret. Mais il était bien là et Harry ne pouvait plus le quitter des yeux.

Il n'écouta plus le reste de la conversation à partir de ce moment-là, fixant à leur tour Lucius Malfoy, Malfoy Junior et le journal. Tout était venu de cette altercation. Ginny avait fini totalement perturbée à cause de cette année-là.

Profitant que l'attention soit accaparée par les coups violents que Lucius Malfoy et Arthur Weasley avaient fini par commencer à s'échanger sous les exclamations de leurs enfants, Harry attrapa le journal à l'allure pittoresque et le glissa dans son propre chaudron avec discrétion. Il allait éviter une année d'enfer à cette petite fille, voire à tout le château entier.

Bon dieu, qu'était-il en train de faire ?

* * *

\- Ma baguette Harry... J'ai cassé ma baguette !

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour dire que quelqu'un pourrait certainement la réparer à l'école, bien qu'il n'y croie pas un traître mot, mais il n'eut pas le temps de prononcer le moindre mot qu'une secousse parcourut la voiture. Une branche venait de frapper avec violence le pare-brise, et Harry s'enfonça dans son siège en se protégeant instinctivement le visage de son bras. Avec peine, il sortit sa propre baguette de la ceinture de son pantalon, et hurla un « Finite Incantatem » qui eut l'effet escompté.

Après quelques secondes de silence entrecoupé par leur respiration haletante après que la voiture ait retrouvé la terre ferme, Ron prit finalement la parole d'une voix tremblante.

\- Mais comment tu connaissais ce sort ? Comment tu savais que ça allait marcher ?

\- Je me suis entraîné cet été... Et je n'avais pas la moindre idée que ça allait marcher.

\- Mais la magie est interdite...

\- Je me suis entraîné théoriquement. Les livres, tout ça. Ça ne sert pas qu'à faire du feu.

Ron rit légèrement à la réplique de son ami, avant de faire tomber son front contre le volant de sa voiture en geignant légèrement.

\- Papa va me tuer. T'as vu l'état de la voiture ?

\- Je cr...

Mais encore une fois, Harry n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Comme dans son souvenir, la voiture éjecta les deux garçons sur la pelouse, suivis par leurs bagages et animaux, avant de se diriger vers la forêt interdite sous les cris de protestation de Ron.

\- Non mais c'est pas croyable ! Depuis quand une voiture pense toute seule ? C'est une voiture !

\- Depuis quand des aiguilles tricotent seules ?

\- Mais... Ce sont des aiguilles à tricoter, c'est normal qu'elles tricotent !

\- Bah c'est une voiture, c'est normal qu'elle roule, répondit nonchalamment Harry alors qu'il ouvrait la cage d'Hedwige pour qu'elle puisse s'envoler.

Ses membres lui faisaient mal, mais il n'allait clairement pas se plaindre. Il avait connu pire... et il était enfin à Poudlard. Il avait retrouvé le château. Il eut un léger moment d'émerveillement en voyant la bâtisse magnifique non loin d'eux et sur pieds, mais il se reprit rapidement et tourna la tête vers ses affaires. Instinctivement, Harry se dirigea vers son sac à dos légèrement ouvert, et fouilla précipitamment dedans pour se calmer seulement une fois qu'il sentit une couverture de livre usé sous ses doigts.

Il n'avait pas perdu ou abîmé le journal. Il referma le sac et le plaça sur son dos.

\- Tu penses que la Cérémonie de Répartition est terminée ? L'interrompit la voix de Ron.

\- Non... Il est encore trop tôt.

\- Et on fait quoi du coup ? On ne va pas pouvoir arriver comme des fleurs, ça c'est clair. On n'était pas sur les listes au moment de l'appel, on va se faire tuer.

\- Merci Ron, tu es très réconfortant.

Harry et Ron lancèrent à leurs bagages un Wingardium Leviosa commun, et commencèrent à avancer vers le château d'un pas rapide. Moins ils auraient de minutes de retard, moins ils seraient susceptibles de se faire violemment réprimander.

\- Tu penses qu'on va enlever des points à nos maisons ?

\- Je pense surtout qu'on va avoir des retenues interminables, répondit Harry en se rappelant de ses heures de torture avec Lockhart.

\- Papa va me tuer pour la voiture. Oh mon dieu, et maman ! Elle va littéralement me tuer.

Harry lança une moue compatissante à son ami avant de reprendre la parole une fois qu'ils furent dans le château :

\- On a qu'à poser nos valises ici. On va essayer de se glisser discrètement dans la Grande Salle.

Ron acquiesça rapidement, et ils se dirigèrent en trottinant vers la Grande Salle. Dans le souvenir d'Harry, Rusard les avait attendus en haut des escaliers pour leur arrivée, leur disant directement qu'ils allaient avoir de sérieux ennuis et ne laissant pas place à l'imagination sur ce qui allait leur arriver. Là, Rusard ne s'était pas encore présenté et Harry s'était dit que c'était l'occasion de saisir leur chance. Ils avaient été plus rapides à se sortir du Saule Cogneur et Harry se bénissait actuellement.

La grande porte en bois était entrouverte, et les deux garçons glissèrent leur tête dans le trou pour voir si le chemin était libre.

\- Dis, fit remarquer Ron. Où est Rogue ?

Harry observa à son tour la table des Professeurs, et remarqua instantanément la place vide de son professeur de potion.

\- Il est peut-être malade. Ou peut-être qu'il a fini par démissionner.

\- Il a peut-être été renvoyé ! Tout le monde le déteste...

\- Ou peut-être qu'il attend de savoir pourquoi vous n'êtes pas venus par le train, dit derrière eux une voix glacée qu'ils reconnurent sans peine.

Oops. Ils étaient mal.

* * *

 **Voilà le début chaotique de la deuxième année... Et oui, Harry a pris le Journal de Jedusor ! Je vous avais dit qu'il n'allait pas toujours agir intelligemment... C'est tellement stupide que j'en ris moi-même. Sacré Harry.**

 **Mais du coup, ça change totalement la donne de la deuxième année. Et j'espère que la façon dont je l'ai tournée vous plaira x)**

 **A la prochaine !**


	12. Chapter 11

_Coucou tout le monde, on se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le onzième chapitre de cette fiction !_

 _Je n'ai malheureusement pas eu l'occasion de répondre à toutes vos reviews de façon individuelle, du coup je vous dis un grand grand merci ici et j'essaierai de répondre le plus rapidement possible à vos questions._

 _Voilà, on se retrouve en bas. Bonne lecture !_

 _ **Dans le chapitre 10 : Le début d'été passe lentement mais heureusement pour Harry, Ron vient le chercher au volant de la Ford avec ses frères pour qu'il passe le mois d'août avec eux. Alors qu'il fait ses courses scolaires avec les Weasley et les Granger, les Malfoy arrivent et Lucius glisse le journal de Jedusor dans le chaudron de Ginny. Harry le voit, et décide de profiter d'un moment d'inattention afin de récupérer le journal de Jedusor. Finalement, Harry et Ron arrivent à Poudlard à bord de la voiture, et c'est un Rogue particulièrement énervé qui les attend au château.**_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 11**

L'entrevue avec Rogue, McGonagall, Rusard et Dumbledore avait été réellement pénible et longue au possible, pour ne pas changer de la première fois qu'elle avait eu lieu. Ron s'était ratatiné sur lui-même en laissant Harry parler pour eux deux, et ils s'étaient vu attribuer des retenues qu'Harry devrait effectuer avec Lockhart et Ron avec Rusard. On leur avait également retiré cinquante points chacun.

Ils avaient été libérés à la fin de la Cérémonie de Répartition pour se faire congédier directement dans leurs dortoirs respectifs, rejoignant alors leurs camarades de maison en train de déballer leurs affaires. Harry avait ignoré les regards des autres garçons de deuxième année qui se demandaient certainement pourquoi il n'était pas venu pour le banquet, et s'était concentré uniquement sur Blaise, qui avait été le seul à ne pas le juger un seul instant et qui ne semblait pas vouloir poser plus de questions que nécessaire. Il était sincèrement heureux de revoir son ami. Harry lui avait alors brièvement expliqué la raison de son retard en évitant de mentionner Dobby, et Blaise avait simplement haussé des épaules en disant que cinquante points seraient faciles à rattraper pour eux.

Harry avait attendu que tous les enfants du dortoir s'endorment avant de sortir de son sac le journal de Jedusor, l'observant durant quelques instants sans rien en faire. Depuis qu'il l'avait récupéré du chaudron de Ginny, il le protégeait et le cachait comme s'il s'agissait de l'objet le plus précieux qu'il ait en sa possession, prenant bien soin de ne jamais le laisser trainer à porter de quiconque. C'était un objet de magie noire extrêmement puissant et maléfique renfermant le souvenir de Voldemort lui-même, c'était donc normal qu'il en prenne plus que soin.

En revanche, il n'avait pas encore eu le courage d'écrire quoi que ce soit dedans, ne sachant pas vraiment jusque-là ce qu'il était supposé en faire et quel comportement adopter. Il avait réfléchi à plusieurs hypothèses durant le reste de l'été, comme cacher le journal dans son propre coffre-fort pour que personne ne puisse mettre la main dessus, ou encore le garder toujours avec lui pour être certain que, même dans son coffre-fort, aucun Gobelin ou autre personne ayant réussi à les corrompre ne puisse le prendre. Mais encore une fois, c'était très risqué et le souvenir du Seigneur des Ténèbres pouvait à tout moment être libéré de nouveau, risquant de faire encore plus de victimes encore que s'il eût agi dans son temps.

Alors il avait attendu d'être à Poudlard pour pouvoir réfléchir en ayant les idées claires, non entouré par les Weasley assez étouffants ou les Gryffondor bien trop curieux pour leur propre bien. Il avait voulu retrouver la paix que la maison Serpentard lui offrait depuis maintenant un an, et pourquoi pas demander de l'aide à la limite du raisonnable à Zabini, qui, il en était certain, ne le jugerait jamais sur quoi que ce soit et serait bien plus clément qu'Hermione sur le fait qu'il possède un objet ayant appartenu à Lord Voldemort lui-même. Puis, pour être honnête, il n'avait pas plus que ça envie qu'elle lui prenne la tête à propos des lignes conductrices, qu'il avait de toute évidence bouleversées en s'appropriant le journal intime.

Il savait qu'il avait fait une connerie en le faisant, il n'était ni stupide, ni inconscient. Il savait que ce serait désormais compliqué de s'occuper du cas du journal sans le moindre petit risque d'implication directe, mais il n'y pouvait plus rien désormais. Il avait agi bêtement et ne pouvait plus rien faire pour réparer son erreur. Après tout, il ne pouvait décidément pas aller voir Ginny et simplement lui donner le journal en guise de cadeau de bienvenue. Et puis, il avait voulu éviter un profond traumatisme à la jeune femme en le faisant, ce serait encore plus stupide de revenir sur son acte en lui remettant en sa possession.

Non, il garderait le journal, et à défaut de pouvoir le cacher sans être en perpétuel danger, il ferait en sorte de le détruire.

Harry soupira et ouvrit le journal intime doucement, finalement décidé de ce qu'il en ferait et comment il agirait le reste de l'année.

C'était simple, il voulait détruire le journal, n'est-ce pas ? Or, le seul moyen qu'il connaissait pour le faire était de lui injecter du venin du Basilic, Basilic qu'on ne pouvait trouver que dans la Chambre de Salazar Serpentard. Chambre qu'il devrait alors ouvrir en gardant un comportement crédible d'enfant de 12 ans qui découvrait un journal dont il ne connaissait rien. Il devrait donc se « laisser manipuler » par Voldemort pour faire tout ce que Ginny avait fait dans le passé afin de rendre sa venue dans la Chambre crédible et non suspecte – parce qu'il ne pouvait clairement pas se pointer dans la salle sans avoir parlé une seule fois avec Jedusor, la bouche en cœur en plein milieu de l'année, pour récupérer un crochet d'une créature dont il n'était même pas censé connaître l'existence.

La pulpe de ses doigts parcourut le papier abîmé et ancien de long en large délicatement, et il attrapa sa plume également perdue au fond de son sac après quelques secondes de réflexion.

 **Bonjour.**

« _Bonsoir._ »

Il n'avait eu à attendre que quelques secondes avant que Jedusor ne lui réponde, et deux secondes de plus avant que la phrase suivante n'apparaisse :

« _A qui ai-je l'honneur ?_ »

 **Je suis Harry Potter. Je vous retourne la question.**

Le papier resta vierge plus d'une minute après son message, Harry se doutant bien que Jedusor était certainement en train d'analyser à toute vitesse la situation dans laquelle ils étaient. C'était vrai que sur tous les élèves présents à Poudlard, il était peu probable que ce soit Harry Potter qui récupère le journal de Jedusor, rendant alors tous ses plans de manipulation ou de séductions inutiles, et ce dernier devait réfléchir à quoi faire désormais pour mener à bien son plan. Harry était connu pour être un fervent partisan du bien – pour ne pas dire LE fervent partisan du bien – et à peu près tout était remis en question du côté de Voldemort, qui devrait adopter une nouvelle tactique pour faire ouvrir la Chambre. Mais Tom était une personne assez intelligente et il répondit le plus normalement du monde suite à ça, ayant certainement déjà un nouveau plan à l'esprit.

 _« Je suis Tom Jedusor, je suis ravi de te rencontrer._ »

 **Moi de même. Qui êtes-vous ?**

« _Je suis un ancien élève de l'école. J'étais à Serpentard._ »

 **J'y suis aussi.**

« _C'était la rentrée aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? En quelle année es-tu ?_ »

D'après ce qu'il comprenait, Voldemort essayait d'instaurer le dialogue en faisant mine de s'intéresser à lui. Harry pouvait très bien jouer le jeu, ça l'arrangeait bien de son côté également étant donné qu'il voulait faire mine de ne rien savoir de ce type, et d'être un simple enfant plein de questions et de curiosité.

 **Je suis en deuxième année et en effet, c'était la rentrée. Dites, je parle à quoi/qui au juste ?**

« _Je viens de te le dire il me semble._ »

 **Non, vous avez donné votre identité, pas ce que vous étiez. Je parle à un fantôme, une créature, ou à une véritable personne qui possède un deuxième journal relié à celui-ci ?**

Nouvelle pause.

« _Tu te poses les bonnes questions Harry, c'est bien. Je suis en effet une réelle personne, mais ce journal est le seul exemplaire existant, mes pensées sont simplement retranscrites._ »

 **Donc je suis en quelque sorte dans votre tête quand j'écris là-dedans ?**

« _C'est à peu près ça, oui._ »

Bien qu'il s'en fiche pas mal, Harry se demandait si ce que lui disait le Mage Noir était vrai. S'agissait-il vraiment d'un mécanisme de retranscription directement relié au cerveau, ou lui racontait-il des bobards afin de faire la conversation ?

 **Comment est-ce possible ?**

« _C'est un sortilège plutôt ancien. De la magie noire mélangée à de la legilimancie ancienne dans une forme particulièrement complexe, si tu veux tout savoir. Ce journal est unique en son genre._ »

 **Et c'est vous qui l'avez ensorcelé ?**

« _En effet_. »

 **Vous devez être puissant.**

« _Il paraît._ »

Harry hésita quelques instants avant d'écrire sa phrase suivante, se demandant où cette conversation allait les mener.

 **Et vous faites de la magie noire.**

« _C'est exact. »_

Au moins il ne démentait pas.

 **C'est illégal vous savez.**

C'était profondément puéril, mais eh, il était supposé avoir 12 ans et ne pas savoir à qui il s'adressait vraiment. De plus, Harry voulait savoir pourquoi Jedusor s'ouvrait autant à lui en répondant sans réellement lui mentir depuis tout à l'heure.

 _« Les idées préconçues sur cette magie sont complètement stupides si tu veux mon avis. Elle ne devrait en aucun cas être mal vue par la communauté sorcière._ »

 **Elle est mal vue car elle est illégale et dangereuse, c'est tout.**

 _« Détrompe-toi. Elle est illégale parce qu'elle est incomprise, et l'incompréhension mène à la dangerosité. La magie noire est simplement une seconde forme de magie et c'est stupide de la bannir du monde sorcier._ »

 **Une seconde forme de magie vous dites ? Donc, d'après vous, tout n'est lié qu'à un problème de compréhension ?**

 _« Tout à fait. »_

 **J'aimerais en entendre plus.**

Il avait quand même réussi à retenir l'attention d'Harry.

« _La magie blanche comme la magie noire ont leurs propres vertus et chacune correspond mieux à un sorcier ou un autre. Pour un sorcier qui ne sait pas bien se contrôler ou qui manque de puissance, la magie blanche sera la plus efficace car elle est plus facilement contrôlable que la noire, qui elle sera utilisée par des sorciers plus puissants_. »

 **Donc… La magie est une espèce de mécanisme ?**

 _« Oui, c'est une juste métaphore._ _La blanche se 'déclenche' sous certains critères, la noire sous d'autres, et il en faut plus pour la noire que pour la blanche. La puissance fait partie d'un de ces critères, la trace de pureté du sang également. »_

Harry fronça des sourcils tout en lisant ces quelques lignes, s'empêchant de faire le moindre commentaire sur ladite « pureté du sang » mentionnée en tant que critère de la magie noire. Il connaissait l'idéologie de Voldemort et ne pourrait décidemment rien en changer, même s'il le tentait (ce qui n'était absolument pas son objectif ce soir, il n'était pas désespéré à ce point).

Mais il y avait quand même une chose qu'il ne comprenait pas forcément. Jedusor, bien qu'il soit un descendant de Salazar Serpentard lui-même et qu'il ait à maintes reprises prouvé la puissance dont il était doté, était un Sang-mêlé. Comment pouvait-il utiliser la magie noire étant donné que son sang n'était « pas pur » ?

 **Comment se fait-il que les Sang-mêlés puissent utiliser la magie noire dans ce cas ? C'est bien le sang moldu qui altère la « pureté du sang », non ?**

 _« Il faut que la famille sorcière du Sang mêlé soit assez puissante pour recouvrir la partie moldue de son sang. Mais en effet, un Né-Moldu ne saura jamais utiliser la magie noire correctement, et celle-ci deviendra dangereuse même pour lui. Un Né-Moldu, même le plus doué en magie, qui s'essaierait à la magie noire aurait une chance de survie d'environ 10%. Elle est bien trop puissante et complexe._ »

Tout ceci le laissait dubitatif.

 **Alors pourquoi Albus Dumbledore utilise de la magie blanche ? Ne serait-il pas plus efficace avec l'autre ?**

« _Parce qu'il connait les idées fixes de la communauté sorcière et sait que s'il commençait à faire de la magie noire publiquement, il perdrait de sa prestance et peut-être même la confiance d'un bon nombre de gens._ »

 **En public ? Vous voulez dire que Dumbledore fait également de la magie noire caché de tous ?**

« _Evidemment, comme un bon nombre de personnes. Mais ce n'est pas si choquant que cela, comme je te dis, la magie noire est simplement une seconde forme de magie qui doit bien être utilisée._ »

Autant dire qu'il était sur le cul. On lui avait rabâché le discours sur le côté malsain de la magie noire depuis qu'il avait 11 ans et maintenant, on lui disait que Dumbledore et un bon nombre de sorciers l'utilisaient simplement comme ça ? C'était du pur délire. Harry était un peu sceptique.

 **Mais alors, si c'est simplement une seconde forme de magie, pourquoi ne nous en parle-t-on pas à Poudlard ?**

« _J'ai toujours trouvé ça idiot également. Le Ministère est dans l'optique que, vue qu'elle blesse beaucoup de gens sans être travaillée, elle le pourrait encore plus en l'étant. Sauf que cet incompétent n'y connait rien du tout. »_

 **Cet incompétent est quand même ministre. S'il pense que c'est le mieux, c'est que ça l'est peut-être.**

Harry n'appréciait pas particulièrement Fudge, mais il devait faire mine de ne pas comprendre – ou de ne pas s'intéresser à – la politique… Alors il pouvait se permettre les réflexions idiotes. C'était même presque obligatoire qu'il en fasse pour ne pas passer pour un gamin particulièrement étrange et bien trop informé.

 _« Il met en danger beaucoup de sorciers en faisant ça et c'est intolérable. Notre communauté est déjà en train de s'éteindre, on ne peut pas se permettre de perdre plus de sorciers. »_

Harry n'eut pas le temps de commencer à écrire quoi que ce soit que de nouveaux mots apparurent sur la feuille.

 _« Au contraire, la magie noire devrait être enseignée pour que les sorciers ayant les capacités de l'utiliser puisse le faire correctement, car elle devient réellement dangereuse à partir du moment où elle est utilisée sans avoir été apprise de façon assidue. Cette magie peut faire de véritables carnages si on ne sait pas ce qu'on fait. Il n'y a qu'à vérifier le nombre d'accidents chaque mois provoqués par des sorciers ne sachant pas comment la manier correctement. A Durmstrang, par exemple, la magie noire est enseignée à partir de la 6ème année et le nombre d'accidents mortels provoqués par un surplus de magie est minime en Bulgarie, voire inexistant par certains temps. Les chiffres parlent._ »

Harry posa sa plume doucement à côté de lui en lisant les mots de Voldemort, se mordillant la lèvre tout en fronçant des sourcils. Même s'il doutait nettement des propos du Mage Noir, il était sincèrement tenté de plus se renseigner sur cette forme de magie qui était clairement taboue dans la société sorcière afin de se faire sa propre opinion. C'était vrai qu'il ne s'était jamais réellement penché là-dessus dans le passé, associant tout simplement la magie noire aux « méchants » qu'il devait combattre, mais si elle offrait plus qu'une simple offensive terrifiante que le Ministère miroitait, alors il voulait voir ce de quoi il s'agissait réellement. Puis, pourquoi pas se renseigner également sur ces fameux accidents différents en Bulgarie et en Ecosse pour appuyer ses recherches ? Harry reprit sa plume tout en caressant le bout sur ses lèvres, se demandant ce qu'il pourrait répondre à ça.

 **Personne ne nous a jamais vraiment informé de ce qu'était réellement cette magie. Dès qu'ils le peuvent, ils nous mettent dans le crâne que celle-ci est plus que dangereuse et à bannir de notre vocabulaire.**

« _Dangereuse ? Aucune magie ne l'est plus qu'une autre. La réelle différence est dans le sorcier._ »

 **J'ai peur de ne pas vous suivre.**

« _Eh bien, la magie blanche peut tout autant blesser que la noire, la seule différence est dans l'allégeance du sorcier qui les utilise. Merlin, par exemple, était un Mage Noir mais n'a jamais causé le moindre problème car c'était un homme sensiblement bon et puissant. Leonardo Parmento, au contraire, était un Mage de la Lumière et a massacré tout son village Italien pour des raisons inconnues des historiens. Jade Lupignan, Mage de la Lumière, a fait brûler le Ministère de France il y a deux siècles._ »

 **Je ne savais rien de tout ça.**

« _Evidemment que tu n'en savais rien, on se garde bien de le raconter._ »

 **J'irai me renseigner un peu plus à propos de tout ça, je n'aime pas vraiment quand une opinion publique influence la mienne de façon directe ou non. De plus, je trouve ça vraiment passionnant.**

« _Ça l'est. Et même si tu ne trouves aucune indication, rappelle-toi qu'aucune magie n'est plus mauvaise qu'une autre, c'est simplement ce qu'on en fait qui diffère les choses. Il y a quelques siècles, c'était la magie blanche qui était crainte ici-même à cause de nombreux partisans l'utilisant à des fins peu conventionnelles. Aujourd'hui, les sorciers qui veulent prendre le pouvoir sont simplement des Mages Noirs, mais ça ne veut pas dire que la magie noire est mauvaise en elle-même. Tout dépend de l'ère._ »

Harry était étonné que Voldemort fasse référence à lui-même comme étant une personne mauvaise qui faisait de mauvaises choses avec une magie foncièrement bonne, mais il ne fit mine de rien et se contenta de donner une réponse courte comme il le faisait depuis tout à l'heure.

 **Votre façon de voir les choses est vraiment intéressante.**

Il jeta un coup d'œil au réveil se trouvant à côté de lui, et soupira longuement avant de recommencer à écrire sans attendre de réponse de la part de son interlocuteur.

 **Je discuterai bien avec vous encore un peu, mais j'ai cours demain et il est déjà tard. Au revoir, Tom, je vous écrirai dès que possible.**

« _Au revoir Harry, au plaisir de te reparler._ »

Et le garçon referma le carnet avant de le replonger dans son sac, jetant par la même occasion sa plume à côté de sa lampe de chevet. Il repensa pendant quelques minutes en fixant le plafond à tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre sur la réelle allégeance de la magie (qui, si tout ce que Voldemort lui avait dit était vrai, n'existait pas), et se promit silencieusement qu'il irait vérifier ces informations dans des livres fiables pour, comme il l'avait dit, se faire sa propre opinion. De plus, s'il pouvait affronter Voldemort avec une magie aussi puissante que la sienne, Harry n'allait clairement pas se gêner pour apprendre la magie noire à son tour. Malgré son statut de Sang-mêlé, la lignée Potter était certainement aussi ancienne que celle des Malfoy et il n'avait plus rien à prouver quant à la puissance dont il était doté.

Au diable les normes de la société, il n'avait qu'un seul but en tête et il s'agissait de tuer Voldemort. Changer la couleur de sa magie n'était strictement rien pour lui.

Finalement, discuter avec le souvenir de Jedusor n'aurait pas que des inconvénients.

* * *

La semaine se déroula rapidement et sans encombre. Harry avait reparlé une seule fois avec Tom Jedusor – en se gardant bien de le révéler à Hermione – et, bien que la conversation ait été beaucoup moins lourde et sérieuse que la fois précédente, Harry avait tout autant apprécié de lui parler. Alors bien évidemment, le fait que ce soit Voldemort le rebutait clairement, mais il ne pouvait pas nier le fait que Jedusor soit une personne intelligente et réfléchie, deux qualités qu'il appréciait vraiment chez une personne avec laquelle il discutait. Alors en lui parlant, Harry essayait de ne pas penser à sa réelle identité afin de pouvoir jouer son rôle pleinement et de, par la même occasion, se détendre un peu lui-même. Eh bien oui, il pouvait trouver des avantages dans toute cette situation bien merdique.

Lockhart faisait également toujours une légère fixation sur lui, l'agaçant sincèrement par la même occasion, mais il pouvait gérer l'homme tant que celui-ci n'essayait pas de faire ami-ami avec lui à tout prix. Il tentait simplement d'éviter de passer devant sa salle de cours quand il traversait le château, et se mettait toujours au fond de la classe quand il avait Défense contre les Forces du Mal afin d'éviter un quelconque contact visuel qui résulterait à une interrogation orale ou à une réflexion sur le Survivant et ses prouesses.

Quant à Malfoy… Celui-ci était égal à lui-même. Soit il l'ignorait de façon presque vexante, soit il lui lançait des piques intelligentes et subtiles, encouragé par les autres Serpentard qui avaient très vite montré leur allégeance envers leur Prince. Peut-être le fait qu'ils soient vexés par les mots qu'Harry avait pu avoir pour eux les encourageait clairement… Mais les seuls qui se fichaient de tout ça et qui voulaient bien passer leur temps libre avec lui étaient bien évidemment Blaise et Millicent. Ces deux-là ne prêtaient guère attention aux moqueries dont ils étaient forcément également victimes, et se contentaient de lancer des regards blasés pour faire comprendre que tout ceci était puéril au possible. Alors oui, Malfoy avait fait un résumé de ce qu'il s'était passé dans le couloir à toute la maison Serpentard, rajoutant même probablement quelques passages de son imagination pour l'enfoncer encore plus, et ses camarades lui en voulaient désormais pour son manque de loyauté envers « sa seconde famille qui avait littéralement tout fait pour lui ». Que pouvait-il y faire, il n'avait jamais remarqué la moindre volonté de lui faciliter la vie plus que nécessaire, il ne pouvait donc pas vraiment être reconnaissant pour quoi que ce soit. De plus, il n'allait clairement pas distribuer des câlins pour se faire pardonner d'une chose dont il n'était absolument pas désolé. Il ne voyait pas là où il avait fauté dans son discours auprès de Malfoy et n'en avait pas vraiment discuté avec Blaise ou Millicent, qui évitaient tout simplement le sujet.

Mais aujourd'hui n'était pas le moment de penser aux nombreux points de sa vie qu'il aurait à régler au cours des prochains mois, car les sélections de Quidditch étaient prévues pour dans un peu moins de trente minutes et il aurait à entièrement se vider la tête à ce moment-là. Malfoy allait certainement passer les tests sur un Nimbus 2001 alors que lui devrait se contenter d'une Comète de l'école, le désavantageant très nettement, et il allait vraiment devoir montrer tout le talent qu'il possédait pour pouvoir être pris à la place du garçon blond qui était également très doué dans ce sport.

Blaise, Millicent et lui marchaient donc vers le stade de Quidditch tout en discutant du jeu en question, faisant le point sur quel poste chacun visait. Parce que oui, étrangement, Millicent s'était également mise en tête de participer aux sélections avec eux pour une raison qu'ils n'avaient pas forcément saisie.

\- Pourquoi vous voulez être poursuiveurs ? demanda Harry avec un léger sourire en coin.

Dans ses souvenirs, Blaise n'avait fait partie de l'équipe de Serpentard qu'à partir de la septième année, mais peut-être qu'il n'avait tout simplement jamais tenté sa chance au cours des années précédentes et qu'il le faisait aujourd'hui pour suivre Harry dans sa démarche. En revanche, Millicent n'avait jamais eu _la chance_ d'intégrer l'équipe de Quidditch et Harry se demandait si elle avait déjà seulement tenté dans le passé. En connaissait son caractère assez impulsif, le garçon se disait que oui.

\- J'ai la carrure pour, répondit simplement Blaise en observant le ciel d'un œil distrait.

\- Être gardien est trop stressant. Batteur ? Ne m'en parle même pas. J'aurais trop peur de me rater et de me prendre le Cognard en pleine tête. Attrapeur ? Je suis clairement pas assez patiente pour attendre qu'il atteigne mon champ de vision, j'ai besoin d'action ! Donc poursuiveur, finit-elle dans un sourire.

Harry lui fit un petit sourire en coin alors qu'elle semblait visiblement très excitée par ce qu'elle racontait.

\- Il y a deux places, c'est ça ?

\- Oui, étant donné que Marcus Flint prend directement la troisième grâce à son statut de capitaine.

\- J'espère tellement qu'au moins l'un de nous sera pris, continua Millicent avec un grand sourire.

\- D'ailleurs... Tu sais que l'équipe de Serpentard est vraiment idiote et favorise énormément les garçons quand même, non ?

\- Je sais bien, et je m'en fiche totalement ! Qu'ils soient sexistes s'ils le veulent, ça ne va pas m'empêcher de tenter ma chance.

La jeune femme de bonne humeur, placée entre les deux garçons, glissa ses deux bras en-dessous de ceux des Serpentard tout en les rapprochant d'elle, faisant ralentir un peu leur allure alors qu'ils étaient maintenant tous accrochés. Si habituellement, ce genre d'attouchement pouvait déranger Harry qui n'avait jamais été un garçon très tactile, ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça quand il s'agissait de Millicent. Elle était une jeune fille de 12 ans qui avait ses vrais premiers amis, c'était donc normal qu'elle se montre assez démonstrative – et elle l'était d'ailleurs un peu plus avec Blaise, mais Harry considérait que c'était une chose tout à fait normale étant donné qu'ils étaient destinés à finir ensemble. De plus, il était lui-même assez démonstratif avec Hermione quand il le voulait, et même si la jeune Bulstrode ne remplacerait jamais la Gryffondor, il pouvait faire un effort.

\- Je suis toute excitée pour ces sélections. C'est idiot étant donné que je ne vole pas extrêmement bien et que je sais que je n'ai absolument aucune chance d'être prise dans l'équipe, mais je suis heureuse de faire ça avec vous. C'est un peu comme un acte de gang.

\- Un acte de gang ? répéta Harry en se moquant légèrement d'elle.

\- Oui ! C'est en gang qu'on va aux sélections, on se soutient mutuellement et on va tout défoncer.

\- Ce n'est pas dit qu'on défonce tout, ne t'emballe pas pour rien, soupira Blaise en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Harry est le plus doué des attrapeurs que je n'ai jamais vus, et je peux parler étant donné que je joue avec Malfoy et sa bande depuis que je suis enfant. Toi tu es vraiment bien gaulé pour être poursuiveur et tu sais jouer. Tu te places toujours aux endroits stratégiques sur le terrain et tu es celui qui fait toujours gagner ton équipe quand on est à la maison.

\- Vous êtes souvent l'un chez l'autre ? Interrompit Harry en souriant.

\- Ça arrive quelques fois, en effet, intervint Blaise en haussant des épaules. Nos parents sont de bons amis et on se retrouve souvent. Sans oublier de mentionner les fameuses soirées dont on t'avait parlé.

\- Cet été et même si on n'était pas chez nous, on restait majoritairement tous les deux pour ne pas avoir à traîner avec Malfoy et son troupeau. Puis, quand j'y pense, continua-t-elle en tournant la tête vers le mulâtre, on est quasiment toujours restés essentiellement ensemble à ces soirées-là. Comme quoi, on avait prédit le truc.

\- Ça a l'air d'être la chose la plus désagréable qui existe, soupira le garçon à la cicatrice.

\- Oh, tu sais Harry, quand t'as un ami avec qui rester tu en ris plus qu'autre chose. Toutes ces manières plus que pompeuses sont grotesques quand tu les regardes avec quelqu'un d'autre. Mais quoi qu'il arrive, pour revenir sur le sujet principal… On va les avoir ces postes. Soyez en sûrs.

Harry ne répondit pas alors qu'ils entraient sur le terrain de Quidditch, déjà habillés dans leur tenue réglementaire. Quelques élèves étaient déjà là ainsi que le capitaine de l'équipe, Marcus Flint, qui discutait avec un Draco Malfoy à l'air assez fier, et Harry n'y fit pas particulièrement attention alors qu'il tentait de reconnaître quels autres élèves étaient présents pour tenter leur chance.

Les trois amis se dirigèrent vers le hangar à balais pour prendre ceux de l'école, et retournèrent sur le terrain afin de rejoindre les autres candidats aux différents postes en silence, se soufflant des bonnes chances tout en se séparant. Blaise et Millicent avaient rejoint le groupe des candidats au titre de poursuiveur, et Harry s'était reculé pour se mettre seul alors qu'aucun autre attrapeur ne semblait venir – à part Malfoy évidemment qui était toujours en train de parler à Flint mais qu'Harry n'avait absolument pas envie de rejoindre. Harry reconnaissait quelques élèves d'années supérieures, et essaya de se remémorer qui réussirait à entrer dans l'équipe en deuxième année. Il lui semblait qu'Adrian Pucey réussirait à prendre une des deux places de poursuiveur, et que Lucian Bole serait un des deux batteurs, mais c'était tout. Il n'avait plus aucun souvenir pour les autres étant donné que les équipes changeaient chaque année.

\- Potter. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonné de te voir ici ? Entendit-il dire d'une voix traînante.

Harry soupira longuement avant de se retourner vers Malfoy, qui le regardait le plus méchamment du monde maintenant qu'il s'était détourné de Flint.

\- Parce que tu sais qu'ils ont besoin de quelqu'un qui a vraiment du talent ?

\- Et tu as l'audace de venir ici en le sachant ?

\- C'est bon Malfoy, on va se la jouer fair-play et on verra qui sera le meilleur attrapeur ici. Peut-être que tu te la fermeras après ça ?

\- J'aurais bien aimé, mais vois-tu, l'équipe ne cherche pas d'attrapeur.

Non. Il n'avait pas osé. Alors il n'avait vraiment été pris que pour son argent ? Le regard d'Harry glissa vers les balais de Flint et Malfoy, et il soupira longuement pour se calmer en remarquant que c'était bien des Nimbus 2001.

\- Comment ça ? Se força-t-il à articuler.

\- J'ai déjà été sélectionné. Tu peux donc aller ranger le balai et retourner dans la salle commune pour, je ne sais pas, pleurer sur l'injustice de ta vie ?

\- Comment as-tu pu être pris en ne passant aucun test ?

\- Ils savent que je suis talentueux et n'ont pas besoin de plus.

\- Je le suis plus que toi. Tout le monde qui nous a déjà vu jouer le sait.

\- Tout le monde ? Et qui, Potter, dis-moi ? Range un peu ton orgueil et admets que tu as perdu pour cette fois.

\- Je n'ai rien perdu du tout, tu es juste un véritable connard.

\- Oui, tu me sors toujours la même chanson, j'ai saisi depuis. Tu ne veux pas changer de disque histoire que je ne m'endorme pas ?

\- Va te faire foutre, tu ne devrais pas avoir besoin de l'argent de ton père pour ça.

\- De plus, continua le blond en ignorant sa réflexion, pourquoi tiens-tu tellement à être l'attrapeur de cette équipe ? Tu ne devrais pas aller postuler pour celle de Gryffondor plutôt ?

\- Je suis un Serpentard, alors arrête tes conneries c'est bon.

\- Ah, et depuis quand tu es plus qu'un gamin capricieux ? Laisse tomber Potter, le soir de ton petit numéro tu m'as très bien fait comprendre ce que tu pensais réellement de Serpentard et de nous tous. A partir de ce moment-là, tu as perdu tous tes droits dessus. Donc dégage avec ton numéro du « c'est ma maison aussi » parce que tu ne le penses absolument pas et c'est puéril.

\- Lequel de nous deux est le plus puéril ? Celui qui veut passer les épreuves normalement ou celui qui paie pour entrer dans l'équipe ? Remets-toi en question Malfoy. Vraiment, ça devient urgent.

\- Casse-toi de là, t'as pas ta place ici.

\- Ouais, j'vais faire ça.

Et Harry tourna rapidement les talons pour retourner dans le hangar à balais afin de reposer le sien sous les regards interrogateurs de Blaise et Millicent un peu plus loin. Quand il revint sur ses pas pour aller voir ses amis, il soupira longuement tout en se pinçant l'arête du nez et laissa la main de la jeune femme lui caresser l'épaule pour le calmer. Ça n'aurait servi à rien qu'il reste plus longtemps aux côtés de Malfoy, il savait pertinemment comment ça se finissait toujours quand ils étaient trop proches trop longtemps alors qu'ils étaient en désaccord. Harry avait tenté une seule fois de discuter avec Malfoy dans le passé pour ne pas avoir à lui envoyer une ribambelle de sorts tous plus créatifs les uns que les autres, mais ça s'était terminé comme d'habitude, voire plus violemment étant donné qu'Harry avait fini à l'infirmerie pendant trois jours.

* * *

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous bordel Malfoy !?_

 _Les cris cessèrent et le blond se retourna lentement vers la voix l'ayant interrompu, sa baguette toujours gracieusement tenue par la main du côté de sa marque des Ténèbres découverte. Harry ouvrit grand les yeux en remarquant qu'une petite troisième année se trouvait attachée à une chaise juste devant le Serpentard, et le Gryffondor lança instinctivement et rapidement un Protego alors que Malfoy tenta une seule fois de le mettre à terre pour ne pas être plus dérangé dans son activité. Les neurones d'Harry ne mirent pas énormément de temps à se connecter, et il devina aisément que la petite Serdaigle sous sa baguette était une née moldus et que Malfoy lui faisait certainement regretter d'être née. En le voyant totalement tétanisé, Mafloy l'observait désormais sans bouger également, la tête penchée sur le côté et un sourire insupportable sur les lèvres. C'était comme s'il avait presque voulu qu'on le voit s'attaquer à une petite._

 _\- Tu es complètement malade ! Tu es tellement fier de ton statut de Mangemort que maintenant tu t'attaques directement aux élèves de l'école ?_

 _Malfoy ne lui répondit qu'en souriant en coin, et lui lança un nouveau sortilège qu'Harry ne connaissait pas, mais qu'il réussit tout de même à éviter de justesse. Heureusement, d'ailleurs, au vu de la terrifiante couleur violet foncé qu'avait pris le sortilège._

 _\- Attends que Dumbledore apprenne ça !_

 _\- Qu'il l'apprenne, tiens !_

 _Et le blond éclata d'un rire froid et monstrueux qui donna des frissons dans le dos à Harry. La troisième année pleurait toujours derrière eux et Harry tenta de lui envoyer un sort pour la libérer, mais ce moment d'inattention qu'il avait eu sur le blond lui suffit pour qu'il se prenne un sortilège dans le ventre, qui l'envoya valser contre une étagère de la Salle des Objets Cachés. Harry accusa le coup en gémissant de douleur, se relevant dès qu'il fut en état, fortement stimulé par les cris qui avaient recommencé à retentir dans la salle après un « Endoloris » dit d'un ton amusé. Il s'appuya donc contre une table qui faillit se renverser sous son poids, et lança un sortilège de désarmement qui rata de peu sa cible. Il était visiblement encore un peu trop sonné pour tenter quoi que ce soit de concret._

 _\- Dégage Potter._

 _\- Laisse cette fille tranquille ! Elle n'a rien fait !_

 _\- Depuis quand « Elle n'a rien fait » est censé m'empêcher de vouloir lui faire quoi que ce soit ?_

 _Nouveau rire sadique de la part du garçon. Le jeune et respectable Draco Malfoy avait bien changé (s'il avait un jour existé, déjà), laissant place au parfait détraqué que Voldemort avait formaté. Il avait l'air d'avoir totalement perdu la raison. Harry avait entendu plusieurs bruits sur la responsabilité du jeune Malfoy lors des attaques de Voldemort dans des villages ou autres, et il devait avouer que ce qu'il avait entendu de ses actes était juste effrayant, mais il n'avait pas pensé que le garçon aurait perdu à ce point ses repères pour arriver au stade de torturer une troisième année au sein même du collège. Il n'avait plus peur de Dumbledore et c'était terrifiant, car si les sbires de Voldemort ne craignaient plus le Directeur lui-même, ça signifiait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres non plus._

 _\- Maintenant dégage, ou je te pétrifie avec tellement de volonté que tu resteras bloqué jusqu'à ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres vienne te chercher lui-même._

 _Oui, évidemment, si Malfoy avait eu un seul moyen de l'emmener directement à son Maître, Harry serait déjà au sol. Sauf que Malfoy ne semblait pas avoir de moyen de faire venir Voldemort jusque-ici et ne pouvait pas transplaner hors du château. De ce fait, Harry était en sécurité sur ce plan-là._

 _\- Je m'entraîne là, enchaîna Malfoy d'une voix traînante et agacée._

 _\- Tu t'entraînes à lancer des Doloris ? Sur une gamine ?_

 _\- Tu préfères que ce soit sur toi ? Ça pourrait s'arranger, il faut juste que je demande la permission au Maitre pour abîmer son petit jouet préféré._

 _\- Ouais, évidemment. Parce que tu es un Mangemort maintenant._

 _\- Exactement. Et j'ai hâte d'aller pisser dans ta bouche une fois que tu auras crevé de la manière la plus merdique que tu mérites._

 _Et Harry lui envoya son premier sortilège offensif en plein visage. Essayer de raisonner cet être naturellement mauvais était une perte de temps, et la violence était visiblement tout ce qu'il était capable de comprendre._

* * *

\- Explique-nous, c'est quoi l'histoire ?

Harry revint brutalement sur Terre et observa la jeune femme qui venait de lui parler. Oui, il avait bien fait de s'éloigner de Malfoy car, même s'il s'agissait d'une époque différente, la personne était toujours la même au fond d'elle et c'est en se rappelant de cela qu'Harry aurait facilement dérapé en lançant des sortilèges de trop haut niveau pour que le blond puisse réellement équivaloir. Alors certes, la raison de la dispute n'avait clairement rien à voir et n'était pas aussi grave que celle de leur septième année dans la Salle sur Demande, mais s'il y avait bien une chose qu'Harry ne supportait pas, c'était d'être pris pour un con par un Malfoy. Il soupira longuement de nouveau et prit la parole pour expliquer à ses deux amis la situation.

\- Malfoy a payé pour entrer dans l'équipe, la sélection des attrapeurs est totalement annulée. C'est pour ça qu'il n'y en a aucun autre, ils étaient tous au courant sauf nous. Encore une de ses techniques ridicules pour m'humilier.

\- Attends, c'est une blague là ? Demanda Millicent avec un air profondément choqué sur le visage.

\- J'ai l'air de plaisanter ?

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas tellement de Malfoy, soupira Blaise. C'est totalement son genre et celui de Lucius.

\- Tous des pourritures. Putain, jura la jeune fille en enlevant sa main.

\- Mais c'est triste quand même, son père n'a absolument aucune confiance en son talent et préfère payer pour être certain que son fils intègre l'équipe. C'est triste.

\- Je t'assure que moi ça ne me rend absolument pas triste, grogna Millicent.

Le regard de la blonde glissa sur Malfoy, qui les regardait déjà avec un sourire suffisant. Il était satisfait de lui, en plus de ça.

\- Ça suffit maintenant. Ça ne va pas se passer comme ça, continua-t-elle tout en se reculant de son groupe pour se diriger à pas déterminés vers Malfoy.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?

\- Aucune idée.

Et quand la jeune femme arriva au niveau de l'homme blond, avec lequel elle échangea quelques mots à l'air dur qu'ils n'entendirent pas mais qui eurent le don de la mettre en furie, celle-ci brandit son balai et l'écrasa dans le ventre de Malfoy, frappant à plusieurs reprises de grands coups frénétiques jusqu'à le mettre à terre en poussant des petits cris de guerre. Blaise et Harry n'avaient pas bougé tout de suite, bien trop choqués par leur amie pour esquisser le moindre mouvement, mais ils avaient rapidement suivi la petite foule qui se déplaçait pour aller aider le nouvel attrapeur à échapper à la furie qu'était la Serpentard.

Harry savait que son amie était une fille impulsive qui réagissait la plupart du temps au quart de tour et qu'elle avait également un faible pour les règlements de compte à la façon moldue, mais il ne l'avait jusque-là jamais réellement vu à l'action et la voir se déchaîner de la sorte l'avait profondément choqué. De son temps, il avait entendu pas mal de fois parler de Millicent Bulstrode et de ses bagarres avec les autres élèves, mais encore une fois, ce n'était que des rumeurs. Là c'était concret, et c'était en partie pour le défendre – oui, en partie, parce qu'Harry avait remarqué que c'était seulement après les quelques mots échangés avec Malfoy que la jeune fille avait vraiment vu rouge.

\- Millicent, stop ! cria Harry alors qu'il attrapait d'un geste adroit le balai d'une poigne ferme, et que Blaise tenait les hanches de la jeune femme pour qu'elle ne se jette pas sur sa victime à mains nues.

Les autres Serpentard regardaient la scène en se jetant des regards incertains, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire entre aider et prendre parti ou faire mine de rien, tandis que Flint et Pucey s'étaient mis à deux pour soulever un Malfoy pleurnichant afin de probablement l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Millicent, qui avait arrêté de se débattre dans les bras de Blaise, regardait désormais le blond d'un œil méprisant et finit par lui dire d'une voix cassante :

\- Ne t'avise plus jamais de me dire une chose comme celle-ci. Plus jamais. Et n'essaie même pas de rabaisser Harry encore une fois, sinon je t'assure que personne ne sera jamais assez puissant pour m'empêcher de te casser ta jolie petite gueule.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce onzième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu !**

 **D'une façon ou d'une autre, on en apprend un peu plus sur le comportement de Millicent (qui jusque-là était restée un peu plus effacée que Blaise) et je dois avouer que j'aime ce personnage x) J'avais déjà mentionné qu'elle avait les poings faciles et qu'elle réagissait souvent au quart de tour, mais ça a dû passer plutôt inaperçu du coup vous le redécouvrez certainement maintenant aha. Et non, Harry ne sera pas attrapeur. C'est ce qui me paraissait le plus logique, donc ne me criez pas dessus x)**

 **Donc voilà, on a également la première discussion entre Harry et Jedusor ! Pour résumer, on a un Tom Jedusor qui veut que Harry lui fasse confiance, et donc qui lui parle le plus normalement du monde de telles ou telles choses qui lui tiennent à cœur, on va avoir un Harry qui va s'intéresser à la magie noire pour être un peu plus au niveau de Voldemort, et qui va également se laisser manipuler pour ouvrir la chambre des secrets afin de pouvoir tuer le Basilic, pour détruire à son tour le journal. Donc oui, comme vous l'avez dit, Harry devient en quelque sorte réellement l'Héritier de Serpentard dans ma version de cette deuxième année x)**

 **(Puis, le petit flash-back que la plupart de vous attendiez aha, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu)**

 **Voilà voilà, à la prochaine !**


	13. Chapter 12

_Bonjour bonjour tout le monde, vous allez bien ?_

 _J'avouuuue que j'ai un peu honte de revenir comme une fleur après tout ce temps, mais eh, vaut mieux tard que jamais non ? ~ regard implorant ~_

 _Voilà un plutôt long chapitre pour me faire pardonner de tous ces mois d'absence. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous oublie pas, et quoi qu'il arrive je finirai cette histoire ! (Merci à mon amie pour m'avoir reboostée dans l'écriture, love sur toi O)_

 _Donc voici le 12ème chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira ! On se retrouve en bas._

 _ **Dans le chapitre 11 : Au cours de sa première discussion avec Tom Jedusor au sujet de la magie noire le soir de la rentrée, Harry en arrive à la conclusion qu'apprendre cette forme de magie n'est pas une mauvaise idée pour défier Voldemort avec les mêmes « armes » que lui. Une semaine après leur arrivée à Poudlard, Harry, Blaise et Millicent vont aux sélections de Quidditch des Serpentard afin de postuler pour différents postes. L'événement se finit plutôt mal étant donné que Draco Malfoy a payé pour entrer dans l'équipe et que ce fait a passablement énervé Millicent, qui a décidé de le frapper à plusieurs reprises avec son balai.** _

* * *

**CHAPITRE 12**

\- Tu m'expliques pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

Blaise venait de prendre la parole, alors qu'Harry et Millicent entraient successivement dans la salle commune après lui.

\- Il l'a cherché, répondit la jeune fille en haussant des épaules.

\- Si ça a un quelconque rapport avec les sélections de Quidd…

Harry se fit interrompre par un mouvement de la main de Blaise, le reste de sa phrase restant bloqué dans sa gorge.

\- Bien sûr que ça a un rapport, tu as bien entendu ce qu'elle a dit à Malfoy !

\- Oui, j'ai entendu.

\- Il n'avait clairement pas le droit de te faire ça Harry, reprit une Millicent un peu plus détendue que plus tôt. Je conçois que, dans notre milieu, on nous apprenne dès petit à abuser de notre pouvoir, mais ça, c'était totalement tordu et puéril. Personne n'a jamais fait ça pour intégrer l'équipe, alors pourquoi lui en aurait le droit ?

Harry soupira longuement et se laissa tomber sur le canapé de la salle commune sans aucune grâce. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde actuellement, et un bref regard autour de lui permit de constater qu'aucune personne de leur année n'était dans les parages non plus. En plus des problèmes qu'ils risquaient d'avoir suite au débordement de Millicent, ils n'avaient pas besoin que leur discussion sur l'héritier s'ébruite jusqu'à lui.

\- Je suis d'accord, mais ça n'en valait franchement pas la peine. Ce mec est un abruti fini et à cause de ça, vous avez également bousillé vos chances d'entrer dans l'équipe cette année. Sans compter que tu t'es pris trois après-midis de retenues.

\- Avec Lockhart en plus de ça, ajouta Blaise comme s'il s'agissait de la pire chose au monde (et Harry ne pouvait qu'approuver).

Millicent fut la dernière à se poser sur le canapé, allongeant ses jambes sur celles d'Harry et Blaise afin de se mettre à son aise tout en répondant un « Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça ». Après son débordement et les coups de balai qu'elle avait donné à Malfoy, Gemma Farley, la préfète qui avait assisté aux sélections de Quidditch pour son petit-ami, avait attribué à Millicent des retenues et avait congédié les trois Serpentard dans leur dortoir, les informant par la même occasion que leurs familles seraient mises au courant de l'accident. Blaise et Harry, qui n'avaient pourtant techniquement rien fait pour mériter une telle punition, n'avaient pas protesté et s'étaient contentés de suivre les ordres de la sixième année, acquiesçant simplement avant de tirer Millicent vers leur dortoir. Elle avait juré quasiment tout le long du trajet contre la « blonde pestiférée qui n'existait que par son argent et son papa à qui elle devait faire des faveurs le soir », mais s'était finalement calmée en retrouvant le calme et la neutralité des cachots. L'odeur familière des potions et le froid du sous-sol lui avaient, d'une façon ou d'une autre, permis de retrouver un minimum ses esprits, et Blaise et Harry avaient accueilli cette détente avec soulagement.

Millicent pouvait réellement devenir flippante quand elle s'y mettait.

Pourtant et malgré son emportement, elle avait pris le temps de les remercier implicitement de leur solidarité, et Harry n'avait même pas pris la peine de relever alors que Blaise lui avait attribué son éternel haussement d'épaules. C'était normal pour lui et dans le fond, il se fichait pas mal que les Dursley soient mis au courant de l'histoire. Leur opinion, contrairement à lorsqu'il était petit, lui passait franchement au-dessus, et il devait bien ça à Millicent qui avait quand même agi dans un premier temps pour prendre sa défense. Les Dursley étaient donc le cadet de ses soucis. En revanche, il s'inquiétait pas mal pour Blaise et Millicent.

Surtout pour Millicent, en réalité.

\- Et vos parents ? Comment vont-ils réagir ?

\- J'en sais rien, dit la jeune fille alors que Blaise haussait des épaules.

\- Tu as abîmé le saint corps du puissant et précieux Draco Malfoy quand même, ce n'est pas rien, la taquina Harry pour cacher sa véritable inquiétude.

Il ne supporterait pas que Millicent se fasse punir par ses parents par sa faute.

\- Je sais, mais figure toi qu'ils n'apprécient pas vraiment les Malfoy non plus.

\- Ah, c'est plutôt un bon point ça. Mais comment ça se fait ? Je pensais que vous les fréquentiez.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Mais c'est seulement pour leur place dans la société sorcière. La bonne image qu'ils renvoient, tout ça.

\- Ils pourraient donc ne rien te dire ?

\- Oh non ! Je vais m'en prendre plein la tête, je le sais et j'assumerai. Mais on va dire qu'ils ne seront pas aussi sévères que je le mériterai normalement.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir poussé à faire ça.

\- Tu ne l'as poussée à rien du tout, répondit Blaise avant que la jeune femme ne puisse répondre. Milli est une sauvage. C'est elle qui devrait apprendre à se contrôler un peu.

Il avait évidemment eu le droit à un léger coup de la part de la sauvage en question. Blaise leva les yeux au ciel en se caressant distraitement son bras, victime du précédent assaut de la blonde.

\- Non mais je rêve ! Comme si tu ne fantasmais pas de mettre tes poings dans la tête de Malfoy et toute sa famille au complet.

\- Certes, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je leur donne des coups de balai.

\- Concours de circonstances.

\- Bien sûr. Tu es déjà allée voir un psychomage pour ton _léger_ problème de colère ?

\- Evidemment que non. J'suis pas une fêlée. Malfoy, en revanche, en aurait bien besoin.

\- Histoire de lui faire dégonfler les chevilles ? demanda Harry en souriant en coin.

\- Faudrait emmener toute la famille avec lui dans ce cas.

\- J'ai l'impression que pas beaucoup de monde n'apprécie réellement les Malfoy.

\- Bien sûr Harry, tu t'attendais à quoi ? On ne fait pas mieux dans le genre hautain et froid, c'est insupportable.

\- Tes parents aussi ne les supportent pas ? Demanda-t-il en s'adressant à Blaise.

\- C'est encore pire.

Harry ne prit pas la peine de demander ce qu'il entendait par « c'est encore pire », se rendant bien compte qu'il s'agissait-là de la vie du basané et que, celui-ci étant plutôt introverti, il pourrait mal voir le fait qu'Harry insiste trop.

\- Bon, reprit la jeune fille, on n'a plus qu'à attendre un an avant de retenter notre chance.

\- Avec ce qu'il vient de se passer ? Ils ne nous accepteront jamais.

\- Pas si on s'entraîne et qu'on devient les meilleurs. Aller, Blaise, un tout petit peu d'entraînement et tu deviendras un véritable dieu.

\- On y croit tous, ironisa-t-il.

\- Ne fais pas ton rabat-joie. Harry, t'en penses quoi ?

\- Qu'on leur fera mordre la poussière ? répondit-il finalement, se rendant bien compte que son affirmation ressemblait plus à une question qu'autre chose.

\- Vraiment les gars, soupira-t-elle d'exaspération.

La jeune fille roula théâtralement des yeux suite à ça, et croisa ses bras sur son torse tout en détaillant la mine blasée de Blaise, qui lui fit une réflexion qu'Harry ne prit pas vraiment la peine d'écouter. Il ne ressentait pas le besoin de parler, il se sentait liquidé. Sans qu'il n'ait fait quoi que ce soit pour, il se retrouva plongé profondément dans ses pensées alors que ses deux camarades continuaient à parler entre eux, et alla même jusqu'à fermer ses yeux quelques instants en appuyant sa tête sur le dossier du canapé.

S'il avait été précédemment véritablement énervé par ce que Malfoy avait fait, désormais, alors que l'adrénaline était redescendue, il ne voyait là que l'action d'un fils à papa qui ne croyait pas en son propre talent. Alors bien évidemment, il ne ressentait absolument aucune pitié pour le blond, qui avait quand même franchement dépassé les bornes en s'en vantant plus que de mesure, mais Harry arrivait désormais à relativiser en se disant qu'il ne l'avait fait seulement parce qu'il s'était senti menacé. Il lui semblait que, dans son temps, Malfoy avait véritablement passé des sélections et les avait remportées haut la main, les balais n'étant qu'un cadeau de la part de Lucius Malfoy pour mettre à l'équipe de son fils les meilleures chances de leur côté, et ce fait confirmait simplement sa théorie. Le Serpentard s'était senti menacé par la présence d'Harry et avait pris les devants en soudoyant l'équipe. Il avait agi comme tout bon Serpentard qui se respectait.

Ce n'était pas étonnant que personne ne semblait apprécier les Malfoy.

S'il s'y était attendu d'ailleurs, à celle-là. Il avait été véritablement surpris de l'apprendre. Le fait que même les « proches » des Malfoy ne les appréciaient pas donnait à Harry un sentiment de satisfaction presque enfantine qu'il ne se sentait absolument pas coupable de ressentir. Pour lui, ils étaient forcément aimés étant donné que la famille Malfoy était une des familles les plus célèbres de la communauté anglaise du Royaume-Unis. Ils étaient très riches, très beaux et puissants et, d'après lui, c'était quelque chose qui plaisait forcément. Et pourtant, non.

Dans le fond, ça avait de son sens. Il avait toujours entendu le Serpentard affirmer qu'« il valait mieux être craint qu'aimé », et Harry se doutait bien que ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'un pré-adolescent pouvait penser tout seul sans avoir été endoctriné avant. Son père était forcément celui qui lui avait mis autant de conneries dans la tête, et ce n'était pas étonnant quand on voyait le personnage. Pompeux au possible, vil et méchant, il avait fait de l'arrogance son mode de vie et celle de son fils. Il semblait savoir que leur entourage ne les appréciait pas, et n'avait absolument pas l'air de s'en préoccuper plus que ça, ce qu'Harry ne comprenait vraiment pas. Lui n'avait pas pu vivre avec ça sur la conscience, lorsqu'il avait compris que les Gryffondor n'étaient avec lui que parce qu'il était Harry Potter et qu'ils se fichaient en réalité pas mal de qui il était vraiment… Il ne comprenait pas qu'on puisse rester volontairement avec ce genre de fréquentations, mais il supposait que c'était simplement là une question d'éducation et que c'était quelque chose qu'il ne comprendrait jamais.

Il avait toujours essayé de s'entourer des personnes les plus sincères qu'il connaisse et il estimait avoir plutôt bien réussi de ce côté-là. _Au moins ça_ , pensa-t-il alors qu'il entendait Blaise et Millicent s'esclaffer à côté de lui, ce qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux pour les contempler avec un sourire amusé.

Il ne cesserait jamais de le répéter, mais il était vraiment heureux d'avoir eu l'occasion de les connaître suite à ce voyage temporel. Ils étaient, en quelque sorte, ses piliers dans la maison Serpentard et il était vraiment reconnaissant envers eux. Ils étaient toujours les premiers à le défendre face à telle ou telle attaque de la part de Malfoy – ou Nott l'année précédente – et étaient les seuls qu'il appréciait réellement chez les Vert et Argent. Pour Ron et Hermione, c'était un peu pareil, sauf qu'ils avaient en plus le lien des années qui avaient passé et des épreuves qu'ils avaient traversées ensemble.

Enfin, avec Hermione. La seule chose qu'il avait techniquement vécu avec Ron était la traversé jusqu'à Quirrell l'année précédente.

Mais peu importait que ce ne soit pas réciproque, Harry connaissait la véritable valeur de son amitié avec Ron et ça lui suffisait amplement. Il était son meilleur ami et l'avait soutenu quand personne ne l'avait fait chez les Rouge et Or, le défendant quand les rumeurs allaient bon train sur lui. Même s'il avait eu quelques différends avec le Weasley pour de stupides raisons, leur amitié avait toujours été plus forte que tout et c'était pour cela qu'il faisait tout pour ne pas s'éloigner de lui malgré leurs différentes maisons aujourd'hui. Il valait la peine qu'on se donne du mal pour lui. Après tout, il s'était sacrifié pour qu'Hermione et lui puissent aller jusqu'au bout du rituel, il lui devait bien ça.

Harry n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de revoir ses amis Gryffondor depuis l'épisode de la voiture, ils ne se croisaient qu'en cours et autant dire qu'ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment avoir de discussions à ce moment-là. Cette année, ils n'avaient que Potion, Métamorphose et Botanique en commun, et ce n'était que durant ce dernier cours qu'ils avaient l'occasion de converser un peu (et encore, Chourave avait décidé de se faire un peu respecter cette année). Rogue et McGonagall étaient le genre de personnes dont on ne voulait pas s'attirer les foudres, et ils tenaient encore trop à la vie pour risquer de tenter la moindre communication. Entre-autre, c'était en majeure partie pour ça qu'ils avaient des contacts plutôt limités. Autrement, ils avaient eu les habituelles – pour Hermione et lui – épreuves de début d'année, qui consistaient à voir ce que l'élève avait gardé ou non de l'année précédente, et avaient été trop occupés à réviser pour passer leur temps-libre ensembles. De ce fait, à part en coup de vent entre deux cours ou à la pause déjeuner, Harry n'avait pu s'entretenir réellement avec aucun des deux.

Et cette situation l'énervait autant qu'elle l'arrangeait.

A cause de leur problème de concordance d'emploi du temps, il n'avait toujours pas eu l'occasion de dire à Hermione ce que Dumbledore lui avait confié la veille de son retour à Privet Drive. C'était quelque chose qu'il gardait pour lui depuis plus de deux mois maintenant et il devait en parler désormais. C'était un besoin vital, garder une chose si importante et bouleversante pour lui était impossible lorsque ça concernait aussi sa meilleure amie. Mais dans un autre sens et honteusement, il devait avouer que cette distance l'arrangeait plutôt bien.

Il n'avait jamais été un grand menteur. Harry en était même un piètre. Avec les années et la guerre, il avait eu l'occasion de peaufiner un peu son « talent » et de paraître crédible pour quiconque ne le côtoyait pas au quotidien, mais pour Hermione, qui le connaissait comme si elle l'avait fait, un mensonge de sa part était presque évident. Il était bon comédien, mais dès qu'il s'agissait de cacher quelque chose c'était comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Sauf que, le léger problème d'Harry en ce moment était qu'il cachait quelque chose qui ne passerait pas, mais alors pas du tout auprès d'Hermione si elle venait à le découvrir. Et qu'il était un terrible menteur.

Alors si cette distance instaurée obligatoirement l'arrangeait du fait qu'il n'ait pas à mentir à propos du mystérieux journal qui se trouvait dans son sac, soit. Mais, il devait avouer maintenant que l'absence quotidienne des deux Gryffondor laissait un léger vide en lui, et qu'il aimerait quand même bien trouver un moment pour discuter avec Hermione de ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit. Il n'avait jamais aimé être séparé d'eux trop longtemps, et encore moins pour ses propres conneries. Il n'aimait pas ça du tout.

\- En attendant, tes coups de balai étaient magnifiques, finit-il par dire afin de couper court à ses propres pensées et rompre le silence qui s'était installé.

\- Ne l'encourage pas Harry !

* * *

Etonnement, et mis à part l'incident des sélections de Quidditch la première semaine, Harry n'avait eu aucun problème majeur les deux premiers mois de sa seconde année. En effet, on était aujourd'hui le 31 octobre, et même s'il n'avait jamais réellement apprécié cette date pour des raisons plus qu'évidentes, il était satisfait que cette année se passe mieux que ce qu'il n'avait espéré.

Sa journée avait bien commencé. Il avait eu cours de Potion, où il avait fait gagner 10 points à Serpentard, de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, durant lequel Lockhart l'avait presque ignoré, d'Histoire de la Magie, où il avait eu l'occasion de faire une petite sieste après le repas, et enfin de Botanique. Il avait eu l'occasion de parler un peu à Ron et Hermione durant ce dernier cours, et son plat favori avait été servi au déjeuner. En soit, la journée s'était très bien passée pour lui, et il avait stupidement espéré que cela continue ainsi.

Lorsqu'il était rentré dans son dortoir, laissant Blaise et Millicent à la bibliothèque pour terminer un devoir de Métamorphose qu'Harry avait déjà fini depuis longtemps, un paquet l'attendait alors sur son lit. Après avoir vérifié d'un coup de baguette que celui-ci n'était pas piégé d'un sort ridicule digne des élèves de deuxième année de Serpentard, il l'avait ouvert... Pour ensuite le faire retomber sur le sol.

Son regard s'était retourné vers son sac de cours, duquel une lumière s'échappait par le trou de sa fermeture éclair, et il s'était précipité dessus pour en récupérer la source. _Le journal_ , se dit mentalement Harry alors qu'il se mit à fouiller dans son sac pour sortir l'objet qu'il cherchait. C'était comme s'il l'appelait à lui, comme si Jedusor voulait engager la conversation avec lui. Sans attendre, le Serpentard attrapa le carnet, dont les pages s'étaient comme allumées, et l'ouvrit sur ses genoux en prenant distraitement une plume et de l'encre.

 **Tom ?**

« _Bonsoir Harry._ »

 **Le journal… brillait**?

« _En effet, j'avais besoin de m'entretenir avec toi_. »

Harry ne répondit pas, et de nouveaux mots apparurent sur la feuille vierge au bout de quelques secondes.

« _Je suppose que ton mutisme signifie que tu as reçu Miss Teigne_. »

Son regard glissa naturellement vers le chat gisant au sol. C'était terriblement glauque. Il se retint de justesse de lui dire qu'il avait un gros problème mental, et se contenta d'une réplique naïve en guise de réponse.

 **Oui, je l'ai reçu. C'est donc vous qui avez fait ça ? Je pensais que vous n'étiez plus élève à Poudlard.**

« _Effectivement, je ne le suis plus. Disons simplement que j'ai des contacts à travers l'école qui ont permis de déposer le chat dans ton dortoir._ »

Le garçon arqua un sourcil en mordillant sa plume, restant quelques secondes sans rien faire. En effet, comment le chat avait-il fait pour se retrouver à son lit ? Il ne pouvait rationnellement pas concevoir qu'il ait été directement pétrifié à cet endroit, et savait également qu'aucun de ses camarades ne l'aurait mis ici étant donné qu'aucun n'avait été concerné la première fois que tout ceci s'était passée. Le non-sens de cette situation l'intriguait.

Mais honnêtement, on était dans une école de magie, pourquoi les choses inexpliquées l'étonnaient encore ?

 **Pourquoi avoir fait ça Tom ? Qu'est-ce que je suis supposé faire moi, maintenant, avec une Miss Teigne inconsciente sur les bras ?**

« _J'espérais que tu puisses m'aider._ »

 **Vous aider ?**

« _Oui. Depuis le temps que nous parlons, je considère que tu es une personne en qui je peux désormais avoir confiance. Me fais-tu confiance, toi, Harry Potter ?_ »

Harry ne savait pas quoi répondre.

 **Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais même pas qui vous êtes.**

 _« Voilà une bien stupide raison pour un garçon si intelligent. Je sais que tu me fais confiance et que tu apprécies converser avec moi. »_

 **C'est peut-être vrai. Mais est-ce que ça veut pour autant dire que je veux vous aider à faire d'horribles choses ?**

 _« Qu'est-ce qui est horrible au juste ? »_

 **Je ne sais pas, mettre un chat pétrifié en plein milieu d'un dortoir, par exemple.**

 _« Il ne me semble pas t'avoir demandé de faire une telle chose. »_

 **Mais vous, vous l'avez fait.**

 _« Mes actions restent mes actions, pas les tiennes. »_

Harry avait l'impression de tourner en rond. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait visiblement réponse à tout et cette attitude avait une légère tendance à l'agacer. Il devait tendre une perche.

 **Vous attendez visiblement quelque chose de moi.**

Une perche que Jedusor saisit de suite.

 _« En effet. Et, si tu me le permets, j'aimerais t'expliquer quoi. »_

Son silence parla pour lui-même, et de nouveaux mots apparurent au bout d'une petite minute de flottement.

 _« Nous sommes d'accord que tu dois te débarrasser de Miss Teigne avant d'être accusé à tort pour cet acte, et moi, je te donne une alternative de débarras qui nous serait profitable à tous les deux. Très discrètement, j'aurais besoin que tu prennes ce chat, que tu l'accroches au couloir du rez-de-chaussée, et que tu écrives sur le mur mot pour mot « La Chambre des Secrets a été ouverte. Ennemis de l'héritier prenez garde ». Rien de bien méchant en soit. »_

Harry prit quelques longues minutes avant de répondre.

C'était la première fois que Jedusor lui demandait directement de faire quelque chose. En prenant le journal, il avait totalement omis le fait  
qu'il aurait à faire tout ce que Ginny avait fait dans le passé, et même s'il en avait pris conscience un peu après, il n'avait pas pensé que ça lui ferait aussi étrange une fois le moment venu. Harry savait qu'il le ferait, qu'il accrocherait finalement Miss Teigne dans ce couloir après avoir un peu protesté juste pour la forme, il le savait parce que c'était là une partie de son plan pour que le Mage Noir le pense naïf, stupide et totalement dans sa poche, mais il avait comme la sensation d'être… corrompu. Il ne le ferait pas par plaisir, c'était sûr et certain, mais il le ferait quand même. Ce serait sa première action au nom de Voldemort et il détestait ça.

 **Pardon ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais une telle chose ?**

« _C'est très simple Harry. La Chambre des Secrets est au cœur d'une ancienne histoire qui a laissé ses cicatrices à Poudlard, de très lourdes cicatrices. Personne ne suspectera le célèbre Harry Potter d'être le responsable de l'ouverture de la Chambre, ainsi que de la pétrification d'un animal. Ton image de héros va te sauver la mise._ »

Comme il pouvait se tromper. Harry n'oubliait pas sa deuxième année à Gryffondor, lorsque tout le monde l'avait suspecté d'être l'Héritier de Serpentard malgré sa maison. Malgré ça, il finit par écrire :

 **Ça… Ne manque pas de sens.**

 _« Je n'en ai jamais manqué. »_

 **Mais,** commença à écrire Harry sans faire attention au pic de narcissisme de son interlocuteur **, quels sont les « ennemis de l'héritier » ? Et quelle-est cette histoire d'héritier ? C'est quoi, la Chambre des Secrets ?**

 _« Une question à la fois, je te prie. Je suppose que je dois tout te raconter depuis le départ si tu ne sais rien. »_

 **S'il vous plait.**

 _« Tu n'es pas sans savoir que l'école a été fondée par les plus grands sorciers du Moyen Âge, à savoir Helena Poufsouffle, Helga Serdaigle, Godric Gryffondor et Salazar Serpentard. »_

 **Oui, je le sais. D'après ce que j'ai entendu, Serpentard et Gryffondor ne s'entendaient pas.**

 _« C'est exact, mais tu te doutes bien qu'il y avait une raison à cela. »_

 **Quelle était-elle ?**

 _« Il faut savoir que le château était magnifique, il avait d'ailleurs encore plus de prestance qu'aujourd'hui. Cependant, il y avait une politique bien trop laxiste au sein de l'école, qui acceptait tout et n'importe quoi au niveau du type d'élève admis, ce qui a très rapidement fait dégringoler sa réputation. Serpentard a été le seul à s'opposer à cette comédie, désirant virer les Sangs-de-Bourbe ou, au moins, empêcher qu'ils continuent à s'inscrire… Tu penses bien que les autres ne l'ont pas laissé faire. »_

 **A raison, si je peux me permettre.**

 _« C'est ton opinion, Harry. La légende dit qu'il aurait créé une Chambre secrète où se réfugier afin de rester dans l'enceinte du bâtiment qu'il a lui-même construit, et qu'il aurait élevé une créature redoutable dans le but de tuer, ou du moins effrayer, les Sangs-de-bourbe du château. Toujours d'après les légendes, il avait pour but de revenir enseigner à l'école une fois que celle-ci aurait été épurée de la vermine, mais il n'en a jamais eu l'occasion, mort avant de parvenir à son but. Ceci, est l'histoire de base de la Chambre des Secrets. »_

 **Et bien… Je ne sais pas vraiment comment réagir. C'est quelque chose.**

 _« En effet. Mais, comme tu t'en doutes, il y a bien évidemment des suites qui concernent les héritiers. Tous sont issus de la lignée de Salazar Serpentard, et ils sont les seuls à avoir la capacité de trouver, d'ouvrir la Chambre des Secrets, et de contrôler la créature qui y vit encore. »_

 **Attendez, « qui y vit encore » ? Vous voulez dire qu'elle est encore vivante ?**

 _« Evidemment, tu penses bien qu'un des plus grands sorciers de l'histoire n'a pas fait une créature ayant une espérance de vie limitée. »_

 **Mais, on a réellement des preuves de l'existence de cette Chambre ? Et de toute cette histoire ?**

 _« Cette légende est très ancienne, je comprends ton scepticisme. Mais c'est au cours des siècles suivants que nous avons eu confirmation de cette histoire, lorsque la Chambre des Secrets fut réouverte deux fois. »_

 **Que s'est-il passé ?**

 _« La première fois, le château a compté une dizaine de morts, et tous les élèves de Serpentard ont été virés car personne ne pouvait réellement savoir qui était le réel héritier. La deuxième fois qu'elle fut ouverte, c'était i peine cinquante ans et il n'y eut qu'une seule victime. Le coupable a cependant été trouvé, et la vie a ensuite repris son cours. »_

Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de cette première réouverture. Harry ne put empêcher son regard de tomber de nouveau sur la chatte pétrifiée, et il grimaça en remarquant que les yeux rouges étaient toujours ouverts.

 **Je vois. Je peux me permettre une autre question ?**

 _« Evidemment Harry. Tu sais que je te répondrai toujours le plus honnêtement possible. »_

 **Et je vous remercie pour ça.**

Il avait envie de vomir.

 **Voilà, vous avez dit que la mention de cette histoire vous favoriserait aussi. En quoi ?**

 _« C'est très simple. Je suis en total accord avec l'idéologie de Serpentard, et j'aimerais que les Sangs-de-Bourbe quittent l'école. »_

 **Wow.**

On allait sur quelque chose de plutôt intéressant.

 **Pourquoi cette haine envers eux ?**

« _L'Histoire, Harry. L'Histoire_. »

 **L'histoire de la Chambre des Secrets ?**

 _« Non, l'Histoire avec un grand H. Que fais-tu en ce moment en Histoire de la Magie ?_ »

La question prit Harry au dépourvu, mais il fit un mouvement de tête pour balayer toutes ses interrogations.

 **On est sur la Révolte des Gobelins. Mais je ne vois pas trop le rapport, je dois l'avouer.**

 _« C'est parce qu'il n'y en a pas. Aujourd'hui, on vous apprend des choses dans le but de vous formater, de vous faire devenir de petits mages bien sages qui ne connaissent rien de leur véritable histoire. Veux-tu la connaître, toi, Harry Potter ? La véritable Histoire des Sorciers, celle qui rend les plus instruits d'entre nous haineux des Nés-Moldus ? »_

Mais de quoi parlait-il encore ?

 **Qui ne le voudrait pas ?**

 _« Bien, je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. Connais-tu le principe de la Chasse aux Sorcières ? »_

 **Vaguement. J'en ai entendu parler seulement dans mon école primaire, lorsque j'étais dans le monde moldu.**

 _« Ce qui n'est absolument pas surprenant. »_

 **Ça prenait lieu aux Etats-Unis non ?**

 _« Au 16ème siècle, oui. Aux 10ème et 14ème siècles, c'était l'Europe qui était touchée, et plus particulièrement l'Angleterre, la France et l'Italie. Et, ce que tu as pu entendre était très loin de la réalité. »_

Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une Chasse aux Sorcières se déroulant en Europe, mais il n'allait pas faire le plaisir de le lui dire.

 **Racontez-moi dans ce cas.**

Il devait avouer que le Lord avait un certain talent pour mettre l'eau à la bouche de ses interlocuteurs. Harry, même s'il ne savait absolument pas ce qu'on allait lui sortir, avait vraiment envie d'entendre ce que le Mage Noir avait à lui raconter, afin d'aller se documenter ensuite et pourquoi pas demander confirmation à Blaise ou Hermione qui étaient beaucoup plus aptes que quiconque à s'y connaître sur ce genre de sujet. Harry, bien que son attention en cours d'Histoire de la Magie soit plutôt limitée, avait toujours été friand de tout ce qui composait le monde sorcier, et son histoire en faisait partie. Il avait été trop déçu par le monde moldu pour ne pas vouloir s'en détacher le plus possible en connaissant d'autres cultures – dont celle des sorciers, qui était par la même occasion la sienne et la plus intéressante qu'il n'ait jamais eu à connaître.

 _« En Europe, la lutte contre les sorciers était beaucoup plus violente et meurtrière qu'en Amérique. Ça a débuté avec de simples manifestations, ainsi que l'équivalent de l'époque des campagnes de prévention. Des rituels ridicules étaient effectués autour des maisons afin de, en théorie, nous empêcher d'entrer à l'intérieur. Rien de bien méchant ou de concret en soit, et les sorciers vivaient paisiblement dans leur coin en faisant abstraction de tous ces mouvements du côté moldu. Mais ça a rapidement dégénéré, comme tu peux t'en douter. »_

 **Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ?**

 _« Il faut savoir que nous sommes à ce moment-là dans les années 900, avant la création de Poudlard donc, et que la société sorcière à l'époque n'était pas aussi évoluée qu'aujourd'hui. La plupart des sortilèges n'était pas encore découvert (le Repousse-Moldus et les sortilèges basiques de combat n'existaient donc pas), il n'y avait pas d'école pour apprendre aux sorciers les choses essentielles et la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers n'existait pas à ce moment-là. De ce fait, les représentants des populations sorcières avaient pour habitude de se regrouper une fois par mois à un endroit reculé pour juger les criminels, une sorte de tribunal improvisé, et un jour, des Moldus les ont vu. Tout ce qu'ils ont trouvé à faire, c'était d'aller avertir leur village, qui est ensuite allé tuer la vingtaine de représentants le mois suivant. Ça a réellement bouleversé la population sorcière, qui a vu tous ses leaders se faire tuer. »_

Harry relut ces lignes plusieurs fois avant qu'elles ne s'effacent, passant et repassant la plume sur ses lèvres tout en réfléchissant. Il avait toujours pensé que, s'il devait y avoir une guerre, ce serait les sorciers qui commenceraient les hostilités… Mais pourquoi pensait-il seulement ça ? Les sorciers avaient toujours vécu tranquillement dans leur coin, avaient toujours fait en sorte de rester cachés afin de ne pas attirer les ennuies et de conserver le Secret, alors pourquoi aller attaquer les Moldus au risque de leur tranquillité ? Ça n'avait absolument aucun sens. C'était logique que, dans ce cas, ce soient les Moldus qui aient attaqué en premier à la découverte d'une nouvelle population, qui aurait pu s'avérer être dangereuse pour eux. Seulement, avant qu'Harry ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, de nouvelles lettres apparurent rapidement et Harry reposa sa plume en passant une main sur son visage.

 _« Les Moldus, eux, jubilaient parce qu'ils avaient enfin la preuve que les sorciers existaient bel et bien. Face à ces preuves, les derniers réticents ont rejoint la cause, et une dynamique de destruction en masse s'est installée. Ils nous traquaient, nous tuaient. Les sorciers étaient vraiment trop peu nombreux et inexpérimentés à l'époque pour pouvoir faire le poids face à des populations entières, et ils voyaient leur nombre diminuer de plus en plus rapidement. Les Moldus tuaient même d'autres Moldus lorsqu'ils pensaient qu'ils faisaient de la sorcellerie. C'était le véritable chaos pour les sorciers, qui ne pouvaient pas se défendre lorsqu'on les prenait d'assaut. Ils ne connaissaient que peu de sorts, et la plupart étaient liés à l'agriculture et l'eau. »_

Et ils disparurent de nouveau.

Une traque. Si ce que Jedusor disait était vrai, les sorciers avaient été traqués, chassés et tués durant des années par des Moldus, et cette haine meurtrière que les plus anciennes familles de sorciers avaient n'était que le résultat de ces années d'oppression. Bien sûr, la véracité des propos du Lord Noir était toujours à prouver, mais il fallait avouer que ça expliquerait pas mal pourquoi seules les longues lignées de sorciers avaient ce problème avec les Moldus et Nés-Moldus. D'après ce qu'Harry avait compris, tout ça prenait lieu durant le Moyen Âge, et même s'il était peu probable qu'il existait déjà à cette époque des Malfoy, des Black ou encore d'autres familles d'aujourd'hui, les premiers de ces mêmes familles avaient pu arriver à un temps ou ces histoires n'étaient pas encore totalement oubliées par la population sorcière. Ils avaient pu transmettre ce qu'ils savaient à leurs héritiers, et l'histoire avait pu perdurer dans la famille et malgré le temps. Ça avait beaucoup de sens.

 **Comment les sorciers ont réussi à s'en sortir ?  
** _  
« Comme tu le sais, c'était l'époque de la famille Serpentard. Salazar n'était pas encore né à ce moment-là, mais son père, un brillant Mage Noir, a découvert des choses qui ont permis aux sorciers de commencer à se défendre. Il a inventé des potions, et a créé, avec le père de Rowena Serdaigle, un groupe de penseurs et d'intellectuels sorciers afin de développer de nouveaux sortilèges. C'est là que l'Avada Kedavra a été découvert, ainsi que le Reducto et l'Expelliarmus. On appelait ce groupe « La Corde », parce qu'il était supposé la mettre autour du cou des Moldus. »_

Harry était aussi stupéfait que passionné par ce qu'on lui racontait. Il avait réellement du mal à croire qu'on puisse cacher une histoire comme celle-ci aux étudiants d'aujourd'hui, alors que deux des familles des fondateurs étaient supposées être directement liées à celle-ci, mais il laissait le bénéfice du doute à Jedusor et enregistrait chaque information qu'on pouvait lui donner. Après tout, celui-ci ne lui avait toujours dit que des choses vraies, alors il irait se renseigner avant de rejeter cette histoire.

 _« La « Guerre des Êtres » (puisque c'est comme ça qu'on l'appelle) en elle-même a donc débuté lorsque les sorciers ont commencé à se révolter face à l'oppression Moldue. On arrivait enfin à se défendre, notre côté faisait désormais autant de morts que le leur, mais malheureusement,_ _la Guerre ne se finissait jamais. Dès que les sorciers réussissaient à tuer un leader, un autre s'élevait et trouvait un autre moyen d'anéantir une grande partie d'entre nous. La seule façon d'arrêter tout ça a été de créer des maladies et une épidémie– qu'ils appellent aujourd'hui « La Peste » – qui ont considérablement réduit leur population, et ils ont finalement arrêter leur génocide. Ils n'étaient plus assez nombreux et les grandes têtes pensantes de l'époque étaient mortes. »_

Harry se mordit la lèvre tout en lisant ces mots, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir face à toutes ces révélations. Tout ce que Jedusor lui disait bouchait finalement les trous de l'Histoire qui n'avaient jamais été expliqués, et il ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait prendre tout ça en considération. En cours d'Histoire de la Magie, ils évitaient toujours ces périodes, et c'est seulement maintenant qu'on pointait cela du doigt qu'il le remarquait. Jamais ils n'avaient étudié la période d'avant la création de l'école, et n'avaient jamais non plus approfondi le 14ème siècle.

 **Et la seconde Chasse ?**

 _« Les sortilèges ressemblaient déjà un peu plus à ce qu'ils sont aujourd'hui et la société était plus avancée. Cependant, le côté Moldu l'était aussi plus. Ils ont développé des stratégies, et ont réussi à atteindre Poudlard et Beauxbâtons dès qu'ils ont recommencé à juger que les sorciers étaient dangereux. Ils ont mis feu aux bâtiments, et le Transplanage n'existant pas encore à cette époque-là, la plupart des étudiants sont décédés. La Seconde Guerre des Êtres a commencé par ça, et a fini de la même façon que la première. Destruction en masse par épidémie. Sauf que cette fois, nous n'avons pas voulu laisser de trace pour éviter que tout ne recommence une nouvelle fois. Tous les Moldus qui n'ont pas été tués par la maladie ont été soumis à l'Oubliette, et c'est seulement à partir de ce moment-là que la société sorcière a pu commencer à se reconstruire. »_

 **C'est terrible. Je ne savais pas tout ça.**

« _Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne sais pas, Harry Potter. »_

 **En effet, je me sens un peu inculte face à vous. Vous savez tant de choses.**

« _J'ai vécu longtemps. »_

Il n'eut pas le temps d'écrire quoi que soit en réponse.

« _Pour revenir à notre sujet, j'ajouterai simplement que c'est pour tout cela que Salazar Serpentard ne voulait pas de Nés-Moldus à Poudlard. Il ne voulait pas que les Moldus apprennent les avancées que les sorciers pouvaient faire, et il ne voulait définitivement pas donner une raison aux Moldus de se rappeler qu'ils existaient. Après la Guerre des années 900, les sorciers désiraient juste se faire oublier et redevenir anonyme. Serpentard considérait que l'invasion des Nés-Moldus au château était un constant rappel aux familles moldues que les sorciers existaient, et il était persuadé que les Moldus penseraient que les sorciers se préparaient à une nouvelle bataille ou quelque chose de similaire. »_

Harry se détestait de penser ça, mais il trouvait que ce raisonnement avait de son sens. Quand une population voulait se faire oublier, ce n'était clairement pas recommandé de rappeler constamment à des centaines et des centaines de familles qu'elle existait, et d'en plus laisser entendre qu'elle formait de jeunes adolescents dans une école. C'était incontournable que les gens arrivent à de fausses conclusions, et pensent que quelque chose se trame derrière cette nouvelle formation proposée par deux des héritiers de « La Corde ».

 **Et Rowena Serdaigle ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas du côté de Serpentard alors que leurs pères avaient travaillé ensemble ?**

 _« Elle considérait la chose d'une autre manière. Pour elle, les Sangs-de-Bourbe devaient venir au Château pour apprendre à maîtriser leurs pouvoirs elle croyait que ce fait rassurerait les Moldus… Mais on voit très bien comment ça s'est terminé. Une autre Guerre a éclaté quatre siècles plus tard. Comprends-le, Harry Potter : les gens ont peur des choses qu'ils ne comprennent pas. L'ignorance est destructrice, et les Moldus sont l'espèce la plus ignorante qui soit. »_

Harry ne put s'empêcher de grimacer alors que cette phrase trouvait dangereusement écho en lui. Les seuls Moldus qu'il avait côtoyé étaient les Dursley, et ceux-ci l'avaient séquestré, maltraité, et mal nourri simplement parce qu'il était un sorcier. Lorsqu'il était un encore enfant, petit, innocent et ayant de l'amour à revendre, il n'avait pas compris pourquoi on ne l'aimait pas en retour. Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi tout le monde s'extasiait devant son cousin, mais pas lui, alors qu'il faisait toujours ce qu'on pouvait lui demander et qu'il était peut-être le gosse le plus adorable de l'existence. Il se demandait pourquoi sa tante refusait de lui faire des câlins, pourquoi son oncle ne lui adressait pas un regard et pourquoi son cousin refusait de lui prêter ses jouets. Et à ses onze ans, il avait compris pourquoi : il était un sorcier. Pourtant, les temps étaient différents et personne ne semblait se rappeler de cette époque de guerre, mais ils avaient quand même été ainsi. Ils avaient quand même été exécrables et malveillants, et confirmaient absolument tout ce que Tom Jedusor pouvait dire sur leur espèce.

\- Non Harry, ne pense pas ça, chuchota-t-il pour lui-même en fermant quelques instants ses yeux. Les Dursley sont un cas particulier. Pas tous les Moldus sont comme ça, regarde juste les parents d'Hermione. Ils sont vraiment cool avec la magie et encouragent leur fille dans cette voie.

Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander désormais quelle serait la proportion des personnes aussi intelligentes avec le sujet face à celle qui flipperait tout simplement, et voudrait qu'ils disparaissent pour éviter toute menace et tout risque de rébellion de la part des sorciers. Parce que les Moldus ne connaissaient pas les sorciers, ils ne savaient pas que tout ce à quoi ils aspiraient, c'était le calme et la sérénité. Ils ne savaient pas qu'envahir leur monde et le dominait n'était par leur objectif.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait de penser des choses pareilles ?

 **Pourquoi personne ne parle de ces Guerres aujourd'hui ?**

 _« Les anciennes familles le font. »_

 **Je parle des écoles en général.**

 _« Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, ils veulent vous formater tout en vous faisant penser que vous avez le choix de vos actions. Ils vous font croire que la Magie Noire est mauvaise dès que vous entrez à l'école, et ne disent rien qui pourrait faire du tort aux Moldus afin que vous acceptiez leurs rejetons au sein de l'école. C'est comme ça. »_

 **Et comment la population a pu tout simplement… oublier tout ça ? Deux guerres, quand même, ce n'est pas rien.**

 _« Pour le côté moldu, c'est simplement à cause du grand nettoyage de la Seconde Guerre des Êtres. Mais chez les sorciers, c'est plus compliqué que ça. Une grande partie de la population sorcière a été tuée durant la guerre, mais après, il y a eu un taux de suicide énorme et c'est devenu un peu comme un tabou au sein de la société. On n'en parlait pas autour de soi, on ne pouvait mentionner la guerre qu'au sein de la famille et encore, les personnes ayant vécu ça en parlaient à peine à leurs enfants pour ne pas leur faire peur. Au fil des générations et parce que l'école n'a pas été ouverte pendant plus de cent ans, plus personne n'en parlait et ça s'est tout simplement oublié. La plupart des familles ayant vécu à ce moment-là se sont éteintes, emportant l'Histoire avec eux, et les quelques lignées restantes sont les seules qui en connaissent encore l'existence. »_

 **Pourquoi n'en parlent-elles tout simplement pas, ces lignées restantes ?**

 _« Parce que la société actuelle ne serait pas prête à les croire, tout simplement. Pour eux, l'Histoire est telle qu'elle est, et tout ceci ne serait qu'un ramassis d'inventions. »_

 **Et pourquoi pensez-vous que moi, je suis prêt à le croire ?**

« _Parce que tu es un garçon intelligent, et que tu n'as pas encore été endoctriné par les idées du monde sorcier. Et que je sais que tu vas aller te renseigner, et que tu trouveras la preuve que les 10ème et 14ème siècles sont complètement effacés de l'Histoire du monde sorcier. Ou alors, tu seras assez intelligent pour tout simplement aller demander à ton directeur. »_

 **Vous voulez dire que Dumbledore sait toute cette histoire ?**

 _« En effet. Et plus que ça : ses ancêtres ont participé à tout ça. »_

 **Et vous allez me dire que lui, ne serait pas capable de redonner au passé sa véritable histoire s'il le voulait ?**

 _« Il est là le problème Harry. Il ne le veut pas. Comme je t'ai dit, aujourd'hui, on se garde bien de vous raconter tout ça afin qu'il n'y ait rien à reprocher aux Moldus. Et c'est pour ça que je souhaite que tu mettes Miss Teigne dans ce couloir. La Chambre des Secrets est la seule chose à Poudlard qui ait déjà réussi à effrayer assez les Sangs-de-Bourbe pour qu'ils comprennent qu'ils n'ont rien à faire là. »_

 **Je le ferai.**

 _« Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, Harry. »_

 **Je vais devoir y aller, je suppose. J'ai une retenue dans pas longtemps.**

« _Très bien. Au plaisir de te reparler. Et surtout, ne te fais pas prendre. »_

Et Harry se retint de répondre un « ça ne risque pas » avant de prendre sa cape d'invisibilité, et de réduire Miss Teigne d'un coup de baguette afin de faciliter le transport.

* * *

Harry ferma la dernière enveloppe en soupirant longuement, heureux malgré tout d'avoir réussi à terminer cette pile à la taille astronomique qu'il s'était vu attribué en entrant. Cela faisait bien deux heures qu'il était enfermé avec Lockhart dans son bureau, à remplir des cartons de remerciements pour ses fans tous plus fêlés les uns que les autres, et il jurait que s'il passait une minute de plus enfermé avec cet homme, il allait péter un câble.

Il n'avait aucune patience ce soir, et n'avait à aucun moment répondu au monologue – très centré sur lui-même – de son professeur au cours de ces deux dernières heures. Il fallait dire aussi qu'il était éreinté par la conversation qu'il avait eu un peu plus tôt avec Tom Jedusor, et que des tas d'informations et de questions se baladaient désormais dans sa tête. Il pensait trop pour seulement comprendre ce que Gilderoy Lockhart lui racontait.

La discussion dans le journal avait été terriblement instructive, et, même s'il ne partageait absolument pas les idées de Voldemort – fallait pas déconner, on n'était plus au Moyen Âge et les Nés-Moldus n'étaient absolument pas une menace pour le monde sorcier – il comprenait un peu mieux d'où venait cette haine. Mine de rien, ça lui faisait du bien de connaître les origines et le motif de ces années d'enfer qu'il avait pu vivre, et c'était un soulagement de comprendre mieux celui qui avait tué ses parents, même si c'était très étrange dit ainsi. Légèrement psychopathe également, sur les bords.

Harry sursauta légèrement lorsqu'il entendit un sifflement lui vriller les tympans, attirant alors l'attention de son professeur qui remarqua enfin que le garçon avait fini sa pile de lettres, et donc sa retenue de la soirée. Le Serpentard inspira bruyamment pour se concentrer, afin de faire abstraction de la voix du Basilic qui lui disait très clairement qu'il avait envie de tuer quelques élèves en ce moment même, et fit un signe de tête pour signifier à l'adulte que ce n'était rien alors qu'il lui faisait déjà une réflexion sur l'heure.

\- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas. Ça m'a juste surpris de voir que j'avais déjà fini de répondre aux lettres. Vous avez raison, le temps passe tellement plus vite lorsque l'on s'amuse, finit-il en cachant à peine la pointe d'ironie que Lockhart ne sembla pourtant pas déceler.

\- Puisque tu as fini, je suppose que tu peux retourner dans ton dortoir maintenant. Ou alors aller profiter des quelques confiseries qu'il doit rester dans la Grande Salle. C'est Halloween après tout ! fit son professeur avec un air idiot sur le visage.

Le garçon allait accueillir cette libération avec joie et soulagement, mais il se retint au dernier moment en gardant finalement le silence. Après le dîner, les élèves et enseignants étaient supposés trouver le message et Miss Teigne au mur du rez-de-chaussée, et si on l'avait soupçonné la première fois au tout départ, c'était parce qu'il avait été le premier sur les lieux du « crime ». Une idée plutôt simple lui avait traversé l'esprit, et il prit un air plus qu'hésitant avant de se lancer sans hésitation.

\- Professeur… j'aurai quelque chose à vous demander.

\- Dis-moi Harry, ça concerne les cours ?

\- Pas tout à fait… Vous savez, j'ai rarement l'impression qu'on me comprenne vraiment… Qu'on comprenne mes besoins, du moins. En revanche, vous… Vous me comprenez, et vous partagez la vie que je mène moi-même. Professeur, ça ne vous dérange pas si je reste encore un peu ? J'ai… besoin de m'entraîner, vous savez, pour mes propres lettres. Vous êtes le seul qui ne trouvez pas cette pratique déplacée pour un garçon de mon âge. Vous ne me jugez pas et j'apprécie beaucoup ça.

Lockhart eut l'air un peu étonné dans un premier temps, et Harry se retint de justesse de s'esclaffer en voyant l'air de total abruti qu'arborait le professeur tant aimé de toutes les filles du collège, mais il se reprit bien vite pour lui répondre d'un air ravi :

\- Mais bien sûr Harry ! Il n'y a absolument aucun problème à ça ! Fais juste bien attention à la boucle de tes « O », il faut qu'elle soit plus longue et parte plus haut. Sinon, c'est parfait.

\- Merci Professeur, je savais que vous comprendriez.

Et il était drôlement fier de lui.

Il n'avait suffi que d'une dizaine de minutes supplémentaire pour que Chourave arrive en trombe dans le bureau de l'enseignant, lui demande de venir de toute urgence avec un air paniqué sur le visage, et qu'ils sortent ensuite de ce même bureau pour se diriger vers la source du problème. Les deux professeurs n'avaient pas réellement fait attention à la présence d'Harry derrière eux, mais, en éloignant totalement le fait qu'il n'était pas comme ces psychopathes qui avaient besoin de se rendre sur les lieux de leur crime pour voir quelles étaient les réactions des gens qui découvraient les faits, celui-ci se devait d'être sur les lieux afin de ne pas paraître trop suspect. Après tout, il était Harry Potter, et s'il ne se précipitait pas lorsqu'il apprenait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, ça paraîtrait bizarre.

Quoi que, personne à part Hermione ne le connaissait assez pour savoir ça, de ce temps.

Mais Hermione était quand même une raison suffisamment menaçante pour qu'il suive les deux professeurs et fasse acte de présence.

Ils arrivèrent donc après quelques minutes, totalement essoufflés par leur précédente course dans les escaliers – oui, même si ça avait été des escaliers _en descente_ – et Harry se fraya un chemin parmi les élèves en même temps que son professeur de Botanique et de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Une fois au premier rang, il vit qu'Hermione était de l'autre côté du cercle en compagnie de Ron et des autres Gryffondor qui sortaient de la Grande Salle, et elle lui lança un regard plein de reproche lorsqu'elle le remarqua enfin. C'était vrai que, s'il avait suivi les lignes conductrices, il aurait dû se retrouver sur les lieux du crime avant tout le monde et accepter de se faire accuser par Rusard, mais c'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait tout simplement pas pu se permettre étant donné que cette fois-ci, il s'agissait vraiment de lui. Il se contenta donc de l'ignorer, et laissa son regard glisser sur le chat et l'inscription qu'il avait lui-même taguée quelques heures plus tôt, prenant un air concerné dès qu'il relut les lettres rouges.

\- Tout le monde se rend immédiatement dans son dortoir.

Cette phrase, dite d'une voix autoritaire par l'homme qu'Harry ne pouvait désormais plus se voir en peinture, arracha le garçon à sa contemplation et celui-ci fronça des sourcils lorsqu'il remarqua que Dumbledore l'observait – non, le scrutait. Il arqua une nouvelle fois un sourcil, comme pour défier l'homme de penser quoi que ce soit de travers sur lui, et se retourna ensuite pour se diriger vers la groupe de Serpentard qui se dirigeait désormais vers les cachots, Blaise et Millicent retournés vers lui dans le but de l'attendre.

\- Exceptez monsieur Potter et mademoiselle Granger.

Dommage.

Il ignora les regards d'incompréhension que leur lancèrent les élèves ayant entendu la requête de Dumbledore, ainsi que ceux étonnés et inquiets de Ron, Blaise et Millicent, et fronça juste des sourcils pour marquer sa surprise face à ses camarades. Il se retourna vers Hermione dans une très bonne imitation de celui-ci qui voulait obtenir des réponses, et celle-ci mima parfaitement l'ignorance tout en secouant la tête pour signifier qu'elle n'en savait pas plus que lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de se faire la réflexion qu'ils étaient parfaits dans leurs personnages.

Les autres enseignants se demandaient très certainement pourquoi le Directeur avait choisi de garder les deux amis après les faits, et Harry entendit dire de la part de Rogue « Il ne me semble pas avoir vu monsieur Potter au dîner », ce à quoi répondit Lockhart qu'il était en retenu avec lui jusqu'alors. Bien, sa couverture était au moins en place. Dumbledore donna rapidement des instructions au professeur Chourave sur l'utilisation des Mandragores pour l'antidote, et aux autres professeurs des informations sur ce qu'il faudrait dire ou non aux élèves s'ils venaient à poser des questions, et finit par se retourner vers Harry et Hermione un air grave sur le visage. Il leur intima simplement de le suivre, et ils parcoururent le chemin jusqu'au bureau du Directeur dans un silence pesant. Dumbledore marchait vite et gravement, et si Harry n'avait pas été d'aussi mauvais poil et inquiet pour son histoire de journal, il aurait déjà fait une remarque discrète à Hermione sur le possible tour de rein que le vieillard risquait de se faire.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le bureau, Dumbledore referma la porte derrière eux et les dépassa d'un pas toujours aussi rapide. Energiquement, – non mais sérieusement, il sortait ça d'où ? – il s'assit à son bureau astronomique et les regarda sérieusement quelques secondes. Harry et Hermione étaient toujours debout devant la porte, et n'avaient pas vraiment l'intention de bouger de cet emplacement.

\- Très bien. Maintenant que nous sommes seuls, j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il se passe.

\- Pardon ? Comment ça, « ce qu'il se passe » ?

\- Ce mot, sur le mur. J'aimerais savoir qui l'a écrit, pourquoi, et si la Chambre des Secrets a véritablement été réouverte. J'ai également besoin de savoir s'il y aura d'autres victimes, qui sont-elles, et qu'est-ce que nous pourrions faire pour em…

\- Professeur ! l'interrompit Hermione en élevant la voix pour l'arrêter.

Le vieil homme s'arrêta, et tourna la tête vers la jeune fille.

\- Vous savez pertinemment que ce sont des informations que nous ne pouvons pas vous donner. Intervenir dans quoi que ce soit changerait le cours des choses d'une façon ou d'une autre et les conséquences pourraient être terribles.

\- Vous trouvez que ce qu'il se passe n'est pas déjà terrible ? Avez-vous au moins la moindre idée de ce que la réouverture de la Chambre signifie ?

\- Justement, intervint Harry. On le sait. Et nous n'interviendrons pas. Les choses se dérouleront comme elles le devront et vous n'avez pas le droit de nous demander d'agir pour empêcher ça.

\- Comprenez, monsieur Potter, que je suis le Directeur de cette école. S'il y a la moindre chose que je puisse faire pour protéger mes étudiants, je le ferai.

\- Et c'est très bien. Faites-le, comme vous l'avez fait la première fois. Vous devez vous débrouiller tout seul, nous n'avons pas à interférer dans le cours du temps. Vous en êtes capables, vous l'avez déjà fait !

Et Dumbledore savait pertinemment qu'Harry et Hermione avaient raison. Après tout, c'était le « lui » du futur qui leur avait dit de ne jamais faire la moindre chose qui pourrait significativement changer la ligne temporelle.

\- Bien, concéda-t-il en fermant des yeux quelques secondes. Pouvez-vous au moins me dire s'il y aura des victimes ?

Hermione et Harry échangèrent un long regard. Hermione soupira.

\- Oui. Mais seulement de pétrification, personne ne mourra.

Dumbledore parut tout de suite plus détendu et Hermione s'accorda un petit sourire. Harry pouvait parfaitement comprendre le soulagement du vieil homme, et il lui accorda au moins ça, ne faisant aucune remarque pour lui empêcher de savourer cette petite victoire significative pour lui. Les rides soucieuses entre ses deux yeux s'étaient quelque peu atténuées et, même s'il paraissait toujours inquiet pour l'avenir, il semblait au moins avoir un sacré poids en moins sur les épaules.

\- C'est une très bonne nouvelle. Merci.

\- En revanche, reprit Hermione en laissant tomber son léger sourire, j'espère que vous savez que ce que vous venez de faire était une grave faute professionnelle. Nous demander de vous suivre juste après cette découverte devant tous les élèves et professeurs ? Que croyez-vous qu'il se passera pour nous désormais ?

Il eut au moins la décence de prendre un air coupable.

\- Je n'ai pas réellement pensé à ça. J'avais plus important à songer.

\- Evidemment, ironisa simplement Harry en haussant des épaules.

Il avait définitivement pris cette habitude de Blaise.

L'aîné se retourna vers Harry lentement, s'adressant cette fois directement à lui d'une voix contenant plus de reproche que lorsqu'il leur parlait à tous les deux, et lui offrit un regard presque méprisant. Ouais, définitivement, ça ne passerait jamais entre eux.

\- Croyez-le ou non, mais c'est une réelle surprise pour moi que cette histoire soit remise à l'ordre du jour. Je conçois bien que vous connaissiez déjà le déroulement de cette soirée, mais ce n'était le cas pour personne d'autre ici alors oui, monsieur Potter. J'avais autre chose à penser qu'à vos réputations et j'en suis navré.

\- Pas de problème, professeur. On commence à avoir l'habitude d'assumer les conséquences de vos actes.

Et Dumbledore ne trouva rien à redire.

Ils avaient tous les deux compris où Harry voulait en venir dans ses propos. Seule Hermione, qui avait bien compris que quelque chose se tramait sans réellement en saisir le sens, ignorait encore cette histoire d'envoie prémédité dans le passé.

\- Maintenant, reprit Harry, je pense que nous allons vous laisser. A moins que vous ayez autre chose à nous demander ?

\- Vous pouvez disposer.

\- Bonne soirée, dit Hermione froidement, certainement énervée que Dumbledore s'adresse de la sorte à son meilleur ami.

Et ce furent les derniers mots prononcés avant que les portes en bois se referment derrière les deux adolescents.

Harry soupira longuement une fois dehors, se retenant de justesse de s'étirer sans aucune grâce en plein milieu du couloir désert. Désormais, dès qu'il entrait dans ce bureau, il avait une boule terriblement pesante qui s'imposait dans son estomac, et il devait avouer que c'était une sensation franchement désagréable lorsqu'on n'avait pas mangé. Pourtant, il avait toujours apprécié l'endroit. Il y avait vécu tellement de choses, avait vu sa vie changer tant de fois en bien et mal. Quand il était jeune, il avait adoré y passer ses après-midis, à discuter avec Dumbledore de tout et de rien – surtout de rien, maintenant qu'il y pensait. Maintenant, il ne voyait cet endroit que comme un substitut d'Azkaban, avec ce Dumbledore idiot et incohérent comme bourreau. C'était triste.

Les choses avaient tellement changé.

Bien sûr, certaines choses étaient pour le mieux. Par exemple, sa rencontre avec Millicent et Blaise était une véritable bénédiction. Mais il ne fallait pas oublier que celle-ci avait été provoquée par sa répartition à Serpentard, qui lui mettait toujours de nombreux bâtons dans les roues quant à sa mission. Ensuite, tous ceux qui étaient morts étaient de nouveau en vie, ce qui était plutôt une bonne nouvelle. La famille Weasley était au complet, il n'était encore responsable de la mort de personne – à part ses parents, mais ça ne comptait pas vraiment – et le château était encore intact.

Beaucoup de choses étaient bien meilleures. Mais c'était normal, la Seconde Guerre Sorcière n'avait pas encore commencé.

La voix d'Hermione résonna dans le couloir seulement quelques secondes après qu'ils aient quitté l'antre du Directeur, et Harry arqua théâtralement un sourcil en entendant sa question.

Habitude qu'il avait aussi pris des Serpentard.

\- Dis-moi Harry. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'étais pas encore sorti de retenue lorsqu'on a découvert Miss Teigne ?

Le garçon passa une main derrière son cou, signe que cette question venait de le mettre mal à l'aise, et Hermione ne manqua pas son mouvement. Elle prit d'ailleurs une mine renfrognée avant même qu'il ne sorte son mensonge.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, Lockhart m'a retenu plus longtemps.

\- A d'autres. Tu vas me dire que t'as réussi à t'en débarrasser à 12 ans, mais pas à 18 ?

Elle marquait un point. Elle en marquait toujours.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas en ce moment Harry ? reprit-elle sans attendre qu'il ne réponde. Pourquoi tu t'obstines à changer le cours de cette année ?

\- Hein ?

\- Quelle éloquence.

\- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? feignait-t-il de ne pas comprendre.

\- Non, sérieusement, Harry, réfléchis deux minutes. Tout le monde te pensait coupable en deuxième année, et principalement parce que tu étais le premier à avoir découvert et approché Miss Teigne ! Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer maintenant que ce n'est plus le cas ?

\- J'en sais rien. Peut-être que je vais avoir une année tranquille, pour une fois ?

\- C'est donc ça ? Tu veux être déchargé de tout… ça ?

\- J'en sais rien.

\- Harry, tu peux pas te permettre ça. Je suis vraiment désolée que tu doives vivre ça une seconde fois, mais si tu changes trop de choses, on ne saura jamais ce qu'il se passera et on perdra toute notre avance.

\- Je sais bien. C'était stupide, je sais. Mais de toute façon, Dumbledore nous a fait paraître vraiment suspect en nous convoquant juste après, alors les rumeurs vont aller bon train ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Sur nous deux, Harry. Sur nous deux ! Alors qu'avant, c'était seulement toi qui étais mis en cause. Il va se passer quoi maintenant ?

\- C'est bon Hermione. Je changerai ça durant le duel contre Malfoy, je me porterai volontaire et je parlerai Fourchelang devant tout le monde pour qu'on puisse bien me jeter la pierre durant toute cette fichue année. Ça te va ?

Hermione eut la décence de paraître triste pour lui. Elle n'était pas un monstre et n'aimait définitivement pas faire ça à son ami, mais elle avait le sens des priorités et ceci, était vraiment une priorité.

\- Ecoute, dit-elle d'une voix plus douce que précédemment, t'as un comportement vraiment étrange ces derniers temps. Est-ce que je dois m'inquiéter ?

Harry commença à paniquer intérieurement, se demandant ce qu'il devait répondre à ça. Commençait-elle à deviner pour le journal ? Non, c'était impossible. Elle avait juste mentionné son comportement anormal, pas une quelconque théorie sur le pourquoi de ce comportement. De plus, penser qu'il pouvait être en possession du journal de Jedusor était une hypothèse vraiment tirée par les cheveux si on y pensait et honnêtement, personne, même avec un esprit vraiment tordu, n'arriverait à seulement songer à ça. Harry Potter, en possession du journal de Voldemort ? C'était ridicule. Ce comportement fuyant pouvait être le résultat de tellement de choses beaucoup plus plausibles, comme… comme le fait que Dumbledore les avait envoyés ici volontairement. Mais oui ! C'était le parfait moment pour le lui dire !

\- Ok… Herm', sache tout d'abord que je suis vraiment désolé de pas t'en avoir parlé avant. C'était compliqué. Cet été, je ne pouvais envoyer aucune lettre et tu le sais, et ensuite, je me suis dit que je te le dirai en face à face parce que ce n'était définitivement pas quelque chose que je voulais t'annoncer par écrit. Mais comme tu le sais, on n'a pas eu un seul moment tous les deux depuis la rentrée et je ne pouvais décemment pas en parler devant Ron.

\- Dis-moi. C'est grave ?

\- Plutôt, oui.

\- Arrête de tourner autour du pot et raconte-moi.

\- Très bien. Ok.

Il inspira profondément pour se donner le courage nécessaire.

\- La veille de la fin d'année, Dumbledore est venu me voir à l'infirmerie pour me dire ce qu'il avait déduit du dossier que nous lui avions donné.

\- Sérieusement ? Je croyais qu'il ne l'avait même pas encore ouvert !

\- Non, il l'a bien fait. Et il a travaillé dessus. Il… Il est arrivé à la conclusion que Dumbledore – notre Dumbledore – nous avait envoyé ici volontairement.

Et comme il s'y était attendu, Hermione s'arrêta en plein milieu du couloir en le dévisageant longuement, comme pour vérifier qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Il s'arrêta également afin de ne pas la distancer, et se retourna vers elle en se mordillant l'intérieur de la joue. Il était censé ajouter quoi, maintenant ? Non, vraiment, il avait toujours été le pire dans les relations humaines et il ne le répèterait jamais assez.

\- Ça m'a aussi fait un sacré choc quand je l'ai appris.

\- Comment est-ce qu'il peut le savoir ? demanda-t-elle brusquement.

\- Apparemment, le sortilège ne pouvait fonctionner que s'il était bien exécuté. Une erreur capable de dérégler les paramétrages du temps aurait tout simplement annulé les effets du sortilège et on serait restés chez nous.

\- C'est impossible. Pourquoi Dumbledore aurait fait une chose pareille ?

\- Aucune idée.

\- Il n'était pas aussi inconscient, c'est incohérent. Il n'a pas pu nous mettre volontairement dans cet enfer !

\- J'en sais rien Herm'. Quand je vois le Dumbledore d'aujourd'hui, je me dis que nous ne le connaissions peut-être pas si bien au final. Il peut être un véritable idiot, pour rester poli, quand il s'y met.

\- Je suis désolée mais je n'arrive tout simplement pas à y croire. Je vais demander à récupérer le dossier à Dumbledore et je vais m'en occuper moi-même.

\- Sans vouloir te vexer, tu ne peux pas tout gérer en même temps. Entre les recherches pour avancer dans le temps, qui sont quand même plus importantes que ça, les cours, et les recherches sur le fonctionnement de l'Alibi, tu penses pouvoir respirer à un moment donné ?

\- Non, Harry, tu ne comprends pas. Le fonctionnement de l'Alibi est actuellement à la tête de nos priorités. Si Dumbledore nous a envoyé au départ de toute notre scolarité, c'était peut-être parce qu'il voulait qu'on change quelque chose à tout ça. Il faut d'abord qu'on sache si c'est vrai pour comprendre ce qu'il voulait.

Harry en était arrivé à la même conclusion quelques mois plus tôt. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas eu l'idée d'aller faire des recherches lui-même pour savoir si ce que disait Dumbledore était vrai ou pas – et la différence entre Hermione et lui était bien là.

\- Tout ça n'a aucun sens.

\- Je sais bien. Et c'est pour ça que je n'arrive pas à y croire. Il nous aurait donné une petite indication sur quoi faire s'il avait vraiment voulu nous envoyer ici et maintenant, non ? Il ne nous aurait pas préparé pendant des semaines pour un an alors qu'il savait qu'on allait en remonter sept.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi en penser. Je ne peux pas t'aider.

\- Je vais aller récupérer le dossier. On se voit demain, en cours ?

\- Oui, bien sûr.

* * *

… **. ET VOILAAAAA !**

 **Vous pouvez même pas savoir à quel point j'suis contente de poster ce chapitre. Je sais qu'il était long et que la lecture a pu s'avérer… longue (:') ), et j'ai hésité à couper le chapitre en deux. Mais je me suis dit que ça faisait tellement longtemps que j'avais pas posté que ça ne servait à rien de le faire**

 **Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi ? La discussion entre Jedusor et Harry, la Guerre des Êtres ? Je dois avouer que j'ai toujours adoré faire plein de théories sur tout et n'importe quoi en ce qui concerne l'univers HP, alors pouvoir en écrire une m'a fait trooooop plaisir ehe.**

 **La conversation Hermione/Harry ? On peut dire qu'il en aura mis, du temps, à lui dire pour Dumby.**

 **La relation Millicent/Blaise/Harry ? Même si leur conversation, en soit, n'était pas très intéressante du point de vue de l'histoire, c'était quand même important de la montrer je trouve. Parce que déjà, ça complète le passage des sélections de Quidditch, et ensuite ça montre le type de relation qu'ils ont réussi à atteindre au bout d'un an. Donc voilà voilà :P**

 **Dites-moi tout ce que vous en avez pensé et je vous dis à la prochaine !**


	14. Chapter 13

_Bon bon bon ! Déjà, merci pour l'accueil que vous m'avez réservée, vous êtes les meilleurs !_

 _En relisant le livre 2, je me suis rendue compte que Fourchelangue… S'écrivait en réalité Fourchelang ! Donc je suis vraiment désolée pour cette erreur et je vais corriger ça aha_

 _Voici le chapitre 13 pour vouuuus 😝_

 _(J'ai décidé de mettre en place un petit truc tout bête, mais qui manque parfois… Désormais, à chaque début de chapitre, je vais mettre un court résumé du précédent afin que vous ne soyez pas trop perdus. Ça va être une longue fiction et si je mets du temps à poster, il ne faudrait pas que vous ayez à chaque fois à relire le chapitre d'avant pour vous rappeler de là où on en est. Du coup voilà, je vais faire ça également pour les 12 premiers chapitres en même temps que la correction générale de la fiction. J'espère que ça vous aidera aha.)_

 _ **Dans le chapitre 12 :** **Tom demande finalement à Harry de placer une Miss Teigne pétrifiée dans le couloir avec le mot qui va avec, et suite à une longue discussion sur la « Guerre des Êtres » (qui est la principale raison de la haine contre les Moldus), Harry accepte. Après la découverte de la première pétrification, Dumbledore convoque Harry et Hermione dans son bureau, et leur demande des informations sur ce qu'ils savent déjà pour pouvoir éviter tout ça – ce qu'ils refusent, évidemment. Hermione mentionne juste le fait qu'il n'y aura pas de morts. Quand ils sortent du bureau après une discussion houleuse, Hermione interroge Harry sur son comportement bizarre et fuyant, et celui-ci commence à avoir peur qu'elle se rapproche de la vérité (le fait qu'il ait le journal et qu'il soit responsable du message sur le mur). Il détourne alors son attention en lui révélant qu'ils ont été envoyés en 1991 volontairement, et Hermione décide de reprendre les recherches elle-même.  
**_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 13**

Trop de monde.

Beaucoup trop de monde.

Avant d'arriver dans la Grande Salle quelques minutes plus tôt, Harry ne s'était pas souvenu que tant d'élèves avaient participé à la nouvelle activité de Poudlard la première fois. Certes, dans son souvenir, il savait qu'il avait apprécié l'excitation que le club de duel avait provoqué chez chacun, mais aujourd'hui, il n'avait qu'une seule envie : qu'il se barrent tous, et qu'il n'ait pas encore une fois à se montrer en spectacle.

Il fallait savoir que, contrairement à tout ce que ses actes pouvaient faire penser de lui, Harry était une personne plutôt introvertie, voire… secrète ? Oui. Vraiment. Harry, au fur et à mesure du temps, était devenu une individu incroyablement renfermé sur lui-même.

Alors, bien évidemment, il n'avait absolument aucun mal à sociabiliser lorsqu'il le voulait bien – mais le problème était justement là : il le voulait de moins en moins. Lorsqu'il avait eu 11 ans et qu'il était arrivé à Poudlard, il avait désiré plus que tout s'intégrer dans ce monde magique qui lui promettait mille et une choses magnifiques et avait sauté sur chaque occasion pour se faire des amis. Il avait refusé de serrer la main de Malfoy en première année afin de protéger un potentiel ami, et avait suivi le mouvement des Gryffondor, qui semblaient génétiquement programmés pour haïr les Serpentard alors que ça faisait des siècles qu'il n'y avait plus de réelle raison à ça. Il avait laissé tomber ses plus importants principes – qui consistaient à ne rejeter personne à cause de préjugés qui pouvaient s'avérer totalement faux – et avait joué le rôle que tout le monde avait attendu de lui à chaque instant de sa vie. Il avait été parfait, attentionné et dévoué à tout le monde.

Quelle n'avait pas été sa désillusion lorsqu'il était arrivé en deuxième année, et que tout le monde s'était ligué contre lui en apprenant qu'il était un Fourchelang. Lorsque tout le monde l'avait accusé d'avoir agressé toutes ces victimes, et que sa maison, sa famille par substitution, avait retourné son acharnement sur lui. Il avait été réellement déçu, et ça avait été la toute première fois – mais pas la dernière – que le monde magique l'avait déçu.

Ce fut à partir de ce moment-là qu'Harry avait commencé à être plus réservé quant à ses fréquentations, et son besoin de se préserver n'avait fait qu'accroitre au fil des années. En quatrième année, quand même Ron s'était retourné contre lui, qu'on se faisait une joie de le traiter de menteur, de profiteur, de « petit favori de Dumbledore » suite à la pioche de son nom dans la Coupe de Feu et qu'il avait vu pour la première fois quelqu'un mourir pour lui sous ses yeux, il s'était encore un peu plus renfermé sur lui-même et avait laissé toute l'innocence de son enfance s'envoler. A sa cinquième année, après la catastrophe avec Cho, l'année entière qu'il avait passé à se faire traiter d'imposteur par _La Gazette_ et la mort de Sirius au Département des mystères, Harry avait continué à imiter le comportement typique de l'huître. Il s'était finalement complètement fermé en sixième année, lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que Voldemort commençait à réellement prendre du pouvoir et que certaines personnes à qui il faisait confiance par défaut allaient de son côté. Il s'était alors promis à ce moment-là de ne plus laisser qui que ce soit entrer dans sa vie s'il n'était pas sûr à 100% qu'il en valait la peine, et c'était peut-être en majeure partie pour ça qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à réellement s'attacher à Ginny malgré le fait qu'ils « étaient faits pour être ensemble ».

Puis la Grande Guerre avait fini le travail. Tous les morts, toutes les trahisons avaient achevé son dernier brin de sociabilité. La simple preuve étant qu'il avait mis plus d'un an à accepter l'amitié de Blaise et Millicent, alors qu'il était resté avec eux une grande partie de leur première année, que la guerre n'avait pas commencé, qu'ils n'étaient pas corrompus – ou du moins pas encore – et qu'il savait juste pertinemment qu'il n'avait rien à craindre d'enfants de 11 ans.

Mais voilà, toutes les épreuves de sa vie l'avaient rendu ainsi et, bien qu'il arrive à paraître moins « sauvage » depuis qu'il affichait clairement son amitié avec Blaise et Millicent, sa réputation de première année l'avait précédé et personne n'osait vraiment l'approcher. De son point de vue, c'était vraiment une chose agréable et seule Hermione pouvait réellement comprendre son ressenti, bien qu'elle ait vécu la guerre différemment. Même s'il s'était légèrement amélioré sur le point de vue social depuis qu'il n'avait plus à vivre dans une atmosphère de terreur et de défaite, qu'il n'avait plus à diriger une armée, à prendre des décisions difficiles qui avaient tué plus d'une personne et qu'il avait réussi à légèrement se détacher de tout ça après un an et demi dans cette nouvelle version de son monde, il n'avait pas non plus envie qu'on vienne lui taper la causette à toutes les occasions possibles – et il n'avait décidément pas envie que des gamins de 12 ans viennent le saouler avec leurs histoires ridicules. Cette situation était donc véritablement profitable, bien qu'il passe quand même pour le salaud de service.

Il était vu par les autres Serpentard comme celui qui, sans raison apparente, avait rejeté sa maison et ses élèves et qui cassait du sucre sur leur dos tout en faisant copains/copines avec les autres Gryffondor – ce qui était totalement faux soit dit en passant. C'était compréhensible qu'ils ne veuillent plus approcher Harry Potter après tout ce qu'il avait pu dire lors de son entrevue avec Malfoy, et cette situation allait dans son sens alors le brun ne faisait strictement rien pour remédier à la situation. N'ayant jamais eu la moindre affinité avec un seul des Serpentard lors de ses premières années initiales, c'était très bien qu'aucun ne veuille créer de relation avec lui – Blaise et Millicent ne comptaient pas dans ce cas de figure. Pour les autres élèves, c'était simple : Harry était la parfaite représentation du Serpentard détestable aux yeux de tous, et personne ne voulait faire quoi que ce soit pour se rapprocher de lui. Ça ne faisait que confirmer les idées plutôt négatives qu'Harry pouvait avoir sur ses « camarades » et leur façon de totalement discriminer les Serpentard, mais tout ça l'arrangeait beaucoup également alors il n'allait clairement pas aller se plaindre de leur manque de sympathie. Ça allait vraiment dans son sens.

Il était peut-être moins sauvage, mais il tenait quand même à sa tranquillité et au bon déroulement de sa mission. Et actuellement, sa tranquillité était rudement mise à l'épreuve.

Ainsi entouré de tous ces adolescents à l'excitation ridicule et exubérante, l'asociabilité d'Harry ressortait inéluctablement et il devait se retenir à chaque instant de jeter des sorts à tous ceux qui le poussaient dans une vaine tentative de se rapprocher de l'estrade. _Contrôle, Harry_ , se disait-il en fermant les yeux pour se concentrer et se calmer. Depuis le Bataille Finale de mai 98, Harry avait un véritable problème avec les foules. Il se sentait oppressé, cerné, piégé, et il devait réunir tout son bon sens pour ne pas exploser, ou tout simplement sortir d'ici pour se rendre dans la Salle sur Demande afin de libérer la tension accumulée. Il n'avait toujours pas réussi à trouver un moyen de canaliser sa magie dans ce si petit corps, et était obligé d'aller « vider tout ça » dans la Salle sur Demande au moins une fois par semaine. Il irait peut-être deux fois cette semaine, tout compte fait.

Il soupira longuement alors qu'il venait de se faire bousculer par un Poufsouffle de première année.

Suite à la pétrification de Colin Crivey quelques jours plus tôt et seulement une semaine après l'histoire de Miss Teigne, Dumbledore avait annoncé qu'un club de duel ouvrirait ses portes aux intéressés, et ceci dans le but d'apprendre aux jeunes sorciers quelques sortilèges et techniques supposés les aider dans des situations dangereuses ou un minimum délicates. C'était là une attention noble et préventive, si on oubliait le fait que Gilderoy Lockhart soit aux commandes, qu'un simple sort ne serait jamais assez puissant pour abattre ou simplement ralentir une créature telle qu'un Basilic, et qu'il n'y aurait qu'un seul cours étant donné le chaos qu'Harry allait provoquer en se révélant Fourchelang. Mais tout ceci n'était, évidemment, que détail, et Harry et Hermione se devaient bien de garder leurs réflexions pour eux-mêmes.

Alors il en était là. Attendant que Lockhart daigne arriver afin que les élèves autour de lui se calment un peu, et envoyant des signaux de détresse à Ron et Hermione d'un côté, et Blaise et Millicent de l'autre.

Ça lui faisait d'ailleurs étrange de voir ses amis… ensemble. Séparés par lui et s'ignorant totalement, mais ensemble quand même.

Aucun n'avait l'air de vouloir faire la conversation à l'autre et Harry comprenait parfaitement les raisons de chacun. Il n'approuvait peut-être pas, mais il comprenait. Ron ne voulait pas parler à Blaise car, inconsciemment, il le prenait pour son rival vis-à-vis d'Harry et se montrait naturellement hostile face à lui. Ils pensaient chacun n'avoir rien en commun avec l'autre et, dans le fond, ils n'avaient pas tort. Le fait qu'il soit à Serpentard n'arrangeait strictement rien du point de vue de Ron, et c'était très certainement pareil du côté de Blaise qui avait montré à maintes et maintes reprises qu'il considérait les Gryffondor comme… qu'il ne les considérait pas du tout, en fait. Du côté d'Hermione, elle ne voulait pas avoir affaire à Millicent car, même si on avait tendance à l'oublier, la jeune fille faisait partie des fidèles adeptes de Draco Malfoy dans le « passé », donc de Voldemort pas ce biais. Comme Parkinson, Davis, Nott et bien d'autres de leur année encore, elle avait suivi le Prince des Serpentard et l'avait aidé à monter dans la hiérarchie des Mangemorts, accomplissant avec les autres Mangemorts tout ce que Voldemort ou Malfoy pouvait demander. Elle faisait d'ailleurs partie des marqués, et cela dès la sixième année. Il pouvait alors comprendre le manque d'envie d'Hermione de faire le moindre effort pour s'investir, et il ne le lui demandait d'ailleurs pas. Du côté des deux Serpentard… Ils s'en fichaient, c'était aussi simple que ça. Harry ne pouvait pas s'avancer sur la façon dont ils auraient réagi si les Gryffondor avaient essayé de leur parler – après tout, il ne les connaissait pas aussi bien que Ron et Hermione – mais il était persuadé que ça n'aurait pas été violent. Millicent aurait probablement juste dit qu'aucun n'avait à faire le moindre effort pour se connaître, qu'ils n'avaient rien en commun, que ça ne servait à rien de forcer les choses et que ce n'était pas grave, et Blaise aurait juste acquiescé aux dires de sa meilleure amie. Bien évidemment, il ne fallait pas compter sur eux pour faire le premier pas ou autre connerie du genre. Il ne fallait pas oublier qu'ils étaient à Serpentard, et qu'ils ne faisaient strictement rien pour se montrer avenant envers les autres. C'était un privilège seulement réservé à leur maison, et encore. Les Serpentard de leur année s'étaient déchirés au moment où Harry avait décidé de faire son propre « clan », et avait emmené Blaise, puis Millicent avec lui.

\- Approchez ! Approchez-vous !

Gilderoy Lockhart venait de monter sur l'estrade sans que le Serpentard ne s'en aperçoive, élégamment vêtu et son éternel sourire qui avait le don de crisper Harry sur les lèvres. Un peu plus loin et adossé au mur, Severus Rogue scannait la salle de ses yeux noirs tout en fusillant du regard tous ceux qui avaient le culot de le regarder dans les yeux, ou ceux qu'il n'aimait tout simplement pas. Ça faisait peu de personnes épargnées, si on comptait.

Lockhart leur fit part de son discours plein de narcissisme qu'il avait certainement répété devant sa glace avant de venir, et il entendit Hermione ricaner lorsque leur professeur fit référence à ses livres pour « plus amples détails sur ses aventures ». C'était vraiment agréable de ne pas avoir à subir la jubilation d'une Hermione de 12 ans face à cet imposteur, sérieusement. C'était peut-être un des points les plus positifs de cette nouvelle année. Il la regarda donc également avec un petit sourire amusé sur les lèvres, et se reconcentra ensuite sur ce que le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal pouvait dire. Pas que ce soit très intéressant, mais c'était au moins divertissant.

Rogue s'approcha finalement lorsque Lockhart en fit la mention, et esquissa un rictus dans sa direction qui fit légèrement grimacer Harry. Bien que Rogue soit devenu un allié durant la guerre, qu'il se soit beaucoup calmé avec Harry et qu'il valorise ses capacités en lui donnant des points en cours de Potion, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de toujours se sentir impressionné par cet homme, voire peut-être un peu craintif. Il était puissant, renfermé, calculateur, intelligent. Et, contre toute attente, du côté du bien. C'était facile de succomber au mal lorsque l'on avait tout pour s'élever dedans, mais Severus Rogue ne l'avait pas fait et Harry ne pouvait qu'être impressionné et étonnement respectueux face à cette volonté d'esprit qui n'était la caractéristique que de trop peu de monde.

Alors certes, il trouvait toujours que Rogue était un gros con dans son comportement, mais en tant que personne, celui-ci était bien meilleur que lui.

Même si on voyait clairement à la façon dont il regardait son collègue qu'aucune bonne pensée ne le traversait actuellement. A part peut-être l'idée de le faire voler à travers la pièce, qui devait vraiment le mettre en joie. Intérieurement. Très intérieurement.

Et il le fit. Quelques minutes plus tard, Lockhart avait traversé l'estrade et s'était réceptionné contre le mur du fond, provoquant une vague de panique chez les élèves – vague de panique essentiellement composée de la gente féminine, en réalité. Ron et Millicent avaient éclaté de rire en le voyant tomber – et Ron avait de suite arrêté en se rendant compte qu'il riait avec Millicent, ce qui lui avait valu un regard un peu méprisant de la part de la jeune fille – et Hermione, Harry et Blaise s'étaient contentés de sourire face au spectacle. Hermione et les trois Serpentard se joignirent même aux autres Vert et Argent lorsqu'ils applaudirent le directeur de leur maison, et Ron avait regardé Hermione comme si elle venait de lui annoncer la chose la plus surprenante de l'histoire de l'existence. Pour les Serpentard, voir leur égérie se débarrasser aussi facilement de l'homme qui était censé avoir tout fait et tout vu et que personne de leur maison ne semblait apprécier rendait tout ceci terriblement amusant, et pour Hermione… C'était simple, elle tenait enfin la vengeance de ses années de fanatisme totalement injustifiées. Mais bien évidemment, Ron ne pouvait pas le savoir.

Tout le monde se calma finalement et des groupes furent formés pour commencer l'entraînement, Lockhart ayant décidé de mettre fin à son humiliation en démarrant la pratique. Harry s'était naturellement mis avec Hermione, Blaise avec Millicent et Ron avec Seamus Finnigan qui traînait par-là, et ils étaient sur le point de commencer à faire ce que le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal avait ordonné lorsqu'Harry entendit la _douce_ voix de Rogue s'élever derrière lui. Ah, c'était donc pour ça qu'Hermione s'était arrêtée dans son geste, que Ron s'était crispé – Rogue avait toujours cet effet sur lui – et que Millicent avait froncé de façon exubérante des sourcils en sentant les problèmes arriver ? Harry eut une nouvelle grimace en voyant le petit rictus carnassier sur les lèvres de son directeur de maison en se retournant. Mince. Il avait presque oublié ce qui allait suivre.

\- Je pense que quelques changements doivent être effectués. Potter, vous allez avec Malfoy. Bulstrode, avec Granger. Zabini, vous irez avec Nott.

Et après avoir annoncé ça d'un ton catégorique qui ne laissait place à la discussion, le potioniste se retourna dans un mouvement de cape dont lui seul avait le secret, et se dirigea vers Malfoy en binôme avec Parkinson. Il le faisait certainement dans le but de lui annoncer également la nouvelle de ce changement de dernière minute, et Harry était quand même curieux de voir comment réagirait l'héritier Malfoy. Il lança finalement un regard désolé à Hermione qui lui fut rendu, et entendit les voix de ses camarades de Serpentard s'élever une fois que Rogue fut assez loin pour ne pas les entendre.

\- Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée, avait dit Blaise en se tournant vers Nott, qui avait visiblement été prévenu du changement vue la façon dont il le regardait.

\- Courage. Au moins tu restes avec l'un des nôtres, avait cette fois annoncé Millicent en lorgnant Hermione.

\- Un problème Bulstrode ?

\- Jamais. Je te préviens juste que je risque d'avoir du mal à me contrôler avec toi en face.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je pense que je suis parfaitement apte à maitriser une… fille comme toi.

\- On va voir ça. Mais n'y crois pas tr…

Et elles furent ensuite trop loin pour qu'Harry puisse entendre la suite de leur discussion.

\- Tu penses que ça va bien se passer entre Milli et Granger ? avait demandé Blaise avec un air concerné dans la voix.

\- Aucune idée. Pour Nott et toi, tu le sens comment ?

\- On va laisser couler. Malfoy et toi ?

\- On va laisser couler, reprit Harry en haussant des épaules. Evite de trop casser Nott cependant, il risquerait de te prendre en grippe pour quelques années.

\- Mmh… En effet. T'as pas mal fait les frais de son acharnement, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry acquiesça avec un sourire en coin. Blaise reprit la parole :

\- Dans le fond, je suis certain qu'il n'est pas méchant. Juste idiot.

\- Il me semble que c'est encore pire pour toi, non ?

Avec un sourire énigmatique qui eut le don de faire rire légèrement Harry, Blaise s'éloigna finalement de lui afin de se rapprocher de son partenaire.

Le regard d'Harry glissa finalement sur son propre binôme, qui parlait désormais avec Rogue les sourcils froncés. Parkinson était maintenant un peu plus loin, et avait une mine dégoûtée en se rendant compte qu'elle devait faire équipe avec un Fred Weasley particulièrement taquin et amusé par la situation. Bon Dieu, il allait véritablement lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Son regard retomba cependant bien vite sur Malfoy, et au bout de quelques secondes d'une discussion qui lui paraissait animée, Harry attrapa sa baguette sans réfléchir. Curieux et faisant totalement abstraction du fait que ce ne soit pas très honnête, il jeta un sortilège d'augmentation vocale que Ron avait imaginé, puis inventé en s'inspirant des Oreilles à rallonge de Fred et George, et s'assit sur l'estrade en regardant désormais dans la direction opposée aux deux interlocuteurs. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de paraître suspect.

Il avait vraiment envie de savoir ce qu'il se disait.

\- …rquoi tu me fais ça ? disait Malfoy.

\- Cette rivalité entre vous est ridicule, entendit-il dire de la part du professeur de potion.

\- Et tu crois que c'est en nous faisant nous battre que les choses vont s'arranger ?

Un point pour Malfoy. Sans rire, c'était quoi cette excuse pourrie de la part de Rogue ? Il se doutait bien que s'il les avait mis ensemble la première fois, c'était dans l'unique but de faire profondément chier Harry, mais là ? Il ne comprenait tout simplement pas. Il savait que son professeur l'avait un peu plus à la bonne depuis qu'il était à Serpentard et qu'il rapportait pas mal de points grâce à ses bonnes notes, mais de là à carrément forcer les choses pour arranger leur « rivalité », c'était un peu gros. Rogue ne pouvait décemment pas l'apprécier _autant_.

\- Au moins, vous êtes contraints à rester un peu ensemble. Votre… problème a divisé les Serpentard de votre année et vous êtes les seuls à n'avoir jamais fait ça. Vous devez rester soudés, au moins pour gagner la Coupe des Quatre Maisons et pour sauver l'honneur des Serpentard. On ne peut pas se permettre d'avoir une telle rivalité au sein même de notre maison.

Voilà. Enfin une raison un peu plus plausible.

\- Mais c'est… Potter. Je n'en ai pas envie.

\- A d'autres Draco.

\- J'ai déjà essayé. Il n'a rien voulu savoir. Je ne vais pas lui courir après, il a fait son choix.

\- Tu remarqueras que le Potter de cette année est un peu… mieux que celui de l'année précédente, même si ça me tue de l'avouer. Il a l'air de mieux accepter son statut de Serpentard. Tu devrais réessayer.

\- Il est indigne de notre maison. Il l'a prouvé à maintes et maintes reprises.

\- Draco.

Malfoy soupira longuement. Il avait l'air profondément embêté par ce que son professeur lui demandait.

C'était étrange, mais Harry avait toujours tendance à oublier que Rogue était le parrain de Malfoy, et qu'ils entretenaient de ce fait le même type de relation qu'il pouvait avoir avec Sirius. Le tutoiement qu'ils avaient employé naturellement tous les deux l'avait dans un premier temps surpris – après tout, il n'avait jamais entendu la moindre conversation privée entre ces deux là – et l'utilisation des prénoms encore plus, mais dans le fond, n'était-ce pas normal pour un parrain et son filleul ? Harry n'arrivait décidément pas à se faire à l'idée. Il savait que Malfoy vouvoyait son père et sa mère, alors pourquoi ne le faisait-il pas avec Rogue ? Leur professeur de Potion pouvait-il s'avérer être une personne sympathique, du moins avec les gens de sa « famille » ?

\- Bon, nous ne continuerons pas cette discussion ici quoi qu'il arrive. Alors est-ce qu'on s'entend au moins pour aujourd'hui ?

\- On verra, se résigna finalement Malfoy.

\- Bien. Vas-y, maintenant, ou Potter risquerait de se suicider depuis son estrade.

Il rêvait ou bien Rogue venait réellement de faire de l'humour ? De l'humour noir, certes, mais de l'humour quand même ? Malgré le fait que ce soit à ses dépens, Harry ne put empêcher à sa bouche d'esquisser un petit sourire amusé. C'était vrai qu'il ne devait pas avoir l'air malin, assis seul sur cette estrade, à regarder dans le vide comme s'il pensait à la difficulté de la vie et aux moyens de remédier à ça.

\- T'es bête, dit finalement Malfoy et Harry était certain d'avoir entendu de l'amusement dans sa voix.

\- Un peu de respect jeune homme, répliqua tendrement Rogue.

De la… tendresse de la part de Rogue ? C'était quoi ça ?

\- Excu… Je rêve ou Bulstrode et Granger sont en train de se battre ?

A ces mots, Harry tourna la tête pour observer les deux jeunes filles précédemment mentionnées et écarquilla des yeux en voyant le spectacle qu'elles offraient. Leurs baguettes étaient au sol et elles en étaient venues aux mains, poussant des cris dont Harry avait totalement fait abstraction jusqu'alors. Millicent étant bien plus grande et combattive qu'Hermione, elle avait forcément l'avantage et tenait la tête d'Hermione sous son bras, la jeune femme essayant de se dégager par tous les moyens. Avant qu'Harry ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour aller séparer ses deux amies, Lockhart se rapprocha du groupe pour le faire.

\- T'AS PAS FINI DE MATER, POTTER ?

Harry avait tellement sursauté qu'il en avait fait tomber sa baguette.

Quel abruti. Il avait oublié d'enlever le sortilège d'augmentation vocale, et maintenant que Malfoy se trouvait juste derrière lui sa voix lui avait paru vingt fois plus forte.

En faisant totalement abstraction du ricanement satisfait et augmenté de Malfoy, alors persuadé qu'il venait de l'attraper la main dans le sac, Harry se pencha pour attraper sa baguette en murmurant un discret _Finite Incantatem_.

\- Arrête de glousser.

C'eut au moins pour don de faire taire Malfoy.

\- Je ne glousse pas.

\- Bien évidemment.

\- Je ne suis pas une fille.

\- Ok.

\- Je n'apprécie pas te…

\- Tu comptes me faire un paragraphe argumenté ou on peut commencer ?

\- Ne m'interromps pas quand je parle.

\- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je fais ce que je veux.

Il voyait bien l'agacement qu'il avait réussi à lui provoquer en un temps record, et un sourire goguenard vint malgré tout s'installer sur son visage. Malfoy essayait de se contrôler, mais ses yeux lui lançaient des éclairs et le sourire d'Harry s'agrandit un peu plus à cette constatation. Harry ne pouvait décemment pas perdre cette vieille habitude qu'il avait de saisir toutes les perches tendues par Malfoy, c'était comme ça. Il était comme… programmé génétiquement pour agacer le blond. C'était un de ses plus infaillibles dons. Le Prince des Serpentard soupira finalement et contracta durement la mâchoire.

\- Bon écoute Potter, si on commence comme ça on va pas aller loin. Alors je te propose qu'on s'ignore en bonne et due forme, et qu'on se contente de faire ce qui nous est demandé.

Une trêve de quelques instants lui allait quand même.

\- Ça me va.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent debout, face à face, à se lancer des charmes – c'était un abus de langage d'appeler ce qu'ils faisaient des _sortilèges_ – tous plus ridicules les uns que les autres qui eurent divers effets sur leur corps, rendant leur combat assez… virulent, malgré le côté enfantin des sorts utilisés. Chacun mettait tout ce qu'il avait pour prendre le dessus sur l'autre et la colère dans leurs yeux rendait cet échange presque électrique. Ils voulaient dominer, c'était flagrant et ce besoin de supériorité était quelque peu inquiétant venant d'enfants de leur âge. Mais malgré ce qu'on pouvait penser en voyant cette haine danser dans ses yeux, Harry faisait beaucoup d'effort pour ne pas dévier ou annuler chaque charme envoyé par Malfoy, ou pour trouver des sortilèges de premier niveau afin de rester à celui du blond. Il n'était pas déloyal et abimer mortellement le blond n'était pas l'objectif d'aujourd'hui il devait quand même rester vivant, c'était pour ça qu'il était ici. Mais n'ayant plus fait usage de magie « enfantine » depuis des années maintenant, il devait avouer que la diversité de ses sortilèges était plutôt restreinte, voire ridicule. Il fallait aussi dire qu'il n'avait pas tué des partisans de Voldemort avec des Jambencoton ou des Rictusempra, et qu'il ne pouvait décidemment pas tout retenir toute sa vie.

Alors oui, malgré le fait que ses sortilèges soient plus puissants que ceux du blond, ils étaient plus restreints et peu originaux, et à force de refaire les cinq mêmes en boucle Harry finissait par se décrédibiliser quelque peu. C'est pour cela que le brun fut soulagé lorsque Lockhart, d'une voix paniquée, mit fin aux duels de tout le monde qui semblaient s'être envenimés. Malfoy sembla remarquer son soulagement face à l'arrêt des combats, et arqua un sourcil moqueur en le lorgnant. Il ne dit rien, mais son silence parla pour lui. Harry l'ignora simplement. Lockhart avait recommencé à parler et il n'avait pas envie de répondre au blond.

\- Je crois que l'on devrait apprendre à neutraliser les mauvais sorts avant tout. Prenons deux volontaires. Londubat et Finch-Fletchey ?

\- Très mauvaise idée, coupa Rogue d'un ton catégorique. Londubat sème la désolation chaque fois qu'il essaie de jeter le moindre sort. Il ne resterait plus quand-chose de Finch-Fletchey après ça.

Mais son froncement de nez prouvait bien qu'il n'en avait rien à faire. Harry vit du coin de l'œil le petit sourire amusé de Malfoy.

\- Pourquoi pas Malfoy et Potter ?

Sourire qui se dissipa bien vite.

\- Excellente idée ! Venez-là tous les deux, dit-il en leur faisant signe de monter sur l'estrade.

Malgré-lui, Harry tourna complètement la tête vers Malfoy pour voir ce qu'il faisait, et soupira longuement en voyant que le Prince des Serpentard le regardait aussi. Il fut étonné de retrouver le même ennuie que lui dans le regard gris du Malfoy, mais il fit mine de rien et se contenta de briser le contact visuel afin de monter sur l'estrade. Malgré toute la haine qu'ils pouvaient avoir pour l'autre, ils partageaient actuellement la même situation embarrassante et ennuyante et ressentaient donc la même lassitude. Une question similaire, peut-être pensée plus élégamment par l'un, passait en boucle dans leur tête : pourquoi ça tombait toujours sur eux ?

\- Harry, quand Draco pointera sa baguette sur toi, tu feras ça.

S'en suivit une chose encore plus humiliante pour Lockhart que son précédent vol plané dû au sortilège de Rogue : lorsqu'il tenta de montrer un geste compliqué et totalement faux de la baguette qui avait, en théorie, pour but de neutraliser un sort ennemi, le bout de bois – ouais, quand on ne savait pas l'utiliser à ce point, une baguette magique ne redevenait plus qu'un joli bout de bois – tomba tout simplement au sol. Harry, les autres Serpentard, Hermione et Rogue partagèrent le même sourire narquois et satisfait alors que Lockhart se baissait pour la ramasser en ricanant un maladroit « Holà ! Ma baguette est un peu énervée ce soir ! » qui ne sonnait pas du tout crédible. Cet homme ne cesserait donc jamais de se ridiculiser en tentant d'en faire toujours trop ? D'ailleurs, n'y avait-il pas un professeur dans cette salle (autre que Rogue, bien entendu) pour clairement montrer que ce que faisait et disait Lockhart était tout bonnement faux ?

\- Donc pour me protéger, il faut que je laisse tomber ma baguette c'est ça ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Harry avec un petit sourire moqueur.

\- Non, tu fais ce que je t'ai montré avant qu'elle ne me glisse des mains.

\- Bien sûr.

Le sourire que lui adressa Harry lui faisait certainement comprendre tout le bien qu'il pensait de lui.

\- Mmh... Bien. Tout d'abord, il faut savoir que chaque bon duel commence par les salutations. Alors saluez-vous ! dit le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal afin d'échapper au regard un peu méprisant d'Harry.

Harry s'approcha donc de Malfoy, la baguette levée devant son visage, et fit malgré lui un petit sourire lorsque le blond ouvrit la bouche. Plus personne ne parlait dans la salle et sa voix, assez basse pour que seul lui l'entende, avait ce même accent aristocrate en chuchotant.

\- Peur, Potter ?

\- Terrifié, fut sa simple réponse dite d'un sarcasme si coupant qu'il se demandait pourquoi Malfoy ne saignait pas déjà du nez.

Et ils se saluèrent aussi respectueusement que possible avant de reprendre chacun une distance correcte entre eux, Harry croisant le regard d'Hermione qui lui disait clairement « Doucement Harry, t'as 12 piges ». Harry avait hoché discrètement la tête dans sa direction et s'était retourné au même moment que Malfoy, qui semblait avoir eu le même type de discussion silencieuse avec Rogue – bien qu'il soit certain que le sujet n'était pas « retiens-toi », mais plutôt l'inverse. C'est naturellement qu'ils se mirent en position de combat et, comme dans son souvenir, Malfoy lança le premier sortilège au « 2 » du décompte de Lockhart en surprenant tout le monde, sauf lui. Merci à ses réflexes, c'est sans aucun problème qu'Harry le neutralisa en un mouvement bref, simple et concis qui, pourtant, sembla impressionner les élèves par son mécanisme, et fit un mouvement d'épaule lorsqu'il croisa le regard sévère d'Hermione qui attendait certainement qu'il se laisse faire. Il avait laissé entendre qu'il ne ferait rien qui ne soit pas à la portée d'un enfant de son âge, pas qu'il ne se défendrait pas. Il avait simplement décidé de n'attaquer à aucun moment afin de ne pas risquer de trahir sa couverture. Il laissa donc Malfoy envoyer plusieurs sortilèges à la suite, montrant clairement qu'il ne désirait pas particulièrement prendre part de façon offensive à ce duel – puis même, de toute façon il ne connaissait pas assez de charme de premier niveau pour ça –, et baissa finalement sa baguette lorsque Malfoy fit de même après son Serpensortia.

Un magnifique serpent se trouvait désormais entre eux, sifflant – pour Harry – à quel point tout était étrange et hostile autour de lui. Il se sentait menacé, était dépaysé et n'appréciait que trop peu toutes les têtes à son niveau qui suintaient la peur et un intérêt malsain. Harry observa Rogue et Lockhart se disputer la destruction du serpent, qui se retrouva bien vite propulsé dans les airs après un sortilège nouvellement raté de Lockhart qui avait initialement pour but de le faire disparaître, et Harry ne put que lever les yeux au ciel face à toute cette agitation provoquée par son professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Malfoy, de son côté, semblait plutôt fier de lui à croire qu'il avait réussi à piéger Harry, mais le sourire que le brun lui envoya le fit vite déchanter. Se laissant guider par son instinct, le « héros de la nation » se dirigea vers le serpent, qui lui s'était rapproché de Justin Finch-Fletchey en le menaçant clairement – dans le sens où c'était clair même pour des personnes n'ayant aucune notion de Fourchelang –, et commença à parler. C'était à lui d'agir, et un bref regard vers Hermione lui apprit qu'elle approuvait ce qu'il faisait.

\- _Laisse-le tranquille. Tu vois bien qu'il n'a pas l'air d'un repas pour toi, non ?_

Le serpent se tourna vers Harry, et lui répondit effrontément un « _T'es qui toi ? Et de quoi je me mêle ?_ » qui surprit le garçon, et lui fit par la même occasion penser que l'animal était bien trop semblable à son créateur. Il allait répondre quelque chose sur le code de politesse des reptiles, qui devait bien exister après tout, lorsque le serpent s'embrasa suite à un sortilège de Rogue, ne laissant qu'une traînée de cendres là où il se tenait précédemment. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'Harry prit conscience du silence qui régnait dans la Grande Salle. Bien.

* * *

Une semaine après les événements, ce qu'il s'était passé au club de duel avait fait le tour du château. Il n'avait pas besoin de préciser que tout le monde le prenait aujourd'hui pour l'Héritier de Serpentard, et que chacun de ses gestes était épié comme s'il allait se mettre à pétrifier des gens au détour d'un couloir.

Bon Dieu. C'était reparti pour un tour.

Contre toute-attente, seuls les élèves de sa maison et le professeur Rogue le laissaient tranquille. Il avait bien le droit à quelques regards insistants lorsqu'il se retrouvait dans la Salle Commune ou dans la Grande Salle, mais personne n'avait rien dit et c'était pour le mieux. Les Serpentard faisaient tout simplement comme s'il n'existait pas – ce qui ne changeait pas énormément d'habituellement – et que toute cette situation était trop loin d'eux. C'était bien la première chose qui l'avait séduit chez les Vert et Argent, et il ne regrettait aujourd'hui pas vraiment le choix qu'il avait pu faire de ne pas insister plus auprès de Dumbledore afin qu'il le change de maison. Il savait, en connaissance de causes, que la même situation chez les Gryffondor était une chose intenable et il était assez satisfait d'avoir à la subir du côté Serpentard… Même si les « assauts » des autres élèves étaient plus violents que la première fois.

Comme on pouvait se douter, si la rumeur qui affirmait qu'il était l'Héritier de Serpentard n'était pas vraiment passée alors qu'il avait été réparti à Gryffondor, ça passait encore moins maintenant qu'il était réellement à Serpentard et qu'il était considéré comme « un gosse à problèmes » depuis son débordement avec Malfoy et Dumbledore dans la Grande Salle de l'année précédente. Les propos étaient plus virulents, plus ciblés, et si même Fred et George ne faisaient aucune blague douteuse sur l'occupation de ses après-midis dans la Chambre des Secrets, c'est qu'il y avait forcément quelque chose en plus que la dernière fois.

Peut-être était-ce le fait qu'il avait réellement pris part à tout ça cette fois-ci. Qu'il avait été, en quelque sorte, le complice de Tom Jedusor et qu'il l'aidait actuellement à semer la terreur au sein du château.

Peut-être pas.

Comment aurait-il pu le savoir ?

Tout ce dont il était certain, c'était que les autres élèves des trois maisons restantes se faisaient un plaisir de crier sur tous les toits qu'ils avaient vu Harry Potter avec un comportement louche, qu'Harry Potter s'était énervé contre quelqu'un et que cette personne serait donc la prochaine victime de la créature, qu'Harry Potter avait l'air de plus en plus méchant ou qu'Harry Potter se renfermait sur lui-même – très certainement parce qu'il ne pouvait plus digérer tout ce qu'il causait au château, ça allait de soi !

Harry Potter était de nouveau une bête de foire et tout le monde semblait s'être donné le mot pour le faire sortir de ses gonds.

Il était actuellement en cours de Sortilèges avec les Poufsouffle… Et il fallait bien se douter que son « assaut » contre Justin n'avait pas du tout plu à ses camarades de maison. Ils étaient connus pour leur loyauté sans faille envers les gens qu'ils aimaient et même si, généralement, c'était dépeint comme une grande qualité de cœur et d'esprit, actuellement, Harry se demandait simplement si le terme « loyauté » n'était pas un lointain synonyme de « stupidité ». Ils se faisaient une joie de lui envoyer des bouts de papier ou de gomme dès que Flitwick avait le dos tourné, et pouffaient stupidement dès qu'Harry se tendait un peu plus face à ce geste enfantin à en pleurer. En admettant le fait que ce soit vrai et qu'il soit bien l'Héritier de Serpentard, n'avaient-ils vraiment aucun instinct de survie ?

Blaise, à côté de lui, s'obstinait à déchirer les coins de sa feuille tout en serrant sa mâchoire à lui en faire mal. S'il avait essayé, au départ, de raisonner de façon diplomate les autres élèves qui se faisaient un plaisir de persécuter Harry, il avait bien vite arrêté en excusant son impuissance à son ami, et en proclamant que ça ne servait strictement à rien d'essayer de faire quoi que ce soit étant donné qu'ils semblaient vraiment plongés dans leur connerie. Harry avait alors dit qu'il en avait déjà bien assez fait, et cela rien qu'en ne changeant strictement rien à son comportement malgré toutes les rumeurs qu'Harry se traînait. La seule chose que le basané avait dite en apprenant qu'il était un Fourchelang avait été « C'est une jolie langue. Tu dois être puissant pour pouvoir la parler. » et Harry avait été si reconnaissant envers son ami qu'il aurait pu le serrer dans ses bras. Il n'en avait à aucun moment attendu plus de sa part.

Millicent, en revanche, c'était autre-chose. Malgré le fait qu'elle avait été assez mature pour ne pas réagir du tout face à la nouvelle, elle n'arrivait absolument pas à imiter le calme olympien de Blaise et répondait toujours lorsque quelqu'un faisait une réflexion à Harry. Blaise et lui y étaient habitués, mais la jeune fille était si violente qu'elle avait à de nombreuses reprises failli utiliser les poings pour régler le problème, ce qui n'était pas recommandé étant donné que ses parents lui avaient clairement stipulé qu'ils ne tolèreraient aucun autre écart violent de la part de leur fille suite à l'épisode de la sélection de Quidditch. Si jusqu'à présent, Harry et Blaise avaient suffi à la calmer lorsqu'elle commençait à partir dans ses délires, à présent que les ¾ de Poudlard étaient contre lui et faisaient tout pour l'intimider, il était difficile de lui faire garder son calme.

\- Je vais les étriper, avait-elle dit en serrant les dents à voix basse alors qu'Harry reçut un énième bout de papier.

\- Millicent, prévint-il simplement.

\- Je ne vais rien faire. Mais s'ils disent quoi que ce soit, je ne peux pas t'assurer que je ne vais pas leur répondre.

\- Millicent, l'imita Blaise avec un air grave.

\- Oh c'est bon, arrêtez ça.

Elle gonfla les joues tout en continuant à faire des dessins abstraits dans le coin de sa feuille afin de se concentrer sur autre chose.

Harry reçut une gomme entière au visage. Ses lunettes tombèrent sur le sol et, il ne savait pas si c'était dû à un mauvais angle de chute ou à autre chose, mais un des deux verres était désormais fissuré. Bordel.

Lorsqu'il se redressa pour observer l'état de ses lunettes sous les _discrets_ et _mélodieux_ rires des Poufsouffle, Harry entendit quelqu'un se lever brusquement derrière lui.

\- Donc, si j'ai bien compris, vous ne comptez rien faire Professeur ?

C'était la voix de Draco Malfoy. Il avait l'air passablement agacé et si Harry ne le connaissait pas aussi bien, il aurait manqué la pointe d'énervement dans sa voix. Flitwick se retourna suite à l'éclat de voix de son élève et fronça des sourcils en l'observant.

Ok. Il se passait quoi là ?

\- Faire quoi pour quelle raison, monsieur Malfoy ?

\- Potter qui se fait persécuter par les Poufsouffle, ça ne vous dit rien ?

Flitwick esquissa un petit sourire face à cette réplique. C'était clair que, s'il s'était rendu compte de quoi que ce soit – ce qui était un peu évident étant donné les ricanements précédents des Poufsouffle et le bruit de la chute de ses lunettes – il ne comptait rien faire et allait tout nier en bloc. C'était vrai que la situation paraissait peu croyable. Des Poufsouffle, qui appartenaient à la maison la plus tranquille de Poudlard, persécutaient Harry Potter, Serpentard ayant toujours intimidé les autres camarades ?

Harry devait avouer que c'était absolument ridicule, et il mentirait s'il disait qu'il ne se sentait pas profondément humilié. Il ne réagissait pas aux attaques des autres maisons parce qu'il en avait l'habitude, mais ça n'en restait pas moins désagréable pour lui.

\- Ne soyez pas ridicule. Asseyez-vous.

\- Je conçois que cette situation vous semble… cocasse. Mais elle ne l'est pas, Professeur, prenez-en bien conscience. Il y a une claire tentative de persécution qui se déroule sous vos yeux et v…

\- Je n'ai rien vu monsieur Malfoy.

\- Ne m'interrompez pas.

D'accord. Peut-être était-il encore plus énervé que ce qu'Harry avait pensé dans un premier temps.

Il détestait très visiblement quand on l'interrompait.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Non, moi je vous demande pardon. Vous savez que fermer les yeux sur de telles choses se déroulant dans votre classe pourrait mener à votre renvoi définitif de l'établissement pour manque de réaction face à un élève en détresse ?

\- En quoi vous permettez-vo…

\- Je n'ai pas fini, dit-il d'une voix plus forte que précédemment en fusillant l'homme de petite taille du regard. Nous savons tous ici que Dumbledore prendra votre partie et dira qu'il y a méprise, mais sachez de source sûre que Dumbledore n'a que peu de choix sur qui le Conseil d'Administration décide de renvoyer. Dès que mon père en entendra parler, il va tout faire pour vous faire partir d'ici. Et étant donné que 6 des 10 membres du Conseil ont leurs enfants à Serpentard, vos chances de passer outre leur choix sont minimes, voire nulles.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu le moindre problème avec les Serpentard, vous vous méprenez sur mes intentions. Je n'ai rien vu de tout ce qu'il s'est passé avec monsieur Potter et j'en suis navré, mais je ne peux pas punir des élèves sans en avoir la preuve sous les yeux. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'arriver jusqu'à de tels recours.

\- Ses lunettes cassées n'en sont pas la preuve ?

\- Il a très bien pu les faire tomber sans l'aide de personne. Je suis désolé mais ce n'est pas valable.

Le professeur ne voulait visiblement pas revenir sur sa première version, qui stipulait qu'il n'avait rien vu de tout ça. Il ne voulait certainement pas se décrédibiliser en changeant de version en cours de route, mais Harry trouvait juste qu'il s'enfonçait un peu plus dans le ridicule et la connerie.

\- Votre comportement est bien trop discriminatoire pour que vous continuiez à enseigner dans cette école, censée partager les valeurs d'entraide et de tolérance. Alors quoi, ce n'est qu'un traitement de faveur accordé aux Sangs-de-Bourbe dans cette foutue école ?

\- Monsieur Malfoy, comment osez-vous par les temps qui courent ?

\- Et vous, comment osez-vous laisser le meilleur potentiel de Poudlard se faire insulter et martyriser sous peine qu'il est à Serpentard ? Je suis persuadé que si Potter avait été à Gryffondor ou peu importe, le corps enseignant n'aurait pas été aussi inutile et impuissant face à tout ce qu'on lui fait subir.

\- Porter de telles accusations est honteux jeune sorcier, j'espère que vous en avez bien conscience.

\- C'est votre compo…

\- J'en ai assez entendu. Sortez immédiatement de ma salle.

\- Il me semble vous avoir demandé de ne pas m'interrompre.

\- Et il me semble vous avoir ordonné de quitter mon cours sur le champ. Vous recevrez bientôt une lettre de la part de Dumbledore.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous aussi.

Le sourire goguenard de Malfoy ne laissait transparaître aucune crainte.

\- Je n'ai jamais vu autant d'insolence en quarante ans d'expérience. Pour qui vous prenez vous ? Menacer un enseignant de renvoie, et puis quoi encore ?

\- Laisser un élève se faire casser ses affaires à cause d'une rumeur _ridicule_ qui vous arrange bien, et puis quoi encore ?

\- Il me semble vous avoir demandé de quitter ma salle ! Sortez maintenant !

\- Parfait.

D'une lenteur calculée qui eut le don de faire monter la tension de Flitwick (qui était plus livide que jamais), Malfoy rassembla ses affaires dans son sac sans laisser retomber son sourire. Bien vite, les autres élèves de Serpentard commencèrent à faire de même, et tous se levèrent pour suivre leur Prince sans avoir besoin d'échanger un mot pour se mettre d'accord. Harry observait le mouvement qui se créait dans la salle sans pouvoir faire un geste, comme pétrifié à son tour par l'ampleur qu'avaient pris les événements sans qu'il ne puisse rien contrôler. Blaise finit par lui tapoter l'épaule, et il reprit assez ses esprits pour pouvoir rassembler ses affaires à son tour et suivre le mouvement de sa maison.

Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer ?

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce 13ème chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura pluuuuu !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Comme Malfoy n'était pas très présent – voire pas du tout – dans le chapitre précédent, je l'ai fait revenir en force ici avec une altercation comme on les aime x) Et c'est pas fini, il y aura encore plus de Malfoy dans le chapitre suivant :P**

 **La suite au prochain épisode. Loooove x**


	15. Chapter 14

_Yooo !_

 _Je voulais vous offrir ce chapitre un peu plus tôt, mais je n'ai pas pu à cause d'un exam. Me voilà donc maintenant aha_

 ** _Dans le chapitre 13 : C'est le club de duel et lors de la démonstration avec Malfoy, Harry se révèle Fourchelang aux autres. Dès lors, les élèves se font un malin plaisir de persécuter Harry, notamment en cours de Sortilèges durant lequel Flitwick ne réagit pas. Malfoy, en revanche, le fait et menace de faire virer Flitwick pour non-assistance à élève en détresse. Il se fait finalement virer de la classe, et tous les Serpentard partent avec lui en solidarité._**

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 14**

C'était étrange de voir les couloirs aussi vides en pleine journée.

Malfoy en tête de file, les Serpentard se dirigeaient silencieusement vers les cachots, désirant atteindre le plus rapidement possible leur salle commune s'y trouvant. Leurs pas résonnaient lourdement dans les couloirs, mais ça n'empêchait pas que le silence s'épaississe un peu plus au fil des secondes autour d'eux sans que quiconque ne souhaite le briser. Personne n'osait dire quoi que ce soit. Personne ne savait vraiment quoi dire non plus.

Surtout pas Harry, qui se déplaçait en fixant distraitement ses pieds afin d'éviter les regards insistants et maladivement curieux de Tracey Davis et Pansy Parkinson.

Il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il avait l'impression que son cerveau refusait catégoriquement de prendre en considération les derniers événements, préférant se persuader que tout ceci n'était qu'issu de son imagination et que Malfoy n'avait décidément pas menacé de faire _virer_ Flitwick à cause de _lui_.

C'était un monde parallèle. Encore plus parallèle que celui dans lequel il était arrivé suite au rituel.

Il n'était pas idiot, il savait bien que Malfoy était la seule raison pour laquelle les Serpentard avaient quitté cette classe en signe de solidarité, mais c'était justement ce premier point qui l'embêtait. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de faire une chose pareille ? Malfoy, prendre sa défense ? Alors que c'était lui qui le persécutait la plupart du temps depuis maintenant presque neuf ans ?

Cette seule pensée lui donnait bien trop mal à la tête tellement elle était incohérente.

En voyant la « détresse » d'Harry – oui, vraiment, ça lui faisait du mal de seulement penser à ça –, Malfoy avait décidé de se mettre de son côté et de menacer un professeur de renvoi – non, ça par contre, il ne s'en remettrait pas. Il l'avait assigné du titre de « meilleur potentiel de Poudlard » alors qu'ils se détestaient cordialement et étaient tacitement en constante rivalité, et avait clairement exposé son point de vue sur la stupidité de la soi-disant implication d'Harry dans la réouverture de la Chambre des Secrets. Il avait été assez convaincant pour faire paniquer Flitwick sur ledit renvoi, et assez menaçant pour que, Harry en était certain, les Poufsouffle le laissent tranquille dans les semaines à venir et fassent passer le mot suivant : Harry Potter avait l'appui des Serpentard, et ceux-ci n'allaient plus laisser les choses courir sans rien dire.

En soit, il avait défendu Harry avec une classe et une efficacité presque… effrayante.

\- Tu vas bien Harry ? demanda Millicent en chuchotant discrètement. T'es tout pâle.

Il avait presque sursauté en entendant sa voix.

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai juste mal à la tête.

Quand ils furent finalement arrivés aux cachots et que Malfoy annonça d'une voix claire _Contrôle_ – qui était le mot de passe de ce mois-ci –, les Serpentard se ruèrent _littéralement_ à l'intérieur avant de se retourner vers Harry, qui s'était immobilisé en remarquant l'attention nouvelle qu'on lui portait. Il fallait s'en douter. Les Serpentard se préservaient assez pour ne rien dire ou faire paraître en dehors de la salle commune, mais les choses allaient toujours plus naturellement une fois qu'ils se retrouvaient entre ces murs et qu'aucune personne extérieure ne pouvait les voir interagir.

Harry déglutit. Il n'appréciait pas vraiment lorsqu'on l'épiait.

Malfoy s'était assis sur l'accoudoir d'un fauteuil tout en conservant une tenue princière et distinguée, et observait ce qu'il se déroulait sous ses yeux en arquant un sourcil – le fameux et célèbre sourcil. Il fit un petit rictus amusé en croisant le regard d'Harry, et celui-ci détourna presque instantanément le regard en le remarquant. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie d'avoir un sourire typiquement Malfoyen dans son champ de vision, il en avait eu assez le droit lors de ces dernières années et ce n'était pas toujours issu de bons souvenirs.

Son regard retomba sur ses camarades qui attendaient visiblement qu'il parle pour lancer la conversation, chacun ayant une posture différente qu'Harry définirait toute pourtant comme agressive. Etrangement, il n'avait pas forcément envie d'ouvrir la bouche pour lancer les hostilités. Premièrement, parce qu'il avait un mal de crâne terrible à cause de toutes ces histoires, mais en plus parce qu'il n'avait clairement pas envie d'avoir à expliquer quoi que ce soit de tout… ça. Il savait que ce serait une bonne occasion pour les Serpentard de l'interroger sur ce qu'il en était vraiment de son implication dans l'histoire de la Chambre des Secrets, et il n'avait tout simplement pas envie d'avoir à rabâcher son innocence encore une fois.

\- … Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? fut tout ce qu'il trouva à dire alors que le silence se faisait de plus en plus pesant.

\- Aucune réaction ?

C'était Flora Carrow. Harry haussa des épaules dans sa direction.

\- J'en sais rien.

Il ne savait même pas pourquoi Malfoy avait fait ça, alors à quelle réaction s'attendaient-ils ?

\- C'est à peine drôle, maugréa Parkinson.

\- Et si vous le laissiez un peu tranquille ? intervint finalement Blaise en croisant ses bras sur son torse à l'attention des autres.

\- Sérieusement, je ne savais pas que vous vous… tolériez, tous les deux, dit-elle en ignorant Blaise et en pointant successivement Harry et Malfoy du doigt.

\- Ce n'est pas le cas, répondit simplement le blond.

\- Alors pourquoi avoir fait ça ? C'est totalement incompréhensible.

\- A aucun moment je n'ai dit que c'était pour lui que je l'avais fait.

\- Explique-toi alors, nous laisse pas comme ça !

Malfoy soupira et se leva, contournant Daphnée Greengrass afin d'attraper un livre au hasard dans la bibliothèque qu'il fit semblant de feuilleter quelques instants. Harry, lui, se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel face à l'impatience propre à l'enfance que manifestait Parkinson. Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire de savoir pourquoi Malfoy avait fait ça ? Bien évidemment, ça intéressait Harry parce que ça le concernait directement, mais Parkinson n'avait rien à voir dans l'histoire alors pourquoi ? Elle avait tant besoin de soulager son besoin de potins que ça ?

\- Il faisait pitié, à se faire opprimer de la sorte sans aucune résistance.

\- Et alors ? demanda Goyle alors que Millicent se plaçait instinctivement à côté d'Harry.

\- _Et alors_ , vous savez bien qu'un Serpentard ne doit pas faire pitié, à aucun moment. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un prenne les devants, auquel cas notre réputation en aurait encore pris un coup à cause de lui.

\- Il me semble que cet acharnement n'est qu'envers moi, dit difficilement Harry, qui avait de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer sur ce qu'il disait à cause de la douleur de sa tête. Tu n'avais pas be…

\- Oh, arrête un peu tu veux ? Tu es devenu une victime à cause de ton statut d'Héritier de _Serpentard_ , Potter. Quoi que tu fasses, ça aura une répercussion sur nous. Alors oui, j'ai réagi, parce que c'était évident que tu n'allais pas le faire et que tu allais encore laisser notre maison se faire traîner dans la boue.

\- Je ne suis pas l'Héritier de Serpentard, soupira-t-il en fermant les yeux quelques secondes.

Le mal de tête qu'il avait commencé à ressentir dans les couloirs ne faisait que s'accentuer au fil des secondes et il était persuadé qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle douleur à ce niveau-là. Il avait besoin d'un médicament… Et de repos. Du calme serait le bienvenu. C'était pour cela qu'il devait éviter la dispute qui menaçait de poindre il n'en avait pas envie et n'avait clairement pas envie de débattre encore une fois sur la même chose non plus. De plus, éviter cette partie de la confrontation lui ferait gagner du temps, et il pourrait aller voir Pomfresh plus rapidement afin qu'elle lui donne quelque chose contre cette douleur.

\- Et je suis désolé si l'un de vous a eu à souffrir de leur stupidité, ajouta-t-il en tentant clairement de calmer les hostilités.

Mais seul un ricanement ironique d'Hestia Carrow lui répondit, et Harry rouvrit les yeux en fronçant des sourcils.

\- Sans déconner Potter, tu ne trouves pas que ça fait trop là ? demanda-t-elle.

\- C'est clairement toi qui es en trop, marmonna Millicent de sorte à ce que seul Harry l'entende.

Mais Greengrass l'avait visiblement entendu, et elle étouffa un rire discret derrière sa main en lançant un regard amusé à Millicent et Harry. Harry, lui, se retint de sourire lorsqu'Hestia Carrow reprit la parole d'un ton agressif et provocateur, qui ne réussit à provoquer en lui qu'une incommensurable pitié.

\- On commence vraiment à en avoir marre de ton comportement de gamin.

\- C'est bien dommage, soupira Harry.

Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'elle prenne part au débat alors qu'il ne lui avait quasiment jamais adressé la parole. Depuis quelques temps, elle avait développé une fascination presque malsaine pour Draco Malfoy et avait, de ce fait, adopté le même comportement que lui en espérant se faire remarquer dès lors. C'était donc parti pour des reproches dignes du plus grand des Malfoy, domaine dans lequel elle était incroyablement bonne – s'il en croyait les rumeurs de dortoir, la jeune femme s'exerçait quasiment tous les soirs afin de parfaire l'imitation de son cher et tendre. Un regard vers Malfoy lui indiqua qu'il attendait visiblement avec lassitude que la jeune femme commence à parler en grande pompe également, et Harry esquissa finalement un petit sourire malgré lui. Ce n'était pas véritablement la réaction que Carrow aurait escompté.

\- On t'accueille malgré le fait qu'on ne te connaisse pas, que tu ne partages pas les mêmes… valeurs que nous. On te laisse tranquille parce que tu n'es clairement pas une personne sociable. On te défend face aux autres car, au final, tu n'as pas l'air bien différent de nous

Elle avait levé un doigt à chaque argument, le regardant avec un mépris tel que c'en était presque ridicule. Harry leva les yeux au ciel en reconnaissant exactement les mêmes arguments que Malfoy avait utilisé une année plus tôt, lorsqu'ils étaient sortis en plein dîner, et jeta encore une fois un regard à Malfoy pour voir sa réaction. Sourcil arqué, moue dubitative. Il avait aussi reconnu ses mots.

\- Mais malgré tous ces efforts, reprit Hestia, tu nous insultes derrière notre dos et tu pactises avec les Gryffondor. Ensuite, en plus du fait que tu ne participes pas vraiment à la bonne cohésion de groupe, tu t'obstines à nous faire passer pour des lâches en devenant la victime de tout le monde. Mais c'est quoi ton problème à la fin ?

Harry vit du coin de l'œil Malfoy se rassoir sur son accoudoir, continuant à observer la scène sans ne plus rien dire, et entendit Millicent marmonner derrière lui alors qu'il sentait la colère monter chez la petite blonde. Finalement, Goyle – oui, vraiment – prit la parole d'une voix quand même (un peu) plus sympathique que sa camarade :

\- Ils pensent que tu es l'Héritier de Serpentard. Pourquoi tu n'en joues pas ?

\- Parce qu'il est débile, tu ne vois pas ? reprit Hestia en décrédibilisant tout son personnage de Malfoy. Il pourrait tellement se faire respecter en les effrayant, en leur faisant comprendre qu'on ne parle pas comme ça à un Potter, à un Serpentard et à un Héritier de surcroît ! Mais lui, il préfère ne pas réagir et passer pour le pire des lâches !

\- Non, Carrow, c'est toi qui te montre idiote ici, intervint finalement Malfoy alors qu'on n'y croyait plus. Je veux bien qu'il joue sur son statut de Potter et de Serpentard, mais pas sur celui de l'Héritier.

Elle allait répondre, mais referma bien vite la bouche en remarquant le regard dissuasif que lui lança Malfoy. Elle… rougissait ? Sérieusement ? On ne pouvait pas faire pire dans le cliché ?

\- Pourquoi ça ? Je ne trouve pas que l'idée d'Hestia soit si mauvaise, dit finalement Tracey.

\- Bon sang, pourquoi est-ce que personne ne se rappelle de l'Histoire ?

Harry tiqua à ces mots.

\- Potter, ainsi que tous les Serpentard qui l'auraient déjà côtoyé, se feraient tout bonnement virer de l'école s'il laissait seulement entendre qu'il avait fait ça. Vous ne vous rappelez donc de rien ? La première fois que la Chambre a été ouverte, ils ont viré toute la maison parce qu'ils n'ont jamais réussi à trouver le coupable. La deuxième fois, lorsqu'ils ont pensé que la créature à l'intérieur avait été tuée, ils ont simplement renvoyé l'élève en pensant que l'histoire s'arrêterait là. Mais très visiblement, la créature ne l'est pas – ou plus, du moins – et ils vireraient tous ceux qui seraient susceptibles d'ouvrir de nouveau la Chambre sous les indications de Potter. Donc non, à moins que tu veuilles te faire dégager de Poudlard, il ne va absolument pas jouer sur son nouveau statut pour le bien de tout le monde.

\- Ce n'est pas ce qu…

\- Je suis d'ailleurs surpris que tu n'y aies pas pensé toi-même, l'interrompit-il, toi qui prétends posséder un cerveau équivalent au mien.

C'eut le don de la faire taire. En voyant qu'il avait réussi à lui faire fermer le clapet en seulement quelques phrases, il esquissa un sourire satisfait avant de reprendre son air impassible et quelque peu désintéressé. Il reposa son regard sur son bouquin.

\- Mais, reprit Tracey de façon hésitante, sans pour autant appuyer sur cette histoire d'Héritier, qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait faire pour arrêter d'entacher notre maison ? Parce que cette situation commence vraiment à devenir pesante.

\- Essayer de se faire respecter un peu ? proposa Flora d'une façon beaucoup trop innocente.

\- Ça risque d'être compliqué ça, répondit Parkinson.

\- Il pourrait pousser un gros coup de gueule, non ? dit Crabbe.

\- A quoi ça servirait ? demanda Daphnée avec logique.

\- Réfléchis. Peut-être que les gens s'amusent avec lui parce qu'il ne fait rien contre ça. Je suis certain que s'il se montrait un peu moins passif, ils arrêteraient de s'en prendre à lui.

\- Raisonnement stupide, ce serait inutile.

\- Non, pas du to…

\- Vous allez arrêter vos conneries maintenant ?

Blaise avait repris la parole de son éternelle voix calme, mais ferme. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui.

Sauf celle de Malfoy qui resta fixée en direction d'Harry. Il le regardait avec un air étonné.

\- Harry est intelligent de ne pas réagir, dit finalement Blaise alors que les autres se taisaient enfin. Les autres élèves finiront bien par se lasser et le laisser tranquille, ils n'ont pas une patience inépuisable. Si Harry disait quoi que ce soit, personne ne le lâcherait et on en aurait encore pour des mois. Alors si vous vouliez bien arrêter de prendre des décisions à la place du _seul_ _véritable_ concerné, ce serait fortement appréciable.

\- Zabini, quel message crois-tu qu'il transmet en ne fai…

Mais Parkinson s'interrompit lorsqu'Harry, qui était bien trop silencieux jusque-là, s'effondra inconscient au sol.

* * *

Du blanc. De la lumière. De la chaleur.

Ou du froid tout compte fait.

Il s'agissait des seules choses qui parvenaient jusqu'au cerveau d'Harry, qui ressortait des profondes brumes de l'inconscience avec difficulté. Il ne lui fallut cependant pas beaucoup de temps pour comprendre où il se trouvait.

L'infirmerie.

En soit, ce n'était pas étrange de se réveiller ici – il avait eu l'occasion d'en faire l'expérience à de trop nombreuses reprises durant ses années de scolarité à Poudlard, et une légère impression de déjà-vu se manifestait désormais – mais ça n'empêchait pas que cette fois-ci, ça l'était. Harry n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il faisait ici et de comment il avait pu arriver là.

Lorsque ses yeux s'habituèrent à l'éclairage de la pièce, il se redressa difficilement en croyant reconnaître les silhouettes de Blaise, Millicent et Hermione à son chevet. Ses suppositions furent confirmées une fois qu'il eut posé ses lunettes sur son nez et que sa vue fut nettement améliorée. Les trois le regardaient étrangement et avaient l'air inquiets. Harry posa instinctivement une main engourdie sur son front, recouvrant par la même occasion sa cicatrice de ses doigts, et avala difficilement sa salive en reconnaissant un goût médicamenteux sur sa langue. Bon.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

La question de Millicent le prit au dépourvu. Comment était-il censé le savo… Ah. Ça lui revenait désormais. Le mal de crâne.

\- Je n…

Mais sa voix craqua (certainement à cause du fait qu'il n'avait pas parlé depuis un petit bout de temps) et il toussa un peu pour faire partir la désagréable sensation.

\- Je ne me sentais pas très bien.

\- Tu nous as fait vraiment peur. D'après Malfoy, tu étais tout pâle avant de t'effondrer… Et après tu as commencé à saigner du nez. Tu transpirais beaucoup.

\- J'ai fait un malaise donc ?

\- Non, reprit Blaise. C'était une syncope, pas un malaise. Tu as perdu connaissance.

Un silence suivit sa remarque. Harry n'était même pas certain de savoir ce qu'était la différence entre une syncope et un malaise, mais il n'osa rien demander à ses camarades et se contenta de regarder ses mains pâles. Pomfresh lui expliquerait en détail ce qu'il s'était passé pour que son corps réagisse de la sorte. Hormis son problème de cicatrice, Harry n'avait jamais eu le moindre souci de santé et, même s'il ne montrait rien, ce malaise extrême – ou cette syncope si Blaise le voulait – venant de nulle part l'inquiétait un peu.

\- Ce sont des termes moldus, dit Hermione d'une voix étonnée.

\- Et alors ?

\- Rien, ça m'étonne juste que tu connaisses les termes médicaux moldus alors que tu es un Sang-Pur.

\- Et moi ça m'étonne que tu aies des pouvoirs alors que tes parents sont de simples Moldus. La vie est parfois pleine de surprise.

Et le tout dit d'une voix calme et pas du tout offensante. C'était un véritable don que Blaise avait là. La mâchoire d'Hermione se contracta pourtant, et la jeune femme lui lança un regard sous lequel même Harry se sentait mal à l'aise alors qu'il ne lui était pas destiné. C'était vrai que c'était terriblement maladroit de la part de Blaise de dire une chose pareille, en plus du fait que ce soit complètement stupide et méchant, mais il ne pouvait pas véritablement savoir que ses paroles prenaient un degré différent pour chaque personne présente dans la pièce. Hermione avait subi l'oppression raciale de la guerre et c'était une chose qui l'avait énormément marqué, bien qu'elle n'en fasse quasiment jamais mention aujourd'hui. C'était donc normal pour elle de prendre mal une telle réflexion.

Cependant, elle ne lui répondit pas, et préféra s'adresser aux deux Serpentard à la place.

\- Ce serait bien que vous partiez, j'ai des choses confidentielles à dire à Harry.

\- Des choses ?

\- Confidentielles, compléta Hermione d'un ton dur.

La remarque de Blaise l'avait visiblement plus qu'énervée, et Millicent la regarda en fronçant des sourcils et en contractant ses traits également. Déjà que ce n'était pas le grand amour entre les jeunes femmes, depuis que le passage du club de duel s'était ajouté à leur rivalité de base, elles ne se toléraient presque plus. Millicent s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose pour riposter face à Hermione, mais Blaise posa une main sur son bras et lui intima de s'en aller en silence. C'était mieux comme ça.

Millicent lança un dernier regard à Harry avant de quitter l'infirmerie.

\- Tes amis sont des cons, dit la Gryffondor une fois qu'ils furent seuls.

\- Non, ils sont jeunes… Et inconscients de ce qu'ils peuvent dire parfois. N'en veut pas à Blaise. Je pense que tu l'as vexé aussi.

\- Je m'en contrefiche.

Son ton était catégorique, ses traits tirés, ses sourcils froncés. Harry soupira longuement et posa une main sur celle de son amie.

\- Il ne deviendra pas un Mangemort.

\- Mais sa saleté de copine oui.

\- Hermione. Ne soit pas comme ça, tu vaux mieux que ça.

La jeune femme balaya la remarque du garçon d'un geste de la main, se détachant de la prise d'Harry par la même occasion. Afin de ne pas se prendre un coup par inadvertance, Harry retira sa main et la plaça sagement à côté de sa propre jambe. Endroit plein de sureté à l'heure actuelle.

\- Je vais appeler Pomfresh pour qu'elle te fasse un rapide check-up.

\- Tu ne voulais pas me dire quelque chose ?

\- Oui. Mais après qu'on se soit assurés que tu ailles bien.

Et Pomfresh arriva après qu'Hermione soit allée lui annoncer qu'Harry s'était réveillé, l'ausculta le temps de quelques minutes, et assura que cette réaction de son corps n'était due qu'au surmenage et à la pression que les autres élèves mettaient sur lui. Harry fit semblant de prendre cette excuse pour plausible face à la sorcière, et se retourna vers Hermione une fois qu'ils furent de nouveau seuls.

\- Le surmenage ? C'est une plaisanterie ?

\- Une plaisanterie, non, dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit. Une erreur professionnelle, oui. Et tant mieux, puisque ça aurait été compliqué de justifier la réelle cause de ta syncope.

\- Tu le sais ?

\- C'est lié à l'Alibi. Ça fait quelques jours que je me sens vraiment fatiguée aussi.

Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle rien dit ? C'était quelque chose qu'il considérait quand même comme importante. De plus, pourquoi, lui, avait dû avoir un malaise vraiment mal foutu alors qu'elle ne s'était sentie que fatiguée ? Alors il ne fallait pas se méprendre, il n'aurait pas voulu qu'Hermione subisse également une chose pareille, mais il aurait apprécié ne pas avoir à le faire non plus. Ce n'était pas toujours agréable de perdre connaissance.

\- Pourquoi on a des réactions différentes toi et moi ?

\- Parce que moi, je n'ai pas tant changé le cours du temps que ça, les effets restent donc minimes sur moi. Toi, en revanche, tu as modifié toute une suite logique d'événements en allant à Serpentard et en devenant l'ami de Zabini et Bulstrode.

\- Je ne vois pas vraiment en quoi ça explique quoi que ce soit. Je change des événements, et alors ? C'est comme s'ils n'avaient jamais eu lieu, alors ça ne devrait pas me faire ça en toute théorie.

Elle sembla réfléchir quelques instants, comme si elle voulait trouver une manière simple de dire les choses afin qu'il les comprenne. Attentive Hermione.

\- Non, tu prends le problème dans le mauvais sens. Quand on a fait le rituel, une part de sa magie s'est déposée sur nous afin de nous aider. Cette part est là pour nous rappeler les souvenirs de notre ancien monde, pour éviter la catastrophe de l'oublie... Notre corps, lui, veut qu'on oublie cet ancien monde. Nos corps et cette magie sont en constant combat, et si je n'ai ressenti que de la fatigue, c'est parce que mon combat est moins important que le tien. Comme je le disais, je n'ai changé que peu de choses à ma vie ici, donc mon parcours en ce temps est relativement identique à l'autre. Toi, en revanche, c'est différent. Cette partie draine l'énergie de ton corps pour l'empêcher de lutter contre le rituel…

\- Donc tu veux dire que… je vais ressentir ça pendant encore six ans ?

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas ! Ça passera. Il faut juste que ton corps s'habitue et qu'il arrête de lutter. A ce moment-là, on sera à l'abri de tout oubli et ça nous enlèvera une sacrée épine du pied.

Cette réplique le soulagea autant qu'elle l'inquiéta. La bonne nouvelle était que ça allait passer, qu'il n'aurait plus à ressentir une telle chose et c'était un sacré soulagement. De plus, quand ce serait terminé, le problème de l'oubli serait mis de côté pour au moins un bon moment étant donné que son corps et la magie du rituel auraient appris à coexister ensemble. En revanche, la formulation de la dernière phrase d'Hermione l'avait beaucoup dérangé. Le « A ce moment-là », en réalité. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait réellement un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Attends attends attends, est-ce que je comprends ce que tu veux dire de façon subliminale ou je me fais des films ?

\- Tout dépend de ce que tu as compris.

Harry inspira longuement en posant deux doigts sur sa tempe.

\- Que je suis actuellement dans une période plutôt… critique ? Que je suis susceptible d'oublier plus que jamais étant donné que mon corps se « rebelle » ?

\- Eh bien… oui, en quelque sorte. Si tu veux entendre toute ma théorie, je pense que tu as même déjà oublié certaines choses. Pas importantes, mais des détails de notre ancienne vie. Par exemple… Donne-moi les matières où tu as eu Effort Exceptionnel aux BUSES.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais rien ne lui vint à part une panique incroyable. C'était une plaisanterie ? Pourquoi n'en avait-il aucun souvenir ? C'était quelque chose qu'on n'oubliait pas, ses résultats d'examens !

\- Je… J'en sais rien.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça te reviendra quand ta lutte intérieure sera terminée…

\- Mais pourquoi ça ne se manifeste que maintenant ?

\- C'est sans doute la seule question à laquelle je ne peux pas te répondre. Quelque chose a encore dû changer, mais toi seul peux le savoir.

Harry pensa au journal. Etait-ce le fait qu'il l'avait pris et qu'il avait changé le cours entier de la deuxième année pour plus de personnes qu'il ne l'avait pensé au départ ? Non. Il aurait eu sa petite attaque en début d'année, pas en plein milieu.

\- Désolé de te décevoir, mais je n'en sais strictement rien.

\- Bon. D'accord. Fais juste attention à toi.

Et Hermione passa distraitement ses doigts le long de sa baguette tout en semblant de nouveau plongée dans ses pensées, réfléchissant encore visiblement à quelque chose qui dépassait clairement Harry.

\- Mais… Je suppose que ce n'était pas ce que tu avais en tête quand tu disais que tu devais me parler ? dit-il afin de la ramener sur Terre.

\- En effet.

Elle s'assura que personne ne se trouvait aux alentours, et ferma finalement le rideau autour d'eux pour lancer un sortilège de silence afin d'avoir plus d'intimité – bordel, cette phrase sonnait bizarre même dans sa tête. Si quelqu'un arrivait, ils l'entendraient et feraient alors semblant de dormir, mais si quiconque essayait d'entendre la conversation qu'ils avaient, il n'entendrait qu'un silence profond. Ce sortilège était des plus géniaux.

\- J'ai fini de rassembler les parties sur le rituel d'avancé dans le temps. Je ne peux même pas te dire à quel poi…

\- Quoi ? C'est une blague ?

Harry n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de bondir en entendant la nouvelle, surprenant Hermione qui avait sursauté face à son éclat de voix.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Tu en doutais ?

\- Mon dieu Hermione, je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je ferai sans toi.

\- Tu serais probablement mort à l'heure qu'il est, mais ce n'est pas la question.

\- Si, c'est tout à fait la question. Désolé, je t'ai interrompu. Continue.

Tout sourire, il se laissa retomber sur ses coussins sans lâcher la petite brune du regard.

\- Je disais donc que ça a été difficile de tout se procurer, surtout que je n'ai que 12 ans légalement parlant et que je ne peux pas acheter à distance. Si on avait eu Dumbledore de notre côté, les recherches auraient pu être bien plus rapides, mais je ne suis pas certaine qu'il approuve ce que l'on va faire…

\- Il nous tuerait s'il venait simplement à l'apprendre.

\- Oui, voilà.

Ils se lancèrent un regard complice et amusé.

\- Vraiment Hermione, c'est génial.

\- Je sais, merci. Par contre, il y a quelque chose qui est assez problématique dans le cadre de ce rituel.

\- Dis-moi.

\- Pour la concoction de la potion du rituel, il faut comme ingrédient principal une… « partie » d'un parent proche. Et quand je dis parent proche, c'est famille.

\- C'est une plaisanterie. Je ne veux pas que quoi que ce soit venant de Pétunia rentre en moi !

\- Mais non, pouffa-t-elle, ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'auras pas à ingérer quoi que ce soit venant d'elle. Je me suis renseignée, continua-t-elle en voyant qu'Harry commençait à paniquer. Et un parent biblique marche tout autant.

\- Quoi, tu crois qu'on va aller demander un cheveu à notre père de tous, j'ai nommé Dieu ?

Hermione éclata de rire.

\- Mais non espèce d'abruti. Sirius. Sirius est ton parrain, tes parents t'ont baptisé avant qu'ils ne décèdent. Sirius est donc bibliquement de ta famille.

… Sirius.

Il avait oublié Sirius. Comment avait-il pu oublier son parrain ?

\- Oui. C'est vrai. En fait, je ne savais même pas que j'avais été baptisé. Je pensais que c'était juste un titre qu'on lui avait donné comme ça.

\- Non non, il y a bien eu une cérémonie d'après les recherches. Enfin, tu sais, c'est l'équivalent sorcier d'un baptême, c'est la même chose.

Il était toujours bouleversé d'avoir pu oublier l'existence de son parrain pendant un laps de temps indéterminé. A sa mention, les souvenirs étaient revenus comme s'ils n'étaient jamais partis, mais Harry avait quand même conscience d'avoir oublié le prisonnier et ceci le faisait véritablement culpabiliser. Alors ce n'était pas entièrement de sa faute, c'était son foutu corps qui faisait des siennes dans l'état actuel des choses, mais il avait vraiment l'impression d'avoir raté quelque chose.

Heureusement pour lui, si Hermione l'avait remarqué, elle n'en fit rien savoir. Harry reprit donc la parole.

\- Quoi qu'il arrive, c'est quand même embêtant que ce soit quelque chose qui doive venir de Sirius. Si mes souvenirs sont bons, il est encore à Azkaban et je ne le verrai qu'en fin d'année prochaine.

\- Je pense… qu'on peut changer ça un minimum, par contre.

Un petit sourire amusé et surpris vint se placer sur les lèvres du sorcier.

\- Bah alors Hermione, où sont ta raison et tes lignes conductrices ?

\- Ferme-là, dit-elle dans un sourire également. Je n'en peux juste plus d'être ici et dans ce fichu corps. Alors tu vas aller rendre visite à Sirius.

\- Rendre visite ?

\- A Azkaban.

\- Tu penses vraiment que notre requête serait acceptée ?

La voix d'Harry était clairement hésitante.

\- Oui, je le pense. Tu es Harry Potter, et c'est légitime que tu veuilles… rencontrer le tueur présumé de tes parents.

\- Je ne savais même pas que les visites étaient tolérées à Azkaban.

\- Si, tu le sais très bien, tu l'as juste oublié. Les visites sont acceptées quand les personnes sont importantes, souviens-toi pour les Croupton. C'est lors d'une visite que l'échange entre Barty Jr et sa mère a été effectué.

\- C'est vrai ! J'avais totalement… oublié cette histoire. Putain, mon cerveau est un véritable gruyère.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Hermione avec un sourire compatissant. Tout te reviendra. Je suis là pour t'aider à te rappeler, tu te souviens ?

\- Ouais. J'espère que ça va aller.

La jeune femme plaça une main sur l'épaule d'Harry et la lui serra quelques instants, voulant lui insuffler un minimum de son courage pour aider son meilleur ami dans cette épreuve. Harry reprit cependant la parole avant elle, ne désirant visiblement pas s'attarder sur le sujet de sa mémoire.

\- Mais… une visite à Azkaban ne risquerait pas de changer un peu trop le cours de l'année prochaine ?

\- C'est justement l'année prochaine qu'on va sauter si tu arrives à aller le voir, donc on s'en fiche un peu.

\- Tu veux qu'on enlève la troisième année donc.

\- Oui, c'est ça. On ne peut pas le faire avec la quatrième, car il y a le Tournoi et ce serait bien trop dangereux de ne pas te laisser entièrement maître de tes actes, et autant dire que la cinquième serait du suicide. La troisième est, concrètement, celle où il se passe le moins de chose pour nous, et si Sirius voit que tu ne lui en veux pas lors de votre rencontre à Azkaban, il ne se montrera pas hostile tout au cours de cette année et ça arrangera beaucoup de choses.

\- Tu as pensé à tout.

\- Evidemment, pour qui me prends-tu ?

Il se retint de lui dire un « Tes chevilles, Herm » et fit simplement un petit sourire goguenard.

\- Et comment ça fonctionnerait, ce rituel ?

\- Eh bien, c'est là que ça devient intéressant. J'ai trouvé en tout trois rituels, mais c'est le seul où nous gardons un minimum de contrôle sur ce qu'il se passe dans le temps. En fait… On va tout vivre rapidement. Du genre, très rapidement. Un an serait concentré en quelques secondes dans nos têtes, et on aurait une telle nouvelle quantité d'informations d'un seul coup qu'on risquerait de rester inconscients pendant des jours après.

\- Donc… On va tout contrôler, mais le vivre plus rapidement ? C'est tout ?

\- Non, pas vraiment en fait. On ne va pas tout contrôler, ce serait la solution parfaite sinon. Mais, lors des grands événements de nos vies, on aura certains choix. Bien évidemment, ce sera dur physiquement d'imposer nos choix, mais je suis certaine qu'on y parviendra.

\- Je ne te suis pas.

\- T'inquiète pas, je t'expliquerai tout parfaitement en temps voulu. D'abord, il faut qu'on demande à Dumbledore de te mettre en relation avec le Département de la Justice Magique. Peut-être que si on peut avoir son appui, ils seront plus cléments pour une visite.

\- Tu rigoles ou quoi ? L'appui de Dumbledore ? En considérant la catastrophe de la dernière fois où l'on s'est vus ?

\- On ne sait jamais, c'est un homme plein de surpr…

\- Potter ?

Une voix provenant de l'extérieur de leur rideau les avait fait sursauter tous les deux, et Harry soupira longuement en reconnaissant après quelques secondes Draco Malfoy. Peut-être qu'ils pourraient faire semblant de dormir pour ne pas que celui-ci les dérange ? Pour dire vrai, Harry n'avait vraiment pas envie de parler au garçon, et ça se comprenait étant donné les circonstances de leur dernière confrontation. Mais d'un autre côté, sa voix dénuée de toute hostilité lui donnait envie de savoir ce qu'il lui voulait, en plus du fait que celui-ci se soit déplacé jusqu'à l'infirmerie pour lui parler comme si celui-ci n'avait pas pu attendre plus longtemps qu'Harry revienne à la salle commune. Harry décida donc, après un long regard échangé avec Hermione, de décaler le rideau de quelques centimètres afin de briser le sort de silence et de montrer à Malfoy qu'il ne se reposait pas, et enfin qu'il n'était pas seul.

En voyant le rideau s'ouvrir, Malfoy avait commencé à se rapprocher pour pouvoir être à la hauteur d'Harry, mais il s'était arrêté dans son élan en voyant qu'Hermione se trouvait également là.

\- Ah. Tu n'es pas seul.

\- En effet.

\- J'aimerais beaucoup que l'on discute.

La requête surprit Harry, qui fronça des sourcils malgré le fait qu'il ait l'habitude maintenant que Malfoy fasse des choses étranges qui contredisaient ce qu'il était dans son esprit. Hermione, elle, était restée impassible face aux mots du blonds.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

D'un geste mécanique et avec un sourire provocateur aux lèvres, Malfoy glissa sa main dans sa sacoche et en sortit…

Non, ce n'était pas possible.

Comment Diable avait-il fait pour trouver le journal ?

* * *

 **Et c'est fini pour ce chapitre ! Comme d'habitude, il y a beaucouuup de conversations x)**

 **On a donc eu la confrontation des Serpentard, Hermione qui explique à Harry le nouveau rituel et ce qu'il devra faire pour que ça fonctionne (à savoir, aller voir Sirius à Azkaban et lui prélever un cheveu), et enfin Malfoy qui arrive et qui montre le journal à Harry, mais également à Hermione par la même occasion. Harry va avoir des problèèèèmes ~**

 **On se retrouve au chapitre suivant aha**


	16. Chapter 15

_Salut tout le monde !_

 _On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre 15, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

 _Mention spéciale : On a atteint les 110 favoris et 200 reviews ! C'est incroyable, vous êtes les meilleurs ! Je tenais vraiment à vous remercier pour votre soutien, et plus particulièrement à ceux qui laissent des reviews (qu'elles soient régulières ou pas, qu'elles soient longues ou pas). J'apprécie vraiment le fait que vous preniez un peu de temps pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et je me régale à lire vos réactions donc voilà, je vous remercie du fond du cœur. Ca me donne envie d'écrire pour vous :)_

 _ **Dans le chapitre 14 : Au cours de sa confrontation avec les Serpentard, Harry fait une syncope. La raison ? Il commence à oublier peu à peu son passé. A l'infirmerie, Hermione apprend à Harry qu'elle a trouvé un moyen de sauter la 3**_ _ **ème**_ _ **année, mais que cela nécessite qu'il rende visite à Sirius à Azkaban. Il accepte donc, et alors qu'ils sont en train d'en discuter, Draco Malfoy arrive et montre le journal de Jedusor devant Hermione.**_

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 15**

Harry retint sa respiration. Hermione murmura un « Qu'est-ce que… » à peine audible à son oreille.

Il avait merdé. Salement merdé.

Le regard d'incompréhension de la Gryffondor lui retournait l'estomac, au même titre que celui amusé de Malfoy posé sur eux. Le temps semblait suspendu au-dessus d'eux et Harry n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il était censé dire ou faire à ce moment précis. Hermione avait vu le journal alors qu'il n'était pas encore censé l'avoir et il savait que l'air tétanisé qu'il arborait involontairement avait fait comprendre à la jeune femme que Malfoy l'avait directement volé dans ses affaires. C'était tout bonnement la merde.

\- Où est-ce que tu as trouvé ça, Malfoy ?

Hermione l'avait finalement lâché des yeux pour prendre la parole, fusillant sur place de son regard perçant le blond qui tenait toujours le journal de sa main droite. Son ton était agressif, et Harry savait par expérience que ça signifiait que la jeune femme ne comprenait pas – ou refusait tout simplement de comprendre – ce qui était en train de se dérouler sous ses yeux.

Malfoy ne se démonta pourtant pas devant le regard assassin de la brune, et replaça le carnet dans sa sacoche avec un calme olympien. Il donnait l'impression de maîtriser toute cette situation, et cette impression énervait autant qu'elle inquiétait Harry.

\- Parce que tu sais ce qu'est ce carnet, toi, Granger ? répondit-il d'une voix lente.

La jeune femme fronça des sourcils. Elle s'était très vite rendue compte que son attitude agressive pouvait être interprétée comme celle d'une personne inquiète et que, en toute logique, elle n'avait aucune véritable raison de l'être en voyant que c'était Malfoy qui était en sa possession. Elle n'était même pas censée connaître la réelle nature de ce journal, ainsi que le pouvoir que celui-ci pouvait contenir. Harry était certain qu'elle se fustigeait intérieurement alors que sa voix paraissait un peu plus calme extérieurement :

\- Je suppose que c'est le journal intime d'Harry.

\- Intéressant.

\- Et ton air de fouine ne fait que confirmer mon idée.

\- De fouine ? Où vas-tu chercher une comparaison aussi ridicule ?

Malfoy avait arqué son sourcil et la regardait dédaigneusement. Il n'attendait aucune réponse de sa part et, avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, reprit la parole d'une voix amusée.

\- En attendant, tu as raison. Il s'agit bien du journal intime de Potter. Si tu me permets, j'apprécierai que tu dégages pour pouvoir régler deux-trois petites choses avec lui, concernant quelques… écrits me dépeignant.

Rêvait-il ou Malfoy le… couvrait ? Bon, concrètement, ça ne servait à rien étant donné qu'Hermione était déjà au courant de la nature du journal, mais l'intention était là, déguisée sous une couche de sarcasme et de méchanceté. Harry savait que les Serpentard étaient très loyaux envers leurs camarades, mais il n'avait jamais pris conscience que cette règle s'appliquait également pour Malfoy et lui. Comme en cours de Sortilège, Harry en resta décontenancé.

\- Et pourquoi j'accepterai une telle chose ?

\- Parce que, pour l'instant, c'est demandé poliment.

\- Tu es pathétique.

\- Dégage.

Et avec un air dédaigneux qu'Harry ne lui connaissait que trop bien, Hermione se leva finalement, et franchit les portes de l'infirmerie en lançant un long regard significatif au brun.

Non, ce n'était pas un regard significatif.

C'était une menace de mort.

\- C'est ta petite-amie ?

\- Pardon ?

La question l'avait pris de court, et il lâcha la porte du regard pour porter son attention sur Malfoy. Harry avait visiblement retrouvé la faculté de parler, ce qui n'était vraiment pas désagréable – même si c'était pour dire des choses aussi stupides qu'un « Pardon ? » abruti – et il observa le blond en fronçant des sourcils quelques secondes. Il fallait aussi dire qu'il s'était attendu à tout, sauf à cette question sortie d'un peu nulle part. Où Malfoy était-il encore allé chercher ça ?

\- Granger. C'est ta petite-amie ? répéta-t-il en s'asseyant au pied de son lit.

\- Absolument pas. Et je ne crois pas t'avoir autorisé à t'asseoir ici.

\- Je ne crois pas t'avoir demandé ton avis.

Harry soupira, déjà las de cet échange. Pourquoi Malfoy devait-il toujours se montrer aussi… lui ? Finalement, il décida de laisser de côté cet aspect de la conversation, et reporta son attention sur le carnet se trouvant dans la sacoche de son interlocuteur.

\- Comment as-tu trouvé le journal ?

Le sourire que Malfoy arbora à cet instant aurait pu être qualifié de torve.

\- Parce que je le cherchais.

\- Et pourquoi tu le cherchais ?

\- Parce que tu l'avais.

\- Mais co-

\- Tu as fini avec tes questions stupides ?

\- Ne me provoque pas.

\- Sérieusement, Potter ?

Harry referma la bouche, préférant garder le silence pour ne pas provoquer une réelle dispute avec le Serpentard. C'était dingue comme ils n'étaient pas capables d'entretenir une conversation sans qu'un mot ne dépasse l'autre. C'était comme s'ils n'étaient juste pas faits pour exister dans un même milieu, comme s'ils ne pouvaient pas partager le même air sans avoir envie de prendre celui de l'autre – ce qui était, en soi, une comparaison vraiment ridicule.

Finalement, après un long soupir dans lequel il fit passer tout le dédain qu'il pouvait ressentir pour le blond, Harry referma le rideau autour d'eux et remit en place le sort de silence à l'aide d'un informulé. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance en la discrétion de Pomfresh, mais des oreilles indiscrètes pouvaient toujours trainer parmi les élèves passant non loin de l'infirmerie – surtout qu'il était le coupable rêvé pour tout le monde, alors il préférait ne pas leur offrir des aveux sur un plateau d'argent.

\- Wow, tu nous donnes un peu d'intimité Potter ? dit Malfoy en voyant le rideau se refermer.

\- Tu ne voudrais pas essayer d'ouvrir la bouche pour dire des choses intéressantes pour une fois ? Comme par exemple, expliquer pourquoi tu es ici ?

\- Parce que tu es l'Héritier de Serpentard, voyons.

\- Je ne-

\- « Je ne suis pas l'Héritier de Serpentard », l'interrompit le blond en l'imitant d'une voix exagérée et ridicule qui fit grincer les dents d'Harry.

\- Malfoy, le prévint-il sans pouvoir contenir la menace dans sa voix.

\- Arrête tes conneries, tu veux ? Je sais qui tu es vraiment depuis que la Chambre a été réouverte, je n'avais juste pas la preuve que je voulais pour venir t'en parler. Parce que, entre nous, tu aurais démenti avec brio et démonté chacun de mes arguments si j'étais venu sans preuve de ta culpabilité.

Touché.

\- Et tu penses que ce que tu m'as volé est ta preuve irréfutable ?

\- Je pensais t'avoir demandé d'arrêter tes conneries. Je connais le… pouvoir de ce journal. N'insulte pas mon intelligence.

Harry inspira longuement, essayant de garder un air impassible alors que tout bouillonnait en lui.

Comment le garçon pouvait-il savoir quoi que ce soit concernant le journal ? Malfoy avait-il écrit à l'intérieur et parlé à Jedusor ? Honnêtement, Harry en doutait fortement. A première vue, il s'agissait vraiment d'un journal intime et si Malfoy avait voulu être discret, il n'aurait jamais écrit quoi que ce soit dedans sous peine d'être démasqué. De plus, celui-ci lui avait clairement stipulé qu'il avait cherché le journal, et non qu'il l'avait trouvé par hasard. Il devait donc bien y avoir une raison à cet intérêt... Malfoy avait donc su ce qu'était vraiment le carnet avant de mettre la main dessus. Mais comment ?

Quelles possibilités s'offraient à Harry dans cette situation ? Il ne pouvait clairement pas démentir si Malfoy savait vraiment ce qu'était le journal, et ne pouvait pas non plus se jeter dans la gueule du loup sans s'assurer que Malfoy savait bien la bonne chose. Peut-être que celui-ci pensait qu'il s'agissait simplement d'une expérience magique, d'un test ou peu importe, et qu'il n'avait aucune idée que Jedusor était le second interlocuteur ? Harry en doutait fortement, surtout que Malfoy avait bien dit que le journal était une preuve irréfutable de la culpabilité d'Harry, mais il devait s'en assurer.

\- Tu sais ? demanda-t-il finalement d'une voix hésitante.

\- Tu as oublié qu'il appartenait initialement à mon père ?

Bon. Voilà déjà la réponse à l'une de ses questions. Ne restait qu'à savoir s'il savait qui était derrière ce carnet.

\- Mais comment… Tu as déjà écrit dedans ?

\- Evidemment que non. Mon père ne m'aurait jamais laissé faire une chose pareille.

Et évidemment, Malfoy ne se serait jamais laissé imposer une telle chose sans savoir pourquoi. Il avait donc connaissance de la présence du souvenir de Jedusor dans le journal, ce qui voulait dire qu'il ne bluffait absolument pas depuis tout à l'heure. Il savait vraiment qu'Harry avait un rôle majeur dans la réouverture de la Chambre et ça, c'était vraiment quelque chose qui ne jouait pas en sa faveur. Dieu seul savait ce que Malfoy voulait faire de cette information.

\- Et comment tu savais que c'était moi qui l'avais ?

\- Je t'ai vu le prendre cet été, dans le chaudron de cette Weasley. Honnêtement, je ne l'avais pas reconnu jusqu'à ce que tu te décides à le voler.

\- D'accord. Et alors ?

\- _Et alors_ , ça a tout de suite éveillé ma curiosité.

\- … Pourquoi ça ?

\- Tu penses bien qu'en te voyant voler ta fan numéro un, je me suis posé quelques questions.

\- Tu sais réfléchir, toi ? demanda Harry, plus par la force de l'habitude que par une réelle envie de se prendre la tête.

\- Je sais que c'est un concept étrange pour toi Potter, mais oui.

\- Et donc ?

\- Laisse-moi t'expliquer mon raisonnement : tu venais de donner tes bouquins à Weasley, donc tu n'as pas volé sa sœur pour faire des économies. Quand tu l'as pris, tu avais l'air soulagé, et tu avais ce stupide air que tu prends toujours quand tu fais quelque chose que tu juges héroïque. De plus, tu l'as fait quand mon père et ce larbin du ministère se battaient, tu voulais donc que personne ne te prête de l'attention.

\- Toutes ces suppositions pour quelle conclusion ?

\- Tout ça pour dire que tu savais très bien ce qu'était le journal en le prenant. Ce qui m'a surtout mis la puce à l'oreille est le fait que tu ais décidé de le voler dès que mon père l'a mis dans le chaudron. J'aurais pu penser que c'était parce que c'était ta seule occasion de le faire, mais au vu de la familiarité des parents Weasley avec toi, j'en ai conclu que ça faisait quelques temps que tu vivais chez eux. Par conséquent, tu aurais très bien attendre de retourner chez les Weasley pour prendre le journal, et de façon beaucoup plus discrète en plus de ça, mais non, tu ne l'as pas fait. Ma théorie est que tu ne voulais pas qu'elle découvre le pouvoir qu'il renfermait, et que tu as préféré lui couper l'herbes directement sous le pied. J'ai raison ?

Harry ne répondit pas. Il savait que Malfoy était intelligent et qu'il avait toujours fait preuve d'une capacité d'analyse brillante – il n'était pas la main droite du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour rien – mais il ne s'était jamais douté que ce talent s'était révélé si… tôt.

\- Sauf que, reprit Malfoy en observant un point invisible derrière Harry, je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt sur la façon dont tu l'as su. Ça fait des dizaines d'années que les Malfoy sont en possession du journal de Jedusor, alors comment toi, un Potter élevé par des Moldus, tu as pu savoir le pouvoir qu'il renfermait ?

Bon. Voilà bien une fâcheuse position.

Comme à son habitude, il ne savait pas quoi dire pour démentir les propos de Malfoy, et ne savait pas non plus quelle excuse donner pour justifier le fait qu'il _savait_. Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose à dire et vite, avant que Malfoy ne se doute que quelque chose déconnait vraiment chez Harry.

\- J'ai entendu des… histoires. Sur le journal. Comme quoi c'était ta famille qui l'avait… et tout ça, quoi.

Avait-il déjà mentionné le fait qu'il était un piètre menteur ?

\- J'en doute. Les seules personnes possiblement au courant sont actuellement à Azkaban. Trouve autre chose, Potter.

Et Harry savait qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen pour qu'il se sorte de cette situation en utilisant le mensonge. Il ne s'était pas préparé à ce que Malfoy trouve le journal et n'avait jamais imaginé se retrouver dans une telle situation, il était donc totalement pris de court sans issue de secours. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que quelqu'un – et surtout pas le blond en fait – puisse se rendre compte que quelque chose ne collait pas avec Harry, et qu'il savait des choses dont il n'était même pas censé soupçonner l'existence.

Pourtant, Harry savait qu'après Voldemort, Malfoy était son plus redoutable adversaire et qu'il était à craindre plus que quiconque, il n'était pas débile ou complètement amnésique… Mais, d'une façon ou d'une autre, il avait baissé sa garde. C'était certainement dû au jeune âge du blond ou à son manque d'hostilité en ce moment, mais Harry avait arrêté de voir un Mangemort dans chaque action du Serpentard et avait mis sa réelle nature en second plan. Il n'avait vu en lui qu'un enfant particulièrement gênant qu'il n'appréciait pas, et avait complètement oublié que si quelqu'un devait découvrir quoi que ce soit sur lui, c'était bien lui. Malfoy était dangereux pour lui, et ça peu importe son âge. Harry ne devait plus l'oublier.

\- Laisse tomber Malfoy, soupira finalement Harry. C'est quelque chose qui te dépasse.

\- Oui, je l'avais deviné. Et c'est pour cette raison que je suis bien décidé à comprendre ce qu'il se passe, que tu coopères ou pas.

\- Tu vas aller voir Dumbledore ?

\- Tu changes de sujet ? C'est loin d'être habile, Potter.

\- Je t'ai déjà avoué à demi-mots ce que tu voulais savoir et je ne compte rien dire de plus à ce sujet. Donc oui.

Contre toute attente, Malfoy lui adressa un petit sourire.

\- Non, ne sois pas ridicule, lâcha finalement le blond. Si je devais faire quoi que ce soit, ce serait plutôt afin de t'aider. Est-ce que je dois te rappeler que je ne veux pas voir le moindre Sang-de-Bourbe dans cette école ?

\- Non, je pense que j'ai saisi l'idée.

Malfoy acquiesça lentement, l'observant longuement et silencieusement suite à ça. Ce nouveau silence eut pour don de mettre Harry plutôt mal à l'aise et inconfortable, en plus du fait qu'il faille mentionner que le _eye contact_ avec Malfoy n'était définitivement pas ce qu'il préférait. Le blond inspira finalement exagérément, avant de plonger de nouveau la main dans son sac et d'en sortir le cahier, qu'il lui rendit aussi simplement que ça et sans la moindre hésitation. Harry le prit, interdit et quelque peu… surpris, et fit abstraction du léger picotement dans ses doigts en touchant la reliure du journal – celui-ci était visiblement heureux de retrouver son propriétaire.

Harry ne disait rien, se contentant d'observer Malfoy en essayant de ne pas marquer sa surprise. Dans le fond, c'était évident que le Serpentard aurait fini par lui rendre afin qu'Harry puisse continuer « ses » actions, mais le brun aurait imaginé que le futur Mangemort aurait profité un peu plus de la situation. Après tout, celui-ci avait quasiment toutes les cartes en main et il aurait été vraiment facile de faire chanter Harry grâce à ça… mais visiblement, ses idéaux étaient plus forts que sa sournoiserie. Harry ne savait pas si c'était une bonne nouvelle ou non.

\- Quoi qu'il arrive Potter, je comprendrai à un moment ou à un autre quel est le problème avec toi, sois en sûr. Mais pour l'instant… continue comme tu le fais. C'est utile.

Il se leva finalement du lit d'Harry, coupant la réponse du brun dans son élan, et fit un mouvement de tête plutôt cordial avant de pousser le rideau et partir vers la sortie de l'infirmerie. Harry, lui, resta silencieux en observant la silhouette s'effacer derrière la porte, et passa une main sur son visage afin de reprendre ses esprits. Il avait toujours l'impression d'être mentalement diminué lorsqu'il se retrouvait en présence du Draco Malfoy de ce temps-là, de foirer tout ce qu'il faisait et disait et que toutes ses capacités s'en allaient vers d'autres horizons, et c'était une sensation vraiment désagréable qu'il exécrait ressentir. Il aimait contrôler chaque parcelle de sa vie et Draco Malfoy était tout simplement incompréhensible et incontrôlable. Harry maugréa dans sa barbe alors qu'il plaçait le journal sous le coussin de son lit.

De son temps et au début de sa mission ici, Harry n'avait eu aucun problème à se méfier de Malfoy et à comprendre que celui-ci était tout simplement nocif pour lui, qu'il était un obstacle dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Cependant, avec ce Malfoy de 12 ans qui ne vivait pas dans l'optique de le nuire et qui l'avait même aidé à plusieurs reprises pour telle ou telle chose, Harry avait un peu plus de mal à tout remettre en place dans son cerveau. L'équation « Malfoy égal Mangemort sans scrupule qui fait tout pour te détruire et te tuer » n'arrivait plus à se superposer naturellement à l'image de ce garçon trop jeune et trop intelligent et Harry trouvait ceci vraiment embêtant. Il savait que dès que Malfoy recommencerait à agir au nom de Voldemort, il n'aurait plus aucun mal à désirer sa mort comme il l'avait toujours fait, mais l'opinion d'Harry aurait bien changé d'ici-là et ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il désirait particulièrement. Il ne voulait pas avoir le moindre scrupule au moment de tuer Draco Malfoy.

Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi son cerveau avait décidé de ne plus considérer Malfoy comme une pure menace. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'il oubliait des détails de sa vie et qu'il avait oublié certaines choses que Malfoy lui avait faites ? Il ne voyait que ça. Il lui accordait plus facilement le bénéfice du doute tout simplement parce qu'il avait oublié _à quel point_ le Serpentard pouvait être exécrable. Malgré lui, Harry se retrouva soulagé par cette explication un peu bancale.

\- Monsieur Potter ?

Harry releva la tête en entendant la voix de Pomfresh, sortant à peine de ses pensées en la regardant d'un œil absent. Elle lui indiqua qu'il pourrait quitter l'infirmerie après avoir ingéré un breuvage à la composition inconnue – et qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment connaître non plus – et il la remercia avec un petit sourire lorsqu'elle le quitta à nouveau. Se sentant un peu plus à son aise dans son corps, dans lequel il n'avait même pas eu conscience d'être mal depuis son réveil, Harry fit basculer ses jambes hors du lit et se leva lentement, soupirant longuement au contact froid de la pierre sous ses pieds seulement recouverts de fines chaussettes. Il fallut quelques secondes pour que la sensation désagréable dans ses jambes s'en aille, et Harry fit glisser le journal dans la poche interne de sa robe de sorcier en même temps qu'il glissa ses pieds dans ses chaussures. Un rapide coup d'œil vers le miroir non loin de lui lui indiqua qu'il avait vraiment une mine fatiguée avec des traits exagérément tirés, mais il se contenta d'hausser des épaules et de sortir de l'infirmerie sans un mot de plus adressé à l'infirmière. Que pouvait-il faire pour son apparence, de toute façon ? Et que pouvait-il dire de plus à elle, maintenant ? Il l'avait déjà remerciée, ce n'était pas comme s'il était totalement ingrat.

Il marchait lentement, c'était terrible. Il n'était pas spécialement fatigué, la potion qu'elle venait de lui donner avait un bon effet sur son organisme, mais il se sentait… cassé. C'était une sensation vraiment étrange et désagréable, et il se doutait bien qu'il ne pouvait pas aller en parler à Pomfresh sans expliquer les raisons de ses actuels problèmes de santé, à savoir un rituel interdit par le décret magique depuis maintenant plus d'un millénaire. Il ne pouvait décemment pas non plus en parler à Hermione, étant donné qu'elle risquerait de lui exploser la tête s'il venait à ouvrir la bouche en sa prés…

Merde.

Hermione. Sa discussion avec Malfoy lui avait presque fait oublier qu'il avait un second énorme problème sur le feu… Et que ce problème se dirigeait actuellement tout droit vers lui d'un pas furieux.

\- Harry Potter !

La voix d'Hermione paraissait encore plus furieuse que son attitude, et il tourna la tête vers elle en même temps qu'elle le plaqua contre un mur avec une force inouïe. Son visage n'exprimait que colère et trahison, et son air meurtrier ne laissait aucun doute sur ses intentions. Elle allait gueuler. Voir le frapper. Et il pourrait absolument tout faire pour empêcher ça, il n'arriverait pas à l'arrêter sans utiliser la force.

\- Tu vas m'expliquer c'est quoi ce bordel ?

\- Lâche-moi Hermione.

\- Pas avant que tu m'expliques ce qu'il se passe ! Et sans me servir tes habituels mensonges je te prie !

\- Je t'ai dit de me lâcher.

\- Et moi je t'ai dit de te justifier !

\- Tu vois pas qu'on est en plein milieu d'un couloir ?

\- Putain, tu vois pas que je m'en fiche ?

Elle avait hurlé. C'était à prévoir. Lockhart, qui avait visiblement cours à côté, ouvrit la porte de sa salle afin de les réprimander ou de simplement voir ce qu'il se passait, et avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Hermione referma la porte d'un coup de baguette en hurlant qu'ils avaient besoin d'intimité. Harry en avait profité pour se dégager de sa prise et s'éloigner du mur afin qu'elle ne puisse plus l'y repousser, et avait observé quelques secondes la porte qu'Hermione venait de claquer au nez de son professeur. Professeur qui n'avait visiblement pas envie de retenter l'expérience, et qui resta bien sagement dans sa salle après ça.

Hermione pinçait désormais son nez de deux doigts, tentant manifestement de contrôler sa respiration et son envie de meurtre qu'elle avait envers lui. Harry était content qu'elle le fasse.

\- Allons dans un endroit plus tranquille, dit-elle d'une voix cassante avant qu'il ne puisse faire la moindre remarque.

Et elle ne dit pas un mot durant tout le trajet jusqu'à la Salle sur Demande, faisant bien comprendre à Harry qu'elle était plus que furieuse et qu'aucune parole de sa part ne serait la bienvenue si ce n'était pas pour lui expliquer ce que le journal faisait entre les mains de Draco Malfoy. Jamais la colère d'Hermione n'avait été retournée contre lui, il devait avouer que ça lui faisait bien étrange d'être victime de ses assauts, mais il ne dit rien pour le lui faire remarquer sous peine de se prendre un sort en pleine figure qui le rendrait méconnaissable pour au moins une bonne semaine. Malgré son tempérament impulsif, il avait quand même un instinct de survie bien développé et il savait qu'une réflexion de ce type ne ferait qu'énerver encore plus sa meilleure amie.

Après la discussion éprouvante qu'il avait pu avoir avec le blond, il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'aggraver encore plus son cas maintenant qu'il était avec sa camarade. Harry ne se sentait vraiment pas bien et il n'avait pas envie d'avoir à subir la colère de la brune, surtout s'il s'amusait à décupler celle-ci avec des réflexions idiotes.

Une fois à l'intérieur de la salle, qu'elle avait visiblement imaginée très simple au vu du manque de mobilier à l'intérieur, elle se retourna vers lui et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine d'un geste brusque. Malgré lui, Harry déglutit et ne put lâcher du regard le canapé derrière elle. Il ne voulait pas avoir à affronter le regard de sa meilleure amie.

\- Alors ?

Sa voix n'avait pas l'air plus calme qu'à sa sortie de l'infirmerie, au plus grand regret d'Harry.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire.

\- La vérité pour une fois, ce serait bien.

\- Hermione…

\- Harry. Je veux immédiatement que tu m'expliques. Je vais perdre toute ma patience, et autant dire que ça ne va pas être joli. Comment Draco Malfoy a fait pour se procurer le journal ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il est venu directement te voir toi après ça ?

\- Je… Bordel de merde.

Harry passa une main sur sa nuque, signe évident qu'il était mal à l'aise. Hermione ne rata rien de ce spectacle et fronça encore plus des sourcils.

\- Tu n'étais pas censée l'apprendre…

\- Je suis heureuse de le savoir. Alors ?

\- Très bien.

Il soupira longuement. Autant dire la chose directement, tourner plus autour du pot ne ferait que rendre son amie furieuse et impatiente. Hermione était le genre de personne à avoir besoin de réponses immédiatement, et il se doutait bien que c'était la meilleure chose qu'il ait à faire en cet instant.

\- C'est… moi qui ai le journal depuis le début de l'année.

Hermione n'eut besoin de rien dire pour qu'Harry comprenne son destin funeste. Il continua cependant sur sa lancée, se disant qu'Hermione serait peut-être plus clémente si elle n'avait pas besoin de lui tirer les vers du nez.

\- Quand j'ai vu Lucius Malfoy mettre le journal dans le chaudron de Ginny j'ai… paniqué.

\- Depuis quand tu as des sentiments pour elle, toi ? Tu ne l'as jamais aimée.

\- Je ne l'aime peut-être pas, mais je l'apprécie. C'est la sœur de mon meilleur ami et elle a toujours été très loyale envers moi. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle souffre.

\- Génial. Super. Et quand est-ce que tu quitteras ce foutu complexe de héros qui nous fout à chaque fois dans la merde ?

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant d'observer ses pieds sans pouvoir s'empêcher de prendre un air honteux. Ce qu'elle disait était vrai : tous les problèmes que le trio avait rencontrés étaient à cause de lui et c'était inutile de nier les faits. Parce qu'il était Harry Potter, un Gryffondor – ou ex-Gryffondor – bien trop impulsif pour son propre bien et qu'un malade mental l'avait pris en grippe. Il était un réel aimant à emmerdes et s'en voulait quotidiennement pour ça, mais dans la situation actuelle, ce fait n'était absolument pas à prendre en compte. C'était ses propres actions qui les avaient menés jusqu'ici et pour l'instant, tout se passait très bien.

\- Dis-moi ! Quand ?

\- Ne le prends pas comme ça Hermione, je gère très bien la situation jusque-là.

\- Comment est-ce que tu peux prétendre gérer une quelconque parcelle de cette situation ? Pour nous, bien mener notre mission c'est laisser les choses se dérouler sans anicroches ! Et qu'est-ce que môsieur Potter fait dès que j'ai le dos tourné ? Il va changer tous les événements alors que je lui ai bien stipulé de ne jamais le faire sans que je ne lui en ai donné mon accord au préalable !

\- Je te dis que tout va bien, d'accord ? Aucun événement n'a été changé, tout ce qui devait se passer est passé alors arrête de paniquer pour rien. Tes lignes conductrices n'ont pas été chamboulées.

Elle balaya la réflexion d'un geste de la main.

\- Bon dieu. Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas bien chez toi ? Pourquoi t'étais obligé de jouer à l'Héritier de Serpentard ? T'es suicidaire ou complètement débile ?

\- Arrête de me parler comme ça. Je me rends bien compte que ce que j'ai fait été une erreur, mais j'estime l'avoir bien réparée en plus du fait que Ginny ne souffrira jamais de la présence de Tom Jedusor.

\- Tu ne vois pas que Ginny est le cadet de mes soucis ? Tu as ouvert la Chambre des Secrets ! Tu as laissé Miss Teigne et Colin se faire agresser !

Harry leva les yeux au ciel sous les mots d'Hermione, ce que celle-ci ne sembla pas vraiment apprécier. D'un geste précis et prise d'une violente colère, elle envoya son poing vers la joue d'Harry dans le but de lui faire « retrouver ses esprits », mais, le garçon ayant anticipé le mouvement, son poing ne rencontra que du vide. Harry recula de quelques pas afin d'instaurer une distance de sécurité, essayant de faire totalement abstraction du geste qu'Hermione avait eu à son égard – putain, elle avait essayé de le frapper ! –, et se contenta de répondre d'une voix qu'il espérait calme :

\- Techniquement, je n'y suis encore jamais allé. Et pour ta gouverne, ce n'est pas moi qui choisis les victimes de Jedusor. Je ne peux rien y faire.

\- Tu vas arrêter cette mascarade immédiatement, Harry. Tu vas aller détruire ce foutu journal, et peu importe si je dois te mettre sous Impérium pour ça !

\- Non mais qu'est-ce que tu crois au juste ? Tu crois que ce n'était pas le but depuis le départ peut-être ? Tout ce que je veux, c'est détruire ce truc. Ça ne se voit pas ?

\- Mais alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ?!

\- De pouvoir entrer dans la Chambre, Hermione ! Arrête un peu d'être stupidement scolaire et commence à réfléchir comme en temps de guerre putain !

Cette fois-ci, il s'était également laissé emporter par sa colère. Il voulait bien subir les remontrances d'Hermione, mais il ne fallait pas non plus qu'elle le prenne pour un incapable doublé d'un inconscient. Il avait pris le journal en connaissance de causes et avec un seul but : le détruire. A aucun moment il n'avait voulu l'utiliser à des fins personnelles.

Il coupa la jeune femme avant qu'elle ne puisse émettre un seul son. Il estimait qu'elle avait déjà assez parlé pour dire et insinuer des conneries à son sujet.

\- A toi de réfléchir. On ne connait qu'un seul moyen de détruire le journal, et ce moyen se trouve dans la Chambre des Secrets. Tu crois vraiment qu'aller dans la Chambre dès le début de l'année, sans rien connaître de son histoire ou du moyen d'y accéder, était crédible ou quoi que ce soit d'autre ? Non. Avant d'y entrer, je devais parler à Tom Jedusor. Je devais faire ce qu'il me disait de faire, afin qu'il croie avoir affaire à un élève manipulé et inoffensif. Quand il me donnera la localisation de la Chambre – s'il le fait un jour – je pourrai y aller et à ce moment-là, je tuerai le Basilic. S'il ne le fait pas, j'attendrai que quelqu'un se fasse enlever pour faire croire que j'ai eu le même raisonnement que notre réelle deuxième année. Alors maintenant, si tu arrêtais de me prendre pour un incapable, j'apprécierais fortement.

\- Je ne te prends pas pour un incapable, mais pour un abruti fini ! Tu ne pouvais pas juste laisser les choses se faire ? Alors quoi, t'avais l'impression que nos vies n'étaient plus assez mouvementées en ce moment ? Ah oui, j'oubliais ! Harry Potter a besoin d'action !

\- Ferme-là Hermione, tu commences réellement à devenir méchante.

\- Puis tu sais quoi ? demanda-t-elle en ignorant sa réflexion. Oui, je te prends pour un incapable. T'as raison.

Au moins c'était dit.

\- Est-ce que je dois te rappeler qui je suis, et pourquoi j'ai été choisi pour accomplir cette mission ?

\- Non, pas besoin.

\- Je ne suis pas un gamin de 12 ans, Hermione, et j'ai autant de capacité d'analyse que toi. Comme toi, je sais ce que c'est que d'avoir des responsabilités. Si tu ne te souviens pas, j'ai dirigé une armée.

\- Tout ce que tu as fait, c'est la diriger vers sa mort. Excuse-moi de ne pas avoir confiance en toi.

S'il avait pu gérer le reste, là, il avait un peu plus de mal.

Les mots de la jeune femme lui avaient fait l'effet d'un coup de poignard. Harry avait toujours mal encaissé les morts qui résultaient de ses actions ou de sa simple existence et Hermione le savait pertinemment, elle n'avait donc pas le droit d'utiliser une telle chose contre lui. Les souvenirs de Sirius, mort à cause de son erreur, et de ses amis et alliés, ayant péri tout au long de la guerre, lui pesaient encore beaucoup trop pour que cette remarque le laisse de marbre.

Harry la regarda quelques instants, lui faisant bien comprendre qu'elle avait dépassé les bornes en disant une chose pareille, et sortit de la salle sans un mot de plus. Ses jambes le guidaient sans qu'il n'en ait conscience à travers les couloirs et il avançait plus rapidement qu'il ne l'avait fait jusque-là. Il n'avait qu'une envie : se laisser tomber dans son lit et ne plus faire attention à quoi que ce soit pendant au moins des heures. Une boule désagréable lui obstruait la gorge et il ne savait pas quoi faire pour pallier à ce problème, ainsi qu'à celui de son cœur qui se pinçait dès qu'il repensait aux mots de son amie.

Il était terriblement blessé et plus la peine l'envahissait, plus il marchait rapidement. Instinctivement, il serra la forme du journal contre sa paume sous sa robe, et ne prit même pas la peine de s'en vouloir d'avoir envie de parler à Jedusor pour penser à autre chose. Il inspira longuement, soulagé de se rapprocher de sa salle commune.

Avant de s'arrêter instantanément au détour d'un couloir face à une vision de pure horreur.

Justin Finch-Fletchey était allongé par terre.

Le seul problème – si on considérait qu'un corps en plein milieu d'un couloir n'était pas un problème en soi –, c'était que Justin n'était pas pétrifié.

Il était mort.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce 15ème chapitre, j'espère que vous avez aimé !**

 **A partir du prochain chapitre, on va retrouver le rythme qu'on avait dans les chapitres précédents, à savoir plus d'actions et moins de dialogues. Ça fait trois chapitres que je vous charge en conversations et je sais que ça casse vraiment le rythme de l'histoire, mais c'était des chapitres nécessaires et obligatoires alors je suis vraiment désolée aha. Habituellement, trois chapitres couvrent plusieurs mois et là ils ne couvrent qu'un jour et même pour moi c'est un peu… lourd ? Alors bon, on va vite revenir sur le rythme de base.**

 **Doooonc, dans ce chapitre on a finalement la confrontation de Hermione et Harry par rapport au journal, et l'explication de Malfoy dessus. Malfoy qui est bien décidé à trouver comment Harry a fait pour connaître la nature du journal sans l'avoir jamais vu... Puis pour finir, on apprend la mort de Justin Finch-Fletchey à la fin du chapitre, qui n'était pas vraiment supposé mourir de base. Voilà :)**

 **Quoi qu'il en soit, on se retrouve bientôt pour le prochain ! Bises**


	17. Chapter 16

_Coucou tout le monde !_

 _On se retrouve aujourd'hui avec le chapitre 16 qui, je l'espère, vous plaira._

 _Comme je vous l'avais signalé, on reprend le rythme normal des chapitres donc les événements ici se passent un mois après ceux du précédent. On est donc en janvier 1993 (je le dis simplement pour pas qu'on se perde trop aha)._

 _Comme on en a déjà eu, il s'agit ici d'un chapitre de transition. J'espère que vous allez l'aimer._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _ **Dans le chapitre 15 : Après avoir lâché sa bombe, Malfoy annonce finalement qu'il est prêt à aider Harry si celui-ci en a besoin et lui rend le journal en ne demandant rien en échange. Cependant, il lui annonce de but en blanc qu'il est prêt à découvrir le secret d'Harry, puisqu'il a bien compris qu'il y avait quelque chose qui ne concordait pas avec lui. En quittant l'infirmerie, Harry est confronté à Hermione et une dispute éclate dans la Salle sur Demande. Elle lui reproche d'avoir perdu la guerre à cause de ses décisions stupides et de recommencer le même manège. Bouleversé, Harry va rapidement la quitter pour rejoindre sa salle commune, mais fait une découverte terrifiante et absolument imprévue sur le chemin : Justin Finch-Fletchey est mort.**_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 16**

Poudlard allait fermer.

La nouvelle avait provoqué un silence presque morbide au sein de la Grande Salle.

Tout le monde s'en doutait un peu depuis que Justin Finch-Fletchey était décédé, ce n'était de toute évidence pas quelque chose d'anodin qui permettait qu'on passe au-dessus sans prendre aucune mesure. Cependant, tout Poudlard avait espéré que les mesures en question n'aient pas trop d'impact sur eux.

Aussi égoïste que cela puisse paraître.

Personne n'osait dire quoi que ce soit. Plus personne ne mangeait. Plus personne ne bougeait. Harry avait l'impression qu'on l'avait plongé dans un lac gelé et qu'on l'empêchait de remonter.

Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé pour que les choses aillent aussi mal ?

\- Je comprends votre désarroi, dit finalement Dumbledore avec de l'émotion dans la voix. Croyez-le ou non, je me sens aussi démuni que vous face à cette situation.

McGonagall derrière lui, habituellement si étroitement fermée et stricte, posa une main sur son épaule et lui adressa un doux sourire d'encouragement. Dumbledore la remercia d'un petit hochement de tête et le professeur de Métamorphose recula finalement une fois assurée que le vieil homme pouvait continuer son annonce.

Tout le monde était pendu à ses lèvres. Si Harry ne connaissait pas aussi bien Dumbledore, il aurait pensé que celui-ci était nerveux.

\- Comme vous le savez tous, le Conseil d'Administration s'est réuni et n'a cessé de débattre sur la meilleure chose à faire depuis le décès de monsieur Finch-Fletchey. Il nous a paru plus qu'évident qu'aucun élève ne pouvait rester ici tant qu'un quelconque danger y était présent, et nous avons finalement décidé de signer la fermeture de l'école.

Toujours aucun bruit de la part de quiconque.

Harry, sans vraiment comprendre la raison de ce geste, ne put s'empêcher de lancer un bref regard à Malfoy assis à sa diagonale. Celui-ci, qui avait toujours proclamé exécrer Poudlard et avoir hâte d'en finir, était étrangement livide et avait un visage défait. Il observait Dumbledore avec un air particulièrement contrarié qu'Harry ne lui connaissait pas.

Une rapide inspection de la table des Serpentard lui permit de constater qu'ils arboraient tous la même expression, et un sentiment étrange lui donnait l'impression qu'il ne devait pas être bien différent d'eux. Il fallait aussi dire que ce n'était pas la nouvelle la plus banale de l'année.

\- Cette mesure prendra effet dès demain, et elle durera jusqu'à ce que la Chambre des Secrets soit trouvée et le monstre détruit. Si, d'une façon ou d'une autre, quiconque sait quoique ce soit sur toute cette affaire et est en mesure d'aider à sa résolution, nous accepterons ses informations sans poser la moindre question sur la façon dont il les a eues. Ce serait un échange de bons procédés.

Harry se tendit imperceptiblement. Il se doutait bien que, malgré le fait que Dumbledore ne lui accorde pas la moindre attention à la vue de tous, ces mots leur étaient destinés à Hermione et lui.

Dumbledore attendait qu'Harry fasse quelque chose. Or, il ne pouvait strictement rien faire. Il était pieds et poings liés dans cette affaire.

S'il donnait la localisation de la Chambre des Secrets à Dumbledore, Jedusor révèlerait absolument toute la nature de son implication dans l'affaire sans le moindre scrupule et c'en serait fini pour lui. Il serait trainé en justice ou il ne savait trop quoi pour homicide ou coopération et, bien qu'il n'ait techniquement que 12 ans, se verrait condamné d'une manière ou d'une autre. Peut-être un long séjour à l'asile de St-Mangouste, ou même à une prison pour sorciers mineur.

En excluant cette possibilité et en supposant qu'il se rende seul dans la Chambre des Secrets sans prévenir personne afin de mettre fin à tout ça lui-même, il ne pourrait jamais prouver que le Basilic était bel et bien mort sans s'impliquer également dans l'histoire. Il ne pourrait clairement pas arriver dans le bureau de Dumbledore, la bouche en cœur et l'épée de Gryffondor à la main en proclamant qu'il avait d'un seul coup trouvé l'emplacement de la Chambre et qu'il avait également compris comment tuer la créature tout seul. De plus, en omettant toutes ces raisons qui mettaient en évidence pourquoi Harry ne pouvait pas faire une telle chose, il y avait le fait qu'une quelconque action de sa part devrait être effectuée le soir-même, qu'il n'était absolument pas prêt à ça et qu'il pourrait ensuite encore moins expliquer comment il avait pu trouver en un seul soir la Chambre.

Le problème était le même que pour l'autre hypothèse. On comprendrait très rapidement son implication dans l'affaire et il se verrait puni plus ou moins sévèrement.

Quoi qu'il fasse, l'école fermerait.

Alors autant ne rien faire et rester officiellement innocent.

Il ne mit pas longtemps avant de se rendre compte que Malfoy l'observait de façon insistante, et Harry tourna légèrement la tête afin de pouvoir soutenir son regard. Celui-ci fit un très léger « non » de la tête, et Harry hocha la sienne tout aussi légèrement pour signifier qu'il avait compris le message.

Malfoy n'en dirait pas plus que lui. Malfoy ne le vendrait pas à quiconque.

\- En ce qui concerne votre scolarité, nous avons trouvé quatre écoles qui ont eu la gentillesse de reprendre vos dossiers et de vous accepter sans conditions. Malheureusement, nous n'avons pas pu prendre en compte les affinités de chacun, ç'aurait été bien trop contraignant pour nous et nous n'avions pas le temps de nous embarrasser de telles choses. Vous serez donc envoyés par maison dans ces quatre écoles, qui ont été choisies afin de faciliter votre intégration.

Et c'est à ce moment-là que la Grande Salle sembla reprendre vie. Harry, qui était resté stoïque jusque-là en oubliant sa légère interaction avec Malfoy, leva doucement la tête vers la table des Gryffondor – qui était de loin la plus bruyante de toute – et laissa son regard s'attarder sur Hermione quelques secondes. Elle avait la tête baissée, ses cheveux recouvraient son visage et ses épaules bougeaient doucement. Elle pleurait.

Bien qu'ils soient en froid depuis maintenant un mois, Harry ressenti l'envie d'aller la voir pour la consoler et lui dire qu'ils allaient trouver un moyen d'arranger ça. Qu'il suffisait simplement de réfléchir à une manière intelligente de remettre la situation en place.

Il se sentit un peu mieux en voyant Ron passer maladroitement la main dans son dos.

Cependant, la tristesse qui avait pris possession de lui en entendant qu'il allait devoir – temporairement – quitter Poudlard ne s'estompa pas. L'école était sa maison. C'était inconcevable pour lui. Depuis qu'il savait qu'il était un sorcier, Harry n'avait jamais quitté Poudlard et repoussait l'idée de devoir un jour le faire. Même durant les vacances d'été, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se languir impunément du château et de ne vivre qu'à moitié en attendant de retrouver sa place. Alors s'entendre dire qu'il allait devoir quitter Poudlard pour une autre école, un tout autre univers et une autre culture – forcément, étant donné que Poudlard était la seule école dans les alentours – ne le rendait pas incroyablement heureux ou impatient, bien qu'il sache que ce soit temporaire.

Les protestations fusaient à la table des Gryffondor et Harry ne put qu'hausser des épaules en entendant Blaise marmonner « Ils s'attendaient à quoi encore ? » un peu méprisant. Millicent allait dire quelque chose pour lui répondre, mais Dumbledore ne laissa pas le bruit s'éterniser plus longtemps, tapant dans ses mains qui résonnèrent un peu trop pour ne pas être magiquement stimulées.

Les élèves se turent et se rassirent. Dumbledore soupira avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Nous avons contacté vos parents et, à part une minorité qui souhaite que certains d'entre vous aient des cours particuliers à domicile, ils ont tous accepté que vous soyez transférés dans les écoles choisies le plus rapidement possible. A titre informatif, la liste des élèves qui devront reprendre dès ce soir le Poudlard Express afin de rentrer à Londres est d'ores et déjà affichée dans le hall d'entrée. Vous pourrez aller la consulter après le dîner.

Dumbledore attrapa ensuite un bout de parchemin qui se trouvait à côté de lui, et l'agrandit d'un coup de baguette afin que chaque détail soit distinguable depuis le fond de la Grande Salle. Un sortilège de lévitation plus tard, une carte du monde interactive flottait désormais au-dessus de la table des Professeurs et quatre points étaient représentés en rouge à chaque coin du monde. Il ne fallait définitivement pas être un génie pour comprendre de quoi il s'agissait, et Harry s'étonna de voir quelques autres élèves froncer des sourcils d'incompréhension.

\- Voici donc les quatre écoles dans lesquelles vous serez répartis dès demain matin. Je tiens à préciser que ce sont des institutions extrêmement réputées dans l'intégralité du monde sorcier et que, en raison des coutumes et besoins différents, les matières ne seront pas exactement les mêmes ici que là-bas. Je ne me fais cependant aucun souci quant à votre intégration. Nous avons choisi pour chaque maison une école qui lui correspondait de sorte à ce que l'intégration ne soit pas compliquée.

A ces mots, Harry plissa des yeux en cherchant un point en Bulgarie : il fut surpris de n'en trouver aucun. Les Serpentard ne seraient pas envoyés à Durmstrang ? Ça, c'était étonnant.

\- Les Poufsouffle iront à l'école Castelobruxo au Brésil.

A ces mots, la carte se focalisa sur le Brésil et des dessins de l'école apparurent. Elle était grande, un immense escalier se trouvait sur la façade principale et une forêt dotée d'une cascade entourait l'école. C'était vraiment… étrange.

\- C'est une excellente école réputée dans le domaine de la Botanique et de la Magiezoologie. Le Professeur Chourave a spécialement choisi cette école en pensant que c'était celle qui vous correspondrait le mieux et je dois avouer que je trouve ce choix particulièrement pertinent. En raison de sa spécialisation, votre professeur a été invitée à venir avec vous au Brésil afin d'enseigner sa matière. Vous ne perdrez donc pas tous vos repères et elle vous guidera pour faciliter ce changement.

Il fit un mouvement de baguette et la carte bougea à nouveau. La France se retrouva bien vite en premier plan et Harry n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître Beauxbâtons sur les dessins présentés. Le château était somptueux.

\- Les Serdaigle iront à l'académie de magie de Beauxbâtons, en France. C'est également une excellente institution qui est, cette fois-ci, spécialisée dans les Charmes et Enchantements. Etant donné que nous avons une relation plus que cordiale avec Beauxbâtons depuis des millénaires, les professeurs Flitwick, McGonagall, Trewlaney et Bibine viendront également avec vous en France afin de reprendre leur poste. C'est un échange particulièrement intéressant étant donné que Beauxbâtons n'a jamais fait étudier le Quidditch ou la Divination à ses élèves, ça permettra donc de faire découvrir de nouvelles choses à d'autres cultures.

Un murmure d'approbation parcourut les rangs des Serdaigle, qui avaient l'air particulièrement satisfaits – malgré l'idée du départ de Poudlard – du choix qui avait été fait pour eux. Beauxbâtons avait une excellente réputation dans le monde entier et Harry comprenait bien qu'on puisse être excité à l'idée d'avoir à la fois Poudlard et Beauxbâtons sur son CV.

La carte bougea à nouveau.

\- En ce qui concerne les Serpentard, ils seront transférés à l'école Mahoutokoro au Japon.

Comme Dumbledore venait de le dire, la carte s'arrêta sur le Japon et des dessins apparurent dans la seconde. Il n'avait jamais été particulièrement curieux en ce qui concernait la culture japonaise, mais il devait avouer qu'il adorait le style et l'architecture que les dessins montraient de l'école. Elle n'était pas très grande – vraiment pas en fait – et donnait l'impression d'être extrêmement propre, immaculée. Elle était posée sur de grands blocs de pierres et avait un peu l'aspect d'un temple. Harry aimait bien. Ce n'était pas Poudlard, mais ça pourrait faire l'affaire.

\- Ils comptent aujourd'hui les meilleurs scores académiques et sont également les premiers dans des domaines tels que le Quidditch ou l'Astronomie. Malheureusement, aucun professeur ne pourra se déplacer avec vous; l'école étant plutôt petite, ils ne veulent pas s'encombrer de personnes à loger en plus. La seule chose importante à savoir avant de s'y rendre est que l'honneur est une valeur extrêmement chérie dans cette école. Un seul dérapage peut mener à l'exclusion.

Quelques Gryffondor se mirent à rire de façon ironique, clairement provocateurs. Des Serpentard de 7ème année firent des doigts d'honneur discrets vers eux afin de riposter et Dumbledore, s'il le remarqua, ne dit rien.

Il continua finalement son discours en changeant de nouveau le focus de la carte. L'Amérique.

\- Et enfin, les élèves de Gryffondor iront à Ilvermorny aux Etats-Unis. Très bonne école également, vous serez répartis dans des maisons – tout comme à Poudlard – mais cette fois-ci sur des critères différents. Appartenir à Gryffondor ne veut pas dire que vous serez tous dans la même maison là-bas, sachez-le et n'en soyez pas surpris. Mis à part ceci, il s'agit de l'école la plus réputée dans l'apprentissage de la magie sans baguette. Si vous êtes sérieux et appliqués, vous devriez tous être capables de la pratiquer à la fin de vos études.

L'école était plutôt grande, entourée d'une brume assez étouffante. Quatre grandes statues se trouvaient devant l'entrée principale et Harry devina sans peine qu'il s'agissait des représentations de chaque maison. Un oiseau, un serpent, et deux autres animaux qu'Harry était dans l'incapacité de reconnaître.

Harry soupira. Peut-être que Mahoutokoro était l'école qu'il avait le plus apprécié des quatre – ce qui était plutôt une nouvelle encourageante – mais il aurait préféré rester à Poudlard, de loin. Il aurait aimé ne pas perdre la moindre seconde, pouvoir continuer à jouer son rôle tranquillement et sans l'implication d'un grand changement géographique. Il aurait aimé ne pas avoir à s'inquiéter d'une telle chose alors qu'il avait déjà beaucoup de choses à penser et de problèmes à régler. C'était vraiment contraignant. Il ne savait pas comment il allait se débrouiller.

Il tourna la tête pour voir Hermione. Celle-ci le regardait déjà.

Peut-être qu'elle saurait quoi faire ?

A la fin de ce pesant dîner, Harry traîna des pieds et prévint Blaise et Millicent qu'ils pouvaient avancer sans lui. Ceux-ci étaient pressés de voir la liste des personnes restant en Angleterre, et lui devait absolument parler à Hermione. Il n'eut aucun mal à faire passer son manque d'empressement pour un spleen particulièrement prononcé et une envie de rester seul.

Il savait d'ores et déjà que les Dursley avaient accepté les nouvelles mesures sans broncher, il n'avait donc pas besoin de voir cette liste autant que ses amis. Ses tuteurs auraient préféré mourir que d'avoir Harry toute l'année dans les pattes et Harry pouvait affirmer que le sentiment était réciproque. Il n'y avait donc aucun malentendu.

Un regard vers Hermione lui indiqua que la jeune femme avait eu la même idée que lui. Elle était actuellement en train de faire de petits signes de la main à Ron et Seamus, qui se précipitaient pour être les premiers à voir la fameuse liste.

Harry prit une grande inspiration afin de s'insuffler un minimum de courage. La jeune femme était désormais seule – ou plus précisément entourée de Gryffondor à qui elle n'avait jamais parlé – et il savait que c'était le moment pour lui d'aller à sa rencontre. Les souvenirs de leur dernière conversation n'étaient pas les meilleurs de sa vie, mais il se devait de prendre sur lui afin d'arranger un minimum les choses. Ils étaient dans la merde et en majeure partie à cause de lui.

Ils avaient fait tous les deux le premier pas en se désencombrant de leurs amis respectifs, et Harry ressentait assez de culpabilité pour avoir le courage de faire le deuxième. Il se rapprocha donc avec hésitation, les mains dans les poches de son uniforme scolaire alors qu'il évitait de rentrer dans les autres élèves, et se racla finalement la gorge pour signaler sa présence à son amie une fois non loin d'elle. Celle-ci avait jusque-là le regard rivé sur ses pieds, l'air profondément plongée dans ses pensées, et avait sursauté en l'entendant tousser volontairement.

Elle le regarda quelques secondes. Avala difficilement sa salive.

\- Harry…

Celui-ci montra la porte d'entrée d'un geste de la tête.

\- Viens, on va parler ailleurs.

Elle acquiesça sans protester, se mordant visiblement la lèvre inférieure en évitant désormais son regard. Le trajet fut silencieux et Harry devina sans problème qu'elle était repartie dans ses pensées, ce qui n'était pas plus mal étant donné qu'il n'avait pas spécialement envie d'engager la conversation non plus. La Salle sur Demande étant, pour des raisons évidentes, évitée dans les circonstances actuelles, ils se retrouvèrent rapidement assis sur les escaliers qui menaient à la salle commune des Poufsouffle, endroit qu'ils utilisaient fréquemment avant de découvrir la salle magique en cinquième année. C'était un endroit isolé, peu de gens à part les Poufsouffle passait par-là et ils avaient tellement traîné que les couloirs étaient désormais totalement déserts. Rusard avait fini son tour dans les environs et ne repasserait que trois heures plus tard s'il conservait sa routine habituelle.

Ils n'avaient donc aucune chance de se faire repérer ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. C'était au moins ça.

Après un long moment sans parler, Hermione décida de briser le silence d'une voix incertaine et basse.

\- Harry, je… je voulais m'excuser. Pour tout ce que je t'ai dit, pour tout ce que je t'ai injustement mis sur le dos.

Harry acquiesça, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre à ça. Hermione avait déconné et il mentirait en disant qu'il ne lui en voulait pas, il préférait donc ne rien dire que mentir ou blesser un peu plus la jeune femme, qui avait déjà l'air de bien se torturer seule.

\- J'ai vraiment été affreuse. Mais j'ai été déstabilisée tu comprends ? J'ai l'habitude de toujours tout contrôler, et te voir faire ça… ça m'a fait réagir de façon disproportionnée.

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, la lèvre inférieure coincée entre ses dents. Harry ne dit toujours rien.

\- Quand… Quand je t'ai dit que tu avais guidé notre armée à sa mort, ce n'était pas vrai. Je voulais juste te faire réagir, je n'en pensais pas un mot…

La jeune femme déglutit.

\- Harry… Je sais que tu n'as jamais demandé la moindre reconnaissance et que tu as plus tendance à être irrité qu'autre chose quand on t'en accorde, mais... Sache que, sans toi, on n'aurait pas dépassé notre première année et je ne l'oublie pas. Sans toi, Voldemort aurait eu la pierre philosophale, Ginny serait morte, la Chambre des Secrets serait encore introuvable et le Basilic toujours vivant. Sirius serait resté toute sa vie à Azkaban sans chance de revoir un jour le monde et de faire connaître la vérité sur son innocence, Ombrage ne serait jamais partie de Poudlard et aurait fait de l'école un objet du Ministère et Dumbledore aurait été en fuite toute sa vie… On n'aurait jamais pu tenir un seul putain de mois dans cette guerre sans toi. Bon sang, le monde sorcier serait en train d'agoniser à cette heure-ci si tu n'avais pas été là pour arrêter Voldemort quand t'étais bébé !

Sa voix était légèrement montée dans les aigües à force de parler, lui donnant un air de vulnérabilité profonde qu'Harry ne lui connaissait pas. Il l'observait en silence alors qu'elle reprenait plusieurs respirations. Elle devait certainement le faire afin de se calmer, se rendant compte qu'elle perdait son habituel sang-froid. Finalement, sa voix était plus calme quand elle reprit la parole.

\- Je n'oublie rien Harry, et je suis désolée d'avoir remis en question tout ça. D'autant plus que tu as fait ton maximum et que tu es la meilleure personne que je n'ai jamais rencontrée à ce jour. Je n'aurais accepté d'être sous les ordres de personne d'autre et c'est un honneur d'avoir été à tes côtés durant toutes ces années. Je suis sincèrement désolée d'avoir été une véritable ordure avec toi.

Harry hocha difficilement la tête, les yeux rivés sur ses pieds afin d'éviter le regard d'Hermione. Il était touché par tout ce qu'elle lui disait. Vraiment. Mais il ne bougeait pas, n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à bouger. Il ne savait pas comment réagir, alors autant ne pas réagir du tout.

\- Alors je ne dis pas que ce que tu as fait avec le journal n'était pas quelque chose de stupide, je trouve toujours que c'était une connerie monumentale et que tu aurais dû m'en parler avant de prendre une telle décision, mais j'aurais pu être plus… clémente. J'aurais définitivement dû.

Une nouvelle fois, Harry hocha la tête en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés dans les escaliers, il se décida à prendre la parole. Elle avait vidé son sac et il pensait qu'elle n'avait rien à ajouter.

Il n'accepterait rien de plus de toute façon. Comme elle l'avait deviné, cet éloge l'avait rendu mal à l'aise.

\- N'en parlons plus. Je suis désolé aussi de t'avoir mis dans cet état.

Sa voix était bien trop roque et chargée en émotion pour que son trouble passe inaperçu, mais les deux firent comme s'ils n'avaient rien remarqué et s'adressèrent un petit sourire triste pour faire passer tout leur regret. Non, Harry ne lui pardonnait pas, ou du moins pas en totalité et la jeune femme l'avait compris, mais il était prêt à passer une trêve avec elle afin de pouvoir changer de sujet et vite. Il ne se sentait pas à l'aise dès qu'il était question d'étaler ses sentiments, ses doutes et ses regrets et Hermione le savait bien.

\- Ça me va, dit alors la jeune femme d'une voix douce et plus légère.

* * *

Harry ne savait pas vraiment comment il se sentait. Bien. Mal. Curieux. Dégoûté. Frustré. C'était flou.

Il était dans le Grande Salle et le moment était venu. Ils allaient quitter Poudlard.

Hermione, dès qu'elle pénétra dans la pièce, se dirigea vers lui avec un petit sourire contrit et une mine fatiguée. Il s'écarta alors du groupe des Serpentard, leur signalant qu'il revenait vite, et s'approcha d'elle à son tour en souriant.

Ils s'étaient bien quittés la veille. A défaut d'être parfait, c'était suffisant ainsi.

* * *

 _Hermione pensait à toute vitesse. C'était flagrant._

 _\- Je voulais aussi te dire que tout ce merdier n'était pas de ta faute. La mort de Justin, le changement d'établissement, ça n'a rien à voir avec ce que tu as pu faire avec le journal. C'est à cause de moi._

 _Cette fois-ci, Harry arqua un sourcil interrogateur en l'observant._

 _\- De ta faute ?_

 _\- Ouais. J'ai fait une grosse erreur… Il m'a fallu du temps avant de faire le rapprochement, mais maintenant que je m'en suis rendu compte c'est indéniable._

 _Harry ne dit rien afin de l'encourager à prendre la suite._

 _\- Tu te rappelles quand Dumbledore nous a convoqué dans son bureau pour avoir des détails sur l'affaire de la Chambre des Secrets ? On n'a rien voulu lui dire, mais j'ai quand même avoué qu'il n'y aurait aucun mort, seulement des pétrifiés. Suite à ça, c'est évident que Dumbledore a pris moins de précautions que la première fois en se disant que le danger n'était pas réel, la preuve même étant que le couvre-feu soit plus tard qu'avant... Sauf que le danger était bel et bien réel et Justin en est mort._

 _Elle inspira bruyamment avant de conclure :_

 _\- Si je n'avais rien dit, personne n'aurait été tué et l'école ne fermerait pas._

 _Harry la regarda quelques secondes, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir une nouvelle fois. Ca avait été prouvé à maintes et maintes reprises qu'il était vraiment incompétent dans l'art de rassurer quelqu'un._

 _Il ne trouva rien d'autre à faire qu'hocher distraitement la tête, assimilant l'information tout en se rejouant une nouvelle fois cette scène dans sa tête. Il se rappelait parfaitement de la détresse du directeur, de la réponse d'Hermione et du soulagement qu'il avait ressenti. Il s'en rappelait et ne pouvait même pas dire à Hermione que ce n'était probablement pas ça parce que c'était évident que ça l'était. Après tout, il était persuadé depuis le départ qu'il n'avait fait aucune erreur dans son parcours, et s'était torturé l'esprit un long mois afin de comprendre où il avait merdé au point qu'il y ait un mort. Il n'avait rien trouvé qui puisse justifier qu'une telle chose se produise. Finalement, il avait bien la confirmation que cette merde n'avait rien avoir avec lui et que, pour une fois, c'était Hermione la responsable de ce bouleversement._

 _\- D'accord._

 _\- D'accord ? s'étonna-t-elle en ne voyant aucune réaction excessive de la part d'Harry._

 _Il se contenta d'hausser des épaules de façon négligente._

 _\- Ouais, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?_

 _La jeune femme fronça des sourcils, comme si elle réfléchissait véritablement à cette question pourtant rhétorique. Harry ne se retint pas de laisser échapper un long soupir de lassitude._

 _\- C'aurait pu être de ma faute comme c'est actuellement de la tienne, dit-il finalement pour s'expliquer. On n'y peut rien. On ne pouvait pas prévoir que Dumbledore serait négligeant._

 _\- On… on parle d'un mort. Une erreur qui a conduit à la mort de Justin._

 _\- On en a vu d'autres, Hermione. Même si ça n'en a pas l'air, on est toujours en guerre. On est en mission. La mort de Justin est tragique et il nous manquera à tous, mais nous n'avons pas le privilège de nous apitoyer pendant une demi décennie dessus. Pour l'instant, le plus important est de trouver une solution à tout ce merdier. Alors trouvons une solution._

 _Hésitante au premier abord, Hermione acquiesça finalement en soupirant longuement. Il savait qu'elle pouvait parfaitement comprendre son point de vue et ne fut pas étonné qu'elle abdique aussi vite; elle n'était pas bête. Elle avait aussi vécu la guerre et savait se focaliser sur les choses importantes._

 _\- Très bien, réglons le problème, dit-elle finalement en soupirant. Déjà, il faut qu'on se mette d'accord sur un moyen de communication rapide et efficace. Un hibou ne tiendra jamais la distance du Pacifique, et on ne sait absolument pas s'il y aura des cheminées accessibles à proximité. On ne peut pas compter sur une quelconque pièce de l'AD, car je ne sais pas si ça marcherait à une telle distance et autant dire que j'ai envie de pouvoir t'écrire un peu plus de deux mots par message._

 _Elle passa une main lasse sur son visage, absorbée par ce nouveau casse-tête qu'ils se devaient de régler vraiment rapidement._

 _\- Non mais franchement, ça aurait été apprécié qu'ils évitent de nous mettre aux coins opposés du globe, rajouta-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour son interlocuteur._

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, l'interrompit finalement Harry en prenant une voix détachée. J'ai une idée._

 _Il ne savait pas vraiment comment prendre l'air particulièrement étonné qu'arborait désormais Hermione, mais il décida de tout bonnement l'ignorer pour le bien de sa dignité._

 _\- A quoi tu penses ?_

 _\- Tu désapprouverais, répondit-il simplement en mettant cours à toute tentative d'Hermione._

 _Il ne suffit que d'une heure supplémentaire pour qu'Harry retourne finalement dans son dortoir, ayant habilement évité les questions indiscrètes d'Hermione et enrichit ses idées sur la façon la plus efficace de revenir rapidement à Poudlard. Comme lui, elle était arrivée à certaines conclusions qui rendaient le départ de l'école inévitable, mais contrairement à lui, elle avait trouvé une solution à peu près décente pour leur permettre de revenir. Ça allait être difficile et contraignant, mais c'était tout ce qu'ils avaient actuellement alors ils feraient avec._

 _Il était épuisé. Avait véritablement envie de se laisser mourir jusqu'à la fin de la nuit. Lorgnait sur la bouteille de sommeil sans rêves qu'Hermione avait réussi à lui procurer… Mais il se passa une main sur le visage et ferma ses rideaux d'un geste brusque, se donnant des claques mentales afin de rester réveillé. Avant tout, il devait régler le problème de la distance entre Hermione et lui. Il avait promis à son amie qu'il le ferait._

 _« **Tom ?** »_

 _« Bonsoir Harry. Ça faisait longtemps que nous n'avions plus eu le plaisir de discuter. »_

* * *

\- Tiens.

Il tendit un carnet noir et simple à la jeune femme, qui le prit avec scepticisme sans dire un mot. C'est seulement en parcourant les pages vierges qu'elle comprit de quoi il en retournait, et qu'elle fronça des sourcils jusqu'à déformer complètement son visage.

\- Ne me dis pas que…

\- Je t'avais dit que tu désapprouverais, dit-il simplement.

Elle fit une grimace équivoque en glissant le carnet dans son sac, lui lançant un regard indéchiffrable qu'Harry se contenta d'ignorer.

Il avait passé des heures à suivre le protocole de Jedusor, des heures à peaufiner chaque détail de sa création. Mine de rien, il en était plutôt fier.

Harry n'avait pas mis longtemps à convaincre le Mage Noir de lui expliquer toutes les étapes de création d'un tel carnet. Celui-ci, bien que dubitatif dans un premier temps, avait finalement profité de l'occasion pour « initier » Harry à la magie noire, lui louant une nouvelle fois toute la beauté de cet art interdit. A la façon d'un véritable professeur bienveillant envers son élève, Jedusor lui avait répété maintes et maintes fois que ce n'était pas grave s'il ne parvenait pas à tout faire fonctionner d'un seul coup, que c'était un enchaînement de sortilèges très puissants et que ce serait plus étonnant qu'autre chose qu'il réussisse à les exécuter à son âge... et il avait eu raison, ça avait été compliqué. Seulement, avec de la persévérance et grâce à son expérience personnelle, Harry avait réussi à tout exécuter parfaitement, ce qui signifiait que les carnets fonctionnaient très bien et qu'il avait trouvé son moyen de communiquer avec sa meilleure amie.

Il avait tout de même proclamé à la fin que seul un des deux carnets pouvait envoyer des messages et que l'autre ne pouvait que les recevoir; il ne fallait pas non plus que Jedusor se doute de son réel niveau magique. Le souvenir du Mage Noir lui avait alors dit que ça ne l'étonnait pas, et que c'était déjà exceptionnel qu'il arrive à en faire fonctionner au moins un. Harry l'avait remercié et était allé se coucher, une sensation vraiment agréable dans tout le corps.

Il avait eu l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de bien. Quelque chose de juste.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry avait fait de la belle magie noire. De la magie noire qui ne tuait, ni ne torturait qui que ce soit. Il en avait aimé chaque seconde. Il en était même venu à penser que la magie noire était peut-être plus adéquate pour son type de magie que la blanche. Il s'était promis de s'y pencher plus tard.

Le regard sceptique d'Hermione l'agaçait cependant. Elle attendait très visiblement une explication qu'Harry n'était pas sûr de vouloir lui donner. Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de faire la moindre réflexion que Ron se trouvait déjà sur lui, l'étreignant par le dos. Il accueillit avec plaisir cette nouvelle distraction.

Il savait que cette situation ne durerait pas tant que ça, mais Ron allait quand même lui manquer. Vraiment. C'est pour cela qu'il se retourna et lui rendit rapidement son étreinte, au plus grand plaisir du roux.

\- Je ne sais pas comment on va s'y prendre, mais on garde contact Harry !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, on trouvera bien.

Ron sourit tout en se détachant de lui, lui tapant amicalement l'épaule par la même occasion.

\- Tu crois que si on se cotise pour acheter un aigle de compétition, il pourrait tenir toute la distance de l'océan ?

\- Depuis quand un aigle est capable de délivrer du courrier ?

\- J'en sais rien, c'était une idée.

Harry ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux de son ami, pouffant légèrement alors que celui-ci virait au cramoisie en se dégageant. Un « Pas touche ! » plus tard, Harry se calma et regarda Ron en silence, souriant simplement en se disant à quel point il appréciait ce moment. Même si c'était une version beaucoup plus jeune que lui, Ron, à travers les âges, avait toujours gardé ce côté déconneur qu'Harry retrouvait actuellement. Avec l'insouciance en plus, c'était revigorant. Ça allait lui manquer pendant quelques temps.

Cette simple pensée le rendit beaucoup plus triste d'un seul coup.

\- Peut-être que tu parleras couramment le japonais la prochaine fois qu'on se verra, se moqua Ron avec une légère pointe de tristesse dans la voix également.

\- Peut-être. Mais n'oublie pas que toi, tu auras très certainement adopté l'accent américain d'ici là, répondit Harry en lui lançant un sourire contrit également.

Ils ne bernaient personne, ils étaient tristes de se quitter. Son piètre sourire déjà bien mince disparut entièrement en voyant Ron fixer le sol de manière obstinée, et il s'approcha de nouveau afin de le serrer une nouvelle fois contre lui. L'étreinte dura un peu plus longtemps cette fois-ci. Harry pouvait sentir le regard désolé d'Hermione sur eux.

\- Tu viens Harry ?

La voix de Millicent l'avait fait brusquement sursauter, et il se retourna vers elle en faisant un signe de tête pour lui signifier qu'il arrivait. Elle acquiesça en lui faisant un petit sourire en retour, et reporta son attention sur Blaise pour l'asséner une nouvelle fois de ses babillages incessants. Habituellement, elle arrivait à réprimer cette partie d'elle en voyant que ça dérangeait un peu les garçons, mais l'excitation du départ devait certainement envoyer se faire foutre toutes ses précautions. Harry pouffa discrètement en plaignant son ami Serpentard, qui devait certainement subir les assauts de la blonde depuis la veille.

Il reporta finalement son attention sur ses amis Gryffondor, et esquissa un dernier sourire avant de faire un signe de main général adressé à Hermione, Ron, Ginny et Neville. Ils le lui rendirent, Ginny au bord des larmes et Hermione et Ron particulièrement préoccupés. Neville, lui, était persuadé que tout s'arrangerait très vite et c'est avec un immense sourire qu'il dit « A bientôt, Harry ! » qui lui fit, mine de rien, vraiment chaud au cœur. Neville était un véritable optimiste qu'il était bon d'avoir dans ses amis. Lui aussi allait lui manquer.

Il recula finalement et se retourna pour rejoindre les Serpentard en tentant de faire abstraction du pincement au cœur trop prononcé qu'il ressentait au creux de sa poitrine. Bien qu'il ne pense pas que du bien de son ancienne maison, il avait la désagréable impression qu'on avait laissé tomber un poids trop lourd dans son estomac et qu'il allait se mettre à vomir à l'idée de tous les quitter. Ou alors c'était simplement l'idée de quitter l'école pour quelques mois qui lui faisait cet effet.

Probablement.

\- Prêt pour le grand voyage Harry ?

Millicent avait un immense sourire sur les lèvres. Harry ne réussit qu'à lui faire une légère grimace en retour.

\- Pas vraiment, mais je suppose que je n'ai pas tellement le choix.

\- Comment veux-tu que ça nous enchante Milli ? demanda Blaise d'une voix lasse.

\- Toi, comment ça ne peut pas t'enchanter ?

\- J'aime Poudlard, dit simplement Blaise en haussant des épaules.

Harry acquiesça. Il lui avait enlevé les mots de la bouche.

\- J'aime aussi Poudlard, idiot. Mais Mahoutokoro quoi !

Pansy Parkinson, qui avait visiblement entendu Millicent s'exclamer, s'était retournée vers eux pour observer dédaigneusement la Serpentard qui était de dos et qui ne voyait donc rien – et tant mieux, bon sang. Le jugement dans ses yeux était bien trop visible pour passer inaperçu et Harry la fusilla du regard pour la dissuader de faire le moindre commentaire.

C'était parfois bon de faire jouer de sa mauvaise réputation.

Millicent avait, cependant, pris leur silence pour une invitation à développer son argument et alors que Parkinson se retournait après un long regard dans sa direction, Millicent reprenait la parole.

\- Sans déconner les gars. Mahoutokoro est tout simplement l'école la plus réputée du monde sorcier ! Toutes les voies professionnelles vont s'ouvrir à nous avec une scolarité faite à moitié là-bas et à moitié à Poudlard. Ça ne peut qu'être bénéfique pour nous, on va pouvoir développer tout un tas de capacités et on sera vraiment appréciés…

\- Si tu veux, souffla de nouveau le mulâtre.

La jeune femme ouvrit grand les yeux en se rendant compte de quelque chose et Harry lança un regard incertain à Blaise, qui haussa des épaules pour lui signifier qu'il ne comprenait pas plus que lui. La jeune fille avait toujours des réactions bizarres quand elle était dans ses bons jours.

\- Attendez… Vous n'avez jamais entendu parler de Mahoutokoro ?

\- Non, répondit Harry d'un ton détaché. Je ne suis même pas sûr de pouvoir prononcer ça correctement.

Blaise rit discrètement à sa réplique alors que Millicent posait une main devant ses yeux, comme scandalisée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

\- Peu importe, dit-elle finalement en prenant sur elle. Notre Portoloin va bientôt partir, il vaudrait mieux commencer à se rapprocher.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu !**

 **La décision de les faire changer d'école surprendra peut-être (ou peut-être pas d'ailleurs !) mais c'était la suite logique des événements d'après moi. Comme l'a expliqué Dumbledore, c'est hors de question de laisser des élèves dans une école ou quelqu'un a été assassiné et si Poudlard est resté ouvert à l'époque de Jedusor, c'est uniquement parce que le « coupable » a été trouvé à ce moment-là. Donc cette suite reste crédible dans mon sens x)**

 **De plus, j'avoue être fascinée par les nouvelles écoles que a présenté. Toutes celles qui sont citées « existent » vraiment et je ne pense pas que ce soit compliqué de trouver des représentations sur internet, pour que vous vous fassiez une meilleure idée visuelle x) En tout cas, j'espère que l'idée vous plait !**

 **(Franchement, je ne voulais pas mettre les Serpentard à Durmstrang. Trop cliché, pas intéressant. De plus, je voue un véritable culte au Japon alors bon…)**

 **Doooonc, en résumé, ce chapitre contient l'annonce du départ, la liste des nouvelles écoles, la """"réconciliation""""" d'Harry et Hermione (n'abusons rien, ils se tolèrent à peine à nouveau), et enfin, le départ. Pas grand chose si on regarde objectivement, mais comme je l'ai dit, c'est un des fameux chapitres de transition qui ouvrent une nouvelle trame... Donc voilà voilà, j'aime pas trop mais c'est nécessaire à chaque fois !**

 **A bientôt pour le début des Serpentard à Mahoutokoro !**


End file.
